Bonnie's love
by Demon347
Summary: Bonnie's the bunny has never felt love in all her animatronic life but when a new animatronic called Foxy comes she begins to build a crush on Foxy. the bite of 87 and child murders never happened in this story and rated M for possible LEMONS and it is based on FNAF 1 then 2 further on in the story.
1. MEETING FOXY

**HEY GUYS... I'VE MADE ANOTHER FANFIC BUT THIS DOSENT MEAN THAT I'M GIVING UP ON A PLACE TO REMEMBER BUT I FELT LIKE I SHOULD MAKE A TIMELINE FOR BOTH OF THESE BUT NOW I'M JUST GOING TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE ANIMATRNOICS**

 **BONNIE = 24, FEMALE, C SIZED BREASTS (IS THAT EVEN RIGHT), 5 FEET**

 **FREDDY = 50, MALE, 5 FEET**

 **CHICA = 20, FEMALE, B SIZED BREASTS (I DONT EVEN KNOW ANYMORE), 4 FEET**

 **FOXY = 23, MALE, SIX PACK (DONT JUDGE), 4 FEET**

 **GOLDEN FREDDY (OR GOLDIE) = 40, FEMALE, C SIZED BREAST, 5 FEET**

 **NOW ONTO "MEETING FOXY" AND PLUS THERE MIGHT BE SOME SPELLING ERROS**

BONNIE'S POV ON STAGE

I stand on stage beside Freddy, our leader and then the lights come on and I look at the door and see Mike walk in and he says "Boss is gone guys... you can move now" I make sure I'm first to move by jumping off stage making the others giggle and Chica says "Bonnie is active as normal" I giggle and put my guitar on a table. I sit on the stage and Mike says "also guys... were getting a new friend here" I snap my head towards the tall, brown haired man and Freddy asks "and what is it's name and what gender may I ask" Mike smiles and replies while pulling out something "it's a man and is a pirate, he's 23 and for the lady's he has a six pack" I say "nice... me want" I cover my mouth and blush while the others laugh making me laugh as well. we stop laughing and Mike continues while wiping a tear off his check "and he's 4 foot tall so he's basically a tall bastard" I smile and then Goldie appears saying "what are we talking about here" we face her and I say "were getting a new animatronic called Foxy the pirate" she smiles and Freddy says "here... walk with me and i'll tell you what he looks like" Goldie then nods and they both walk away leaving me, Chica and Mike in the main room. i look up at the clock and see it's just past midnight so i ask Mike "hey mike" Mike faces me saying "yeah Bonnie" i walk towards him asking "when does Foxy get here anyway" he smiles and replies "about 3 o'clock... if any of you see a truck park outside then it's properly Foxy with Fred" me and Chica look at each other and Chica asks when we look back at Mike "who's Fred" i stares and replies "you don't even know your own boss" he then laughs so i think and then realise who Fred is and i say "oooohhhh Fred" i laugh with mike and Chica says "i still don't know hi... oh" that makes was all laugh harder. i stop laughing and walk over to my guitar and start to walk out but i stopped when Mike asks "where are you going Bonnie" i face him replying "just heading to my room so i can play guitar" Mike and Chica then nod and i smile while walking out into the hallway but i stop when i see a figure in the darkness. i sneak up behind it and as i get closer i see that its a tall figure and has black and white strips so i rise my guitar ready to hit it and i see that it's a girl since i see a bit of her boobs. i walk on something and it makes a noise and the girl turns round and i see it has a mask and it has strips under her eyes and her eyes are blue so i say "who are you... what... what are you doing here" she doesn't say anything but then she says "calm down... I'm not here to hurt any of you... I'm just a run away" i lower my guitar and i asks "run away... away from where" she frowns and then i hear Freddy saying "BONNIE... COME HERE FOR A MINUTE" i stay where i am and i reply back "COMING FREDDY.. JUST ONE SECOND" i face the girl as she smiles and i smile back. i walk into my room with the girl behind me and i say "okay... you can stay here until i get back okay" she nods and replies "by the way... my name is Marionette but call me Marry" i nod and reply "Bonnie the bunny" she smiles and we shake hands then i open my door and leave. i walk into the main room to see Freddy and the others talking to each other and when they see me Mike says "what took you so long Bonnie" i walk towards them replying "i was practicing my guitar and when Freddy called me i messed up my bed so i had to fix it" they don't reply but stare but then they stop when we hear a truck pull up and Mike rushes out and comes in a few minutes later with a large box on a wheelie whit a man behind him wearing a suit and Mike says "here's Foxy guys" i sqeeul of Joy but stop as i blush and the others laugh. Mike and the man puts the crate on the floor and the man says to the workers "that's enough boys... you can go see your families now" i don't pay a tension as i keep my eyes on the crate but i snap out of it as Mike says "this is our boss... you know Fred right guys" they wave and Fred replies "to be honest... i always knew you guys could move during the night... i just never talked about it" i smile and Fred faces me saying "by the way Bonnie" i wait for a reply and he says "i left you a surprize in back stage" i don't waste time getting there. i walk in and look about then i see a present that looks like something I've never seen before so i walk towards it and i see a note on it saying "to Bonnie, from the management" i smile and pick it up and un-rap it. i gasp as i see it's a hook that is purple and i look under it and see a little handle i think i hold onto so i try it on and i sqeeul of joy and i see a note where the ripped paper is so i pick it up and it reads and i read it in my head " _dear Bonnie... since Mike properly told you about your new friend and since you like pirates which i found out a few days ago... i decided to give you a hook and with Foxy the pirate coming you can keep the show stage or be Foxy's first mate_ " i blush just from reading and i place down the note and walk out still holding the hook. i walk towards Fred and when he see's me, he asks "so... did you read the little note i gave you" i smile while nodding and Fred continues while smiling with me "so... Foxy's first mate or stay on the show stage" i look to Freddy and Chica and Chica smiles as Freddy puts a thumbs up and says "you chose Bonnie... i cant make you... be what you want" i smile and face back to Fred replying "Foxy's first mate sir" i smiles and says "he'll love ye as his first mate lass" i giggle but stop when Mike says "done sir" i face Mike and i gasp with Freddy, Chica and Goldie as we see a red fox with no shirt and brown shorts, a eye patch over his right eye, and i drool when i see the six pack and as i wash it off the others laugh and i face Fred asking "can i turn him on please" he smiles and nods so i sqeeul and lean down to Foxy's body and reach under his neck and push a button and i stand back up and stand next to Mike. i see Foxy's open and he sits up looking at his hands then back as Fred kneels down to him saying "welcome lad... your name is Foxy correct" Foxy nods and Fred continues "well I'm your boss Fred" he then moves out the way to let Foxy see us and Fred continues "the Chicken is Chica, the bear is Freddy and Golden one of Freddy is Goldie but more female" i look to Freddy as he says "what's that meant to mean sir" we laugh but Foxy sits and stare like he doesn't know what's going on. Fred continues while helping Foxy up the man in uniform is my best worker.. Mike" Mike waves and Foxy looks at his hand then looks at Mike waving back and Fred looks at me making Foxy look too and he says "and the purple bunny is called Bonnie.. who's your first mate now" i blush and Foxy looks down and gasps so i hide behind Mike and Foxy says "ye have a hook lass" i look at my hand and look back at Foxy while nodding, then Foxy walks towards me and says "nice te meet ye Bonnie" i blush and Foxy raises his hand out and i shake it.

TIME SKIP PIRATES COVE 5:00 AM BONNIE'S POV

I sit opposite Foxy in his new home as he lays on his bed and i sit here thinking to my-self " _i wonder if he likes me...because i like him_ " i smile to my own thought but i stop when Foxy shoots up screaming so i rush over to him saying "you okay Foxy" he faces me taking deep breaths and nods and i sigh in relief so i sit next to him on his bed and i ask Foxy "so... what made you sacred" he smiles and replies "me... ha lass I'm pirate Foxy... nothing me" i giggle and Foxy asks "what's funny" i face him replying "something scared you if you woke up screaming" he hides his face threw his paws replying "i... i was practicing my reflexes if someone got in here" i giggle and look at the clock and it says 5:05 am so i say "best get back to sleep since because we don't work tomorrow but after that we have work" he nods and lies back down and i smile and slowly kiss his check and rush out and walk to my room and as i do, i say to my self "why did i do that... now he'll think I'm a creep... brilliant" i frown and walk into my room and i see Marry sitting on my bed and as i close she looks up at me and i smile saying "so.. where do you want to sleep" she looks about and replies "i'll sleep where i cant be seen" i nod and i look about and say "okay... are you okay sleeping beside me in bed" her eye's go wide but go back to normal as she nods. i climb into bed with Marry and she says "good night Bonnie" i smile reply "good night Marry" i then lie back and close my eye's.

 **OKAY GUYS, I MADE THIS SHORT BECAUSE THERE'S A FAIR GOING ON NOT FAR FROM MY HOME AND BY THE WAY... IT WAS OKAY THERE I MEAN THE RIDES WERE STILL THE SAME BUT IT'S GOOD FUN THERE. ANYWAY I MADE THIS ONE SHORT BEACUSE WELL... IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER SHORT BECAUSE I DID THAT WITH MY OTHER CHAPTER BUT I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**


	2. A INCEDENT TO REMEMBER

**HELLO GUYS I'M BACK AND I'VE ONLY GOT THREE DAYS TO MAKE NEW CHAPTERS FOR THIS AND THE OTHER FANFIC BECUASE I'M STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL AND I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL ON TUESDAY SINCE WE'RE OFF FOR FRIDAY AND MONDAY... WELL NOT FRIDAY ANYMORE AND ALSO I'M GONE ON TUESDAY WITH SOME OF MY CLASSMATES FOR THE ENTIRE DAY IN M &D'S. BUT HERE IS "A INCEDENT TO REMEMBER"**

BONNIE'S POV MONDAY 7:00 AM SHOW STAGE

I walk onto stage to ask Freddy something and when I see him standing next to Chica, I ask Freddy "Freddy.. can I ask you something" he faces me and says "define something" I smile and I continue "is Foxy working today... I'm just wondering" he shakes his head and he says "his stage still has to be finished so Fred hired a man to guard his stage while workers finish it... and he only lets workers in" I then ask "including us" he smiles and replies "yes" I smile and walk out as I see Fred go over to the main door and open it so I walk back onto the stage before the children come in and when they do the curtins open showing Freddy and Chica and Freddy says "hello kids" then Chica says "hi kids" the kids cheer and I hear a kid asking "WHERE'S BONNIE" then I walk beside the stage saying "hi kids" the kids look towards me and cheer making me smile and the children look back to Freddy and Chica and I feel someone tap my shoulder so turn round and see Fred standing behind me and he says as I face him "I need you to give this to Foxy please" he then hands me a piece of paper and I take while nodding and I walk towards pirates cove and I see what Freddy meant. two men were blocking pirates cove stage with the curtins closed so I walk towards them and one of the men asks "state why you are here Bonnie" I show them the paper saying "Fred asked me to give this to Foxy" he looks and moves out my way saying "enjoy yourself in there Bonnie" I smile and walk into pirates cove. I walk in and see five workers build a little ship and Foxy standing behind them and I say "hey Foxy" he turns round and his eye patch is down and he smiles when he see's me and he says "morning lass... why ye be in me cabin" I giggle and one of the workers says "your cabin isn't ready yet Foxy" I giggle and Foxy says "ye know what I mean" I smile and Foxy face's me again saying "mind if we talk for a minute" I nod and I place the paper on a box and Foxy leads me into his room next to the ship. I close the door behind me and I say "so what do you want to talk about" I turn round and face as he replies "what ye did last night before ye left me cabin" I frown and hold my hands saying "sorry Foxy... I just like you" he shed a tear saying "I'm sorry Foxy" I sniff and I fall on my knee's but then Foxy's hook hold my chin and he lifts my face up and I see him on his knee's and he says "I didn't mean it like that lass... I meant like I didn't except you to like that much to kiss me check" I feel a tear go down my eye and then Foxy wipes it off saying "to be honest... I like you too Bonnie" I look into his eyes replying "like... really really like me" he smiles and nods making me smile and hug him making him fall onto his back. he starts to laugh with me then we stop and we stare into each others eye's and Foxy says "I love ye lass" I gasp and smile and a tear falls off my face and I reply "I love you too Foxy" then I lower my face onto his and we join lips and we kiss. I close my eyes as we explore each other's mouths then we stop and we break the kiss leaving a stream of silliver behind and I get off Foxy and I help him up and when we get up Foxy says "now... why did you come here for again" I walk out and pick up the paper I left on the box and walked back into Foxy's room replying "Fred told me to give this to you" I hand it over to Foxy and Foxy takes it and reads it and as he does he laughs quietly and I ask "what does it say" he walks over to me and puts his hand over my shoulder and stands next to me and shows me on the paper and I reads " _good luck on the relationship you two_ " I then read the last part out to Foxy "Foxy x Bonnie... from Freddy" Foxy smiles and says "I guess he knew this would happen" I nod still surprized but I stop when the door opens and we look to see Mike standing there holding the door knob. he smiles and says "morning love birds" me and Foxy blush and Foxy lets go of my shoulder and I don't say anything while Foxy asks "how did ye know lad" Mike smirks and replies "Freddy and Chica told me" I look at Foxy then back to Mike saying "Chica too!" Mike nods and replies "I came in to ask Fred something then Freddy see's me while he walks off stage and tells about me about you two so I came to see you both here" I smile with Foxy and he says "by the way lad *Mike faces him* what were ye going to ask our captin about" I face Mike as he replies "I came to ask if I could help make pirates cove and check if you don't break down like the others" Foxy gasps and asks me "what does he mean "break down"" I face him answering "don't worry about it love... I broke down once and a man called Jeremy fixed me up before I went crazy" Foxy then sighs in relief and Mike says "now *claps hands together* where do I start with the stage" I look at Foxy as he smiles and says "ye can help me fit some wood on me red fox" I giggle and I follow the men out Foxy's room and they go towards Foxy's ship. I walk out pirates cove and walk over to Freddy giving cake to a table full of children around 5-8 and then Freddy looks up and when he see's me he smiles and he walks over to me, once he gets to me he says "so... how is boxy relationship going" I smile and ask "who did you see us getting together" Freddy smiles and puts a paw on my shoulder replying "the way you first saw Foxy and when Foxy said you had a hook, I knew you two were meant to be together" I smile but stop when a gun shot goes off and me and Freddy look towards to main door and I cover my mouth as I see a worker dead with a bullet hole in his chest and see three men were hockey masks holding pistols and one of them says "EVERYONE ON THE FUCKING GROUND AND STAY THE FUCK DOWN" I face Freddy and he says "do as they say" I nod and get on my knee's with Freddy and everyone else. the men walk towards the stage and then I see Goldie appear and yell a deep voice at one of the men and he screams in pain holding his ears but then another gun shot goes off and I see that it just missed Goldie and Goldie then teleports down next to me and gets down with us saying "I tried didn't I" I nod and then a man kicks Fred's office door down and seconds later, Fred get pushed out with a gun to his head and they walk towards where the cash is. then I hear curtins open and then a red blur dashes ahead of us and then I see it's Foxy and he tackles one of the robbers into the wall and Foxy stands and faces me and nods so I dash up and run towards my guitar but another gun shot goes off and I fell pain threw my leg and I fall. I look at my leg to see oil and a hole in it then I hear Foxy saying " **ye shouldn't of did that lads** " I look to Foxy as he looks at me and his golden eye's weren't there but instead it was black with a white dot in the middle. he leans down on me and picks me up and puts me down on the stage then turns towards the two other men and runs towards another one and he try's shooting Foxy but Foxy moves away and stabs his hook into his shoulder and turns him round and kicks him in his knee and the robber falls onto his knee. I try getting up but fall and I see a yellow paw so I look up and see Goldie help me up and I put my arm around her shoulder and we look to Foxy as he walks towards the last robber and he says "what... kind of monster are you" Foxy then stops and everything is quite but Foxy then breaks the silence replying " **I am Foxy the pirate... and you have one chance... either surrender ye grew to me or walk the plank... your choice** " then another silence but breaks again by the last robber shooting Foxy but Foxy stands where he is and I see his hand in a fist and his head moved and then he lets his fist go and tosses the bullet up and down saying " **your choice landlubber** " he then runs towards the last robber and drops kick him into the wall. I he stands up and picks the robber up with the others and toss them onto the stage and says "stay or it's be the sea ye going next" the shiver and nod and Foxy jumps down as the customers cheer and I let go of Goldie and hug Foxy. I look at him still hugging him and he looks down and smiles and I let go as the police comes running in and they gasp when they see the robbers on stage shivering in fear and one of them says "who's the one responsible" they all look to the customers and they all point to Foxy and they look and one of the poicle men says "he's animatronic guys... they cant help out in robberies" I look at Foxy as he replies "except me ye landlubbers" the police look towards Foxy and me saying "you did this" Foxy then nods and one of the police men walks towards us and he looks different to the other police men. the man says "well done son... you have done us all proud" Foxy smiles and shakes hands with the man and then the officeour faces the robbers and points at them saying "cuf them and bring them back to the station" I look at the other police men rush over to the robbers and I look at Foxy whispering "your my hero" he looks down and smiles at me then back up.

TIME SKIP 7:30 AM OUTSIDE BONNIE'S POV

I stand next to Foxy, holding his hand while I wear my hook and then the press come in a big van and they come out one at a time and a women with a microphone walks towards us while a man with the camera walks behind her. then the women says as the camera man gives a thumbs up "Anya northwest here outside the famous pizzeria, Freddy's Fazbears with it's hero, Foxy the pirate with his bravery and skills to stop three robbers by him self" I face Foxy and looks back at me and smiles making me smile and I place my head on the side of his chest and Anya continues while walking beside Foxy "so Foxy... what made you think about going up against three robbers by your self" he smiles and replies "well lass let me tell you... I was in me cabin fixing me ship when I hear a gun shot so I peak out me cove and see everyone on their knee's and the landlubbers over them so I told me crew behind the curtins to stay and I dash out to help" I smile and then the camera face's me and Anya comes to me asking "Bonnie... what did it fell to be a hostage but be saved by this pirate hero" I smile and reply "it was really scary but this hero came to help I felt relief but then I tried to help him but I get shot in my leg" then camera points at my bandaged leg and back up as Anya says "well you heard it from them... the hero helps a famous pizzeria out..." she gets cut off by Foxy saying "ye forgot something lass" Anya looks towards Foxy as he says "I've only been in this place for two days and I only meet everyone so I just made a very good impression of a hero" I smile and hug him as Anya says "well... there something else about our hero" I nod with Foxy.

 **ALL RIGHT GUYS... THAT'S THAT CHAPTER DONE AND THE NEXT ONE WILL PROPERLY BE UP ON WEDNESSDAY OR AFTER... I HAVE A TIMELINE TO DO THIS STUFF ASWELL AS OTHERS LIKE MY EXERCISE TIME AND WHEN I MAKE THESE CHAPTERS. ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CAHPTER BYE**


	3. MEETING THE TOYS

**HEY GUYS... I'VE BEEN ON THOUGHT ABOUT MY DAD FOR I WHILE SO I DECIDE TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER TO GET MIND OF HIM, SO HERE IS "MEETING THE TOYS"**

BONNIE'S POV HER ROOM 1:00 AM

I sit next to Marry on my bed as she says "so how is Foxy and your relationship with Foxy" I go wide eyed replying "how do you know about us" she smiles and answers "I over heard you two making out when i was few feet away" i then think and remember that my room is close to Pirates cove so i blush. i stand up saying "I'm going to see the others okay" Marry nods and i leave my room and start heading towards the main room when i see Freddy opening the main door and gets pushed out the way by a another him but... more toy and he yells "I KNOW YOUR HERE MARRY... BALLOON BOY TOLD US" i walk over to Foxy and hug his shoulder saying "why are they here and who is Marry?" Foxy shakes his head saying "i don't know lass but I'm not liking where this is going" i nod and Foxy walks towards the toy Freddy and Foxy says "excuse me lad.. but why are ye hear and who in davy jones locker is Marry" the animatronic turns round and replies "I'm looking for a tall, female puppet and has black and white strips" i hide behind Foxy as he replies "well.. i haven't seen anything like that" the animatronic growls and yells at the main door "TB, TC, MANGLE AND BB.. GET IN HERE PLEASE" then we both look to the main door and i gasp as i see Toy versions of us all except the one like Foxy is white with a pink heart on her chest so i up at Foxy saying "don't you check them out dear" he looks down replying "i wont lass... besides i have you to check out don't i" i giggle while blushing and Freddy says while rubbing is nose "can i ask who you people are and why you came barging in" they toy version of us look at Freddy and the toy version of me answers "were looking for a puppet animatronic that Toy Freddy already described to you" i look at Foxy as he says "wait hang on a bloody minute here" everyone looks at him as he continues "you guys are the toy versions of us" the toys nod and Foxy continues "then we is the toy version of me is a vixen" i stand straight beside Foxy saying "i told you not to check them out" that makes Foxy, Chica, Freddy and Goldie laugh while the toy animatronics stood there not having a clue. Foxy stops laughing and says "sorry lass... I'm just wondering since Freddy, you and Chica have the same toy but i don't" he then faces the toy of him saying "no offence lass" she nods and replies "it's alright" Foxy smiles and then i hear rattling in the hallway and toy Freddy says "what was that" the others shrug their shoulders while i grab my guitar and walk slowly down it with Foxy in-front of me. we walk down towards the office to see that the door is closed so i look threw the window and see Mike in there looking at the tablet scared so i tap the glass and Mike looks and sighs for some reason and opens the door saying "thank god you guys are here" i walk beside Foxy as he says "what is it lad... you never have the door closed unless something scared you" Mike nods and replies "i saw something on the tablet looking at the camera so i looked out my office to see a tall puppet standing there" me and Foxy look at each other Foxy says as he looks at Mike "and did the puppet look like lad" i nod and Mike says "it was female and had black and white strips on it" i gasp and Foxy says "that's the animatronic the toy versions of us are looking for" Mike goes wide eyed and looks at the tablet and i look at it too and i see Marry standing at the other door so Mike heads over to the door button but i rush over to and slide under it as it closes and i see Marry running away so i chase her and i get close enough so i tackle her into the main room and we hit a party table. i get up and see Marry knocked out and i look up and see the others looking at me and i say while holding my arm "found her" they nod and what i seem is toy Bonnie walks over to me and says "good going Bonnie" i smile and nod then look at Marry and i say in my head " _I'm sorry Marry_ " i frown and Toy Freddy says "right... i thank you guys for getting our puppet back" i look up and Toy bonnie asks "what's wrong Bonnie" i shrug my shoulders and i reply "i don't know... i.. i fell like i should know her from somewhere" Toy Bonnie looks at me then Chica says "what are you talking about Bonnie girl... you've never met her before" i shake my head pretending to forget it.

TIME SKIP 1:30 AM PIRATES COVE BONNIE'S POV

I sit beside Foxy with my head on his chest and I say "I still cant get thought of me hurting that puppet Foxy" I then hear Foxy sigh and I fell him kissing one of my ears making me moan and Foxy says "I don't like violence either lass... but you have to fight to get threw things in life" I nod and doing that, I rubbing my head on Foxy's chest making him giggle and he says "that tickles lass" I then pull a evil smirk and then push him gently so I get on top of him and start tickling his Chest and he tries to stop me. I then stops me by grabbing my legs and moving himself so I fall on my back and he looks down on me sand he says "revenge time" he then starts to tickle the side of my chest and I laugh saying "stop... it Foxy... I'm ticklesh there" Foxy doesn't stop but says "the more fun then" he then tickles fast and I try to stop him but I cant threw all the tickling. then Foxy stops and we are both panting and Foxy says "I love ye lass" I smile and kiss him saying I love him too and we get kiss for a while but then we stop as the door opens and we look and see Freddy with Toy Freddy walk in and Toy Freddy asks "oh.. um... are we interrupting something here" i shake my head as Foxy replies "no lad... just a little fun between me and me booty" I giggle and Freddy says "well once you two are done... meet us at the show stage because we have some news to share" me and Foxy nod and as I nod I bang my head on the floor and I say "ow... argh..." I rub the back of my head and Foxy asks "you alright" I look and nod holding my head and then Foxy smiles and gets up and lowers his hand, I take his hand and he helps me up. we walk out pirates cove holding hands and we see everyone around the stage with Fred on the stage and he says "is everyone here" we all nod including me and Foxy as we walk towards the others and Foxy asks "what's happening lad" I stand beside TB as Fred says "I have good news and bad news... which on do you want to hear first" we stay quite and Freddy says "let's get the bad one out of the way first" I nod with the others, then Fred takes a deep breath and says "well... you guys are moving to an new pizzeria just down the road" we gasp and I say "isn't that were the Toy versions of us live" the toys and Fred nod making me think a bit and then Fred continues "and adding to that... the original... you guys are getting taken down for some reason" I gasp and run over to Foxy and hide in his chest crying as Chica "what for... this is an outrage" I sob out as Foxy rubs my back saying "this cant be right" then I hear Fred saying "the good news is that your not getting destroying but just left in parts and service because the you guys have the parts to fix something that I don't know about.. and I own the bloody place" I face the others as I tear falls of my check and Fred says "I know Bonnie... this is horrible and I don't want to do it but It's important for an animatronic" I face Foxy confused and then a phone goes off so I look to Mike as he walks off holding his phone and he says "yes this is Mike... yes we know... SHE'S WHAT.. okay were on our way Jeremy just hold on" he hangs up and I say "who was that" Mike panics as he says "that was Jeremy sir... Mangle has gone crazy and is trying to kill him, BB and Marry" we gasp and Fred says "get to the truck" we rush out the pizzeria and I see a massive truck with a big container big to fit us all in. Then Mike says "i'll drive... and you guys get in the back" we nod and Mike opens to drivers door while we go back to see Fred opening to container and Fred climbs into it then turns round and helps TF into the container while we climb in ourselves. I'm the last one to get in and as I climb in Fred asks "close the door Bonnie please" I nod and lower the door while Fred hits the container and as I sit down next to Foxy I feel the truck moving so I ask Fred "what's wrong with this Mangle" he sighs and TC says for him "Mangle is toy Foxy" me and Foxy gasp and Foxy says "what happened to the poor lass" TC looks and the other toys and TF says "after we got Marry back.. we went back to work and once Mangle got to kids cove.. a hoard got her down and ripped apart... piece by fucking piece" I cover my mouth and hide in Foxy's arm saying "that's terrible" I look back as Fred nods and he says "it is... that's why I called Jeremy to keep her there with Marry and BB but now since some of the damage has affected her system... she's gone crazy" me and Foxy look at each other and then the truck stops and the container door opens showing two men in uniform and Fred asks them "where's Mangle" one of them points and then screams and then Balloon boy comes flying by and hits the men to the ground and I look out carefully and see Balloon missing his balloon and I ask "are you okay BB" he nods saying "Mangle isn't doing to well boss" I turn to my side and see Fred on one knee looking down at BB and he says "you did fine BB... but where's Marry and Jeremy" he points to the where one of the workers was pointing and I see a big version of the pizzeria and I say "that sure is bigger than our pizzeria" I then hear TB say "thanks Bon Bon" I smile and jump out and gasp as I look threw the window and see toy Foxy all broken and hanging from the ceiling so I turn away and Foxy says "what's wrong Bon" I look at Foxy as he tries to get out but Fred stops him and Foxy asks "what's your problem" Fred looks at Foxy replying "if toy Foxy see's you... she go for you first since she's crazy... she'll go for double first that's how crazy people with doubles work" Foxy frowns and sits back down in defeat and I get back on the truck and sit next to him saying "i'll stay with him just in case" the others climb out. Goldie jumps out and faces us saying "be safe okay" I nod and reply "you too Goldie" she smiles and teleports away making me smile and I sit down next to Foxy and I put my head against his arm and Foxy says "thanks for staying lass" I smile and kiss his check and when I stop, I say "anything for my hero" I laughs softly making me giggle and we sit together. I then hear crashing so I look out the container to see everyone on the floor so I shake Foxy saying "come on.. we've got to help them" Foxy nods and I jump out and then Foxy comes out and we run to the pizzeria. I rush in as Goldie flies in front of us and hits the wall making me rush over to her and she says "Jesus, Mary that hurt" I help her up and then she gets up her self and nods in thanks so we turn the corner to see Mangle toss Freddy and he flies into TF and Marry. I face Goldie asking her "what do we do" she looks at me replying "we have to turn her off so we can fix her" I nod and then look at Foxy but he runs towards Mangle yelling "OI... LASS CALM DOWN HERE" I panic and run after him and then I see Mangle face Foxy and she opens her mouth and heads towards Foxy, so I get to Foxy and push him out the way and then I face Mangle as she bite's my face so I scream but all that comes out is static and then Mangle backs away and I fall back closing my eye's. I open my eye's slowly and as I do I see darkness so I fully open my eye's and see a door ahead of me so I try getting up but fall and I see a broken mirror so I pick up a piece and I see myself but the front of my face is gone so I scream but static comes out and I toss the broken mirror at the wall and run out the room and as I get out I fall over. I look up and see a hallway and ahead I see the others and Foxy at the end of it so I crawl to there and then I hear TB yelling "BONNIE" I look and see Foxy run towards me and picks me up and holds me in my arms and walks me to the others. I try talking but once again I get static and Fred says "don't try and talk Bonnie... Mangle took out your front face taking you voice box too" I then say in my head "now that would explain why I only get static when I talk" I then look about then up and see Mangle hanging there so I panic and fall out of Foxy's arms and crawl over to a corner. I curl up in a ball and shiver and then I hear Mangle say "I told you she would do that.. I'm a monster" I fell bad now for doing that so I get up and walk over to Mangle and they others stare and I try saying I'm sorry but static and then Mangle replies "I know Bonnie... I'm sorry too" I back away and TF says "wait... you know what she said" Mangle shakes her head replying " I don't know what she said... I just knew that she said sorry" I stand silent and then I fell weak so I fall down again and I hear Foxy say "Bonnie" I then get lifted by Foxy again and he carries me onto a chair saying to the others "what do we do about her face" then a silence filled the room and Fred broke it saying "we cant fix it" Foxy stares at me then snaps at Fred yelling "WHAT DO YE MEAN" he then slowly walks towards Fred saying "she saved me life... ye better have a reason or i'll be sending you too davy jones me self" I then makes me panic and I try talk to him but then the static fades a little and I say "F...Foxy... please...do..don't" everyone stares at me and Mike says "that.. is something I thought would happen" Fred nods saying "one of my animatronics talking with a voice box" I stare at my hands and try to stand but Foxy stops me and sits back down carefully saying "ye need you strength love... stand down" I sit down while taking his arm and he sits down next to me and we stare at each other and then I remember about Jeremy so I look about to find him but I don't see him and I don't so I say "where...s J...Jere..mey" Fred knell's down beside me replying "I sent him home but don't worry Bonnie *takes my hand* he'll fix you tomorrow my dear" I stay silent and back on the chair but then a little explosion goes off so I look and see Chica's beak break and only the wire's kept it holding so I look away with Foxy covering my red eye's Foxy says "what happened Chica lass" I look at Chica as she shrugs her shoulders and I loom at her hands and I panic and point at her hands as they are gone and the wire's were left there. the others and Chica lifts her hands and screams as she looks at them and she says "what the hell happened to me" I panic and hide in Foxy's arm as Fred explains "I know... it's a bug where your systems blow up taking away a part of your body like Chica with hands and beak" me and Foxy look at each other worried as Freddy asks "does that goes the same for me and Foxy sir" we look to Fred as he frowns and nods slowly so I hug Foxy tightly. next ting I know Mike's phone goes again and we stay quite as he answers saying "yes... no y.. you must be kidding me Fritz... okay i'll tall the others the bad news... sorry didn't hear... *gasps* no fucking way.. are you sure Fritz cause we sent that thing away for a years... WHAT... oh shit this cant go good anymore with that thing on the loose.. alright bye and good luck" he hangs and rubs his face as Fred asks "what did Fritz say" he looks up holding his in and he answers looking at us all "Fritz just told me that he was going to work but the pizzeria... is well how should I say this without hurting you guys" I panic and I look at Freddy replies "come on Mike... you can trust us all" Mike sighs and continues "the pizzeria is burning down as we speak and Fritz saw the culprit" I gasp with the others and Foxy growls so I look up at him and he looks down and says "and who is bastard burning our ship" I nod and Mike continues "sir... remember our old bud Springtrap" Fred nods and Mike says "well Fritz told me that he burned it since he saw him walking out the fire with a mark" the others gasp as TB and TC cover their mouths and Fred says "that fucker from that purple loving bitch took and died in cause rain got in the back room" Mike nods and Fred growls while making a fist. I get up and leave the room following Chica and I hear Fred saying "if your going then go back into the room Bonnie was before" I face the others with Chica and nod with I her and Chica turns back round and walks away and I turn round and walk away but I get stopped by someone grabbing my arm so I look round and see Foxy there and he says "be safe Bonnie... and take this just in case" I look down and I see my hook so I take it and hug Foxy saying "t...thank... thank you" Foxy hugs back and then lets go and I turn away and head into parts and service with Chica.

FOXY'S POV

I walk back to the others as I see Freddy's right eye explode and I say "Freddy lad.. are ye okay" he holds his eye while nodding and Fred says "this means Foxy's next to break down" I stand still and then Freddy stands straight and lets go of his eye and I gasp as I see that his eye was gone and all was left was darkness with a white dot in the middle. I then look around Freddy and see rips in him and I say "Freddy lad.. ye have a few cut's on ye" Freddy looks around his body and replies "so I do Foxy but what will happen to you I wonder" I stare at him and Freddy says "sorry... but I'm just wondering" I nod saying "I just hope it's not that dangerous" Fred shakes his head and as he stops he says "the damage doesn't hurt you at all just when it happens it hurts but afterwards it'll be fine" I sigh in relief but then I hear Chica scream and I say "that was Chica" Freddy and the others nod so I run ahead to parts and service. I run the door open saying "CHICA" I see Chica staring at Bonnie and I gasp as I see Bonnie's right arm gone along with some fur on her left hand. I knell down next to her as she says "I'm... I'm scared" I frown and face her saying "don't worry Bonnie... we'll get you fixed.. even if it has to get be scraped" Bonnie stares In silence and I face Chica saying "by the way girls... it happened to Freddy now... he's lost his right eye with some fur around his body" Chica gasps saying "that leaves you Foxy" I frown again while nodding and I fell Bonnie hugging me so smile and take her hand holding it in place on my chest. I sit down next to Bonnie with my arm around her shoulder and Chica says "we're all scrap metal now" I don't reply as she continues "what are we going to do..." I frown and reply "if the virus leaves then we can get fixed but I don't understand why it takes parts off our body" I then get up but then fall on my knee's holding my arm in pain and Bonnie says "F..Fox..Foxy" I let go of my arm to see wires and my endoskeleton showing so I rush out parts and service and down the hallway and I hear Fred saying "FOXY" I look around me and go into party room 3. I look at myself and see that half my endoskeleton is showing from the missing fur and my left eye lid is showing with the left ear and my legs are fully bare so I panic and panic and look about for something to hide myself and then I find a cover so I grab it and cover myself with it and faced away from the door. then the door opens and I hear Mangle saying "there you are Foxy" I hear her coming closer so I say "back.. away Mangle" she stops and says "why what's wrong Foxy... we saw you dash out and into here" I stand up saying "that's because the thing happened to them just happened to me lass... and it's not good lass" she doesn't reply but then says "why?" I turn round taking to cover off and Mangle screams and says "dear god Foxy... just as destroyed as me" I frown and nod and then Mangle says "come on.. we better tell the others about this" I nod and we walk out but I stop when I couldn't fell my legs so I scream out and Mangle comes back saying "what's wrong Foxy" I face up at her answering "I've lost control of me legs" she panics and says "alright... i'll carry you up the the ceiling and you hang with me" I nod and she leans down to me and then she helps me up and she lifts me close enough so I can grab the ceiling wires. we face each other and Mangle says "well I'm not the only hanger anymore" we smile and I climb behind her and we get into the hallway and I stay in the shadows as we get into the main room and I see Bonnie sitting next to Chica and TB. then Mangle leans down saying "I've got some bad news on Foxy" Bonnie was the first person to react and Chica asks "is he broken now" I stay quite as Mangle nods and she looks for me and says "that's weird.. he was right here with me" I smirk and climb past everyone and I hide behind the stage cutins as Freddy says "what... on the ceiling or on his feet" I look over the curtins as Mangle answers "hanging up here with me... he said he could fell his legs so I helped him up here with me now he's gone" I smile and then I feel something loose so I yell out "FUCK" then I fall with a thud on the stairs. I lean up holding a dusty pipe and I drop it and rub the back of my head saying "argh... me head" I then hear footsteps coming to me and then I look towards it and see Fred and Goldie there and Fred says "dear god Foxy" he then looks away and Goldie leans down to me and helps me up and I put my arm around her shoulder and she asks "did the virus did this" I nod slowly and I try to move my feet but they don't move and I look up as the others gasp and TB says "oh my god... your all broken now but how did you fall" I point at the ceiling replying "I was hanging on a dusty pipe and it broke off and I fell with it *rubs head* hurt me bloody head hitting the stairs" I rub my head and I see Mike walk behind me and says "oh god this isn't good Foxy" I stop rubbing asking "what is it lad" he walks round saying "when you fell... a chip fell out and it's the chip that lets you keep control of how much light you can take" people gasp then I say "well I don't fell weird with light right now" I then sit down on a chair and then the light blinds me and I panic and scream and I fell someone get me down and I ask "who's that... is that you Freddy mate" I try open my eye's but my right eye opens and I see it's just Goldie. she helps me up as Mike says "I told you so Foxy... you need to be careful when your climbing about" I nod and I rub my other eye and then it opens. I climb into parts and service with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica and I climb down and lie down next to Bonnie while Chica sits down not far from us and Freddy sits close to the door. I rest my eyes and then Freddy says "so.. what do you guys want to do" I open my eyes again and look about so I crawl to the other side of the door and I see some board games so I say "found some board games lad and lassies" I then climb up some loose wires and climb onto the ceiling ad then the doors opens and Freddy walks back over and gets shut down so Chica says "Freddy!" then the figure walks over to Chica and shuts her down to and then Freddy and Chica fall and hit the floor with a thud leaving me and Bonnie, next the thing went to Bonnie and she tries to it off but she gets turned off and then it looks about and walks back out closing the door. I hang on a pipe with my legs and lower above Freddy and I reach under his neck and turn him back on. Freddy sits up panting and I climb over to Chica as Freddy says "what the hell happened there Foxy" I turn Chica on answering "a landlubber came in turn you all off" then Chica sits up panting as well. I climb over to Bonnie as Freddy says "and how come it didn't turn you off Foxy" I turn on Bonnie replying "I was hanging here in the darkness and I guess the bugger didn't see this captain" Bonnie the grabs my arm and I say "it's alright lass... you all just got turned off" she lets go and Chica says "what about the others" I face the door as it slowly opens and he latch onto some wires and I see the puppet come in then quickly closing it again. she pants and Bonnie says "M...Marry" I face Bonnie as Chica says "how do you know her" then Marry walks over to Bonnie saying "I know her because before the toy versions of you came for me... I hid in your pizzeria and Bonnie found me and she hid me in her room from the others" I go wide eyed and Marry faces us saying "but this isn't why I came here... I came to help you guys" I become confused and ask "what do ye mean help us lass" she looks at me answering "a man came in and turned the toys off and knocked Fred and Mike out cold and then after he went to you guys... I left my box and came to help you since he took them to the office" I punch my hands together and crack my knuckles saying "lets go then and beat some human ass" I then climb out the door as Freddy and Marry walk out and I look down the hallway and see a man raping rope around the toy versions of us and I see Fred and Mike raped in rope with BB. I growl and Marry says "i'll go distract him while Bonnie and Chica into the vents... then Freddy and Foxy can cover me if I'm turned off okay" we nod and Marry looks up at me saying "oh and by the way Foxy... I left you some new legs in party room 3 for you" I smile and nod and I go into the party room and see a pair of naked endoskeleton legs on the floor. I climb down and take off my legs and take the new ones and put them on, one at a time. I stand up and try the legs out by jumping and they work so I evilly smirk and then walk out into the hallway and see that the others in the office tied up but still on with the others awake and the man says "wait I'm missing one" I smirk and stand in the hallway yelling "HEY FUCKER.. OUT HERE" everyone looks down the hallway and then I see a flashlight so I stand and lower my eye patch as the light turns on and then off again and the man says "what the fuck is wrong with this thing" I smirk start singing "do you what cause a pirate is free... you are a pirate" I then start running and then I see the man grab BB and point a magnum at his head saying "move one more step and this fuck stick dies with me" he then points the gun at his head and made sure it points at BB to so I say "now lad... put the gun down mate we can settle this like men" I then walk into the office and I fell weird but I ignor it and stop walking as the man walks into the desk behind him. I stop moving and then I hold my stomach in pain and the man laughs saying "not to tough any more aren't you ye bastard" I growl and then I look as I get kicked and I fall back into the dark hallway. I get up and then the gun points at me so I say "go ahead if you have the balls.. wait ye cant cause ye don't have any balls" I then hear Freddy saying "dam... Fox gone wild" I then hear the man growl and he arms the gun and fires so I cover my face. I wait for death but I don't get hit so I look and see the bullet right infront of me so I poke it and it falls. I look around and i see a man standing and he says "Foxy the pirate.. i am proud of your bravery.. from you first home to taking a bullet for your family... so i am granting you three wishes.. what will it be sir Foxy" i think and reply "my first wish... the virus me and the other withered animatronics have to be gone so we can br fixed with no problem" the man nods and says "your second wish" i think again and answer "my second wish is to be... a god" the man smiles and says "welcome to the gods... and good choice since now you and Goldie are gods" i smile and continue "and my second wish is that i can be fixed so i can punish the man with the gun" the man nods and clicks his fingers and i look at my arms and see that I'm fixed and the man says "time will continue in ten seconds... make it useful" i smile and the man disappears so i make a copy of me and make a bullet hole in it and lie him down and i take the bullet and hid it in my pocket. i climb onto the ceiling as time continues and i see that Bonnie yells "F...FOXY" i frown but smile and climb above the others as the man shines the light and they all gasp as the see the dead copy of me and the man says "that's what happens when you mess with me bitches" i shake my head and i make the copy stand up and they all scream and the man says "what the fuck is this thing" i laugh softly like i was down there and i make the body burn and it turns to ash. Bonnie starts to cry and the man says "what the?" i smile and i turn invisible and jump down and grab BB and he screams like a girl and TB says "what the hell is going on" i place BB on the ground dash leaving a wind and punch the man in his stomach saying "DONT MESS WITH A PIRATE BITCH" i back away as the man looks about and i look at the others as TF says "Foxy... your dead.. how are you talking right now" i smile and reply "ask Goldie.. she knows what's happening" everyone looks to Goldie as she smiles and says "he's alive with a little help from a god" everyone gasps and i try and teleport and i end up in the room behind the office. i turn visible and say "are ye ready for the pirate" i then walk towards the door and kick it open and walk out letting everyone see me and they cheer. i glare at man as he panics and he fires at me again but it misses with me moving and me raising my hand and grab the bullet saying "I'd walk the plank for that mate" he then starts to run away so smile and teleport in front of him and kick him back into the office and he hits the wall behind the desk. i then walk back in and i spawn a plunder-gust (if you don't know what that is.. it's a pistol pirates would use) and i shoot the man's head and he lies dead with blood running down the hole in his head. i put the in a gun pocket and Fred asks "what.. how... what... how did you do that shit... and the you should be fixed with the virus in you" i smile and reply as i untie the toys "well... lets just say the virus is gone in us and i have god powers now so i can fix us all" i could tell that my family is smiling so i finish untieing the toy versions and i teleport to my family and untie them. i then put their hands together and i send a bit of power threw them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED... BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WENT LONGER THAN I THOUGHT**


	4. A NEW DEATH

**HI GUYS. I'M BACK AND SINCE I'M STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL GOING INTO A NEW YEAR I GOT MY NEW TIMETABLE TODAY. SO I'M HAPPY ABOUT THAT BUT YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW MY LIFE (LIKE YOU WOULD WANT TO ANYWAY) BUT HERE IS "A NEW WORK DAY"**

BONNIE'S POV KIDS COVE 7:00AM

I stand next to Foxy looking in my little mirror that he gave me and I look at my self as I look like before the virus and I say "I still cant belief you became a god with Goldie" he laughs softly making me giggle and I place the mirror in my little hand bag then I place it on a table as children with their parents come in and a man says "Foxy... Bonnie how are you guys here right now... I mean it's good you two are here but we read that the pizzeria burned down" I nod as Foxy answers "I did lad... it was just lucky that we were here... besides we were getting moved here anyway" I then hear children cheer then into screams so I look up and see Mangle and she says "I told him they wouldn't like me anymore" she then crawls off and I look at Foxy as a women asks us "what was that thing" I frown and Foxy says "go and find her and i'll explain what she went threw" I nod and walk off in Mangles went to. i walk down the hall in Mangles direction when i get tackled by something so i scream and i look back and see a girl with her parents behind her so i smile as the women says "our little baby doll has been worried sick if you burned in that fire" i nod and reply "well.. i was here with the others while it was in the middle of burning... and no offense but can you please get daughter off me" they smile and the man says "come on doll... can you please get off miss Bonnie" she groans and gets off slowly. i stand up and the girl says "sorry Bonnie... i was just scared if you were burned" i kneel down replying "don't worry.. i was out long away" she smiles and i hear a man saying "come on Jason... we don't have all day" the man turns his head replying "one minute pal" he turns back round saying "see you later Bonnie" i smile and they leave heading back to the main room. i walk in the hallway from the security office where i see Freddy walk into a party room and a man in the office looking down at the tablet so i walk in and i give the worker as he lifts his head and he says "god sake Bonnie... you scared the shit out of me" i giggle and he says "why are you here for anyway" i remember and tell him "I'm looking for toy Foxy or Mangle as we call her now since she was destroyed" he nods and i ask him "by the way what's your name sir" he then stands up and replies "it's Fritz smith Bonnie" i point at him saying "as in the Fritz smith that called Mike and said that you saw the pizzeria burn down" he nods and says "the one and only" i giggle and i hear static and that makes me and Fritz look at the tablet and see that the cameras are disabled and Fritz says "that's not right.. these cameras always work since it's a high tech place" i nod in agreement and then it becomes clear again and i see a man in the party room holding a gun at TB's head and it's to our right so i say "i'll go threw in the vent while you go in and distract him" he nods and i get on my knee's and climb in the vent. i look threw the grate and see TB crying with the gun still at her head and the man says "were is the bastard that got my friends jailed" no response so i smile as Fritz open the door slowly and sneak behind the man, he then turns him round and grabs his arm and pushes him on his front with his arm behind him. i open the latch making people look and then once i stand in the room, TB runs over to me and says "thank you guys" she then hugs me so i hug back looking Fritz saying "how long have you known that move" he smiles replying "practice makes perfect" (true fact.. MLG360NOSCOPS FOR DAYS). I smile as TB lets go and I ask "do you know where Mangle is TB" she shakes her head and I sigh but I hear a child scream so me, Fritz and TB rush out into the hallway and look to our right to see a boy hiding behind his parents and sister I think as Mangle hangs above them so me and TB run towards her saying "Mangle... what are you doing to that boy" she turns to face us saying "teaching the kid some respect to others" me and TB look at each other confused and then look at the family as the boy is crying in his sisters arm while his parents stand in front of them and the farther says "my boy has done nothing wrong and if he did I would of found out" I walk towards Mangle asking "what did the boy do to you... I'm not taking sides I just want to know" she faces me then to the family saying "this kid was insulting me for no reason in the hallway" I look to the boy as he says "I wasn't... I wouldn't insult anyone" he hides in his sisters arm and Mangle says "really... I heard you myself and right in front of me" I look back and the boy doesn't reply so I face Fritz asking "what about the cameras" he rushes off and I say looking back "stay here and i'll check the tapes... TB stay here so we can check what happened" she nods and I walk down to the office. I walk beside Fritz as he rewinds the tapes and then he stops and we see the family walk down the hallway and then the boy says "can we go see the fake Foxy" then the farther says "junior... don't call her fake okay... last time I saw her she was broken" then we see Mangle crawl above them saying "what are you talking about me" the family looks back and the boy says "hi fake Foxy... how are you" Mangle then growls and says "don't call me fake" he frowns and replies "sorry miss" she still growls and says "sorry isn't good enough". Fritz pauses the video saying "the kid said he was sorry but Mangle didn't like it... jeez what a bitch" I punch his shoulder saying "she's broken remember Fritz.. she doesn't know what she says at times" he frowns replying "sorry Bonnie" I smile and we walk back to the others.

 **ONE MINUTE GUYS, I JUST FOUND OUT THIS MORING FROM MY FREIND CALLING ME WHICH WOKE ME UP AND SHE SAID THAT NIGHMARE FOXY IS OUT. I CHECK IT OUT AND MY GOD IT IS AWSOME I MEAN THE TEXT FROM WAS IT ME SAYS OR ME?, AND FOXY HAS A METAL TOUNGE.. A METAL TOUNGE COME ON SCOTT. AND PLUS THERE IS THEORY THAT THE NIGHTMARE POSTERS ARE SPELLING OUT 1987 FROM THE DAY DISTANCE FROM THE LAST. BUT THANKS SCOTT FOR REASLING THAT AND BACK TO THE STORY**

we get back to the others and TB asks "so what did you find" I then answer "the boy called Mangle the fake foxy and Mangle comes in and the boy says sorry" I face Mangle continuing "and she didn't accept the mercy" TB gasps and says "is this true Mangle" she doesn't reply but Fritz says "Mangle.. you cant lie now... we have proof you didn't accept the kids mercy" then I look to the family saying "you can go now... enjoy the rest of your day" they nod and turn round and walk away but Mangle says "I'm not letting them go" I then face her as she crawls towards the family so me, TB and Fritz try and catch her but she is to high up and then she leans down and screams and the family duck down and then Foxy comes and covers the family with his body. I look away as I hear Foxy's fur get ripped off his back I think so I look back and see Foxy's endoskeleton is showing from a spot on his back and he stands up saying "is me crew alright" I see them nodding and Foxy says "you go and i'l deal with me toy version" they get up and rush away as Foxy looks at Mangle and she says "F..Foxy I did.." Foxy cuts her off saying "you didn't what... try and kill a innocent family" he stares at her in anger and continues "ye just lucky I was in the bloody way" then Mangle starts to cry and she climbs away and Foxy says "lass... I didn't mean te hurt ye.. I was just proving something" she ignores him and I say "we understand what ye did captain" Foxy then looks at me smiling and I giggle blushing and Fritz says "get a room love birds" I giggle as Foxy laughs softly and TB asks "what do we do about Mangle though... I mean she looks kind of hurt from the inside" I nod and Foxy says "give the lass some time by her self... she'll start te understand" I nod with the others and then we hear the clock go for closing so we head to the main room with me and Foxy holding hook on hook". we see the last parent leave and a few seconds later Mike comes in with another man and they were laughing so Freddy asks "hi Mike.. who's your friend" Mike looks and replies "hi guys... this is Jeremy remember.. the one that helped Bonnie when she broke down" I look and say "oh yeah.. sorry I didn't know you at first Jeremy" he nods replying "it's alright Bonnie.. um where's Mangle" me and Foxy look at each other worried as Fritz says "she had a argument with a boy and his family but me, TB, Bonnie and Foxy took care of it... now if you all excuse me.. I have a lovely wife to see" we wave good bye as Fritz leaves the front door but then we hear a crash so we all rush towards it. we run down the hallway with Freddy, Goldie and Foxy in the front and they look around the corner and Freddy says "hey Mangle what are you doing with that thing.. put it down slowly Mangle" I look around the corner beside Foxy and gasp as I see Mangle holding a pistol to her head and she says "I will do it.. stay back or i'll end my life" I look at Foxy as he says "lass.. ye don't have te do this.. just put the gun on the floor and we'll talk okay" she holds the gun closer and I say "Mangle please" then I hear TF saying "there's a fifty-fifty chance she's survive a gun shot to her head" I don't listen to what the rest he says because I was to busy thinking what Mangle is going to do. she then backs up a little as we walk towards her a little and I say "Mangle please lower the gun" she shakes her head and pulls the trigger and she falls to her right closing her eyes and I look away as Foxy covers me and Freddy says "dear god... oh my god" I start to cry and Foxy hugs me. I face away as Freddy says "can one of you fix her" I then hear Jeremy reply "it only depends what damage is done then I came properly fix her up" I face the blond haired man and I say "really" he nods facing Mangle and he walks towards her. he knell's down beside her body and says "oh no.. this isn't good" I look worried and TF asks "what's wrong" Jeremy looks back answering "she shot the part of her head where a lot of her memory is and controls her body" we gasp and I ask "is there any way to get it back" he frowns and shakes his head making me hide in Foxy's chest and I cry out as Foxy says as puts his hand on my back "I know lass.. I miss her too" I sob out and Jeremy says "I'm sorry guys but I cant bring her back.. sorry guys".

 **I'M SORRY GUYS BUT I'M GONING TO LEAVES THIS ON A CLIFFHANGER BUT I HAVE TO GO BUT I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE AND I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN THE LAST ONE BUT I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**


	5. THE CROSSOVER

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK AND I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO FOR THIS CHAPTER SO I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA TO BRING IN A PESON FROM A PLACE TO REMEMBER BUT YOUR GOING TO READ TO FIND OUT. ON OTHER SIDE I WAS READING THE LATEST REVIEW BY DARKAGE101 AND HE SAID ABOUT WHEN FOXY FOUGHT THE ROBBERS AND I HAVE TO SAY THAT I DID ENJOY WRIGHTING IT SINCE FOXY IS A BADASS. ANYWAY HERE IS "THE CROSSOVER"**

FIVE MONTHS LATER AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER, FOXY'S POV MIDNIGHT

I sit down beside Bonnie in the main room with the others and as I do, TF says "is everyone here... good now we can begin" I lean back on the chair saying "let's go on with it lad" then the place fill's with laughter but then I hear a portal open so I turn round with the others and we see a portal at the door way and close again. I become confused but then something crashes in the hall so I jump over the chair and run into the hallway and I look down it to see a part of the roof gone and a man on the floor knocked out so I run over to him but then the man gets up saying "the fuck is this.. the fuck is that... oh hi Foxy.. how's Calypso and Jackdaw doing" I be confused replying "lad... I don't know you and who is this Calypso and Jackdaw" the man then walks forward saying "never mind me.. MUM.. WHERES MY PS4" he then falls so I pick him up and I carry him back to the others. I open the door and Freddy asks "Foxy.. who's that" I shrug me shoulders replying "don't know... he knew me somehow and asked how's Calypso and Jackdaw" they gasp and then I feel lighter so I notice that the man was gone so I look about and see him on the ceiling so I call out "what are doing up there lad" he replies "what are talking about Foxy... I'm always like this.. wait a minute... why is Goldie a girl your meant to be a man" I face Goldie saying "are you drunk or something" I face back to the man "maybe" he then lets go and starts to float down saying "I'm Craig... master of kings of gods and friends with Demon... the first master of kings of gods" I face Goldie and we look at each confused and we look and Bonnie asks "um.. Craig... where are from" Craig smiles replying "I'm from a different dimension... by the way where is Mangle" I frown walking beside Bonnie holding to my side replying "she's dead lad... she went crazy an" I get cut by Craig saying "she went crazy because the kids tore her apart and afterwards you guys killed her... I'm I right or I'm I right" we look at each other and Jeremy says "how the hell did you know that" then Craig smirks as I face him and he replies "kind of hard to trick a master Jeremy... by the way" he grabs a bottle of beer and continues "in my dimension.. you and TC are together" I snicker and then Craig says "trust me... TC and my pal Demon had sex... but it was only because TC wanted... ha" he then downs the beer making me say "jesus Christ" he then continues as he wipes his mouth "the TC from my place got annoyed about TB having a vagina and having sex with Demon's new wife.. well once he got his wife pregnant" I face Bonnie as we stare at each other and I ask Craig as I look back "if you don't mind me asking but... how did you get here" Craig sits on one of the tables replying "I can travel threw space and time... when I was I found this place and came for a visit but I got hit by a time bomb so now I'm stuck here... oh well it's a good thing I'm a master" I smile and Goldie asks "well welcome to the family Craig" Craig looks up asking "by the way... is Springtrap alive here... you know.. a golden version of Bonnie but male" I nod and Craig replies "shit... man I wish Facala is here right now" I then ask Craig "who's Facala.. sounds like a retard and is a fagot" Craig laughs replying "man if Demon heard that you wouldn't have your hook right now Foxy" I stay quite as Craig continues "trust me... first time I saw him I though he would be an idiot... but we became best friends and became gods together" I nod and Craig continues "right... now if you need me then don't cause I'm going to pass out okay... good" he then passes out making me laugh and I say "man... this lad is funny".

TIME SKIP 10 MINUTES LATER CRAIGS POV

I sit beside Freddy as he blabs away about something but I'm just ignoring it but then he stops as we hear a portal open and I sit saying "here we go" I then teleport to the portal and I see a portal blocking kids cove so I smile and lean against the wall waiting for someone to come out. I then see a tall black figure walk out so I say "welcome to the party facala" he smiles replying " **missed you too Craig** " I walk over to him as the portal closes and we walk down the hallway and then Foxy and Bonnie come walking out of party room 3 and Bonnie then screams at Facala so I say "good job.. I told you your scary" he laughs and Foxy says "Craig... who is the lad next to you" I smile replying "remember I was talking about Demon... you know that first master in all gods... yeah this is him" then Demon continues " **hey Foxy... hey Bonnie** "

QUICK CHANCE TO DEMON'S POV

I stand beside Craig and I turn back to human making Foxy and Bonnie gasp and then Foxy says "how... how in Davy jones did you do that lad" I smirk answering "it's a perk I have since I became a god... and it's awesome to have it" then I see Goldie but female and Craig says "yes Facala that is Goldie... female as ever" I laugh and Bonnie asks "why's that" I face her replying "in our dimension... Goldie is a male but acts like a women at times... like that time me and my wife found him wearing make up in kitchen" they then laugh and I hear someone sneak up behind me so I react and toss the thing over my shoulder and I pull out my sword and point it his neck. I see it's TF and I hear TB saying "deer god... are you alright TF" I put my sword back as Craig says "I thought him that" I smile replying "don't you mean Divahkiin thought me that" I help TF up and he says "who are you" I put a finger on my mouth making everyone silent and I hear a fire start so I say as I turn to my demonic self " **someone's here and started a fire** " I teleport everyone there and I see a springtrap turn round from a fire making me say " **so... Springtrap... I killed you in my dimension... and now that purple bastard is in you** " everyone gasps except Craig as I hear him down a bottle and Srpingtrap says "yeah and what are you going to do big boy" I smirk and I raise my hand and point it at the fire and then the fire comes over to my hand and turns into a ball around my hand and Springtrap says "how the fuck did you do that" I make a fist making the fire turn into water (SHUT UP... IT'S MY LOGIC) and I reply " **kind of hard to trick a master of kings of gods ye purple bastard** " I then float and Springtrap starts to panic and runs off and Foxy tries going after him but I stop him saying " **leave him Foxy... let it go** " then Craig says "don't start on that Frozen bullshit on my Facala... let go of my dick if you can" I laugh as I puy feet on the floor again. I turn to the others and TC asks "so... your Demon... the first master of kings of gods right" I nod replying " **yeah... and Craig here is the third... the second master is the purple bitch from my dimension** " they then gasp and I continue " **besides from that... TF... your dead in my dimension lad... and I'm guessing that the Mangle from here is dead too then** " they nod as Foxy says "how do you know all this stuff lad... I mean I know your a master but how do you know" I smile floating down onto a chair replying " **I was given the task to rule my dimension and others like this on and my Galaxy** " I lean back as Mike says "okay... can I ask who your wife is" I lean forward replying " **my wife is called Eve and we have a baby girl called Fiona** " they all aw while I say " **now... Marry... in my dimension... you and Craig are together** " she gasps and replies "that's nice" I nod smiling and then I hear the clock go so I look at it as I read it saying 6:00 am and I hear the door open so I turn myself and Craig invisible as I see this version of Fred walk in and Freddy says "wait... where did those two go" I smile and Fred says "who are you talking to Freddy... and why are we around the one spot" I walk over to Fred as he says "well.. okay whatever guys.. hey do you feel the ground shaking" I stay quite and I walk behind him and then Ed appears saying "surprize motherfucker" they all jump and TF asks "who are you... you look like Demon" I smile and Ed replies "yes and no... I'm the evil side of Demon lads and lassies" I laugh making everyone look around and then Ed goes into my head and Fred says "who's the hell is Demon" I turn visible replying " **the god behind you** " he turns round and screams in fear and runs to the others. I laugh as Fred says "what the fuck man... not cool" I make Craig visible as he falls from the ceiling saying "I DONT WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL MUM" I face-palm saying " **don't worry Fred.. he's just drunk.. like always** " some of the others laugh and Fred replies "well.. good to meet you Demon... did you know Bonnie and Foxy here are together" I nod saying " **I'm the protector of this dimension... I know everything that happens here.. like when two years ago here... Jeremy found TC's beak and when she asked where it was he said he didn't know where it was** " Jeremy stays quite while TC's says "really" I nod and I pull out her beak and Jeremy says "where did you find that" I smirk replying " **you know where... in the back office under a pizza box** " everyone turns to Jeremy as he starts to run of and TC chases after him saying "GET BACK HERE" I laugh with others and Fred says "right then... now mister Demon... can you and your friend find a place to hide until we close" I nod and I face Craig saying " **come on pal... we need to hide for the day okay** " he gets up nodding.

TIME SKIP CLOSING TIME BONNIE'S POV

I walk beside Foxy into the main room where I see the last family walk out and Freddy says as Fred walks out "Bonnie... do you mind getting our god friends out" I nod and I walk out when Foxy says "what do you want me de do lad.." I cant hear what else he says but I keep walking to where Demon and Craig are. I open parts and service and I see Craig passed out around empty bottles of vodka and Demon resting on the table so I say "you can come out now... the families are gone" Craig sits up but falls back down holding a bottle and Demon sits up replying as he turns into his... god form I think " **alright Bonnie... thanks for telling... god dam it Craig... this is the third time this month** " I giggle and then Demon jumps off the table saying " **by the way... did I tell you that's your together with Goldie in my dimension** " I shake my head and then I hear a gun shot so I face Demon as he says " **Craig get up... gun shots** " I face Craig as he shoot's up onto his feet grabbing a mini gun saying "let at me at them" Demon smiles and I hide behind him as he walks out slowly and quietly and he turns round slowly saying quietly " **move slow and keep quite** " I nod and he turns back round walks slowly towards the gun shot as another goes off in the main room and BB screaming making Craig saying "hell no... the only person to kill that laughing bitch is me" I face him replying "what as wee BB done to you... is he dead in your dimension" I face Demon as he nods replying " **a wolf called Fang killed him... me and Craig hated the bitch anyway** " I don't reply and we reach the main party room and Demon opens the door slowly and moves back saying quietly " **five bogies... four male one female... and there animatronic wolfs** " I cover my mouth in shock and I say "do you think one of them is Fang" he shrugs his shoulders and looks again and looks back replying " **Fang is there... but thank god Lucy isn't there** " I become confused but I don't ask who Lucy is but then Demon spawns a I think and he opens the door yelling " **HEY FUCKERS** " I walk beside him with Craig behind me and I see everyone tied up together so I run over to them but I get shot at so I look and see one of the male wolf animatronics shot at me but then gets a bullet threw his head so I look at Demon with his gun just fired so I nod in thanks and I start to untie my family. before I could finish getting my family out someone tackles me so I look and see the female wolf on me. I kick her off sending her back a few feet making Foxy say "get that lass Bonnie" the female faces him replying "shut up honey" I stare saying "honey... you bitch" I then dash at her but then she pulls out a sword at me so I stop and the wolf says "any last words whore" I growl but then I hear Demon saying " **BONNIE** " I face him as he stabs a wolf threw his chest and he tosses me a sword saying " **take this** " I lean down and kick the wolf in her whom and I stand back up catching the sword as the female swings at me. I dodge her attack and I swing back but she swings too so our swords collide. we stare and then I push her sword down with my sword and I then punch her face making her step back a few step back and she says "you bitch... you broke my nose" I then see oil drop through her fingers and then Criag's mini gun firing up making us look as he non-stop into a wolf. Craig then stops and Demon tosses a wolf into the wolf full of holes and Demon says " **I'm guessing he made you bored** " Craig nods replying "he was talking" Demon then laughs making Freddy say "why is that funny" Demon faces us replying " **Craig is crazy at times... and sometimes it's funny what happens** " I nod in agreement and then I get slashed near my face taking off some of the fur on my face. I growl as the wolf says "what's wrong dear... did I upset the bunny" I growl and I raise my sword and I toss it at her and I goes threw her stomach and I take my hook out and I jump at her and I stab my hook into her head and I use all my strength in me and I tear the wolfs head off leaving wires and oil spilling out. I drop the head panting deeply and then Foxy says "you alright lass... ye just ripped the lasses hied off" I nod panting and Craig laughs saying "I know a women animatronic like you Bonnie... Demon's wife... she is a monster once you get on her bad side" Demon then says " **trust me... I got on her bad side in primary... was it 5 or 6 Craig** " Craig then answers as he stabs a dead wolf "primary 6 Facala... that was when you said something by accident" Demon then laughs saying " **yeah... I only said that because Mike dared me to** " we look at Mike and Demon says " **the Mike in our dimension remember** " I feel stupid now but then Fang says "i'll be back you wolf killing bitches" he then runs off and I untie my family.

TIME SKIP FIVE MINTUES LATER FOXY'S POV

Me and Bonnie hold hooks together as Demon explains something and Craig then says "and that's how TF died" I nod replying "I still cant belief that happened... a cannon ball hits TF and kills him" then Demon and Craig sigh and then Craig says "well... I'm going to sleep now" I face him as he falls asleep making Demon laugh and he says as he turns human making us gasp "what... oh yeah I forgot to say I turn demonic but I'm really just human... I turn demonic whenever I want to" I nod with the others and then the door opens making us look and we a man in a fancy suit holding a brief case and he says "why hello animatronics and random guy... I am the new ceo of this company... hope we are having fun" I look to Freddy and the man continues "oh were are my manner... my name is Jake... Jake king... I signed up to be the ceo and Fred called me up yesterday and said I have the job" I walk towards him and I reach my hand out saying "welcome to the family Jake king... you know us right" Jake nods as he says "I know you guys but I don't know the man standing and the man asleep on the floor there" he face Craig and Demon as Demon says in an Irish accent "hey Jake lad... me name is Demon but just call me Jack... and me best friend on the floor asleep is Craig" I face Jake nodding replying "nice to meet you Jack and Craig" I smile and walk back over to the others.

 **ALRIGHT GUYS... THAT'S THAT DONE FOR YOU GUYS AND TO BE HONEST... THIS TOOK ME A FEW DAYS TO MAKE BUT I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH WHAT I DONE AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CAHPTER BYE**


	6. A NEW HERO

**HELLO GUYS I'M BACK AND I HAVE SOME NEWS ABOUT UPDATING THIS FANFICTION... FIRST OFF IS THAT MY OTHER FANFICTION IS COMPLETE SO NOW I HAVE THIS ONE TO COMPLETE NOW AND TO MAKE THE SEQUL TO THE OTHER ONE, SECONDLY THERE'S ONE WEEK LEFT I THINK UNTIL THE SUMMER HOILDAY SO THE CHAPTERS WILL UPDATE QUICKER. THAT'S ALL AND NOW HERE IS "A NEW HERO"urn**

DEMON'S POV 7:00 PM MAIN PARTY ROOM

I stand next to Jake on the stage as Foxy and Freddy walk in and Jake asks "is everyone here now" they all nod and then Jake clears his throat and says "well... I told master Demon here about what we are going to do about Parts and service room" they all look at each other wondering and I say turning demonic " **were making a chance to it... were turning it into a arcade** " they cheer making me smile with Jake and Bonnie says "were are we going to get the money from though" they nod while me and Craig laugh with Jake and I think that makes the others confused. I stop laughing first replying " **having god powers means that anyone that has powers do anything... including have infinite money** " Foxy then stands up saying "we'll be having the booty then... but not as beautiful as me bird here" Bonnie blushes saying "oh Foxy... your making me blush here" I laugh replying " **trust me Bonnie... I do the same thing to my wife... she's okay with it** " she cheers up making me smile and then Jake says "right... a truck with the supplies should turn up any minute now so Demon... if you please turn human" I turn human and I hear a truck pull up making BB run towards the door and as he leaves with Freddy and TC Craig says "I can I please kill that little shit head" I hear TF growl so I react saying "calm down TF... he just really hates BB... and that means to any BB from any dimension" he calms down and BB runs back in carrying a little box followed by Freddy holding two big boxes on top of each other and Goldie comes in with a little widow screen. I jump off the stage and walk out to see Mike unload some boxes out while another worker wearing a cap closes the truck door and as he turns round I see a name tag saying Fritz Smith on it so I say "anything I could help with Mike" Mike faces me replying "yeah... can you help take out some boxes please" I nod and I walk behind the truck and I pick up a massive box and I put another heavy box on top and I decide to carry that with one and I pick up a screen and I jump off the truck. before I walk in I hear someone say "how are you carrying all that weight" I turn round and see Fritz walking slowly towards me and I smirk replying "I just can Fritz" he turn back round and I softly kick the door open and I walk in as I see Foxy say "Jesus Demon... you are really strong mate" I walk past him replying "yes I am Foxy... but your stronger" I leave him confused but happy at the sae time. I see the parts and service door open and I see BB and Goldie walk out and I think I scare BB making him fall to the ground and that makes me laugh and Goldie says "you are really strong aren't you" I nod replying "it's the perk of being a master... but Foxy is stronger" I walk into parts and service and I put the screen down and then the boxes and I teleport back to the main party room. I walk to the truck and I see a man wearing a hockey mask trying to lock pick the truck so I run to him and I tackle him down saying "the fuck do you think your doing" he huffs and try's to kick me off but I just get off as he says "it's not what you think mate" I cross my arms and I lean against the truck replying "really... what were you doing then huh" he doesn't reply but pulls out a 5mm hand gun and yells "DONT MESS WITH ME... HEAR ME" I pretend to yawn and I look back as I see Foxy and Mike at the door and the man points at them yelling "DONT MAKE ME SHOOT... CAUSE I FUCKING WILL" I snicker and the man says "WHATS SO FUCKING FUNNY BITCH" I stand facing him replying "do you ever shut up.. because there is family's across the street can hear you" I hear Craig say "Facala is bringing the hammer down guys... get your asses over here" I laugh and then I hear a gun shot and I feel a hole in my side so I look and see a bullet hole where my kidney is and I say "now why did you do that lad" I face the man as he shivers and Craig says "shouldn't of done that idiot" then man then drops the gun as I heal the hole me and he runs off making me run after him but then he gets shot and a bullet goes threw his head. I back off a little and I then see Jason (you know... the Jason from mortal combat x) and he stands there holding a bloody machete and a desert eagle and he says "Demon... hey what's up" I smile replying "Jason... thanks for taking that robber out" he faces the dead man and says "no problem... one thing though... what are you doing in my dimension" I go wide eyed but I go back to normal when I remember that Jason is from this dimension and I reply "I was looking for Craig and I found him at the pizzeria" he nods and Jason replies "well... this dimension is alright... the purple man is in Springtrap and there is rebel gang called the wolfs lead by" I cut him off saying "lead by Fang... isn't it" he nods and I sigh annoyed and I hear a gun arm and Bonnie and TC screaming making me turn round and I see about ten wolf animatronics and they all have ak47's and one of them is wearing an eye patch over his right eye while he holds a plunder bust at Mike's head making him panic. me and Jason face each other and I turn us invisible saying "so... what do you want to do Jason" he thinks and replies "i'll take them on and you can give me something to help" I nod and I make s visible while turning demonic and I face the wolfs saying " **are you fuckers looking for the zoo cause it's just down the street** " then Foxy and the others laugh including Craig as he says "good one Facala" the wolfs look in my direction and one of them says "Jesus Christ" I smirk replying " **no I'm not Jesus... I'm much stronger than any god lads** " the wolf with the eye patch snickers saying "really.. because I thought you were from the circus" the wolfs laugh as I begin laughing sarcasticly and I reply " **and were you from lad... the woods because that's were a lot of accidents happen** " they wolfs stop and stare as one of them replies "he was born from the woods you dick" I smirk and teleport on top of the truck replying " **does it look like I give two shits... oh he was born in the woods... aye well I don't give two fucks** "i teleport down to them continuing " **just get the fuck out of here and never show your ugly mugs out of here** " they shiver and one of them stands fearless replying "and what makes you so tuff you black bastard" I snap my head to him yelling in reply " **WHAT MAKES ME TUFF IS THAT I'M A MASTER OF KINGS OF GODS** " I grab his neck and teleport us on top of the truck continuing " **AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SCRAP TO A BROKEN TV** " I then burn his body and as it burns I toss it into the sky. I face the other wolfs as they shake and Jason says "better go because I was the one to get you buggers" I face Jason saying " **sorry Jason... got carried away mate** " he nods folding his arms as I look back and Mike gets up and tries to punch the eye patched wolf but it elbows his stomach and says "good bye you bastard" he then shoots Mike making me stop time before he gets shot and I move him beside Bonnie and TC and I put my-self in his place and I continue time as I get a bullet in the head. I stand up facing the wolf as the hole heals and he says "how the fuck did you do that" I smirk evilly replying " **by stopping time and I moved him beside the girls** " he growls and I back off saying " **have fun with Jason ye wolf cunts** " they start running away and Jason runs after them. I turn back to Mike holding onto TC and Bonnie says "I still cant belief you did that for Mike" I smile and I walk over to them replying " **trust me... the only person that can kill me is Craig over there** " we then face Craig as he talks to Freddy and they face back to me and Mike says "thanks for saving my life Demon" I nod replying " **no need lad... it's my thing saving life's** " I sniff the air as I smell something and I look back at the city as I see a blimp dropping bombs but nothing explodes because I then see green smoke and I yell " **EVERYONE INSIDE NOW** " everyone runs inside and I see Jason teleport back saying "Demon I just got from the city and there's green smoke all over... what's going on" I reply " **i'll tell everyone once we seal any holes in the place to protect Mike and the other humans** " he nods and we run in. I make a shield around the pizzeria as Fritz asks "what's going on here" I face him replying " **who ever is in that blimp is dropping chlorine gas at the city** " the animatronics stay silent as the humans gasp and Goldie asks "what's chlorine gas" I take apart a table and I reply " **a gas used in world war one and it is really dangerous to humans... it makes acid in their lungs** " they still stay quite and I sigh saying " **it makes it hard to breath and kills them** " they gasp and I continue " **now are ye going to help me border up any holes in this place** " I place some wood on the window and I spawn nails in the wood and a hammer and I hammer the nails into the wood.

TIME SKIP 5 MINITES LATER

I finish helping Bonnie and TB with the door and I teleport out side and I see the smoke is coming towards us so I teleport back in saying " **Mike Jeremy Fritz come over here** " they walk over and I spawn in gas masks saying " **put these on... the gas is getting closer so keep them on at all times so you don't die** " they nod and they put the masks on. I put the barrier down and I see the gas threw the window and none of it gets in making me a sigh and others sigh in relief and Freddy says "who would do such a cruel thing to the humans" I shake my head and then I think and Ed says "how about Fang from this dimension" I nod in agreement as the others look about confused and then Ed appears saying "don't worry guys... I'm just a evil dude to kill you all" they gasp and Foxy tackles him down saying "who are you and what are you doing here" me, Craig and Ed laugh and Ed teleports behind Foxy and puts him on the floor replying "bad idea to face against the evil side of Demon here" they all gasp and Goldie says "you have a evil side" I nod replying " **he's evil Demon but we call him Ed for short** " Ed then helps Foxy up and Foxy says "sorry for tackling you lad" Ed nods and I hear bashing on the door making us look and I see someone so teleport out and I see a man in his 20's and his wife and son and daughter. I teleport them inside and they back away from me as the boy says "what is that thing daddy" the farther shakes his head and I sigh and I turn human making the wife and daughter and son scream and I say "relax I'm not a monster... I'm just a god from a different dimension okay.. relax" they stare at me for a while and the boy chokes and falls over making the family scream making me rush over to him and I say to them "give the kid some room to breath here" they walk behind me as I do CPR on the kid. I finish pushing his chest to start his heart again and he shoots back up panting making me smile and I rub his back saying "it's alright kid... your safe here" he faces me still panting and I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder making me look and I see the wife standing behind me. I stand up and face her as she hugs me saying "thank you... thank you so much" I smile and I hug back as I see the farther walk towards me and he says "thank you for saving our son... that means a lot to us" I nod as the wife stops hugging me and walks over to her son. me and the farther shake hands and I hear explosions outside making me and Craig face each other and we nod together and we turn demonic making everyone gasp and Ed says "don't worry you cowards... Craig has a demonic form too and it is an ugly one" I laugh as Craig replies " **ha ah it'll be really funny once you don't have a face any more** " Ed teleports back into my head and and me and Craig teleport out. we look about and see nothing but chlorine gas all over the place and then I hear someone teleport behind us so we look and see Foxy, Goldie and Jason behind us and Goldie says "I'm helping you masters no matter what" I smile and then hear someone yell out "HELP ME" we turn round and run towards the person. we see a shed and i make a field around it and Jason opens the shed door letting us see women under some sheets making him pick her up saying "it's okay.. we have you now miss" she looks about and then hides her face as she looks towards me and Craig making us sigh and Foxy laugh but then being hit and he says "oi what was that for lass" Goldie replies "for laughing" i smile and the women looks back at us saying "are you not going to kill me" i shake my head replying " **me and my friend here don't kill people** " she sighs in relief and we hear an robot voice say "LOOK FOR ANYONE HIDDING FROM THE GAS... BOSS WONT BE HAPPY IF WE LEAVE ONE PERSON ALIVE" she screams out and we teleport back to the pizzeria and Jason lays her on the floor beside the family saying "you'll be safe here with the others okay" she nods and i say " **come on Jason... we need to find more hiding from the gas** " he nods and the gods teleport away as i leave a walkie talkie beside Bonnie saying " **if anything happens while were gone... call help for Foxy and Goldie and i'll send them over** " she nods and takes the walkie talkie and i teleport to the others. i kick a door open holding a shotgun in hand and i point the flashlight around and don't see anything but broken tables and i then hear the walkie talkie go and Bonnie says "Demon... wolf animatronics are out the pizzeria and trying to get in" i pick up replying " **don't worry Bonnie... Foxy and Goldie are on there** " i hang up facing Foxy and Goldie saying " **Bonnie and the others are in danger... you two deal with it while we'll carry on finding family's** " they nod and teleport away as i hear screaming from above us so we fly up and we see threw a window that wolf animatronics around a man and little girl with a dead women out side the circle. i drop kick the window open and i roll to the farther and daughter shooting a wolf saying " **go to the window and jump** " they stand as i shoot another wolf saying " **trust me** " i sigh and i pick them up as i put my shotgun on my back and i fly over the wolfs and out the window. the man says "thank you good sir" i smile and the girl starts to cry and i ask " **what's wrong little girl** " she points at the dead women and i say to Craig and Jason " **hold these two... I'm going to the mum** " they nod and Craig takes the girl as Jason helps the farther. i fly back in the building and i tackle two wolfs over and i get up while taking a knife off one wolf and i toss it at another wolf killing it and i dash over to the dead women and i pick here up and i carry her in my arms flying back out the window. the girl smiles as the farther says "what are going to do with my wife" i smile replying " **i'll tell you when we get back to the pizzeria** " he nods and we teleport back to the pizzeria as we see Foxy and Bonnie kiss behind the others. i lay the women down and i knell down beside her as Freddy says "what are you." i cut him off raising my hand saying " **i need quite for this to work** " everyone goes quite and i face the farther asking " **do you mind if i hold your wife's hand** " he replies "if you bring her back to life i will" i nod and i take the women's hand.

BONNIE'S POV

i see Demon making a dead women float up as he holds her hand and he then starts to chant with his eye's closed for some reason but I don't ask since he said he needed silence and then a orb of light appears above the women as Demon open's his eye's and all I could see is darkness but a white dot in the middle. he stands up and takes the orb and places it in the women and then he backs away and then lighting hits the body making us look away and as I look back Demon takes the women in his arms and lays her down and the man holding the little girl crying "is... is it done" Demon nods and then the women opens her eyes and shoots up panting. Demon then smiles and he backs up as the girl runs over and hugs her mum still crying as she says "what happened Richard... the last thing I know is that I get killed and our child crying out mummy" the farther nods and replies "yes you did... but the person behind you brought you back to life" she looks back and see's Demon and asks "thank you sir" Demon nods and says " **any day... besides I'm the protector of many dimensions and this means I protect yours and mines and others** " I hold onto Foxy and I hear smashing making me look about and I see that everyone has gone still making me panic but then Demon and Goldie move letting me relax. Goldie then asks "what just happened" we face Demon as he replies " **someone has stopped time... we'll have to find who did it and fix it** " me and Goldie nod and I say "before time stopped I heard something smash inside some where" Demon then replies turning human "good... then that's where going first" we nod and I walk down to the sound of smashing with Demon and Goldie behind me. i open the basement door and i say "i heard it from down here some where" Demon walks past me and walks down pulling out his swords saying "be quite and walk quietly" me and Goldie nod and we walk down into the basement.

 **ALRIGHT GUYS... LEAVING THIS ON A CLIFFHANGER BACASUE I FEEL LIKE BEING A JERK BUT I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**


	7. THE HEART AND NEW DEATH

**HELLO GUYS... I HAVE THE CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL READING THIS AND I WILL BE HONEST ABOUT THIS BUT AS I WRITE THIS I DO HAVE HAYFEVER SO WISH ME LUCK WHEN I GET BETTER BUT ANYWAY ENJOY "THE HEART"**

BONNIE'S POV

I hide behind a box in the basement with Goldie behind me and Demon across from us hiding behind the wall and he says " **be careful down here girls... Fang is there so stay quite** " I nod and I look over the side of the box and I see Fang standing above 5 wolfs as he commands them "come on boy's... we either find that heart or get our sparks torn out of us" I hide behind the box asking Demon "why are they looking for a heart" he smirks and lets he says " **if you bitches are looking for the heart then it's not here** " I stay quite and Goldie stands up and goes beside Demon as a wolf says "that's the bastard that killed Steven boss" Fang growls and I stand up holding onto the box and Demon says " **like I said before... the heart isn't here fagots... I'm the only one that knows where it is hidden** " Fang smirks and says "really... well my boss will be very happy to know that you know where it is... go fetch lads" then the wolfs pull out there swords and then everything goes really still and the only people that is moving is me and Demon and he says " **Bonnie** " he face him as he continues " **you know the heart I was talking about** " I nod and he says " **well... it's inside you... in your spark** " I gasp and I ask "how do I get it out then" he smiles and answers " **let me take care of it okay** " I nod and time continues and Demon says " **Bonnie get up stairs and away from this battle** " I nod and I run back up stairs. I run into the main party room and as I do I get fall over and my chin hit's the floor making my hold it in pain and then I hear BB laughing making me mad and Foxy says "now BB... why did ye do that to me booty" I sit up as I see BB standing at the door and he says "she just fell I didn't do anything Foxy" I let go of my chin saying "really now... because before I fell I felt something hit my foot" Foxy growls and I hear Craig saying "i'll go get the popcorn" I laugh in my head as BB starts to shake and then he says "I regret nothing" he then tries to run off but I grab him by his hat and he says "let me go Bitch" I gasp and Foxy says "did you really just swear at me booty" he doesn't reply and I call out "HEY CRAIG" Craig teleports in front of us holding a fire axe and he says "let me guess... I kill him right" I nod not letting anyone see and BB says "please don't kill me... kill the bitch hurting me" I growl and I toss BB across the hallway and Craig says "nice throw" I reply "thanks" Craig walks over to BB as he says "what was that for" I walk behind Craig replying "for calling me a bitch.. asshole" he growls and Craig aims the axe at BB's head and Craig says "FOUR" he then cuts BB's head off sending it flying and I then hear it crash into the wall and Craig says "hole in one mother fuckers... yeah that felt so good that I want to do it again" I laugh with Foxy and the others and Foxy says "to be honest... I never liked the shit he was pain in me arse" I walk beside Foxy and then I see Fang run out the basement yelling "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME FUCKER" Demon comes up yelling " **THEN STAY OUT YOU FUCK** " Fang then disappears in smoke and Demon says turning human "okay... that's them gone now" I nod and TF asks "um... where did he come from" Demon then replies as I walks past me "he was in the basement looking for the heart" I'm sure everyone is confused now and TC asks him "um what is the heart... are talking about a heart in a human" he shakes his head replying "the heart is a powerful weapon created by Craig years back when he was a king of gods... and I only know where it is" Foxy then asks "but if Craig lad made it then shouldn't know as well" we nod in agreement and Craig says "I got killed a few months after I made it and I cant remember where it is now" I face Demon as he says "if you want to know where it is then i'll tell you" he then points at me continuing "and we'll show you it" I smile with Demon and Foxy says "wait hold on a minute here... what does have to do with me booty here" Demon walks over to me replying "Bonnie here has the heart in her spark... I'm going to take it out but" I face him scared and I ask him "but what" he faces me smiling and answers "but you'll be... lets say a bit different is all I can say" I gasp covering my mouth and Foxy asks "and how different are ye meaning" Demon sighs and continues "she'll look different but her personality will stay the same" everyone sighs in relief and I say "well then... lets get the heart out then" Demon says replying "okay... alright everyone this will only take a few minutes" he then walks off and I follow him but someone grabs my arm making me look and I see Foxy holding my arm and he says "what ever happens when that heart is out... you'll be okay. I promise" I smile and I kiss his cheek before leaving the room. I follow Demon into backstage and he says "alright Bonnie... just lie down on the table and I'll get the heart out" I nod and I lay down on the table as Demon walks over saying "one thing I didn't tell the others that you have to promise not to tell anyone.. including Foxy" I nod slowly and he looks at the door and back continuing quietly "once I pull out the heart... who ever has had it in them for more than a month will become a king of gods" I become shocked replying quietly "why didn't tell the others this" he sighs and answers "I didn't tell them because the heart is a powerful force and it will make anyone a god... Craig managed to break the law of gods... but I let him because I agreed that he would make the thing" I smile and I say "just do it then and i'll keep my mouth shut" he smiles turning demonic and he says " **okay.. this will hurt a little okay** " I nod and he opens my chest where my spark is and he takes something making me gasp in pain and he says " **sorry... it'll take time to get out though.. just hang on there** " I nod closing my eye's tight and Demon then puts his other hand on the same thing and I try not to groan but I small groan comes out and then Demon says " **okay... 1..2.. 3** " he then pulls out something making me scream "AAAAGGGHHHH" I pant opening my eye's slowly and I lean my head up as I see something like a heart in Demon's hand and Demon says " **alright now Bonnie... don't panic but now you are as black as me okay** " I nod and I lean over the table holding my chest where my spark is and I say "did anything else get moved" Demon shakes his head replying " **just the heart and you are now a king of gods... keep it quite and keep your powers to your self okay** " I smile and leap up and I hug Demon saying "thank you so much" Demon hugs back and he says "do you want to see your self before you go back to the others" I nod breaking the hug slowly and then Demon spawns a mirror and I gasp as I see myself as a really dark purple and I am as black as Demon. Demon walks out while I stand beside the wall out of sight and I hear Foxy ask worried "so how's me Bonnie.. I heard her scream in pain" then I hear Demon reply " **calm down Foxy... your Bonnie is alright okay... like I said just a different colour** " I hear sighing and then Demon calls out " **come on out Bonnie** " I take a deep breath and I walk out making everyone except Demon gasp and Demon says " **say hello to the new Bonnie** " I stand where I am holding and hands and Foxy says "I'm so clad your safe" I smile nodding and I say "and that I now ha." I stop myself by covering my mouth making everyone one look confused and Foxy says "you now have what Bonnie" I face Demon as he stands and doesn't do anything and Foxy looks at him saying "what did you do to me booty" Demon reply but look at the floor and Foxy grabs him by his shirt yelling "WHAT DID YE DO" Demon faces him replying " **I did what I did okay nothing to get worked up about** " Foxy growls and says "lie's you tell lie's to me face" he then tosses Demon away and I stare as Foxy says walking towards him "JUST TELL ME WHAT YE DID" Demon still doesn't reply but says " **I got the heart out of her that's all I did Foxy now please.. calm down** " Foxy grabs him by his head replying "ye did something else and I want te know... NOW" I then head Ed saying in my head "just use your teleporting power to safe my body from that fox" I nod and i let my hands go and i teleport Demon away from Foxy as he punches the wall. i hold onto Demon saying "he didn't do anything Foxy" Foxy turns round facing me shocked as Freddy asks "who teleported Demon away" i look at Demon as he says " **I'm fine Bonnie** " i face back to Foxy as he walks over growling and he says "so... your cheating on me... with a master are ye.. i should of thought" i stare and i reply "no Foxy tha.. that's not true.. sure i like Demon but i still love you" he yells "BULLSHIT!" i stand gasped and i tear up blocking Demon with myself saying "I'm not going to let you hurt him Foxy... not all he has done to help this place and us all" Foxy growls and smacks me across my face knocking me to the ground beside the backstage door and he says "i don't have time for your bullshit Bonnie... this is between me and this girl stealing bastard" i hold my cheek and i growl and feel myself inside full of anger and then i set myself on fire saying " **FOXY** " everything goes silent as i stand up saying " **i try to help Demon but nnnnooo you just to let your anger out on me** " i turn round and i feel my eyes chance white and TF says "what is wrong with you Bonnie" i start to float crossed arms towards Foxy and he says "now Bonnie.. calm down" i teleport in front of him replying " **calm down... CALM DOWN... ME AND DEMON TRY CALMING YOU DOWN BUT YOU DO FUCK ALL AND STILL BEAT ON DEMON** " i back away from Foxy and Demon says " **B... Bo... Bonnie** " i face demon worried and i see him holding his chest and he then falls over. i get on my knee's beside Demon and i say " **see what you did Foxy** **this is all your fault** " i look at him as walks over to me and puts his hook on my shoulder and i slap it off saying " **get out of my sight you monster** " everyone gasps and Foxy walks off and TC and Freddy chase after him as i look at Demon as he says " **you.. need to.. chance form before... i lose my... powers** " i back away as i calm down and Demon stands back up saying turning human "Bonnie" he smiles continuing "i just found me the second of three legends" i stand confused and i ask "how am i legend what is a legend" Demon smirks and answers "a being that once angered has no emotions towards anyone or thing and your one of them" everyone gasps except me as i ask "who's the first one then" Demon points at himself replying "the one and only" i face Craig as he says "once he saw his dad die in front of him he went on a rampage at school and nearly killed a kid... same thing happened with his mum not to long ago in our dimension... his mum survived by using her brain and a good thing she wore a bullet proof vest". we gasp and Demon says "yeah... I wasn't proud of what I did that day in school... I scared a lot of kids" Craig nods and I hear the door open making me look and I see Freddy there panting and he says "Bonnie... you have to help us calm Foxy down" I nod and I follow him out and we run into the hall and I ask Freddy "what's wrong with Foxy Freddy" Freddy stops as he stops at the corner and he replies "listen... Foxy took what you said about being about a monster and he thinks he is one now" I gasp replying "I.. I didn't mean it though Freddy he just got me mad from hurting Demon" Freddy smiles saying "I know... I thought you to care for others myself when you were younger" I smile I hear TC screaming making me and Freddy run towards the office and I stop as I get round the corner and I see Foxy on the table with a gun to his head and TC in the corner holding her beak and Freddy says "Foxy... put the gun down son okay... please put your gun down and we'll talk" Foxy replies "talk about what.. you were there my only love called me monster and I am for killing the man" I rush over beside Freddy saying "Demon isn't dead Foxy he's perfectly fine he face's me saying "oh yeah.. still doesn't help a monster hurting him" I frown replying walking past Freddy "no Foxy... I didn't mean to say that... you just got me mad from hurting Demon that's all" Foxy lowers his gun saying "really" I nod and he says "then you just tell me what he did to you" I look behind me and I see Demon holding on TB and he says "just tell them... i'll tell the others" I nod and I face Freddy, Foxy and TC and I say "I'm.. I'm a" TC lets her beak go and I see a little bit of oil leak out as she says "your a what now" I reply "I'm a king of gods now" they gasp and I continue "and that form when Foxy hit me" they nod and I say "I'm a legend and I'm the second of the three" they gasp again and Foxy walks towards me saying "that all lass" I nod and then he garbs me and hugs me saying "I'm so sorry baby doll... I don't know went on in my head" I smile and I hug back replying "it's alright Foxy... I understand" we break the hug but we keep hold of each other and then TC says "wait.. if your a king then.. oh no" I face her as she continues "you know how Goldie has a problem with kings since she told us before right" we nod and she says "well... if she finds out then what's going to happen to you Bonnie" I gasp remembering that a king of gods in Demon and Craig's dimension is a man and is a king and when she found out she was pissed. I reply "if Demon tells her then she'll kill me" I then hear Goldie yelling "SHE'S A WHAT NOW" I say "oh god what do I do.. I don't know any of my powers" Foxy pulls me behind him saying "i'll protect you from her even if she kills me you run from her" I smile and then Goldie walks down the hall in front of us saying "why is she a king and not me uh" I hide behind Foxy and then Foxy says "calm down Goldie... I'm sure Demon has a reason Bonnie is a king okay" I reply look beside Foxy "he does I swear on my life Goldie... he told me before he polled the heart out" Foxy then says walking towards Goldie "see Goldie.. I told you now just calm down and let me treasure tell you" Goldie faces me and back to Foxy saying "aye fucking right.. I call bullshit on that plan.. oh about I kill her and then Demon will tell me.. how about that plan" Foxy then replies "I cant let ye touch me treasure Goldie" Goldie sighs and uses her powers on Foxy by pushing him into the wall. I gasp and Freddy and Goldie block me and Goldie says "move out my way" Freddy shakes his head replying "your going to have to kill me to make me move" Goldie then growls saying "fine then" she then dashes to Freddy and punches her fist threw his head spilling oil, fur and metal all over the office and as she takes her fist out of his head I stare as he falls and TC says "you monster" I get on my knee's beside Freddy's body as Goldie says something but I don't listen but I hear Demon say in my head "just go into you legend form.. i'll be fine just knocked Goldie out or something" I nod replying "she killed Freddy and hurt Foxy and about to hurt TC please do something". "he didn't need to die Goldie" TC says as I turn round and I turn into my other form saying " **she's right Goldie... Freddy died protecting me and you killed him in cold blood for no fucking reason** " she faces me replying "he was just in the way besides... he was an old bastard anyway so fuck him" TC gasps as I growl making a fist and I say " **THAT IS A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT... HE WAS LIKE A FARTHER TO ME... AND YOU TREAT HIM LIKE A FUCKING WILD BEAST YOU FUCKING COW** " then Craig calls out "HEY GUYS... CAT FIGHT.. MIKE BRING THE POPCORN" I look down the hall and I see Craig and Demon at the end of the hallway and Demon looks different. he's demonic but he has two swords on his back and he doesn't have a shirt on letting his six pack out to the world and he has red eye's and his legs are on fire and he says " **just calm down Goldie... I can make a king remember.. I can make anyone a god since I was the first master since 1999** " Craig nods as Mike comes around carrying two buckets of popcorn saying "here's yours Craig" I then get punched by Goldie as she says "I don't care.. I don't belief you anyway and all I want to do is kill the bitch" I face her as I teleport behind her and I punch his back and I then teleport in front of her as she turns round. I say " **I don't want to fight you Goldie.. just let it go** " Craig then yells "AND DONT YOU START SINGING THAT SONG FACALA.. THE MOVIE WAS BULLSHIT" Goldie garbs one of the TV's and tosses it at me and it hits my left leg and she then kicks my face and I go backwards into the wall. I face her and then a white circle forms around Goldie so I smirk and she says "what are you smirking at" I raise my arm out saying " **nothing** " then the circle falls to Goldie's feet and then raps around her legs making her fall over and then her arms go behind her and another circle raps around her wrists and then they tighten and Goldie says "what is happening to me" she tries getting them off and she continues "what is making my arms and legs together" I relies that see cant see them but I can and then Demon says " **it's a perk of being a legend Goldie.. they spawn in circle around a victim and ties them together when ever they want... I did it when I got in a fight with a god** " Goldie calms down finally in defeat and I say turning normal again "oh no Freddy" I turn round and I run over to Freddy's dead body surrounded by his oil and I turn my head as I see Demon walk over to me saying " **what happened to him** " he looks down at his body as I say "he blocked me from Goldie and she punches him threw his head" he looks to Goldie and he looks back to Freddy saying " **well I'm sorry but I cant bring him back** " I gasp and TC says "why.. you can fix everything" Demon nods replying " **I can but since Freddy was killed by his double and there's a law that I made is that if your double kills you then they cant come back to life.. I'm sorry Bonnie but it's the law now** " she frowns and Foxy says "so you cant bring Freddy back then" Demon nods and Foxy walks beside me and holds me by his side but I hug into him. then I look back at Freddy but then his body starts to float making us back up and I ask "what's happening to him" Demon replies " **someone is giving him life again... hang on a minute** " he then teleports away and then Freddy's body disappears but it drops something making me walk over to It and knee'l down beside the thing and I gasp as I see it's a photo of him beside Fred and with me, Chica as baby's in his arms and Goldie beside Freddy. I begin to tear up and I put it on my chest and Foxy asks "what is it" he look at the photo again replying "it's a photo when me and Chica were baby's back at the old pizzeria and Fred and Goldie were beside Freddy while me and Chica are in Freddy's arms" I sob out as I feel Foxy's hook rub against my back and I hear Demon say " **who ever brought him back to life they are smart... what is it Bonnie** " he walks over and gets down beside me and I show him the photo and he says " **oh I am so sorry Bonnie... I wish I could of done more** " I drop the photo as I hug Foxy hiding me face in his fur.

TIME SKIP, MIDNIGHT, BONNIE'S POV, HER ROOM

I've been waiting in my room laying on my bed with Foxy beside and were hugging and Foxy says "I wonder what's happening out there with the gas" I wonder as-well and I reply "I'm just worried about the children and Freddy since he disappear" I face Foxy as he nods and then Demon calls out " **EVERYONE TO THE MAIN ROOM FOR SOME NEWS** " I get up then I help Foxy off my bed as he says "what news does he have for us" I nod wondering. me and Foxy walk in the main party room holding hooks and I see Demon, Craig, Fred and Jake on stage and Craig pretends to fall asleep making Demon laugh and then Fred says "is this everyone here now" I look around and see everyone here and I nod and Demon says " **good... now the news is that since we got the heart we now a ultimate weapon with us under my protection but Craig found this out by accident because he was drunk at the time... the enemy is getting humans from the gas and turning them into animatronics without mercy** " we gasp and he continues " **and the enemy has a least three bases from Craig found which is a new record** " I look at TF as he says "what was his last record" I back to Demon as he smiles and replies " **last time he got drunk in our dimension is when after me and my wife killed the purple guy and he found a hidden artefact when he fell in a hole** " I giggle but not loud to let Craig hear and Demon continues " **back on topic... we are taking down there fuel and food supply for the humans we saved and mike and Jeremy... on top of that we take down on of their bases** " everyone stays quite and I ask "when do we attack their base" Demon faces me smiling and he replies " **before two thirty am okay people and plus... the humans stay here and i'll leave Foxy and Bonnie here to guard** " me and Foxy nod and then Craig yells out "LET GET A GOING".

 **ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER GUYS MY GOD I AM SUCH AN ASSHOLE FOR DOING THIS TWICE IN A ROW BUT THE SUMMER HOILDAY IS ONLY TWO DAYS AWAY HERE SCOTTLAND SO THE FANFICTIONS WILL BE MADE QUICKER SO I WILL SEE YOU GUYS LATER BYE.**


	8. FIRST BASE HUNTING

**HELLO GUYS AND I HAVE THE NEW CHAPTER THAT I LEFT ON ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. AND PLUS THE SUMMER HOILDAY IS JUST A FEW DAYS AWAY AND THAT MEANS I'LL HAVE MORE TIME TO MAKE CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS. BUT ANYWAY HERE IS "FIRST BASE HUNT"**

DEMON'S POV, 1:00AM, OUTSIDE ENEMY BASE NUMBER ONE, EAST COAST

I hide behind a bush with the others except the humans, Bonnie and Foxy back at the pizzeria and I move some bushes to let me see and I see a massive camp with wire around it and guard towers at each corner. I move the bushes back and I crawl back to the others whispering " **alright guys... there is a wire and I think it's electric and there is a guard towers in each corner** " they nod and then Craig comes over whispering "I found the generator and food supply is but the food supply is heavily guarded by sentry's and wolfs" we nod and I whisper " **good... now i'll tae out the guard towers so TF and his group will go in and take out the wolfs while me and Craig will get the generator and after that we'll get the food supply.. oh and Marry and Goldie will be snipping from a distance giving us cover fire** " everyone nods and Goldie and Marry grab their 50 caliburs and I fly up heading towards the closest tower and I yell " **SURPRIZE MOTHER-FUCKERS** " I then fly through the tower while taking the roof off and taking the wolf out it as he says "let me go" I smirk and I fly up and the wolf says "what are you doing" I stop replying " **you didn't say how you wanted to be dropped so.. bye** " I then let him go and I spawn and machine gun and I fly back to another tower while firing at it. I finish firing and I fly over as the alarms go off and I see the generator and I shoot it for a while but I stop as it explodes and I fly back to where the others are and I make a hole in the wire letting everyone in and they run in as I make the broken roof break into three pieces of cover and I lay it down for the others while Craig turns demonic and I say " **now it's just the food supply.. lets go** " Craig then nods as he spawns a machine gun too. Craig runs over to the food supply while I gave him cover fire and I see wolfs fall from bullets and hiding behind cover like boxes and metal objects and then I stop and follow Craig into the small building and I see as I walk in, I see Craig tearing a wolfs arm off and then starting to smack him silly saying "never.. call.. me... a.. bitch.. again.. I will... kill your.. family" Craig then takes his pistol and shoot his head in making me walk in and I stand over dead wolfs saying " **okay... so.. five seconds I'm guessing** " Craig shakes his head replying "four seconds... I beat my record of killing bastards" I snicker saying " **that's not really a good thing to be proud of but what ever man lets just get the food and get out here with a bang** " Craig nods and spawns two bags and he tosses one over to me and I catch it and start filling it with the food there. I finish packing when I hear the door open making me look and I see TC standing there with her ak47 around her and she says "we need some help out here.. we have a tank and TB is down with a bullet in her leg" I gasp and I drop my bag saying " **finish packing Craig.. no one hurts our blue bonnie on my watch** " I face Craig as he says "be careful out there.. a wolf might butt fuck you" I laugh and I walk out after TC. I get out and I see a green tank and it fire's it machine gun at TF as he hides behind the generator and I make a fist and then I look around and I see TB holding her leg in pain while TC lays her down and then someone says "no fucking way" I look towards the tank as I see a wolf come out a hatch saying "it's that first legend Demon.. shoot his ass off" the tank then fires at me and I catch the rocket saying " **shouldn't take on the first legend and master on kings of gods** " I crush the rocket and it explodes in my hand making smoke around me but I turn invisible and I fly up and as another shot it's the smoke and a wolf pops out the hatch saying "did we get him" I smirk and I grab the cannon and I break it off turning visible replying " **no.. you didn't** " I then drop the cannon and I pick up the tank and I toss it into the air saying " **bye have a great time** " I rush over to TB as she groans and TC says facing me "what are going to do.. the bullet has hit her knee cap and I cant fix it" I get down beside her looking at the wound and I reply " **alright I can fix her you guys get out of here and get Goldie and Marry and head back to the pizzeria** " they nod and TF asks "what are you going to do mate" I put an evil smirk on replying " **blowing up this place so they cant use it any more** " TF smiles and follows TC and TB out and then Craig says "should I go with them" I nod replying " **you have the food and this gas is still here so yeah.. head on back and i'll catch up** " Craig then runs past me and I turn round hearing someone say "you shouldn't of stayed here idiot" I turn round and I see a AST with a wolf in it as he continues "the rockets in here will kill anyone.. including gods like you prick" I face him crossing my arms replying " **try hit me then asshole** " the wolf then smirks and points his arm at me and then fires a rocket at me but I don't move as it hits me. the smoke clears letting the wolf see and he gasps and I pretend yawn then I hear him growl and he fires more rockets at me non-stop and I say " **oh no.. I'm dying oh no someone help me... is this the best you have lad cause I can do this all day** " the rockets stop and the wolf says "how are you still alive" I smirk and I spawn a piece of tnt and I teleport over to the wolf and I place it on the wolfs head saying " **here's a gift for trying to kill me... sucker** " I then teleport away out-side the fort and I walk away as I blow up the tnt saying " **cool guys don't look at explosions** ".

I teleport back to the pizzeria's main party room and I see Foxy hand an apple to a little bot dressed as him and I look about and what shocks me is that I see a shadow above TF and Goldie looking like Freddy and I say in my head "that cant be Freddy... I saw his body disappear" I look at the corridor and I see Freddy standing there but he's looks burned and broken and he's all black. I walk over to him saying " **F.. Freddy** " Freddy stands there and I hear footsteps behind me and then Bonnie says "Freddy is that you" there's no response from Freddy and I get close enough to see that he's holding something and then he reaches his hand out to me and opens my hand and places a chip on my hand and all he whispers "he has a place for you" he then disappears in black smoke and I stare at the chip he gave me and Goldie asks "what is it Demon" I don't reply but I just think what's on the chip and I close my hand making sure I don't crush the chip and I try getting into it and then I hear a crash and I look about and the others get on what they were doing so I go looking where I heard the crash. I walk down the hallway and I hear the same crash again and it comes from the office so I walk into the office as I see Freddy disappear but then fall into the same spot beside the TV's and then his finger as he lands pointing to the tablet making me walk over to it and then I see that there's two wolfs out side the main party room planting explosives making me growl and then they back away and blow up the bombs and then I hear everyone scream and Freddy says "he will get his revenge" I face him as he stands behind the table surprizing me a little and I ask " **what is going on Freddy... why are you here** " Freddy takes his hat off and places it on his heart replying "my soul has been corrupted but Fang and my real body is in their factory near the centre of the city" he then disappears and i hear Craig says in a Scottish accent "MUN THEN YE FUCKING CUNTS.. I'LL TAK..." i think he gets knocked out because he just stops making me hop over the table and i run down the hallway but stop when i get to the corner and then i hear someone teleport behind me making me look and i see Bonnie and Foxy there and i whisper " **get down and shut up** " they nod and Foxy whispers "they knocked out Craig and TF when they tried taking them on" i smile from the thought of Craig getting knocked out again but from a wolf this time. i sneak up to the broken wall and i turn invisible and i walk in as i see a wolf knee-cap TB in her broken leg making her scream in pain and the wolf that hit her says "aw shut it ye slut" i growl and i dash over to that wolf and i kick his groin making him lean over holding his balls and i then kick his head off. the other wolfs look around i run over to the wolf over Craig and TF's unconsuse body's and i drop kick him but then i grab his leg and i lift him up and toss him into the ground and the last wolf says "don't make me use this thing" i look and i see him holding the heart trying to use it and i make my voice echoie and i say " **good luck trying to use that mate.. it takes a god to have it work** " i then make the heart float over to me as i turn visible and the heart lands on my hand and the wolfs says "okay okay i surrender" he then puts his gun on the floor and gets on his knee's while puts his hands on the back of his head. Bonnie and Foxy walk in and i say " **take this wolf to party room 3 and we'll talk in a minute** " they nod and the wolf gets up and walks in between Foxy and Bonnie and as they leave i rush over to TB and i pick her up carrying her in my arms. i carry TB into backstage and i lay her on the table and then as i look for my tools i see TC walk in closing the door behind her and TB says "oh god... this really hurts... ah" i find my wrench and i sit down beside TB saying " **okay... this wont take long besides it was a through and through so you'll be fine just calm down and let me fix it** " TB nods and relaxes on the table letting me work on her leg.

TIME SKIP, 2 MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE PARTY ROOM 3, BONNIE'S POV

I wait outside party room 3 for Demon and then he comes round the corner and I say "Foxy the wolf in there and he seams scared" Demon nods replying " **he would be since he just saw his team mates die and seeing me** " I open the door and I walk into the room and i walk beside Foxy as he leans against the wall behind the wolf on a chair. Demon closes the door as the wolf says "look... i'll tell you anything you want just keep me alive and i'll tell all our secrets" Demon stands in-front of him replying " **i just want to know one thing and then we'll think about your offer** " me and Foxy face each other and the wolfs says "thank you... now what is it you want to know" we turn back to Demon as he says " **i want to know what is on this chip** " Demon then shows a little chip in his hand and the wolf says "oh that thing... it got stolen from our second base by something... it holds all our secrets on our boss" Demon puts the chip in his pocket saying " **also.. is there a black bear in that base** " the wolf nods replying "that robot that has that purple guy in it managed to break a law to something he found out" Demon growls and Foxy says "oh no" the wolf turns round asking "why what's wrong" i answer "Springtrap is his name and he is of course an evil man and he broke the god laws that Demon made him-self" the wolf gasps and Demon says " **i should of known it was that bastard** " Demon takes a chair and sits down on it in-front of the wolf saying " **i kill the purple man with my wife back in my dimension.. if i could do that before i can do it again** " the wolf gulps and he says "if you want to know where he is then i can tell you" Demon stands up putting the chair back replying " **once i get our favourite bear back from your boss** " he looks at us and says " **Foxy you stay here and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid here okay** " i face Foxy as he nods and he replies "good luck lad" Demon opens the door and i leave after he leaves. we walk into the main party room and i see everyone around the windows and Demon asks " **find something out there** " half of them turn round and Goldie says as she turns round "the gas is clearing up... we're safe now" i run over to the window beside TB and i look the through and i see the gas in gone making me smile but i frown when i see wolfs walk into a building across the street and i think to my-self " _should i go after them my-self or not... ah fuck it_ " i teleport out and i run towards the five wolfs as they walk in the building and i stop as i see a dead man holding a machete so i take it and i kick the door in and i see the wolfs look around and i run over to the closest wolf as he turns round making me shove the machete through his neck and as i pull out i take his sword and i turn round to see the other four staring at me with lust and i say "not a chance boys" i jump over one wolf and i kill the one behind him and i slash that wolf i jumped over on his back and i hear one of them saying "come here beautiful" i then get pulled off my feet and i kick the wolf in his nuts making him drop me as he says "you bit." i cut his head off with my machete and the last wolf tackles me and starts to move his face about on my boobs so i slash his back while kicking his nuts in and i then kick his face saying "never do that to me ever again ye bastard" i shove the sword in his chest and i then look down and see a chip like the one Demon had so i pick it up beside the dead wolf. i teleport back to the others and TF says "are you okay Bonnie... you just went in and moments later you come back with a oil covered machete" i look at the machete as it's covered in oil and Demon says " **ah don't blame her... it's a thing for being a legend trust me i do it my-self at times since I'm the first legend thanks to Ed** " i look at Demon as he loads a pistol I've never seen before and TC asks "where did you get that gun from" Demon faces us replying " **it's the god gun... it was made in my dimension and used on me first hand and it was meant to kill anything including.. well any thing like Godzilla in one shot** " i look around and back at Demon asking "why didn't it kill you then" he smirks answering " **it did but i just played dead because that purple bastard was a dumb fuck wasn't he Craig** " i look at Craig as he nods replying "he was so dumb that the stupidest person on Earth can be smarter" Demon laughs with us and Demon says " **alright.. we'll take on the second base tomorrow guys and gals... now lets get some shut eye** " we all nod in agreement.

 **ALRIGHT GUYS THAT'S THAT...**

 **Craig** WHAT'S UP FUCKERS

 **WHAT THE.. WHERE DID YOU COME FROM CRAIG... NEVER MIND I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **CRAIG** BYE FUCKERS

 **... NO** COMMENT


	9. READING THE REVIEWS NOT PART OF STORY

**HELLO GUYS I'M BACK BUT I DONT HAVE A STORY BUT SOMETHING I DECIED TO DO AND THAT'S READING THE 6 REVIEWS I HAVE SO LETS GET STARTED**

 **NUMBER ONE: BY SHEPH3RDOFFIRE**

 **I'M REALY HAPPY ABOUT WHAT THIS PERSON THINKS ABOUT MY STORY SO THANK YOU MATE**

 **NUMBER TWO: BY NO ONE SPECAIL SOMEONE RANDON**

 **IF YOUR NEW TO MY STORYS THEN JUST KEEP READING AND THEY WILL GET LONGER**

 **CRIAG: "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID"**

 **NUMBER THREE: DARKAGE 101**

 **I THINK I ALREADY ANSWERED THIS QUSETION ON A CHAPTER BUT I DID REALLY LIKE WIRTING THAT BECAUSE I DIDNT WANT TO DISAPOINT ANY FOXY FANS READING IT AND BESIDES FOXY WAS NEW SO THAT WAS A FIRST INPRERSSION FOR THE BOSS E.I FRED**

 **NUMBER FOUR: BY A GUEST**

 **THANKS FOR POINTING THAT OUT SHERLOCK.. I'M SORRY MATE**

 **NUMBER FIVE: BY ALLERGY RELIEF**

 **I KNOW LAD OR LASS, I WONT JUDGE YOUR OPPION**

 **NUMBER SIX: DARKAGE 101**

 **OKAY I'M GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS, I GOT THE IDEA FROM AN OTHER FANFICTION BUT I MADE FANF THE WAY I SAW HIM, A MASSIVE ASSHOLE, AND I ALSO NOTICED YOU HAVE A WOLF WEARING SUN-GLASSES SO THAT MAKES ME THINK YOU LIKE WOLFS.**

 **OKAY SO THAT'S ALL THE REVIEWS AND THERE'S ALSO SEVEN FOLLOWERS ON THIS STORY WHICH MAKES ME SO HAPPY SO THANK YOU MY FOLLOWERS AND I KNOW ONE OF THEM IS MY BEST FREIND. THE NEXT CAHPTER WILL BE UPLOAED AFTER THIS ONE AND IT WONT TAKE LONG THERE'S ONLY A FEW MORE THINGS TO ADD AND I'LL UPLOAD IT BUT ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU THERE BYE**


	10. FREDDY?

**HELLO GUYS, I HAVE SOME REALLY WEIRD NEWS ON AND THAT IS THAT THERE IS A NEW TRAILER AND IT'S A ANIMATRNOIC BUT IT HAS A MOUTH ON IT'S STOMACH, SPIKED TEETH LIKE THE OTHER ANIMATNOICS AND HAS THE PURPLE BOWTIE ON, AND IF YOU BRIGHTEN THE PAGE UP IT SHOWS *OR WAS IT ME*. ANYWAY HERE IS "FREDDY?"**

BONNIE'S POV, IN MAIN PARTY ROOM, 1:00AM

I sit beside the wall on stage as everyone is asleep, I sigh and I say to myself "what was I thinking.. going out there by myself and taking on five wolfs that wanted my body" I then feel a tear fall down my cheek and I wipe it off as I continue saying "I'm just lucky I could fight" I crawl up into a ball and I then hear Demon asking "what are you doing up Bonnie" I look up as I see Demon just in his jeans letting me see his six pack and I say "I'm a idiot Demon... I shouldn't of fought those wolfs myself" I look up as I see Demon sit down beside me as he replies "you took them down no problem" I look away as he continues "but something happened didn't there" I face him as I tear up replying "they wanted my body and once I killed the four the five one moved his face about on my boobs" he gasps saying "dirty bastards... don't worry Bonnie... if it happens again you just come to me or Foxy okay" I nod then I hug him and he hugs back.

TIME SKIP 4 HOURS LATER, STILL BONNIE'S POV

I wake up beside Demon and I look ahead of me as I see Craig and Marry are talking to each other and I poke Demon's shoulder and he then wakes up saying "morning Bonnie" he then gets up he helps me up as Marry says "morning guys" I face her nodding and Demon says "alright... I'm going to get changed... i'll be right back" he then jumps off stage and walks backstage and Craig says "I'm going to get my golden desert eagle back from TC" he then walks off leaving me and Marry in the main party room and I ask her "so what was Craig talking about" she blushes replying "I asked him what the Marry back in his dimension is like" I nod and then she asks "why were you and Demon sleeping next to each other hugging" I feel my face heating up from blushing I reply "I was thinking about what I did yesterday and Demon came over and helped me out" I look away from her embaressed and I hear the backstage door open making me look towards that and I see Demon walk out in a green tank shirt and he changed jeans and I noticed a chain around his neck so I ask him "what's with the chain Demon" he looks at the chain replying "it's dog-tags that belonged to my dad and my mum gave me them after he died" I feel bad for Demon and Marry says "oh that's a shame.. what rank was he" Demon smiles replying "he was about three days from becoming a commander.. the whole family was proud of him including me because I followed his footsteps" I smile and then Craig walks in holding his golden desert eagle saying "are you wearing your dad's dog-tags again.. I wont judge man I just want to know" I look to Demon as he nods saying "anyway.. I'm going to get my weapons" he then starts to walk off and I say "i'll go with you" I then follow him out into the hallway. we walk down the party rooms when Foxy says coming out party room 3 "Demon, Bonnie our wolf friend has something to say that he says is important" we look at each other then back to Foxy and I walk in after Foxy goes back in. Demon closes to the door behind him and he says "okay so what do you have to say" I sit on a table as the wolf says "if your going to attack our second base then you have to be careful about our AST's we have on guard twenty four seven and the bear your looking for is in testing capsule being held captive until we can fix him up" I gasp and Demon says "like I said before it his against the god laws to have the double being killed then revived" the wolf sighs replying "Fang wonted by happy about that... he's in charged of those bases so if you attack and destroy our second base then he'll be at the third one for sure" me and Foxy faces each other smiling and Demon says "that's all we need to know.. come on Bonnie lets get our weapons and head out" I face him nodding and I slide off the table and walk out after Demon. we walk into the back room behind the office and I see my machete and Demon's twin swords and we pick up our weapons and Demon says "here take this" I look and I see Demon holding his god gun at me and I say "you want me to take this" I look at him as he nods and I then look back at the gun taking it and it feels heavy making me say "oh god.. how do you carry this about all day" Demon snickers and replies "you'll get used to it Bonnie.. oh and also take these" I look at him as he takes his dad's dog-tags off and I say "I cant take these Demon.. I just cant take them" he holds them saying "well... I understand but just in case something happens to me i'll leave these behind and you take them and keep them safe" I nod and he puts them back on as he turns demonic and he says " **have you any of you seen my legendary form yet** " I shake my head and he sighs saying " **that's because when ever I turn demonic I am in my demonic form.. I used to have a different one but Ed helped us get a new one** " I gasp and Demon says " **come on.. we have to get to the others now** " I nod in agreement and I walk out first and then I see TF and TC out in the hallway looking for something facing us and TC says "Demon, Bonnie there you two are.. Goldie and Craig are waiting on you two" Demon walks past me replying " **thanks for saying.. stay safe and watch over our pet wolf just in-case** " they both nod and I walk behind Demon as he turns the corner. we walk into the main party room and I see Goldie and Craig talking to each other at the entrance and Demon says " **lets go get our bear back** " they face us nodding and we teleport out and near the second base where Demon says " **turn invisible now** " I turn invisible as I see the others turning invisible and Demon says while a blue line outlines him " **follow me and stay quite** " I nod and I move after Demon and we get to fence where an AST walks right past us and then Demon fly's over the fence and I fly over after him. we walk over to a tall building when I see a wolf holding some brown fur like Freddy's then Demon says in my head " **I know you want to get him Bonnie but we have to get Freddy out of here asap** " I look back to Demon as we walk through a building and we line up as we see a glass capsule with Freddy in it and he looks broken with missing parts like his left ear and half of his fur. I say into my friends head's "now what do we do" Demon then replies in my head " **we take the alarm in here then kill the enemy in here** " I nod as Demon says in my head again " **Goldie go get the alarm then Bonnie and Craig will get the wolfs while I try get Freddy out got it** " I nod with the others and Goldie heads over to the other side of the room and me and Craig walk over to the wolfs and I hear one of them saying "did anyone here ever think how that purple man got in that springsuit and lived.. I mean I heard those will kill you" I look over to Goldie as she turns off the alarm and I pull out my machete and I cut a wolfs neck then killing the wolf beside it and Craig picks up another two and smashing their skulls together and Goldie gets the last one by tackling it and ripping it's head off. Demon turns visible as well as us and Craig says "alright.. i'll watch the door just in-case" I nod and I he heads over to the door while Demon kicks a chair out the way and he leans over a control panel in-front of Freddy and he says " **alright.. flip this and press... tttthis there we go** " then Freddy's capsule opens and he falls out and Goldie catches him and Goldie says "he's alive so thank god for that" we nod and Craig says "guys we have a problem" we face him as he continues "I sensing about the entire base is outside that door.. what do we do" we look at each other and then Goldie says "I'll protect Freddy you guys head out and kill them all" I nod but Demon says " **let me handle this lads... I know what to do** " I face him worried as he continues " **i'll go out and then once I say my Demon, Craig you will drop from the sky and pnch the ground making everything fall over okay** " Craig nod as he teleports away and I ask him "what do I do" he faces me and he spawns a mini gun saying " **you'll be a badass when I call you out for back up okay** "i smirk evilly and I take the mini gun and then Demon teleports out saying " **okay okay you have me ye buggers** " I put my ear on the wall as I hear a male voice saying "state your name to the pirate wolfs" and silence and Demon replies " **I'm the first master of kings of gods... DEMON** " I smile and then I hear Craig yelling "SURPRZISE MOTHER FUCKERS" then the ground shakes a lot making Goldie fall over on top of Freddy and the door falls open letting me look out and Demon says " **it's safe now come one out** " I lead out the building and I look to my left to see a crater and Craig climbing out of it as he laughs saying "oh man that was fun.. I could that for da... incoming" I look at the entrance and I see five ASTS come in and I smirk and I start up the mini gun and walk around the building and I fire saying " **THIS IS FOR FREDDY** " I fire as I turn into my legend form and one bye one the ASTS go down to one left and I stop firing at it and I toss the gun at the wolf as it climbs out hitting it in the face and Craig says "ouch.. that's going to leave a mark.. or maybe his head" me and Demon laugh and I hear Goldie say "HEY GUYS.. FREDDY IS WAKING UP" we look at each other and we teleport into the building again. I see Goldie on her knee's beside Freddy as he has his hand on his head saying "ugh what happened.. last thing I know his Goldie killing me and that's that" Goldie frowns replying "I'm so sorry Freddy for doing that.. I was just mad.. will you forgive me" Freddy opens his eye's letting us see his brown eyes and he smiles saying "were family Goldie.. family forgive for their what they did" I rush over to Freddy saying "Freddy" Freddy looks at me as I get down beside him hugging him and Demon says " **welcome back Freddy... come one girls we have to get him home reinforcements come** " we nod and me and Goldie one of Freddy's arms over our shoulders and Craig says "lets get er goin" Demon laughs and he says " **lets go home** " me and Goldie teleport back to the pizzeria and everyone cheers and I look at Freddy as he smiles. Demon and Craig teleport back and Demon says " **and bye-bye goes the second base** " he then pushes a button and then I hear an explosion go off in the distance and Craig says "alright I'm drudk i'l goin to pass out.. NIGHT MA" he then passes out making us laugh and Demon says " **I let him get drunk beside he's more dangerous when he's drunk** " I help Freddy backstage and he says "thanks you all for saving me.. my own daughter coming to save the day" I smile and he sits on the table and I say "I may not be your daughter but you feel like you are me dad" Freddy smiles replying "I'm just glad you and Foxy are getting along" I nod and then remember something making me run out asking "has anyone seen Chica" everyone gasps and then hear Chica scream in the hall making me run out into it as I see Chica get dragged across the corner. I run after her and but I stop at the corner and I peak over and I see Fang holding her by her neck and he says "scream one more time and i'll kill you" she doesn't scream but I run around the corner screaming and I then jump and into the office tackling Fang and Chica falls and I say while punching Fang " **get to the others Chica** " I then hear her running away and I then knee Fang in his balls making him groan "agh.. ugh bitch" he kicks me off and I hit my head on the corner of the table and I then Fang says "I like a fighter.. bring me that ass" I try crawl away but Fang grabs my legs and then try's taking my trousers off but stops as I hear Foxy yelling "GET OFF ME BOOTY" then Fang says "or what Foxy if you move a step i'll destroy this bitch" he then pulls my trousers off and un-zips his trousers and Foxy yells "MAKE ONE MOVE I'LL KILL YOU MY-SELF YOU BASTARD" I look and see Foxy, Demon and Chica at the end of the hallway and then Fang says "FUCK YOU FOXY" I try fighting back but Fang smacks me while pulling my underwear off and then I feel something inter my vagina making me scream in pain and then Foxy yells "YOU **BASTARD** " I then hear running towards us but Fang moves back and forward entering my vagina and out again and I cant do anything. then I see Foxy fly over me and tackling Fang off me so I crawl away crying towards Chica and Demon and then Demon gets down beside me hugging me and I say "he.. he.. he raped me" I cry into his chest as he tries calming me down and Demon says " **it's alright Bonnie.. I've got you don't worry** " I look up at him and then back to Foxy as he punches Fang and then he rips Fangs dick off and kicks Fang and then Foxy shoves Fangs dick up his ass saying " **HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE FUCKED BY YOUR OWN DICK UH.. THIS IS FOR RAPING ME BONNIE** " Foxy then pulls out his gun and shoots five times into Fangs head. I hide my face back into Demon's Chest still crying and sobbing and Foxy runs over to me saying " **come on Bonnie.. I've got you** " he picks me up and hides my vagina with his arm and I hide my face in his chest as he runs and I hear people gasping and then Foxy kicks a door open making me look and I see it's pirates cove. Foxy lays me a table and he then heads to the door and slams it shut and he then turns back to me saying "don't worry I've got you" I sob and he pulls my panties back up and then my trousers as I say "he raped me Foxy" he nods replying "I know.. he got what his medicine though so don't worry about that rapist" I hug him crying and he hugs back. Foxy puts his hand on the nob but says "stay in here where it's more safe just in-case" I nod and Foxy then opens and door and leaves closing the door leaving me in pirates cove by myself so I walk onto stage looking to see if Foxy chanced anything and I see he added a love heart on his ship saying "Bonnie x Foxy forever" I smile and I put my hand on the heart and then the door opens and I the door closes again making me look who it is and I see it's just Demon and Chica. Demon then says turning human "are you okay now Bonnie" I nod and then Chica says "we came to check if you were okay and plus to say that Freddy isn't going to be active for about a week" I face Demon as he continues for Chica "with the damage on him he cant work properly.. you can still talk to him backstage but give him time while Mike and Jeremy repair him" I nod but then ask "but when we open again.. who's going to take his place" Demon smiles replying "I'm not a great singer but I can sing pretty good" me and Chica smile and Craig yells "WHERE'S MY FUCKING PLAYSTATION 4" we giggle and Demon looks out the door replying "Craig it's back home remember" Demon closes the door and Chica says "why is he looking for a ps4" Demon faces her replying "he bought one as it came out and he was just wondering where it was".

TIME SKIP, 5 DAYS LATER, BONNIE'S POV, OPENING TIMING TIME, 7:00, ON STAGE

I stand in place holding my pink and purple guitar and Chica standing at the other side of the stage putting her cupcake on her shoulder and then Demon walks threw the closed curtains saying "alright... Fred says that we have to sing a song by madopony called the show must go on" I nod replying "can you show us the song" he hands me the song sheet and I scan it into my systems and I know the song now and Chica says "okay so these high-lighted parts are the parts I sing right" I face the two as Demon nods and he replies "yep and I'm singing the rest" I smile and he turns demonic and heads over to where Freddy used to stand. i hear children come running in and the i hear Freddy say behind us "good luck guys" we turn round and i see Freddy standing holding onto TF's shoulder and Freddy says "you know what you do as main singer Demon right" i face Demon as i nods replying " **i was in a singing contest back home with the Freddy Fazbear family so i know what i do lad.. just make sure you get some rest** " i look back to Freddy as he nods and as i turn back round Fred walks threw saying "Freddy i have some news for you" Freddy then comes up with TF asking "what is it sir" Fred smiles replying "since Demon is taking over for you until you get repair and don't worry I'm not scrapping you" we sigh in relief as Fred continues "what we are going to do is that after the song i'll come on and these three will walk off to get you and you will talk about why you are out for a while in-case i tell the audience and they freak out" Freddy nods and i come up with a plan and i say "how about instead of that we show Freddy first instead of showing him after the show" Fred nods replying "good point Bonnie and since you came up with it you can help Freddy onto the stage" me and Freddy nod and TF says "okay well i'll get back to my band then" we nod and i rap my guitar around my back and letting Freddy hold onto my shoulder while i take his. we wait for Fred's saying as he says "welcome beautiful people to Freddy's.. i have some good and bad news which one first" then a man shouts out "GET THE BAD NEWS OUT THE WAY" i nod to that saying to Demon "i agree with that" Demon nods as Fred says "Jason if you please tell the terrible news to our audience" Jason then says "Freddy has been broken during the gas attack but Fred's best men Mike and Jeremy are working on him to fix him up" then there's clapping and Fred says "now the good news is that our master of kings of gods is taking over Freddy's place until he's fixed and Freddy has ome things to say" the curtains open slowly and Demon walks forward as there's clapping but as the curtains show me and Freddy the clapping stop and instead there's the room fills with gasps and Freddy says "i know children and parents I'm a mess but my friends are fixing me after this so enjoy the show Fred has set for you all" then the clapping starts again as Jason comes over with Fred and they take Freddy off me and walk past us. I pull my guitar round and begin playing while Foxy on a drum in-front of us off stage is on the drums and he starts to play with me and Chica saying lalala over and over again. after about ten seconds Foxy shouts out "1 2 3 4" and Chica stops as Demon walks forward while me and Foxy start rocking out and after 15 seconds later Demon starts to sing " **there was a full moon in the sky we meet a brand new robot friend at first he seemed at little shy he would not play pretend** " he walks back continuing " **he sang just fine and played in time but did not look the part so we lovingly decided to give him a brand new start** " then him and Chica walk beside each other singing in turns " **NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU, WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER** " "THE SHOW MUST GO ON, THE SHOW MUST GO ONNNNNNNN... NEVER FEAR THE SHOW WILL GO ON" Demon and Chica then walk in different ways as Demon laughs softly and says " **where going to have so much fun together... it's going to be a real party** " " **we removed his squishy casing to keep his circuits safe and sound and ended up replacing it with scraps we had found** " " **but, what a shame** " Chica then says "a cryin shame" Demon then continues " **our friend was in a world of pain oh, we tried to fix him up but it was all in vain** " then Chica walks up behind Demon and jumps onto his back and hangs on while saying "NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU, WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEERRRRRRRRRR" Demon then says " **THE SHOW MUST GO ON, THE MUST GO ONNNNN... NEVER FEAR THE SHOW WILL GO ON** " then Chica and Demon sing at the same time (this is where I try mixing bold text with this in the one sentence so this cant end well) " **we** just don't **know what went wrong** we tried **to** get along... **but our new** robot friends power **faded** " Chica jumps off Demon as they continue " **we did our best** to fix our **guest, we** hated to see him so **distressed... we said** fair-well and had him **ter min a ted** " after that I make a massive solo but with drums till going on as I go. Demon continues " **every toy eventually breaks every battery fades and drains even the tiniest little mistakes can leave the messiest stains we all know that we'll be alright although he didn't survive the night through the pain and the tears the show goes on for years and years** " " **NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEEEEEEEERRRRR... THE SHOW MUST ON** " Chica says "THE SHOW MUS GO ON, NEVER FEAR.." Demon and Chica stand next to each other saying "THE **SHOW** WILL **GO** ON" and at that I slide on my back in-front of them facing the crowd as they stand up clapping. Chica helps me up as Fred comes on saying "bravo laddies and Master that was brilliant and sense non of us has heard you sing before except Craig.. you were brilliant... round of aplouse for master Demon everyone" everyone in the room starts clapping including me and Chica as Demon takes a bow.

TIME SKIP, CLOSING TIME, DEMON'S POV, BACKSTAGE

I pick up a wrench and I screw in some bolts on Freddy's arm as he groans in pain and Mike says "you'll be fine Freddy.. just these last parts to add and your done" I nod saying " **yep Mike's right Freddy.. all we have to do now is fix the chip in your endo-brain** " he nods as I finish and he leans down letting me see Mike and Jeremy on the other side of the table. I bring the stool round to Freddy's head as Jeremy takes off his head care-fully and I look at the endoskeleton head and I notice a little chip that doesn't belong there so I take it out as Mike asks "what's wrong Demon" I look at the chip replying " **nothing wrong just a chip that doesn't belong there an... hold on to a minute** " I look at the chip closely and I see that's it the same kind of chip that Freddy gave me when he was still at the base and I continue " **just add the new chip and add a new head on him** " I walk over to the door as Jeremy asks "where are you going" I turn round replying " **to find what's on these chips** " (and thank god it's not fucking gurgin.. my best friend is going to know that line) I teleport out and into the hallway outside the office. I pick up a box I hid behind the stack of TV's and I open it to see that the same chip is there so I take it out and I look at the two chips and there the same making me slid over the table and onto the chair behind the computer and I clap my hands together making the chips join together. I open my hands to see that the two chips became a whole circuit and I plug it into the computer and I then hear Foxy saying ".. ands that's why I love Bonnie TC" I look and I see Foxy, Bonnie and TC there and Bonnie looks over to me and waves saying "hi Demon" I wave back getting back to the computer as TC says "is Freddy fixed yet" I look at a loading bar as I reply " **I left Mike and Jeremy to do the rest while I find out about something I found** " I bar is half full when I hear footsteps coming towards me so I think it's them so I continue and Foxy says "what's that thing mate.. that chip Freddy gave you when he wasn't here" I reply " **yes but Freddy had another one** " TC gasps as Bonnie comes round beside me "so he gave you another one then" I shake my head replying " **you can say that but I found it in his head and it was the same as the last one... so I combined them together making a circuit which is in the computer** " TC sits on the table facing me asking "how does two chips combine into a circuit.. that makes now sense at all" I nod in agreement and the bar is full making a beep noise and I look to see about ten folders open up making me smirk saying " **I think we just found the plans to our enemy** " then they crowd behind me looking at the computer and I close the folder and one isn't open as I move half of them and it's labelled *do not open* and looking at that I open it and it shows a file and Foxy says "that file's called operation purple free.. what does that mean" I shake my head thinking so I open it I go wide eyed and gasp with the others.

 **CLIFFHANGER GUYS I'M SO GOOD AT THEM... OKAY SO THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR YOU ALL AND SINCE IT'S THE SUMMER HOILDAY NOW THE CHAPTER MAKING WILL BE MORE OFFENT NOW SO WITH THAT I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**


	11. DEMON'S SECRET DEATH

**HELLO GUYS AND I'M NOT DOING SO WELL RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I HAVE A SORE HEAD AND MY LUNGS ARE BEING JERKS BUT THAT'S NOT GOING TO STOP ME FROM WRITING. ANYWAY HERE IS "DEMON'S SECRET"**

DEMON'S POV, 12:05 AM, WHERE I LEFT THE LAST CHAPTER

I stare at the computer as I see a file opens and the title operation purple free and it shows how the wolfs are going to free the purple guy from Springtrap. I bash the desk saying " **BASTARDS** " I stand up walk around the table covering my face with my hands and Foxy says "the plan goes as their going to break of... reviving made by you Demon" I nod as he continues "to do so we'll have to get someone with god like powers and a lot of money to get the equipment" I lean on the wall and I slid down it as Bonnie says "hang on... there's more below this" she then starts to read it saying "we now have the money and all we need now is gods like powers so the Fang's boss i.e the purple guy inside that golden rabbit suit dead and his plan is to steal the powers off... oh no" I let my face go as Bonnie continues "there going to try steal the powers off Craig since he's the strongest from that black bastard and if his are lost then he'll be weak" I crawl up into a ball hiding my face in my legs saying " **oh god** " I could tell the others were looking at me and TC asks "what's wrong Demon" I reply " **there's something that I have been hiding my entire life but only told my wife and most trusted friends like Craig and the Mike and Jeremy back in my dimension** " I lean my head on the wall as Foxy asks "what is the secret mate.. you can trust us three" I look at them standing up replying " **if I tell you... you have to promise me that you tell no one.. got it** " they nod and I sigh and open my mouth but then a gun shoot goes off in the main room making me teleport us there and I see Springtrap and at-least ten of his men behind him with machine guns. I stop time and letting me, Foxy, TC and Bonnie move and I say " **my secret is that...** *sigh* **you know I was the first master right** " I face them as they nod and I continue " **well... I became a master with another god called Jack and we became masters at the same time and we promised that I was the first master and he became one after me** " they gasp and Foxy says "well what's so bad about that" I turn round replying " **we had a fight and I killed him... and that's when Ed was born... after that I became evil for about five weeks until the Goldie from my dimension managed to calm me down... I killed so many people during those five weeks** " they gasp again and I take off my dad's dog-tags and I give then to Bonnie saying " **if I die then my soul will go back to my dimension with all the memory here... take care of these for me please** " Bonnie takes them and I walk in-front of everyone starting time again as Spingtrap says "FIRE" then the wolfs start to aim so I make a shield around me and everyone else and bullets start hitting mine a lot and he says "fire on that black monster" then all the wolfs fire at me and Springtrap says "that shield wont hold forever Demon... all we want is Craig's powers and we'll be good" I growl replying " **your going to have to kill me if you want Craig** " he smirks and then my shield breaks and machine gun bullets start filling up my body and I move backwards slowly but I make all my friend into a circle and I make a shield around them and TB yells "NO" I fall on one knee as Springtrap laughs evilly and says "these machine guns have unlimited ammo so you will die a pain-full death" I smirk and I stand up as bullets keep hitting me and Springtrap says "there's now point mate... switch the evil bullets" I smirk as Goldie yells "ARE YOU CRAZY DEMON... THOSE BULLETS WILL KILL YOU" I smile turning round replying " **then I die protecting my friends** " I turn round facing the enemy as they then shoot at me again and I feel myself losing power so I stand and walk towards Fang slowly and Springtrap hides behind his men. my body turns as I get hit but I keep moving towards them and I say " **I am Demon.. master of kings of gods... I will die for what I desire and that's protecting my friends from that purple bastards plans** " I stop and fall on my knee's in pain and then Craig yells "COME AT ME" I look as I see Craig beside me with a mini gun and he fires at the wolfs making me look and Srpingtrap teleports away somehow. Craig drops the gun and he helps me up saying "don't worry Facala... we'll get you help" I lays me down and I lower the shield and I see TB running towards me hugging me crying and I put my hand on her back saying " **don't worry guys... i'll be fine back home** ".

BONNIE'S POV

I stand beside Foxy holding onto him as Demon lays there full of holes while TB cry's on him and Demon says " **just be yourselves and... be.. happy** " his eye's then close and his hand falls off TB's back and she says "Demon... DEMON... nononono... NNNNOOOO" I cry into Foxy's side and I look at him as he pulls out his pirate hat and places it on his chest with Craig, Freddy and TF and TB says "please don't leave us... we need you... I need you" I look back to Demon's dead body as it disappears slowly. his body is gone and I notice it drops something making me go over to it and I pick it up and I see it's a piece of paper folded so I unfold it as Freddy asks "what does it say Bonnie" I read it out-loud "Dear friends... if you are reading this then I have died protecting you all from Springtrap" "i'll be back home in my own dimension with my true family safe from harm and if Bonnie reads this then please keep my dad's dog-tags safe.. they mean a lot to me and adding on to that... the purple guy is trying to get out Springtrap and since I'm dead in the dimension then he'll be able to us the powers he has to free him from his suited grave. good bye all but Craig... Jack/Demon". I drop the paper as I sobbing in the room and some of it was mine as-well so I drop on my knee's beside TB as she screams out sobbing and Craig says "that sucks" I face him as he covers his face crying and he sobs out making me surprized seeing him cry first time. TB gets up and runs off into the hallway still crying and I say "he knew he was going to die somehow" I feel Foxy's hook on my shoulder so I hold it with my hook and Freddy says "should we hold a funeral from him Craig" I look at him as he shakes his head replying "his body is back in the dimension he was born in... if you don't get it, if you were in different dimension from your home one and if you die in that dimension you come back to life in your home dimension with all the memory from when you were there" I look at Foxy as he asks walking beside me "so Demon can come back then right" Craig shakes his head again replying "if you die in a different dimension you cant come back and if you want back to your own dimension then you just open a portal back" we nod and I hear TB sobbing out load so I say "I'll go be with TB to calm her down" I start to walk off as TC says "i'll come with you then" I then wait for her and we walk towards TB's room. we get outside TB's room and I hear her crying into something because her sobbing is being muffled so I open the door and I look in to see TB on her bed covering her face in one of her pillows so I walk in asking "TB... do you want us here or do you want some time alone" she lifts her head up a bit replying "come in if you want" she drops her face back onto the pillow again as I walk in closer. TC closes the door behind her and I sit down on the bed beside my double and TC takes a chair and sits on that and I say "so... is this because of Demon being dead" she nods and I put my hand on her back and TC says "we'll be fine without him TB... besides he's taught us everything we need to know Springtrap" I nod agreeing saying "and plus we still have Craig here to be the master here" she sobs out and I say "come on TB... we'll take care of you" she sits p hugging her pillow and there's tear stains down her eyes and she says "I guess your right... I did like him more than any other girl here right now" me and TC stare at each other for a moment and TC replies "speaking of which... I'm checking out Craig the now" me and TB stare and I say "well everyone knows about me and Foxy so you two aren't alone" they smile and TB says "what now then" I think and I reply "how about we stop the purple guy before he gets out Springtrap".

TIME SKIP, THE NEXT DAY, BEHIND PIRATES COVE, BONNIE'S POV, 3:34 AM

I pass a screw-driver up to Foxy on-top of a ladder as he fixes some lights and he takes the screw-driver and says "thanks bon bon" I smile as he screws some nails in and I back up a little and I hear the door open but don't check and Craig says "Foxy.. Bonnie are you love birds in here" I call out "we're back here" I look at the closed curtains as Craig walks threw but then he turns round saying "here" he then helps someone up and then a women animatronic walks in and Craig says "come on up.. uncle Craig has you" Foxy says as he fixes the lights "how's there bon bon" I gasp as I see a toddler in Craig's arms and I say "aw... Craig you never said your an uncle" he laughs and he says "this is Fiona... Demon's daughter... and she turned five yesterday didn't you" Fiona nods and Craig continues "and this beautiful women her is Eve... Demon's wife" Eve then says "nice to meet you Bonnie.. you look different from the Bonnie in my husbands dimension" I nod and some cracks and Foxy says "aaahhh" he then falls off the ladder but he floats close to the ground as he says "nice catch Bonnie" I shake my head replying "I didn't catch you" I look back to Craig and I see Eve holding her hand out at Foxy and Craig says "oh yeah I forgot to say... she's a king of gods when Demon brought her back to life" I gasp as Eve smiles and she pulls back and Foxy floats over beside me and she drops him and he gets up saying "thanks lass" Eve nods replying "no problem". Eve then sits beside Craig her daughter and me and Foxy opposite of them and I ask "so how did you two get here" I look to Craig as he says "well... I travelled back when everyone was asleep and these two asked to come on over so let them to see what Demon did here to help Jason's dimension... speaking of which where is Jason.. I haven't seen him yet" I look at Foxy as he replies "he went out to scoot out Spingtraps third base with Goldie... they'll be back before dinner" I look back as Fiona says "no way... Springtrap is alive... I thought my dad killed him" I smile replying "yes he did.. but here he's still alive" she starts to shake and Eve says "it's be okay Fiona.. your uncle and farther wont let anything happen to you" she smiles looking at her mum and then TF yells "SEE IF I GIVE TWO SHITS TC" we look at each other and we stand up and we teleport to the main room. as we get there, I see TF standing over TC and TB while they cry and sob making Foxy say "oi... TF" he faces us replying "THE FUCK YOU WANT... CANT YOU SEE I'M BUZY" I look Fiona as her ears are covered by her mums hands and Foxy replies "your buzy... so saying that hitting women is work for you... you sick bastard" TF smirks and turns round facing him saying "and what are going to do big bad fox... come at me" I smirk crossed armed replying "carful what you wish for... sick him boy" Fox then jumps at TF and Foxy then tackles him. Foxy gets off TF and places his right foot on his stomach saying "stay down okay lad" TC gets up and walks over to TF holding her check saying "you have something on your face" TF looks at her as she spits on going onto his nose and she walks away as TF tries getting out of Foxy's force. I help TB up and Fiona ask "I'm scared mum" I look back to see Fiona hiding behind Eve and Craig says "so... TF... why are you hitting on women" TC then says "just because he thinks he can boss all of us" TF growls replying "shut your mouth you slut" I look at TF as Craig punches his stomach making Foxy get off and TF hold his stomach in pain and Craig says "that's not very gentlemen of you TF" I walk beside Craig and TF says "agh.. fuck.. you.. Craig" Craig smirks replying "your lucky my best friends family is here... if they weren't.. you would be in your room with no legs or arms... GOT THAT" TF nods and Craig stands up saying "so... who wants burgers" I smile as I turn round and TF says "your not helping my stomach Craig" I turn round replying "shut up TF" I turn back round and TF says under his breath "bitchy slut" I stop turning into my legend form " **say that again TF... I'm a bitchy slut** " he nods standing up replying "I mean.. you let Fang rape up in that office" I growl saying " **THAT'S IT** " I teleport in-front of him and I tear his right arm off and I start bitch slapping him saying " **don't.. ever... call... me... a... bitchy... slut** " I stop and I kick TF back tossing his back teleporting back to Foxy turning back and Eve says "what was that about" Craig replies walking beside "you the weapon I made called the heart" she nods as Foxy opens pirates cove door and Craig continues "well it was inside Bonnie... after that she became a king of gods and then she got mad at Foxy because he thought she was cheating on him with Demon and then she we found out she's the second legend" I nod walking into pirates cove saying "I haven't got control of some of my powers still" Eve smiles replying "neither have I" we smile from having something in common and Foxy says "I'm going to get back to the lights... wait what's this doing here" I look a the curtains as I see not pined to it so I walk over while Foxy takes it off and reads it, then he says "those bastards.. sorry Fiona" I look at the paper and I read it out "dear Freddy Fazbears, I only have a few minutes before I turn back to a monster but the purple man has take over my body as you know but he has also taken Jason and Goldie in because his men found them sneaking outside the base, plus I can control my body for only two minutes so please... get this monster out of me and I tell every thing about the purple guys secrets and intel, singed Spring-Bonnie".

 **OKAY GUYS... THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON SO DONT WORRY AND PLUS MY BIRTHDAY IS IN A COUPLE WEEKS SO THINGS MIGHT BE SLOW AFTER WARDS BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST TO GET CHAPTERS UP. ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.. BYE**


	12. SPRING FREDDY

**HELLO GUYS. JUST TO KEEP THIS SHORT I'M MAKING THIS CHAPTER BLAH BLAH BLAH HOPE YOU ENJOY "SPRING-FREDDY"**

WHERE WE LEFT OFF, BONNIE'S POV

I take the note off Foxy as Foxy says "what do we do now" I put the note on a table and Eve says "I don't know.. wait is the Goldie in this dimension a girl" I nod and Fiona says "aw come on.. dam it" Craig laughs and I ask "why what's wrong" Eve smiles replying "me and Fiona had a bet because when her dad came back and told everyone there eccept TF because he's dead now and wee Fiona here didn't believe him so me and her made bet and the loser has to wake up Marry in our dimension when she doesn't expect it" me and Foxy smile and Craig says "Marry would not like I should know... I nearly lost my face when I woke her up". we walk out to see TF outside the room with his ear head on the wall and he backs away saying "so I'm dead aren't I" I frown replying "no TF... the TF is dead.." he cuts me saying "I'm dead to you all" I see he put his arm back on and Craig says "listen you fat shit... the TF in my dimension died because he argued with Demon and TF died to a cannon ball to his stomach crushing his endo-skeleton.. we weren't talking about you beside.. if you were going to die... it's going to be me that kills you" he backs away scared and Eve says "he says that all the time Demon... he does kill him but brings him back to life" TF sighs and then Freddy walks in with everyone else and I walk out saying "guys... we have a problem with Jason and Goldie" Mike then asks "what.. what's wrong with them" Foxy then says "they've been captured by the purple guy and we found out that Spring-Bonnie is still alive just lost control of his body" they gasp and then Freddy looks at Eve and I smirk saying "she's with Demon Freddy" he blushes while Jeremy and Mike fall over laughing and Freddy says "what makes you think I was checking her out" I smile replying "you did the same thing when you saw a nice women when Chica came along" he smiles and then Eve says "this reminds me of that thing Freddy did to me" I look at her and then to Craig as he says "she died when she was still a human and the Freddy back in our dimension put her into this suit but then he said something was in his head and made him rape her... man you should of seen Demon's face when she told him... he nearly killed the poor bastard" we gasp and Freddy says "well I would never do that" I nod and Craig says "well if you were listening ye deef bastard.. something in his head made him do it" Foxy laughs. after everyone is quite Craig says "so... what are we going to do about that purple guy in Spring-Bonnie" we think and TB comes out "how about we find Spring-Freddy or Fred-bear... they'll know" I back away and hide behind Foxy and TC asks "what's wrong Bonnie" I look as Freddy says "Bonnie started off with Fred-bear but then he retired leaving her with me when Freddy Fazbears came into business... then Chica and then Bonnie's hero" Foxy smiles and I say "what am I going to say to him.. I mean we have never talked ever since he retired" Freddy nods saying "don't worry... just stay calm around him okay" I nod and Craig says "alright then... i'll go with, Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy and Eve... TB and TC can watched over Fiona if that's okay with Eve" I walk beside Foxy looking at Eve as she replies "that's fine" I look at Craig as he says "alright then... why'll we are gone.. the rest of you can watch over the pizzeria and TF... don't go beating up people other wise Fiona will get you" TF replies "and what is a three year old going to do" Fiona then walks up to him and kicks his nuts replying "I'm five idiot" TF falls to the floor holding his nuts and Craig says to TF "she learned that from me" I smile replying "I guessed so".

TIME SKIP, 5 MINUTES, OUTSIDE FRED-BEARS HOUSE, AFTERNOON

We stand up outside a small cottage and Freddy says "this where Fred-bear is.. Spring-Freddy should be in there too" I nod with the others and Craig replies "lets go in and ask" I look at Foxy and Craig says "Bonnie you go and chap the door" I look asking "why me" he sighs replying "you were with Fred-bear when he retired remember" I remember and I say "oh" Foxy and Freddy then laugh so I walk to the door and he knocked on it. I wait for the door to open and then I hear footsteps behind the door and Fred-bear saying in his deep voice "who's there" I reply "it's me Fred.. remember... Bonnie" there's a silence and then door the door opens and I see a brown bear the same height as me and Fred-bear says "Bonnie... oh I've missed you" I pull him for a hug and we hug for a moment and then Fred-bear looks over my shoulder and says "ah Freddy my boy" I move to let Freddy beside me and he says "good to see you Fred-bear" Fred-bear smiles and replies "just call me FB" I nod replying "alright FB" he smiles and he says "and who are the lovely people behind you Bonnie" I look back replying "the red fox is Foxy the pirate... also my boyfriend" Foxy waves saying "nice to meet ye lad" FB replies "nice to meet you Foxy" I then continue "then the human is Craig but do be care full FB" I face him as he asks "why?" I continue "he's a master of kings of gods and he's the strongest" FB smiles saying "nice to meet you Craig... where's that other master friend of your's... um what's his name... umm Demon is it" we gasp and Freddy asks "how do you know him" FB looks at him replying "I met him when he came over to the dinner and helped me with Bonnie while she was still a baby animatronic... lovely times" Freddy looks at me asking "you knew him when you were a baby.. why didn't you tell us" I shake my head replying "I couldn't remember him Freddy" FB then says "and who is this lovely lady with master Craig" I look replying "that's Eve... Demon's wife but she was a human before but died and the Freddy from her dimension put her into that suit but something in his head made him rape her" FB gasps replying "oh that's a shame.. anyway.. come on in" he walks back in and I follow him in. I walk into the living room as he says make your self at home" I sit down on a two seat and Foxy sits down beside me while Freddy sits beside FB and Eve stands with Craig and FB asks "so.. what brings you people here" Foxy puts his hand around my shoulder as Freddy replies "we need to get our friends back from Springtrap" FB looks confused and asks "who's Springtrap" I reply "it's that purple man inside Spring-Bonnie but the thing is that the purple man died in him so Spring-Bonnie only has about two minutes of control of him self" FB gasps and calls out "Spring-Freddy" then a voice in the room behind us replies "yeah Fred" FB says "we some guest to talk about Spring-Bonnie" no response for while and then the voice says "even if I'm still not coming out... you know the state I'm in" FB sighs and says "I'm sorry guys... Spring-Freddy has been a lot of depression ever since he was almost burned to death with Spring-Bonnie" we gasp and then a door opens behind us making me look and I go wide eyed as I see a golden bear that is burned and half it's fur is gone showing his endo-skeleton and I say "it's alright.. we don't bite" he walks over to us and FB says "people.. this is Spring-Freddy" he says "hi". Spring-Freddy sits down beside Freddy and he says "so you guys came here about SB" we look at FB as he says "he calls him SB for Spring-Bonnie for short.. you can just call him SF" we look back and I say "yes we did.. he's being controlled by the purple guy and SB can only control himself for about two minutes" he gasps and makes a fist saying "why did you come here for then" I frown and Craig says "aw come on... I didn't come out here for no reason" SF replies "and what are you going to do human" Craig growls and punches SF making me look away but instead there's a gasp making me look back and I gasp as I see SF holding Craig's fist and he says "like I said.. what are you going to do" he then pinches Craig necks and then Craig falls over. I look at FB as he smiles saying "yeah... he's trained him sk elf in offense and defence but I don't know how he stopped at masters punch and manage to knock him out" Craig then says "I'm not knocked out... I'm just sleeping" that makes me, Foxy, Eve and Freddy and I feel a lot of energy in SF making me think he's something special but he says "that's good lad... come on" he then lowers his hand to help Craig up and I say "so.. are you going to help us now" they both nod and Freddy says "great to hear" me and Foxy stand up and I teleport us back to the pizzeria main party room. we get back to see Fiona playing with TC and TB while everyone is somewhere else and then Fiona says "MUM" I look to see Fiona running to her mum and hugging her as Eve gets down on one knee and TB says "are you Fred-bear" I look as he nods replying "yes I am.. and this is Spring-Freddy" SF waves and then runs in with holding one of TC's beaks and he says "hey TC's... here's one of your beaks back" she takes it asking "why did you have one of my beaks" Mike pants and then Jeremy runs and tackles him saying "here comes TF" they both get up as TF walks in saying "give it back you two" TC says "relax TF... they gave me my beak back" TF looks at her replying "not your stupid beak... I want my microphone back from these thief's" then Mike and Jeremy laugh and Jeremy says "I put you mic in the basement" TF growls and says "you bitches" he takes one step and then SF runs at him and then trips TF up making him fall onto his back with a thud saying "agh... bastard" SF then hits his stomach in a triangle and then TF shuts off making Mike say "that.. was.. awesome... do that on Jeremy next time" Jeremy nodges him saying "don't please" SF nods and FB says "well... what a way to meet people" we nod and SF says "he'll wake up in about ten seconds from now" he then backs away and then TF wakes up saying "oh my god what a dream.. I just tripped onto my back and then someone hits my stomach" TC says "that wasn't a dream.. that happed just now" he looks and see SF saying "lesson learned... never mess with a bad-ass.. or Craig in general" Craig then says "trust me.. he even beat me when I tried punching him.. he just caught my fist" they gasp and then Marry walks threw with a little Freddy plushie next to her spark and then I say "we have a lover over here" Marry looks up and then hides the plush behind her while we all laugh but SF stays quite and Mike asks him "something wrong" he shakes his head and FB replies for him "he's learned a way to not laugh if he wants to laugh" SF nods saying "just call me SF... that's short for Spring-Freddy" TB and TC look at each other and tb asks him "so you know about Spring-Bonnie then" he nods replying "I just learned about him" TF asks "why.. didn't you work with him for years" he nods and FB says "they worked together but after a fire they lost each other during it and I found SF in an ally not far from here the way you see him now" SF walks back beside us and Mike and Jeremy nod together and Jeremy says "well... SF.. we can fix you if you want.. give you new fur, clean up the burns and fix your endo-skeleton if you want" I look at SF as he thinks and he says "okay.. but do you mind me bringing someone in with me" they nod and then he looks to me and Foxy saying "you coming" I nod but Foxy says "thanks for the offer lad but I need to fix something in me cove" he nods and Freddy says to FB "come on FB.. i'l show you place" SF walks off so I follow him into backstage.

SF lays down on the table and I sit next to him while Mike and Jeremy look at him and Mike says "well first off.. we have to clean the fur but we'll have to cover your hole's in you SF.. so we don't damage the endo-skeleton" he nods and he lays his head down and he says "so... how do you about SB Bonnie" I frown replying "there was a note on Foxy's pirates cove curtain and it said that two of our friends who were spying on the purple mans base and got kidnaped... then it said about him controlling for about two minutes until the purple man took over again" he growls and Jeremy says "alright.. got the new fur Mike" I look to see Jeremy holding chunks of golden fur and he tosses half to Mike and they cut them out to fix the holes. they finish adding the fur and Mike asks "do you have any thing on you SF.. so it doesn't get wet" he leans up saying "can you get a blanket then so I can take off my trousers" they look at his legs making me look and I see that his trousers blind in with his fur so I lean back and Mike says "one minute or half a minute" he then looks behind him and then he gets down and then comes back up with a white blanket and he gives it to SF and he then turns away and SF says "do you mind looking away" I look away as SF starts to unzip his trousers and I try not look and I don't and then he says "alright done" I look back to see his golden jeans ontop of the white blanket and Jeremy takes them making sure he doesn't pull the blanket off and I notice a little bump where his man part is so I don't look at it but at SF's face as he asks me "are okay with me naked here" I nod replying "I'm okay with that" he smiles and lies down and then water splashes on his chest and Mike asks "so... what did you and Spring-Bonnie do when you were working" he smiles and replies "we worked in Fred-bears before a little girl got outside of the dinner so the old owner closed us down so FB went into retirement and me and SB stayed with him but Bonnie was still a baby so Fred handed her over to Freddy" I smile replying "I didn't even know you and SB were there" he looks at me as more water splashes him "yeah... it was Fred who took care of you while we took his place until he got back" I smile and I take his hand into mine and Jeremy says "so.. when did Spring-Bonnie disappear" we look at Jeremy as he fills a bucket of water and he replies "well... he said he was going to see Freddy Fazbears opening and he never returned... and now we know that the purple bastard his in him... I will save my best friend" I hold his hand and SF's face covered in water and he shakes his face making water fly over the place making me giggle and SF says "a little warning next time would be nice" Mike and Jeremy nod smirking and Mike says "right... it was Jeremy fault though" Jeremy replies "sorry mate... I thought it be funny"

FREDDY'S POV, OFFICE, 1:12AM

I say to Fred "and this the security office where Mike and Jeremy work after hours and watch the cameras around the building and making sure no one breaks in" Fred nods along that replying "well.. this looks like a fun place" I smile nodding and I see Foxy walk towards us worried so I ask him "what's wrong Foxy" he looks and replies "I cant find the present I got for Bonnie and I left it here somewhere" I look at Fred as he we look at each other then back to Foxy and FB says "don't worry captain.. we'll find you treasure" we then laugh and I ask Foxy "so.. what is we're looking for" Foxy smiles replying "just look for a wee black box and a purple envelope taped on-top of it" we nod and I ask him "okay.. we'll look around here and look for.. what ever is in that box of yours Foxy" they nod and Foxy walks into party room 2 while Fred walks into party room 4 leaving me in the hallway as I see TC and Craig walk round the corner and I turn round into the office and I look around starting behind the pile of TV's and I hear TC asking "what are doing Freddy" I loo back and I see TC standing beside Craig and I reply "looking for Foxy.. he's lost something" I walk to the other TV's as Craig asks "and what is that thing Foxy lost... his pirate hat" I shake my head and I look on the table replying "it's something he really needs that has nothing about him.. if you put it that way" I see the black box and the purple envelope so I take it and TC asks "is that it?" I nod and I walk into the hallway as FB walks out saying "nothing.. oh you found it already" I nod and we walk to party room 2. I walk into the party room to see Foxy on his knee's and under a table so I smirk and I look to FB and I put a finger on my mouth then point to Foxy and he nods so I look back to Foxy and I yell "FOXY" Foxy then smacks his head of the table making me and FB laugh really hard making FB fall over laughing and then Foxy crawls back out holding the back of his head saying "okay... I fell for that.. i'll let ye off Freddy" I smile and handing him the box and Foxy lets his head go and takes it saying "thanks mate.. this makes up for bashing me head in" I nod and FB says "help me up Freddy please" I turn back to see FB still on the floor and I walk over and I help him up. I leave the party room after FB and I wait for Foxy and as he leaves I see TC running down the hall with Craig after her saying "get back here" me and the others look and Craig stops to catch his breath letting me ask him "what happened" I turns his head a bit and he replies "were just playing tag.. *pant*" I smile and FB says "good fun tag.. the only thing I don't like is that some people swear when their tag" I face him replying "oh yeah.. your a person that hates swearing.. does SF and SB swear" FB nods replying "yes but they try not to swear in-front of me but I let them since I've known them since the dinner" I nod agreeing and then we get teleported to the main room and FB says "what the?.. who did that" I look to Foxy as he raises his hands replying "I didn't teleport us here someone else did" I look and I see TC get tackled by Craig but Craig pulls TC on-top of him making it look sexual making me snicker with the others and I see TC blushing like crazy with Craig and we all then start laughing making me, FB, TF, TB and Marry fall over laughing and TC gets off and Craig starts to laugh and I get up and I help FB up and as FB gets I see TC trying to hit Craig making Craig dodge her hit saying "wow okay calm down TC" the others get up and I say "okay you two break it up" TC walks over to TB and Craig sneaks up to her and spanks her bottom making her squeal and Craig runs out the building yelling "I REGRET NOTHING" we laugh and TC holds her ass and just smiles and then the backstage door opens with a creak making us look and we gasp as we see Bonnie walk out holding SF's shoulder and holding his as he struggles to stand up right and he's all fixed with new fur and his fur is shiny gold so I say "I'm really impressed with Mike and Jeremy's work.. where are they anyway" Bonnie points at the door replying "they feel asleep when they fixed SF" I smile with some of the others and SF says "now that I'm fixed up.. lets get your friends back then get that purple bas... guy out of SB" Bonnie looks confused and I say "FB doesn't like swearing but since SF does... he tries not to in-front of FB" she nods and FB says "yeah.. now that you all know.. try not swear a lot in-front of me please" we nod and Craig comes threw the ceiling "BULLSHIT" he then falls on the ground holding a bottle of vodka and he says "that was laughs... nothing else and now I must pass out before I puke my guts out" he then falls asleep straight away making us all laugh and SF says "no wonder Demon is best friends with you".

 **OKAY GUYS I'M LEAVING IT HERE AND THIS WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I'LL SEE YOU THEN BYE**


	13. THE LAST BASE

**HELLO GUYS AND I'M REALLY ANOYED ABOUT THIS BOOLDY SCOTTISH WEATHER I MEAN I HIT MY HEAD WHEN I WAKE UP AND A THUNDER STORM DOESNT HELP THAT BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME AND ONTO "THE LAST BASE"**

WHERE WE LEFT OFF, SPRING-FREDDY'S POV

I stand beside Bonnie while she helps me stand up so the water on my endo-skeleton will dry out and I see the main door open and then a man in a brown suit and black bow tie and he says "morning all.. hang on Fred-bear!" I look as FB nods replying "yes I'm Fred-bear... what's yours" I look back at the man as he smiles replying "my name is Fred and it's a pleasure to meet the original bear... and who are you good sir" I see everyone look at me so I reply "I'm Spring-Freddy Fred.. nice to meet you" he gasps and says "you mean.. your the Spring-Freddy that worked with Fred-bear and that monster" I growl making a angry face and Freddy says "sir.. don't anger him please he knows everything about fighting and stopped one of Craig's attacks... so don't anger him" I nod and Fred says "oh sorry Spring-Freddy.. let me guess.. the suit that the purple guy died in is Spring-Bonnie" I nod calming down and he says "right.. lets get Demon to get a plan" we frown and Bonnie says "he's dead sir.. he died protecting us from Springtrap but he's back in his dimension" Fred frowns and replies "oh.. well.. where's Craig then" we smile as TC replies "he slapped my arse and ran off saying I regret nothing but after a while he came back through the ceiling and now he's disappeared again" we nod and then Craig walks in holding a bunch of pizza boxes and TB says "if Chica see's you with all that... she'll be mad for taking her food" I can tell he was smiling and he replies "trust me... i'll be finished before she'll know" as he says that I see Chica crossed armed behind him and he says "she's behind me isn't she" we nod and he turns round so he passes the pizza over and then runs away waving his arms about saying "I'M OUT BITCHES" he comes back and says "sorry FB" he then teleports away making us laugh and then a ghost appears behind TB so I run over to it and I jump at it but it teleports away making me grab onto the wall and Freddy says "what are you doing SF.. there isn't anything there" I look about and I see it again behind Freddy so I jump it and I tackle it making the thing laugh so I pick it up from it's throat but he doesn't choke but says "good going SF" I stare at him and I say "who are you and how do you know me" he smiles and someone pulls me off and TF says "calm down SF.. that's just Ed.. calm down" I look and I see Foxy holding onto my arm so I shake him off and Ed says "jess.. and I thought I was evil.. dam" he look and I try to get him but Foxy's hook holds me back and I say "hey let me go he just said he was evil" I look back at him as he nods replying " we know he is but do you know what Ed stands for" I shake my head and FB asks "no we don't Foxy.. what does it mean" I look at him as Freddy says "Ed means evil Demon.. he's Demon's evil side.. but if Demon died then how are you here Ed" he crosses his arms replying "just because I'm Demon's evil side doesn't mean everything that happens to Demon happens to me... I'm still aloud to travel between dimensions... besides I came to say something Eve and Fiona if you don't mind" they nod and Foxy lets me go when I calm down and then Ed floats over to Eve and Fiona and take them somewhere to talk. I lean against the wall with my eye's closed and then a thud wakes me up and it came from the room called pirates cove so I rush over and I open the door to see Foxy on the floor with a dent in his head and Bonnie beside him so I run in saying "what happened to Foxy" I look at Bonnie as her eyes are full of tears as she says "we were fixing the stage lights and one of them fell on Foxy's head and he fell off stage" I look down to Foxy and I lift him up and I carry him on my back saying "come on.. were getting help" I look at Bonnie as she nods and I run out and I see Freddy and TF so I call out "HEY.. FREDDIES COME HELP FOXY" they look and they run over with worried all over them and Freddy asks "what the hell happened to our fox" I look to Bonnie as she walks out saying "we were fixing the stage lights and one of them hit Foxy then he falls off the stage" they gasp and Freddy "get him into backstage.. me and TF can fi.." I run to backstage saying "i'll fix him.. don't worry guys" I run the door open and I lay Foxy on the table and I close the door behind me. I walk back to Foxy and I walk over to an unused endo-skeleton and I tear the head off then I take a Foxy head off the shelve and I walk back over to Foxy and I take off his head and then his endo-skeleton off so I act quickly and I attach the new endo-skeleton head and then his new head and I grab a bucket and I walk over to a water tap and I turn it placing the bucket under it. it's half full so I turn off the tap and I pick up the bucket and I then toss the water on Foxy's face waking him up and he shoots up saying "the fuck is this.. the fuck is that.. the fuck are you... oh it's you SF" I smile replying "your welcome mate" he smiles and I pull him onto his feet and he says "all I remember is me and Bonnie fixing me spotlights then I get hit by something and that's it until now" I nod replying "we'll let Bonnie explain what happened to you Foxy.. come on" he nods and we walk out. as we get out Bonnie runs over and lovingly tackles Foxy and she says "oh god.. I was so worried about you Foxy" I smile and I look back to Freddy and TF as they walk in-front of me saying "you were fast fixing Foxy SF.. are you trained in fixing us or something" I nod replying "learned it when SB disappeared" they nod smiling and Foxy says "okay lass calm down I'm okay now" we look to see Bonnie kissing Foxy without stop making us laugh.

TIME SKIP, BONNIE'S POV, MAIN PARTY ROOM, 3:00PM (MASSIVE TIME SKIP REALLY)

I stand with everyone in the main party room and Fred says on the stage "okay.. since our main master is gone.. no offense Craig but Demon is a bit smarter than you" I look at Craig beside me as he replies "yeah.. I know but you don't have to say in public" I look back to Fred as he says "okay... now because of our lose me and Freddy came up with a plan to get Goldie and Jason out and that's Craig and Bonnie go to front gate and destroy everything they see while the others sneak up and find Jason and Goldie" we nod while my and Craig high five and Fred continues "and Freddy has told me that Demon's family is here so what we are doing is Eve will come but TC and TB will stay to look after Fiona and that ghost thing is staying too" then Ed appears behind Fred saying "I have a name you know Fred" he turns round and jumps a little. me and Craig prepare and Craig asks "so... has Foxy done anything for you yet" I shale my head loading the god pistol Demon gave me and Craig says "well.. soon you two are going to do the nasty" I smile and I reply "I don't know Craig.. we'll decide when we want to" I look up remembering we went backstage and Craig says "trust me Bonnie.. me and my Marry did the nasty in the parts and service and it was a fun time" I giggle and then Craig takes his mini gun and I ask him "how long have you had that gun for Craig" he looks at the gun then back at me replying "it's not mine besides.. it had a rpg on top of it but I took it off" I look at it asking "who made it then.. you I'm guessing" I face him as he shakes his head answering "Demon made this in secret from me but in the end he gave it to me" I nod along that and I take my machete and I turn to the door and Craig says "here.. take this" I look back to see that Craig is holding the heart and I ask "I thought Demon had it on him when he died" he nods replying "he did but not when he died.. he gave me it and told me to give it to you for some reason so.. here take it" i take it and i hold it as i feel power go through my arms and my body and then it starts to float and i cant move my legs or arms so i say "um Craig.. i cant move" he stands beside me and tries moving my arms but no luck so he says "oh god.. i cant touch you so i cant free you" i start to worry and i say "why.. what do you have to do" he panics and replies "um i.. i don't know.. this has never happened before" i then move my legs so try walk and i do but my arms stay the same. I begin to give when the heart fly's onto my stomach and I can move my arms again so I lower them and the heart pops off then fly's straight into my spark making me gasp in pain and I fall onto my knee's and I see Craig's shoes in-front of me then he says "oh god Bonnie.. are you okay" I nod putting my hand on the table and I pull myself up saying "yeah.. just what was that about" Crag shakes his head replying "I have no clue but we have to go okay.. the others are waiting on us" I nod and we teleport to the others. I teleport to the main door to see the others outside and TC, TB and Fiona still inside and then TB turns round and says "we'll be fine here.. now go and get SB back from that purple monster" I nod and I open the main door but I stop for Craig and as I turn round I see TC kissing his cheek and I smirk and I say "come on Craig" he walks out and I face TC saying "good job TC" she smiles and I walk to the others as Craig says "alright.. is everyone going here" they all nod and FB says "first off.. if you think I retired doesn't mean I cant fight" I smile replying "I know FB" he looks at me smiling and then Craig teleports them away to the base I think leaving me and him behind and he says "ready to fuck shit up Bonnie" I spawn in a death machine replying "ready as ever" he smiles evilly and we teleport to the base. we get their and I see a massive base with huts and towers all over and we stand at the front gate and then I see a wolf look at us and yell "OI GUYS.. AT THE FRONT GATES" I look down to see about twenty wolfs and five AST's. Craig walks forwards putting the mini gun on his back and he pulls out a plastic spoon making the wolfs laugh and one of them says "what are you going to do with that.. shove it up your arse" I face palm and as I look back Craig replies "no.. but your messing with the master of kings of gods and leader of the shadow clan" then all of the enemy falls over full of dents and holes and one of the AST's say "what the fuck did you just do" I ask "how the hell did you do that Craig" Craig smirks as I walk beside him as he replies "I told you didn't I.. shadow clan leader which means I can nowhere but everywhere" they then look about them and then their heads come off and I look to Craig as the plastic spoons breaks and he says "hell yeah.. half a second.. Facala will have to step up his game" I smile but confused at the same time and we run in but only to see Springtrap around the corner and he says "well.. what a surprize.. the master of kings here with a slut.. tell me.. how did you find me here" I growl and Craig says "listen.. I don't two shits about k you so I'm making this quick.. we found a note by Spring-Bonnie so we came for him and Jason and Goldie" he laughs and replies "well.. you can go but the slut fights me" me and Craig face each other and I say in his head "go.. I'll handle him myself" he nods and teleports away but after that I get hit on my neck and everything goes black.

CRAIG'S POV

I teleport away leaving Bonnie alone and to the others in a building and I see them getting Jason and Goldie out capsules and Freddy says "thank god they didn't hurt you both" Jason then replies "yeah... it's a dam miracle" some of the others nod agreeing and Foxy asks "where's Bonnie" I frown replying "she's fight Springtrap" they gasp and Foxy pins me on the wall saying "you either get Bonnie back in one piece or your a dead man" SF pulls him off saying "hey.. if anyway one is going to kill Craig it's me or Demon okay" I look at him and Freddy says "isn't that Craig's thing" SF nods and replies "that's because Demon told me that line" we become confused and then explosion happens outside making me teleport everyone out and I see that there's a lot of smoke by the fence and I figure stands there and the thing says in a deep voice "I'm hear to help you all from Springtrap and save Spring-Bonnie from that purple bastard.. sorry for the swearing Fred-bear" I look about and I take my mini gun saying "you either come out and show your face or i'll come in there and take you out" the figure then disappears and Ed says "come on already" I look about and the thing keeps saying "you already know me.. but I guess you forgot about me already.. and what's more surprizing is that you haven't noticed that Eve disappeared" I look and it's telling the truth and I say "what did you do Demon's wife our I'll kill ye" I then see the figure on a tower and it's covered in a black zipper and it says "alright Craig calm down" I put the mini gun away saying "Facala.. is that you" the figure stands in-front of us and it puts the hood down making us gasp as we see it's Demon. then Eve comes up behind him screaming and then tackles him saying "Jack" I laugh while the others stay silent and Facala "okay Eve.. I love you too" I walk over to him as Eve gets off him and helps him up and I ask him "how did you get back here.. I mean the law" he nods replying "I know.. but the law about dying in a different dimension was by me" I remember and I say "that's my boy.. breaking his own laws" he smiles and Freddy asks "wait.. so you broke your own law" Facala nods replying "that's right.. FB.. SF how are we doing" he walks past me so I look round to see FB and SF stand in-front of Demon and SF says "good mate.. i'll tell you.. those lessons worked out really well.. heck I stopped a blow from Craig" Demon nods replying "I know... Ed told me about it" they smile and Foxy says "well it's great to see ye again captain" Demon nods and he then says "Craig, SF and Foxy.. come on I know where Bonnie is and your not going to like it one bit" we nod and we follow him as he runs towards a massive building. Facala pulls out a rocket launcher and shoots it at the building in-front of us making a big hole in it and as he walks in he says " **one way to get in** " I nod replying as I walk threw "I taught you that" he laughs and Foxy walks in asking "so.. where do we go from here" Facala then walks down a hallway saying " **down here** " I follow behind him and he walks to the end of the hallway that's says above a door torture room's making me worried and Demon stops saying " **okay.. there's four wolfs in here... take one each** " we nod and Demon opens the door and runs in so I run in and I tackle the first wolf I see. I punch him without mercy and I then take it's dagger and I stab it through it's head making oil go over the place so I get off it and I see Foxy stab the last wolf with his hook and SF says "dear god.. what did they do here" I look about and I see torture weapons full of oil or blood and Foxy then pukes while Demon says " **the sick bastards torture people for fun here.. we are saving as much as we can** " I nod and i see two doors and i ask "what room is she in Facala" he shakes his head replying " **i only knew where this place is** " i sigh and i punch the wall between them and i see they just lead to the same room and i gasp as i see Bonnie strapped to chains around her wrists and angles and a gag in her mouth and she's covered in.. white stuff and then Foxy runs past with Demon saying "BONN **IE** " i also notice she's naked and she looks up trying to talk but the gag stops her and i see her crying so Demon says " **don't worry Bonnie.. we've got you** " Foxy takes the gag out and Bonnie spits out more of the white stuff out and she sobs out saying "there was so many of them.. to many to fit" Demon takes the last chain off and he catches her as she says "Demon.. oh my god Demon" she hugs him and he hugs back replying " **it's okay Bonnie.. we have you** " she sobs like crazy and i hear yelling from the hallway so i say "um.. guys... were going to have some trouble soon enough" Facala nods and Bonnie stops hugging him.

DEMON'S POV

I look at Foxy and then to Craig and SF saying " **Foxy, Craig get out of here.. me and SF will get that purple bitch for hurting or Bonnie** " they both nod and Foxy says "don't worry me treasure.. i'll be fine with Craig" she nods and then Craig and Foxy runs off leaving us here so i spawn some purple jeans and blue shirt for Bonnie and i say " **never mind about fashion.. here** " she takes them puts the jeans on first and SF tosses a wolf past us and Bonnie puts the shirt on and she says "lets go" i nod and i ask **by the way is the heart back in your spark** " she nods and asks "what did it do that.. it's confusing" I sigh replying " **because the heart choses who it wants to be it's master and protector and since it was in you the longest.. it's chosen you** " she stares at me and SF says "come you two.. we cant stay here any longer" we nod and I lead the two out and I see an AST blocking us and it says "stop where you are" I smirk and I teleport to it's chest and I pull it off then I grab the wolf and I pull it out and as the AST falls over I pin the wolf to the wall saying " **where is the purple bastard called Springtrap** " he shakes and replies "he's in his office guarded by wolfs, ast's and sentry guns.. good luck getting in there asshole" I rip it's head off saying " **try insult me now bitch** " I drop the head as SF says "okay.. what do we do now.. you heard him it's blocked with all bunch of shit" I nod and I look to the AST and I smirk replying " **I call shotgun** " I then pull the AST up and I climb into it and I put some metal into the hole on it and I say " **lets go fuck up some hobos** " they smile and I walk down the hallway and we look for the purple guys office. I look round a corner to see wolfs, AST's and sentry guns outside that office so I walk down it and the sentry guns start firing at me so I raise my arm and rockets come out my hand and no more sentry's and a wolf says "what the fuck" they look at me and he says "hey guys it's that Demon guy" I smirk replying " **and I'm here for that purple bastard called your boss** " then an AST comes at me but SF runs past me and jumps onto it saying "surprize dick head" he then punches the wolf and then pulls him out as he climbs in and he turns round saying "who wants a piece" I smile as he dashes towards the wolfs and Bonnie walks beside me and I climb out the AST and as it falls over and I pick up the AST and I toss it at some wolfs and I then pick up Bonnie and I give her a picky back ride saying " **so no one gets you back door** " she nods and I walk down the hall to see wolfs flying past and SF running past dragging an AST behind him making us laugh and I say to Bonnie " **ready?** " she nods and I run to the office door I ram it open making Springtrap fall off his chair and I put Bonnie down and she walks beside me as Springtrap gets up saying "what was that for.. wow how are you alive right now I.. I mean my men killed you" I laugh replying " **ha.. just because I died in this dimension doesn't mean I cant come back** " he stands up as he says "but there's a god law about not coming back after dying in a different dimension" I smirk replying " **there is but guess what.. it's my law I made so I can break my own laws without getting in trouble** " he sighs and grabs a shotgun saying "well guess what.. I'm not going anywhere you can try but your not killing me" I sigh and then SF comes through the wall still in the AST saying "remind me to always bring this thing into battle" I face him replying " **noted.. now lets get him back to the pizzeria** " he nods and then Springtrap falls over and then he gets back up saying "SF.. is.. is that you pal" I look and I see a difference in him and that's his eyes are green while it was black with a white dot in the middle. SF says "SB.. oh thank god your safe" SB then looks to me and Bonnie and says "Bonnie and.. and Demon.. I haven't seen you two in years" we nod and he climbs over the table and he says to Bonnie "Bonnie.. I'm am so sorry about what that monster did to you.. I saw everything from in my head" Bonnie hugs him replying "it's okay SB.. I know you tried to fight it" I smile and as the brake SB looks over to me saying "I haven't seen you since.. I don't know.. after two weeks of me, SF and FB taking care of Bonnie" I nod replying " **aye.. not now isn't the time.. we and the others are going to try to get that purple bastard out of you** " he nods and replies "well as you do your going to have to chain me up or something so "he" doesn't hurt anyone once he gets control again" I nod and Bonnie climbs back onto my back and SF grabs SB and carry's him on his shoulder and we run out killing anyone in our way.

we get out side to see everyone still there and they cheer as we get out so I stop and Bonnie climbs off as Foxy runs over and Bonnie runs to him and they hug together and Eve runs over to me and she tackles me while also kissing me and during this I hear Craig pretending to puke saying "UGH.. romance... the end of me" the others laugh and I pick up Eve while I get up and I carry her on my shoulders walking back to the others and FB says "good to see your back with us SB" I look to see that the two are hugging and SB says "it's alright FB.. besides your going to have to chain me up so "he" doesn't hurt anyone once I'm back at the pizzeria" he nods and TF says "speaking of the pizzeria Demon" I face him as he continues "TB has it into you" I nod replying " **I already knew about that.. it's the same with the TB back in our dimension** " he nods and Craig says "yeah.. TC is into me and I regret nothing when I slapped that ass" we laugh and I reply " **yeah that's you Craig.. anyway lets get back to the pizzeria** " they nod and I teleport us back. we get back and I put Eve back down to see Fiona run over to me yelling "DADDY" I get on one knee ready for a hug and she jumps up at me making me fall over and as I get up TB runs over and she tackles me over to saying "your back" I laugh saying " **yes I'm back and better than ever** " I look to Eve as she knee's down beside me and Fiona hugging me like crazy and she has a tight grip on me so I say " **every time I see you baby doll you get stronger and taller.. I'm proud of you** " she looks up and smiles then back down onto my chest and TB says "so.. um" I look at her to see her blushing and she looks to Eve so I do as she asks "does this.. make you mad in anyway Eve" Eve shakes her head replying "trust me.. me, my husband and the TB back in our dimension did the nasty together" I look to TB as she blushes even more and I say " **can I get up now.. my back is starting to hurt** " Eve takes Fiona off softly and TB gets up so I get up saying " **much better** " and I see everyone except Freddy and Chica are still in the main party room so I ask them " **where's SB going** " they face me and Chica replies "they too him to the back room of the office" I nod and I say " **thanks... now I'm just going to take a nap in one of the party rooms** " I then walk off and I get the into the hallway to see that Fiona, Eve and TB following me so smile and keep walking to party room 3 and as I walk in I walk to a table and I clean off the party hats on it off and I lay down on it and then Fiona climbs up and falls asleep on my stomach while Eve and TB lay down beside me and I say " **night laddies** " I then close my eyes and I fall asleep.

 **OKAY GUYS THAT'S ALL BECAUSE MY LAPTOP IS GOING TO OVER HEAT SO I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**


	14. THE ATTACK OF WOLFS

**HELLO GUYS** **AND BEFORE I START I CHECKED THE NEW REVIEW FROM BONNIE IS A BOY AND THAT PERSON SAYS BONNIE IS A BOY IN HIS EYES BUT SHE IS A GIRL IN MY EYES SO I WONT DEBATE ABOUT GENDER AND MATE.. IT'S MY FANFICTION SO YOU CANT SAY THAT IT'S MESSY I KNOW IT MAY BE BUT JUST ROLE WITH IT. ANYWAY HERE IS e"SORTING PLACES"**

DEMON'S POV, PARTY ROOM 3, 3:30AM

I open my eyes and I look about remembering that I came here to sleep and Fiona, Eve and TB came to join me and I see there still asleep so I sit up, take Fiona off my stomach softly and I as I get up I place beside Eve and TB and I walk out slowly trying not to wake them up. I close the door softly and I turn round to see Freddy and SF in the office and Freddy calls me "Demon.. come here for a moment please" I walk over to them asking " **what's up** **something wrong** " they nod so I look to the tablet with them and the camera is on a little jail cell and on it is Springtrap behind it sitting on a make shift bed and I ask " **what's wrong about this.. he** seems **like he's behaving** " I look at them as SF says "that's the thing.. he's behaving too well.. he's been quite all night" I look back at the screen asking " **where is he** " Freddy then replies "we moved him to backstage in that cell" I walk out into the hallway saying " **me and him are going to have a little chat** " I then teleport outside backstage and as I walk in I see the cell in the back and Jason and Craig guarding it so I say " **hello boys** " they face me waving back so I walk in. I stand in between Jason and Craig and I ask him " **morning Springrtrap... how's your little cell** " he stands up replying "I've already told these idiots to leave me along and you should do the same fucker" I smirk saying " **well these idiots are my idiots.. and they are staying here so you don't do something stupid** " he faces me and he continues "the last of my men well get me out this body and you'll be begging for mercy once I'm out" I smirk replying sarcastically " _ **oh no.. please purple guy don't hurt me i'll do anything**_ " Craig and Jason then laugh while Springtrap growls saying "don't insult me" I reply " **says the fucker that insults people for a living** " he sits back down on the bed and I say " **if you need to go piss then ask one of these two and they'll keep an eye on you.. just don't do anything stupid** " I then start to walk off when Springtrap replies "the heart" I look back at him saying " **what about it** " I walk back over and I can tell he's smirking and he says "the heart will be ours sooner than you think" I growl saying " **watch this bastard.. I checking the heart** " they both nod and I teleport to where Bonnie taking me to her room and I see her on her bed by her self and she says "Jesus Demon.. you sacred the hell out of me" I reply " **sorry but I'm staying with you** " she gets up asking "why.. is something wrong" I nod replying " **Springtrap says that the heart will be his so I'm being you body guard okay** " she nods looking sacred and then her door opens making me look round and I see Foxy and Goldie there and Foxy asks "what's going on in here" I reply " **just protecting Bonnie and the heart from Springtrap** " Foxy doesn't look happy and asks "are ye sure and not cheating on me" I shake my head and Bonnie says "he's telling the truth hunny... he just told me" Foxy nods and Goldie says "okay but how do you that Springtrap is going to attack Bonnie or take the heart" I reply " **because the heart is back in Bonnie so I'm watching her so she doesn't get hurt again** " they nod and walk back out letting me say " **okay** " I turn back round and I take a chair and I sit on it as Bonnie sits on her bed and Bonnie says "I'm really worried I mean.. when are they going to get me or something" I sigh replying " **I don't know Bonnie but if they do look for you** " I put my hand on her shoulder continuing " **i'll be with you to protect you and the others when I can** " she smiles and hugs me taking me from surprize and she says "thank you for everything you've done her Jack" she breaks the hug gasping and she says "oh I'm sorry Demon" I smile replying "it's alright Bonnie.. my real name is Jack.. you can me Jack if you want" she smiles and lays back on her bed and I pull out my phone and I play some games on it.

TIME SKIP, FIVE MINUTES LATER, BONNIE'S POV

I open my eyes and I look to my left to see Demon asleep on the chair making me smile so I sit back on my bed and I lean up as Ed appears and I say "hi Ed" he waves replying "sup.. I've got a good plan to prank Freddy" I don't reply as he continues "what I'm going to do is make sure he's asleep and then put wipe cream on his hand and tickle his nose and he'll itch is nose smacking the cream on his face.. he will be so pissed" I smirk and I look to Demon as he wakes up saying " **agh** " he then falls back on the chair hitting his head on the table making us laugh and he gets up with help from Ed. Ed explains the plan to him and he claps his hands together replying " **this is going to be great** " I nod and Ed disappears and we turn invisible and we teleport to Freddy to see him asleep on the stage laying on his stomach and his hand his hanging off the stage so we look about and we turn visible again. I spawn a duster while Demon spawns some shaving cream and Ed then moves his hand onto stage again softly and Demons puts some shaving cream on Freddy's hand making us snicker quietly so he doesn't wake up and I pass the duster to Demon as he tickles Freddy's nose making Freddy move his nose so Demon doesn't it again and this time Freddy rubs the cream on his face waking him up so we turn and run laughing as Freddy yells "GET BACK HERE" we run into the hallway to see TC, Craig and TB so we run past as Craig asks "what did you guys do" we stop as we get to the office and Freddy comes round and half his face covered in shaving cream making me and Demon laugh and Freddy says "you little pranksters" I look to see TC, TB and Craig laughing and Freddy walks to us saying "that was a good one you two" we then high five the three of us and I say "it was Ed's plan" then Ed pops up saying "you should of seen your face Freddy.. just look at it" then a mirror appears in-front of Freddy and Freddy says "dear god.. half my face is covered with.. what is this shaving cream" we nod snickering and the mirror disappears and TB says "oh.. ow my stomach" I look past Freddy to see TB and TC on the floor holding their stomachs and Craig slides down the wall still laughing. Craig leaves with Freddy to clean the cream off while me and Demon head back to my room and Demon walks in first and TC says "ohh.. is something going on between you two" I face her replying "no.. it's just.. protection" I then walk into my room and I close the door as Demon says "everything alright Bonnie" I look down replying "you know I love Foxy from the bottom of me spark" I look round to see him nodding and I continue "I would never cheat on him.. never" he frowns replying "oh Bonnie" I tear up saying "but I think TC thinks I'm cheating on him with.. you" he gasps and I walk over to my bed and I sit down on it and I cover my face in my hands and Demon I think, sits down beside me so I look and it is. Demon says "don't worry Bonnie.. I'm sure your over thinking this" I shake my head replying "I don't think so.. she'll properly tell Foxy and Eve" I look up at him as he frowns as he says "if she does then i'll explain everything about the heart okay" I nod and then the door opens with force making me look to see Foxy there with black eye's and white dots in the middle so I say "oh no" he growls saying " **so it is true.. your cheating on me with Demon** " I shake my head and Demon says "hey Foxy.. it's not what you think.. TC doesn't know what she's saying" he growls again and then Eve comes in saying "Foxy calm down.. I'm sure my husband has a reason about this.. don't you Jack" he nods and Foxy says " **aye fucking right.. he can tell me in the after I beat the truth out** " I stand up as Demon turns demonic saying " **foxy I'm not fighting you but don't make this even harder for you** " Foxy smirks replying " **and what are ye going to de.. beat me up in-front of your daughter... you wouldn't be a good fucking father doing that** " Eve crosses her arms replying "Fiona got in fight with a bear back in our dimension and she walked away with the head of the bear.. she's a demigod" I walk to Foxy saying "just please.. let Demon explain what's going on" Demon then says " **listen to Bonnie an..** " Foxy cuts him off saying " **no.. I wont... TC told me about you two and I came for one reason.. to kill you** " he then grabs Demon and tosses him into the hallway making me and Eve gasp coving our mouths and Eve says to me "go calm Foxy down.. if my husband gets angry enough.. he'll destroy Foxy" I nod and we run to our partners as I see Foxy pick up Demon again and I see a little bit of fire on Demon's feet so I say "Foxy.. put him down" Foxy turns his replying " **why should I** " the fire on Demon grows more up his legs and I continue "just let Demon go.. look at his legs" Foxy looks as Eve says "your getting him mad.. and if he's mad enough he can destroy half of the sun" Foxy doesn't listen and Foxy throws Demon into the ground and says " **stay down you fuck** " Demon's eye's are shut and he rolls onto his stomach and try's getting up saying " **Foxy.. don't** " Foxy kicks Demon's stomach making him fall onto it and the fire reaches his chest and me and Eve panic saying to Foxy "FOXY" he faces us replying " **what** " I look to Demon and I see the fire has reached his head so I back away saying "Foxy we tried to warn you" he turns to Demon as Demon gets up with his eye's are red and have a black dot in the middle saying " **you should of listened Foxy** " Foxy then tries running but his legs stay in place and then rock grows on his legs and I say "Demon please don't hurt him" he nods replying " **I wont hurt him Bonnie.. I just want him to what he has done** " then Foxy's arms are covered in rock as well and Foxy says "what are you doing" I see that Foxy's eyes are back to his golden eyes and Demon says " **these rocks will keep you in place until I let you go.. now.. what did TC tell you** " Foxy replies "she came into pirates cove saying that Demon went into Bonnie's room before her and then that's when I got mad" I look down the main hallway to see TC there with TF and Craig and Craig says "what the fuck is going on" I look to Demon as he walks round the corner saying " **take a guess** " I look to TC as she runs away s run after her saying "HEY".

I chase TC into the main party room and I tackle her saying "why.. did you.. make me run after you" I get up as Goldie and Jason appear and Goldie says "what happened to you two" I face her replying "she.. told Foxy that I was cheating on Foxy when I wasn't.. Jason would know he was there when Springtrap talked about whatever" Goldie looks at Jason as he nods replying "yeah.. me, Demon and Craig heard and Demon leaves to see Bonnie" I look to TC and she says "you should of said that when I asked then Bonnie" I help her up saying "sorry for tackling ye TC" she smiles and says "sorry for... misunderstanding you two" I smile and I look to the door to see Demon and Craig carrying Foxy still in rock and I ask "I thought you said you would Foxy go if he said sorry" Demon nods and I see his eye's are back to normal and he replies " **I did... but the rock is going to take a while to break... just hit it a few times to make it quick** " they then put Foxy back down as he says "this is really uncomfortable" Demon then replies " **your not the only one that I used that on.. there's Craig, and about ten other people back in my dimension** " we go wide eyed and Craig says "half of them was when Ed had con you told of his body" me and TC face each other as Foxy says "okay.. well at-least I'm not the only one that rock on their body" we look back as Demon says " **one time there was a guy that got those rocks so I grew them on his dick.. man me and Craig has seen some body exploding but nothing exploded so me and Craig our lungs out** " we all laugh and Craig says "man that guy said he had the balls but in the end.. he lied" me and Demon lift Foxy up and Demon says " **take him into back stage so I watch Springtrap and you can break Foxy out** " I nod and I teleport us into backstage and Demon places Foxy down and walks over to Springtrap's cell as I turn to Foxy and I grab my machete and slash away at the rock and I say "this might hurt Foxy" he nods replying "just be careful" then Springtrap says "ah hello Bonnie.. how was our little ride back at my base" I face him turning into my legend form replying " **how about you shut the fuck up and shove a dick up you arse and smoke it** " he smirks and opens his mouth but I say " **don't say a fucking thing or i'll take you out that suit and kill you myself and if you don't.. i'll let Demon take care of you** " Demon smiles saying to Springtrap " **if I was you.. I would listen to the lady** " Springtrap gulps and backs away making me turn back to normal and I turn back to Foxy ripping the rock off his arms and Foxy says "you alright Bonnie.. I mean last time you got that mad is when i thought of you know" i nod and Demon starts talking to Springtrap but i don't listen and i rip off the rock on Foxy's left leg and i leave the rest to Foxy as i leans down and he rips the rock off his leg as i walk over to Demon as Springtrap says "i will never tell you.. even if you kill me" i cross my arms as Demon says " **if you want to live then tell me how you're going to get of Spring-Bonnie** " he sits on the bed saying "we were going to use your powers when we killed you but as i got back to my base they disappeared so i went to my office to think of a plan and then Bonnie here knows the rest" i growl and Demon asks " **what happened.. you didn't explain what happened** " i face him replying "him and his men knocked me out then chained him up in that room you found me in but they un-chained me and raped me after i woke up and there was so many of them and this asshole didn't stop until he left and that was after there was an explosion so he left and his bitches hung me back up naked.. then i hear the wolfs that raped me get killed by you, Foxy, Craig and SF and next thing i know the wall blows up and you and Foxy come through with Craig and SF behind you" Demon nods agreeing and Springtrap replies "clever girl.. you do more than suck and ride" I growl and Foxy says "Bonnie.. let me say for ye" Foxy then stands beside me and Foxy says "listen you fuck... me booty has had enough of your shit so leave her alone and i'll I wont kill you" Springtrap then opens his mouth but Demon says " **don't say any more ye fuck** " he then pulls an irish accent continuing " **and ye either shut it or these te will kill ye instead of me** " Springtrap closes his mouth and lays on the bed and I ask Demon "are you irsih Demon" Demon faces me nodding replying " **yeah.. southern Ireland and I moved a year later** " me and Foxy faces each other Demon says " **you two get some sleep... i'll check up ye in a few minutes** " we nod and we walk out holding hooks. me and Foxy walk into my room and I ay on my bed and Foxy sits beside me saying "man time flies when stuff is going on" I look at the clock and it says 8: 57 pm so I face Foxy saying "come lay down beside me captain" Foxy lays down smiling and he pulls me into a hug so I rap my arm around him and I lay on my side beside him saying "I love you Foxy" he kisses my forhead replying "I love ye too Bon bon" I close my eyes with a smile but then something explodes so me and Foxy teleport to where it happened and we gasp as I hear see that a massive hole in the main party room and wolf's rappel down holding ak47's. I turn into my legend form as Foxy's eyes turn black again and Craig comes running in and takes two wolfs with him and I grab one wolf and I punch him then take his gun and I shoot five times into him as Foxy rips a wolfs arms off making him yell in pain and he then kicks the wolf over and I look to Craig as he smashes the two wolfs head together and he then punches through them letting oil and parts fly all over the place. I look at the hole in the roof and I see a helicopter and Craig flies up to it and grabs the tail and rips it off and says "FOUR" he then swings the tail at the copter before it falls and it flies into the city so I fly up to see the helicopter hit the ground and explode making me say " **nice shot** " I drop back down to see wolfs run into the main entrance and Jason running into them with his machete and cuts half of their heads off leaving five if them so I dash over to two of them and I take my machete and I stab one wolf through his chest and I take his knife and toss it at the other wolf going into his head and as I back away Foxy takes a ak47 and shoots the last three. we run outside and Craig floats down beside us and Jason says "okay.. is that all" I face him as he puts his machete on his back and I reply " **don't know Jason** " I look back to see an army of wolfs and ASTS coming out of the city and I see two tanks there as-well so Jason says "that answer's my question" we nod agreeing and then Demon teleports in-front of us holding something and then Eve teleport beside him and Foxy asks " **what are ye te going do to** " they face us and I see Demon's eyes are red and Eve has black eyes with white dot in the middle and Demon replies " **watch** " then Demon and Eve face each other then they nod and they hold hands and lighting hits their hands making us look away for a moment and then as we look back I see that Demon has fire around him as Eve has water around her and they let go and they face the wolfs and Demon points at them and fire balls come out his hand and hits the wolfs one at a time and he then sprays fire at the wolfs making them stop and then he lowers his hand and Eve raises hers and water flies out and a wave hits the wolfs and I hear screaming from them but the tanks come through so Demon raises his hand back up and the both hold hands and then a water tornado appears and Foxy says " **"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY.. THAT THING IS GOING TO KILL US ALL** " then fire spins around it and the tanks fly into it and then Demon and Eve lift their hands and the fire water tornado flies into the air and disappears with the tanks. they let go again and the fire and water on them disappear and they turn round to let us ee that their eyes are back to normal and I ask turning back " **okay..** how did fire and water work together there and.. how did you guys do that cause that was awesome" they smile and Eve says "we can teach you and Foxy to that... me and Jack learned that after the purple guy back in our dimension died cause of me and Jack" me and Foxy face each other and then we look back nodding and Foxy says "if we can do that move then i'll be happy" Demon and Eve smile and Jason says "I'm getting back to watch Springtrap.. coming Craig" Craig then replies "yup" we then teleport back in and continue about our day.

 **OKAY GUYS THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT TODAY AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON I JUST HAVE TO GIVE MY LAPTOP A REST FROM ALL IT'S HARD WORK SO I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**


	15. OPERATION PURPLE OUT

**HELLO GUYS AND I'M AM ENJOYING MY SUMMER HOILDAY AND I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING YOUR'S TOO BUT ON TO "OPERATION PURPLE OUT"**

DEMON'S POV, OFFICE, 5:00 AM

I sit behind the computer looking at the file operation purple out to see what the wolfs were going to get purple guy out. I then sit back sighing and I say to myself "there has to be something in here" I look back to the computer and I scroll down with my head sitting on my fist and I see something catching my eye so I read it and I say it to myself "to be able to get our boss out that suit we have to get a lot of energy to power the machine then we get our boss in there and boom... he's out the suit and with those powers he has.. he'll be unstoppable but we have to kill both of those masters first" I make a fist growling and I stand up turning demonic and I teleport to Springtrap. I see him in the hallway in-front of Craig and Jason heading to the male bathroom so I take Springtrap by his neck and I pin him to a wall as Craig says "what the fuck Facala.. he didn't do anything yet" I punch Springtraps stomach and he falls to his knee's trying to catch his breath and I say " **try kill me you piece of shit.. come on** " Craig and Jason then pull me back making me say " **HEY.. LET.. ME GO** " I look down the hallway to see Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy and TB there and they gasp and Freddy says "what the hell happened here" I break free and I pick up Springtrap by his neck saying " **oh did you get those powers.. only gods are aloud to give people powers** " he smirks replying "so you found out my secret then" I growl and I punch his face and then I feel Foxy's and Bonnie's hooks pull me back so I say " **let me at this bastard.. I'm going to kill him** " Springtrap holds his face in pain making Foxy say "no way lad.. calm down and tell us then you can kill him" I calm down replying " **I was reading that file named operation purple out and it says how the wolfs are going to get this bastard out and kill me and Craig** " everyone gasps except Springtrap and I continue " **and the thing is that it doesn't say anything about what's going to happen to SB** " Springtrap lets his face go replying "he'll be with all the other scraps after were done with him" I growl and I yell " **I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU SON OF A BITCH.. LET ME AT HIM** " I try get out of Bonnie and Foxy's grip as they pull me away into the main party room. they pull past the door and I hear TC say "what is happening out there.. wow Demon what's up" I growl as I yell " **YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS SPRINGTRAP... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.. YE BASTARD** " I then hear my family gasp with TC, SF and FB and Foxy says "calm down lad.. just calm down.. we'll kill him later" they let me go so I think of running but they catch me so I grab a chair and I sit down on it and Fiona says "what's made you mad dad" I face my daughter as she hugs her mother and I reply " **I found out how the wolfs are going to get that purple man out of SB** " they gasp again and SF says "and.. and did you find" I face him as he walks beside FB and I answer " **there going use a lot of energy in a machine and then that purple.. guy is free and it doesn't say anything about what's going to happen to SB.. but Springtrap says he'll be dead once they are done** " SF growls and FB says "is that why you got this mad Demon" I look down at the table continuing " **it also said that the purple guy has powers and will be unstoppable but guess who are the only ones able to stop him** " Eve then says "you and Craig" I nod and I feel someone rubbing my back. I lean back and Bonnie says "we'll find a way to stop him fro using his plan" I gives me an idea so I teleport back to the computer and I scroll down the screen to see what the machine looks like so I smiling clapping my hands together. I spin in the chair as I hear someone teleport here so I stop to see Foxy and Bonnie there so I say " **thank you Bonnie.. you've just help us all** " they look confused so I point at the screen saying " **that's machine there going to use** " then Foxy says "and I'm guessing that your going to steel it and make it so it doesn't kill SB" I nod replying " **yes but I'm going to destroy the one they have then make it back here so we don't have trouble with them... we just have to find it** " I scroll down and I see under it and Bonnie reads t out "this machine will be in our secret base not far from the second base" I smile and I teleport us back saying " **we have a plan** " Eve then asks "what's that Jack" I face her replying " **we know where there machine is so me, Foxy and Bonnie will go and destroy it and once we get back, I'm starting on making another one here** " she nods and SF says "sounds like a plan then" I nod and I say " **we'll be back before dinner** " everyone nods agreeing and then Fiona hugs my leg saying "please be safe dad" I smile rubbing her hair replying " **i'll be back.. don't worry** " she looks up smiling and lets go and walks back to Eve and me, Foxy and Bonnie teleport away.

we teleport to what's left of the second base and I look about as I smirk at mine and Craig's work and Foxy says "still cant belief you and Craig did this" I nod replying " **trust me.. when your a master you only need two pieces of TnT** " Foxy smiles and Bonnie walks in-front of us to something shinning in the rubble. Bonnie's gets on her knee's and she moves rubble while me and Foxy face each other confused and as we look back, Bonnie stands up holding something so we walk over to her and I hear a tear drop so I ask " **are you alright Bonnie** " she dips her head down and I walk to beside her as Foxy walks beside her other side putting his good hand on his back. I look at her hands to see some golden fur that's burned so I ask " **how was that shinning.. it's all burned** " Bonnie then shows a locket shaped in a heart and she gives me it. I open it to see a picture with SB, SF, FB and Bonnie as a little girl animatronic outside Fred-bears dinner so I look at Bonnie as she says "I gave that locket to SB before I left to go with Freddy when I was five.. FB gave me it when I was four" I frown looking at Foxy and he says "what's in it" I look back at it replying " **it's a picture of her, SF, SB and FB outside Fred-bears when it was still here** " I give this back to Bonnie and she takes it and raps it round her neck. she wipes the last tear off her check and I ask her " **do you still want to do this Bonnie.. we can stay here until you calm down** " she nods replying "we can go.. i'll be fine" I smile with Foxy as he says "there's me first mate" she smiles and I look forward of us and I see a wolf patrol at-least ten of them so I face back to the others saying " **shhh** " they look at the wolfs then back nodding so I turn us invisible and I make us float as the wolfs head towards us. one of the wolfs says "do you really thing Springtrap know's what he's doing with that machine" the wolf beside him replies "I don't know Kevin.. ever since he left Steve in charge with that thing.. I don't like it at all" then another wolf says "raise your hand if you hate Steve" then all the wolfs raise their arms and one of them hits my leg making the wolf say "what the.?" then he looks up as a wolf says "what is it" the wolf that hit my shakes his head replying "I don't know.. I hit something hairy.. like really hairy" I frown and I teleport beside him and I say " **my legs are not that hairy** " I then punch his head making my fist go through it and the other wolfs panic so I take his gun and I shoot the rest leaving one and he says "please don't kill me who ever you are" I turn visible aiming the gun at his head and he says "oh great its you" I smirk replying " **what.. surprized to see me** " then Foxy and Bonnie turn visible making the wolf say "oh man.. oh wait a minute I know you" I lower the gun as he continues "I heard before you destroyed our third base that a black bunny was brought in and raped by other wolfs and Springtrap" Bonnie growls and I say " **Bonnie.. let me take care of it** " I walk to the wolf and he falls over on his back so I lift him back up saying " **get up.. your helping us** " I smack the gun into his hands saying " **you lead us to that machine and i'll let you live for now** " the wolf gulps nodding and Foxy says "are ye crazy Demon.. he might sell us out" I turn round replying " **that's why we stay invisible and follow him from above and when we get to the machine** " I grab the wolf continuing " **we'll hide this wee bugger and take him back to the pizzeria.. but no where near Springtrap** " they nod agreeing and I face to the wolf saying " **now** " he shakes in fear and I continue " **if you do sell us out then Bonnie will kill you instead of me** " he nods and I push him forward and I say " **also.. run to the place and explain why you came back without you friends but say you got it** " he nods and me, Foxy and Bonnie turn invisible and we fly above him as he begins to run back to his base.

TWO MINUTES LATER

we reach a building guarded by wolfs on the outskirts of the city and the two wolfs guarding the main door run over to our wolf and one of them says "what happened Jeff.. where's the rest" Jeff pants replying "we.. were attack by something at the second base and it got the others" the other wolf says "how did it not get you though" Jeff then says "I hid when it got Sean but I came out before it killed Kevin but it got him.. it then disappeared so I came out and I noticed that John was alive but dying" me, Foxy and Bonnie look at each other as a wolf asks "why didn't you bring him back then" Jeff sighs continuing "I tried but he died so I came running back here" we look back to Jeff and a wolf says "okay.. well you'll have to say to Steve then.. he's back at that machine again" Jeff then says "again.. he's been at it since Springtrap got kidnapped by Demon and the others" the two wolfs nod agreeing and they walk back to their posts as Jeff walks past them into the building and we follow him in. I see a pack of wolfs, AST's and tanks being build and then someone says "hey Jeff.. where's the rest of your group" I look to Jeff's right to see a AST there and Jeff says "they were killed" the AST then says "let me guess.. you hid somewhere" Jeff nods and the AST says "classic Jeff" they laugh and Jeff says "well I'm on my way to tell Steve about this" the AST nods saying "alright.. good luck Jeff" he then walks down some stairs leading to a tank and Jeff walks past it walks around the tank building room and he walks into a room labelled OPERTAION PURPLE OUT. I go wide eyed as I see a massive machine that has two capsules one is empty and one is being filled with energy and I look to see a wolf crossed armed looking over it and Jeff says "um.. Steve" Steve turns round I see that Steve has a eye patch over his left eye and he says "oh hi Jeff.. what's wrong" Jeff raps the gun round his back replying "well.. me and my group went out scouting and when we reached what's left of our second base we were attacked by something and when it did I hid behind some rubble and then there was gun shots so I round to see Kevin left and a black figure holding Johns gun at his head and as I stand up he shoots and Kevin's oil goes everywhere" Steve un-raps his arms as Jeff continues "then the thing disappears so I walk to the others and I see John is.. was alive with a hole in his chest so I try bring him back as I grab his hand he dies... I ran back here before that thing came back" Steve sighs annoyed and he says "okay... i'll send some wolfs to get there body's back.. you go with them okay" Jeff nods and he walks off. Jeff walks to a empty room and says "okay.. your safe here" we then float back down and turn visible and I say " **okay.. we need a plan.. Jeff you go and Foxy and Bonnie will stay with you.. i'll stay here and destroy the machine.. and maybe kill Steve if that's alright** " Jeff nods replying quietly "I didn't like Steve anyway" I nod Foxy says "lets do this" we nod and Foxy and Bonnie invisible after me and Jeff takes his gun off and turns on the lights letting us see that this is a room full of guns and a desk so Jeff walks over to it and sits down and places the gun on it and opens a draw as the door opens and I look to see a female wolf walk in and she says "Jeff" Jeff looks around to see the female and he say "hi Betty" Betty closes the door saying "why are you in here for" Jeff smirks replying "why are you in here" she smiles saying "okay you got me there.. I came to get my gun... why are you here" Jeff answers "I'm here to get some ammo for my gun then I'm heading out to get my groups body's" she gasps and says "you mean Kevin and the others are dead" Jeff frowns nodding and Betty walks over to him saying "that's a shame.. they were good men" she puts her hands on his shoulders and then the door locks and a male says "enjoy your time in there you two" Jeff and Betty get and Jeff says "god dammit James" I smile with Bonnie and Foxy and Betty says "hang on.. I feel like someone is watching us" I float down and as I touch the ground I make the room sound proof and I say " **don't panic** " I turn visible and Betty turns round and tries to slap me but I catch her hand and she says "who are you.. you monster" I sigh and I say " **I just said don't panic.. no one listens to me these days don't they Foxy** " Foxy then turns visible with Bonnie and he replies "we do and this land lubber does" Betty faces Jeff saying "you lead them here" Jeff then says "they made me.. besides I agreed to lead them" I nod saying " **he's with us** " she then screams her lungs out then she smirks saying "wait until the others get here" I smirk letting her go and I reply " **fat chance.. I made this room sound proof so I can yell and no one will come to save you** " Betty then shakes in fear and I turn round facing the door and then I get shoot threw my head. I look back to see Betty holding 9mm as smoke comes off the gun and I smirk as she says "what the hell is wrong with you" I smirk and Bonnie says "you shouldn't of done that lass.. you just shot Demon" she gasps and drops the gun saying "you mean Demon.. master of king of gods" she gulps and I cross my arms and she turns to face me and I heal the hole in my brain and she says "I'm so sorry" I sigh and I say " **it's okay.. besides I know what happens if you do something wrong here** " Betty and Jeff go wide eyed as I continue " **if you do something wrong here then you'll be wiped as a man but raped as a women** " then Jeff and Betty look down and I continue " **and you both got wiped or raped didn't you** " they nod and Jeff says "I was on guard duty and I drop my gun hitting a wolf on hi head so I got wiped" then Betty says "my gun misfired and it fired into an AST's arm so I got raped" Foxy and Bonnie and I growl and I say " **okay.. Bonnie you go with Betty and get everyone that was wiped or raped and bring them some where I can talk to them** " Bonnie nods and we go into plan.

I hang from the dark ceiling matching my skin so I stay visible and I climb forward and I hear Steve yelling "COME IN BOYS.. WE JUST NEED THREE MORE CAPSULES OF ENERGY IN THERE AND THEN WE CAN TAKE ON THOSE MASTERS" I keep climbing until I'm over the machine. I'm hanging over the machine now so I say to Bonnie in her head " **how is Betty with the victims** " then Bonnie replies in my head "there's almost twenty wolfs here in the back ally.. where are you Demon" I reply to her " **I'm just hanging over the machine** " I then say to Foxy's head " **Foxy.. how is Jeff doing** " Foxy replies "he's doing alright just explaining to a wolf in an AST what happnened.. Jeff is a great actor I'm telling you he's showing them what happened that never happened here" I smirk and I Ed says in my head "if we're doing this then can I get permission to take over body's" I nod replying to him " **but not Steve.. i'll let Jeff or Betty kill him** " Ed sighs and I turn invisible saying to Ed in my head " **alright.. dropping the bomb** " I then let go and I land in some boxes beside the machine and I hear a wolf says "what the fuck" I teleport out as a wold looks in and I hear Steve saying "WHAT'S THE FUCKING HOLD UP DOWN THERE" the other wolf says "we don't know.. something fell in that box... there's nothing in it though just some metal" I see Ed sneak into the box and then he pulls the wolf in when the others aren't looking and then he comes back out letting me see the wolf have red eyes and the other wolfs says "you alright Patrick.. your eyes are pure red" Ed then says "I'm fine.. must be something in my system" I face palm and the wolf says "nothing in our systems make our eyes red from metal" Ed doesn't know what to say so I say to Foxy, Bonnie, Jeff and Betty's head " **you guys get need to get out of here.. now.. mine and Ed cover is blown** " Ed then says "fuck it" he then punches the wolf and rips his head off and as I look to Steve he pushes a button and the alarm goes off and he says into a microphone "TRATOR WOLF IN THE MACHINE ROOM" he hangs up and he picks up a pump shotgun. I say to Ed in his head " **i'll be with the others.. will you be okay without me for a minute** " he nods so I teleport away to Bonnie and Betty. I see Bonnie and Betty and about twenty people including Jeff and Foxy so I turn visible and the male and female wolfs stare at me so I say " **sshh.. don't even think of screaming** " they nod and I say " **you properly know me as the first master of kings of gods** " they nod and a female wolf says "your name is Demon right" I nod and the male wolf beside her says "if your here then who is fighting the others" I smirk replying " **my evil side in a wolf body.. I gave him permission to posses some fuckers** " they stay silent just wide eyed. then Ed teleports over to us covered in oil saying "Jesus those guys showed no mercy towards that wolf.. shame I couldn't explode his body" I snicker and I say " **wolfs.. meet my evil side Ed.. and as you can tell he likes death a lot more than me** " Ed nods and I see a wolf shake and I look around to see Betty missing so I say " **where's Betty** " everyone looks about for her but I see her come in carrying something in a blanket so I ask " **what's that Betty** " she looks at it as the female wolf beside her says "it's her baby boy.. Mike" me, Bonnie and Foxy face each other and I look back saying "did that happen when you were.. you know" she nods and says "but his dad died because he got wiped to much" she tears up and I say " **we'll take care of you.. all of you since your here because you got wiped or raped** " they all nod and I hear someone at the door so I make us all invisible but we can see each other and Steve walks in and I walk over to him and I stick my middle finger at him and he walks out. as the door closes I turn everyone visible and a male wolf says "how did he not see us.. we saw each other" I turn round to him replying " **invisible.. when someone turns invisible with someone they can see each other but invisible to people who are not invisible.. you should Jimmy** " they gasp but don't say anything and I say " **Bonnie, Foxy.. get them back to the pizzeria.. I'm staying to clean up** " they both nod and everyone teleports away but Betty is still here so I say " **why are you still here** " she looks up to me asking "since your a master.. can you bring back my husband" I nod replying " **where is he and what is his name** " she smiles saying "once your done just teleport to me and i'll show you" I nod and Ed says in my head "can we do this now" I nod as Betty runs off and I teleport to the machine room as Steve says "so we find this thing and kill it" I teleport behind him saying " **you don't have to look far then** " he then turns round and shoots me in my stomach then he jumps over the table so I heal my wound saying " **you shouldn't of done that Steve** " he shoots three more times at me and it hits my head, legs and stomach again. the holes heal I pretend yawn and Steve growls and he commands "GET THAT BLACK THING" I smirk and machine bullets hit me all over the place from head to feet. they stop Ed appears saying "dear god Demon.. you have bullets in you all over the place even in your eyes" I nod and I heal my eyes letting my eyes turn pure red and I spawn a mini gun and I start firing down at the wolfs and AST's and I hit the machine also. I stop as the machine blows up and I drop the gun and I jump down to Steve and he thoughs a punch at me but I catch it and I twist his arm round making him scream in pain so I shove him onto his back saying " **never mass the first master of kings of gods ye bastard** " he gets up and kicks my leg to no effect so I smirk and I pick him up by his neck and I toss him into the broken machine and I piece of metal goes through his neck making oil go spilkl all over the place killing Steve instantly. I teleport to Betty as I see her standing over a grave around other graves so I say " **how many people are here** " she then replies "twenty seven wolfs" I walk over to her and I look at the grave she's standing over that says Bob Kelly, I loving friend and farther/ husband. I face down to Betty saying " **is this him** " she nods replying "Bob Kelly was the man I needed in my life but he died" I put my hand on her back saying " **if he's that important to you then i'll bring him back** " she looks up at me smiling making me smile. I turn to Bob's grave and I get on my left knee and I put my hand on it sending energy into it and then the ground starts to shake around us so I let go and get back up and back away beside Betty and then the grave stone sinks into the ground and a wolf comes out the grave covered in dirt and Betty gasps so I say " **wait for it** " then I put my hand on Bobs arm and I send more energy and I bit of life in him. I walk back to Betty as Bob opens his eyes showing he has green eyes and he gasps for air panting and Betty hugs him taking him by surprize making him say "Betty.. how.. I mean I should be dead.. oh am I alive right now" I cross my arms as Betty answers "our boss in the hands of their enemy but their leader came and brought you back to life for me" he looks at me and backs away sacred making me say " **calm down Bob.. I know why you died and I avenged that** " he walks back to Betty saying "how.. how do you know this" I smirk replying " **I'm Demon lad.. first Master of kings of gods... and your wife Betty asked me to bring ye back** " he nods replying "so.. you know that I died from to many hits to my back" I nod replying " **by the way I fixed your back to those marks wont bother you anymore** " they both smile and I teleport us back to the pizzeria.

 **ALRIGHT GUYS THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT ONE BYE**


	16. OPERATION PURPLE OUT PART 2

**HELLO GUYS.. FOR THIS ENTRO NOW I'M BRINGING SOMEONE FROM THE STROY TO CHAT TO YOU SO.. HEY BONNIE.. FOXY COME HERE FOR A MOMENT**

 **FOXY: AYE LAD.. OH YOUR TALKING TO THEM AGAIN.. HE LADS OR LADIES**

 **BONNIE: HI**

 **SEE GUYS.. I'M GOING TO BRING ONE OR TWO PEOPLE TO JONING ME TO TALK TO YOU BEGINING THE CHAPTER AND END**

 **FOXY: THE END OF IT.. ALRIGHT**

 **ANYWAY HERE'S "OPERATION PURPLE OUT PART 2"**

BONNIE'S POV, 5:00PM, SUNDAY, OFFICE

I look to Demon as he explains the plan the Fred but I look back to Betty and her family saying "so.. Demon brought Bob back for you" they both nod and I smile then Bob says "trust me.. death is a pain" then Demon says " **I know Bob.. I've died about ten times before I came here... half the time was because Craig wanted to kill someone** " we laugh and Fred says "well then.. i'll let you build it.. but keep it away from the kids because I think you would know why" I look over to them as Demon nods replying " **don't worry Fred.. I've got an idea to put it.. and I think two people will love the idea** " he then leans to Fred's ear and whispers something and I try to listen but I don't hear anything then Fred smirks and nods then they walk off. I turn back to Betty as her baby boy starts to cry so she cuddles it and I say "i'll see you two later... I'm going to see my boyfriend" they nod and I teleport to Foxy in pirates cove as he adds a yellow star on his curtains so I say "you've been working hard" Foxy nods looking at his work replying "I'm proud of this" I smile and I hug him putting my head on his shoulder. I look to Foxy as he says "stay there Bonnie" I let him go nodding and he walks off behind me but I stay still and then Foxy covers my eyes saying "give me a moment" I don't reply and he then walks in-front of me letting me see again and I see a black box with a purple letter taped on-top of it and he says "i'll be honest I did lose it but Freddy and FB helped me find it again" I see him blushing that it matches his fur so I take it and I take the letter off and I sit down crossed legged and Foxy sits down beside me as I open the box and I gasp as I see a beautiful necklace with a gold outline of a heart and the heart is purple. I tear up of joy and I say "oh my.. Foxy I.. I love it" I hug him saying "I love it so much" he hugs back and kisses my forehead saying "we knew you would" I then ask as I break the hug to the necklace "who helped you find this" I take it out and as I put it on he replies "Demon and Eve" I clip it on saying "this is amazing.. we really should do something for them back" I face him as he nods agreeing. I open the letter and it's purple paper and I read it out to me and Foxy "dear Bonnie and Foxy, we ever since me and my wife came here and saw you two as the pirate due-o and our daughter really wanted to give Bonnie something and Foxy came to ask what he should get you Bonnie, I went to get the gold while Eve made the purple heart that's made of purple silk" I rub the heart and it feels like silk but I continue "as Eve was making the necklace I was planning something for the both of you that both of you will really like, by your local gods Demon and Eve". I put the letter as Foxy asks "I wonder what they mean because they just gave me the necklace and letter.. I already had the box" I nod agreeing replying "I wonder.. I should go say thanks to them" Foxy then gets up and then he picks me up taking me by surprize but I giggle as he smiles then we teleport to Eve. we teleport outside the girls bathroom and Foxy puts me down saying "i'll be out here when your done" I nod and I walk into the bathroom and as I turn the corner I see Eve helping Fiona to the sink and Eve looks over to me and smiles saying "I see you like the necklace we got you Bonnie" I nod walking and I reply "it's beautiful.. thank you" she smiles and she says "I know.. Fiona chose the silk for the heart" I go down to Fiona's level saying "thank you Fiona" she smiles replying "your welcome... now.. do you know where Jack is.. I haven't seen him from the last hour" I stand back up replying "last time I saw him was when he was talking to Fred in the office then they both walked off" she nods along as I speak and I hear something in the hall so I turn round and I look to see Freddy and Foxy on the floor under a pile of large boxes so I ask "what happened to you two" I rush over I help Freddy up as Foxy gets up and Freddy says "I don't know.. I asked Foxy to come help me with the boxes then once we got back here from party room 4 they all fell on us" I look to Foxy as he says "aye.. they just fell on us for some reason.. all ten.. what are in these anyway Freddy" I look back as he doesn't reply but he says "I cant say.. something secret" he then picks up two boxes and then Goldie and Craig teleports over and he says "oh here they are.. thanks Freddy" then Goldie takes two while Craig takes the rest making me say "are you going to be okay carrying six of the boxes" Craig nods and Eve says "he'll be fine.. he's carried much more heavy" me and Foxy face her as she continues "he can carry the Earth if he wants.. but the true challenge to him is Jupiter" me and Foxy face each other wide eyed then back and Foxy says "Jesus he's really strong" Eve nods and Fiona says "he's the strongest man on earth.. I our dimension he entered a contest and won because he carried all the objects with just his pinkie.. and he just pretended to yawn with his other hand" my mouth just drops open with Foxy and Eve says "my husband is second strongest.. we are proud of him but everyone back in our dimension try stay on his good side.. you never.. and I mean never want to get on his bad side.. I know what happens.. I was there when he nearly killed Jack but Marry stopped him" we close our mouths nodding and I say "thanks for the warning.. just thank god we are all friends here" then they nod agreeing.

TIME SKIP, BACK IN PIRATES COVE

I lay back on the little ship as Foxy lays beside me resting his eyes but I keep mine open saying "Foxy" I face him frowning as he opens his eyes facing me replying "yes *frowns* what's wrong" I shake my head replying "I feel like I've forgotten something but I cant remember" Foxy says "it'll come to ye soon lass" he then smiles saying "also there's a spider on your head" I go wide eyed then I shoot up shaking my head saying "ah get it off" Foxy then laughs like a pirate so I stop and I punch his shoulder saying "not funny" he slows down replying "okay okay.. ugh you should of seen your face though Bon" I smile and I sit back down beside him kissing his check saying "you jokester" I lean my head on his shoulder as he raps his arm round me then he grabs my ass making me gasp but I let him. he pulls me in closer to him. I hear the door and then TB looks past the curtains saying "hey lovebirds" I wave as Foxy says "hi lass.. what brings ye to our cabin" TB replies "me and everyone else is playing true or dare in the main party room if you want to join" we nod and Foxy gets up and I get up after him but he carry's me in my arms and I rap my arms round his neck and TB says "aw.. that's so cute" I blush nodding and Foxy says "alright then.. lets go" TB walks out and Foxy follows her taking me with him. we walk into the main party room to see everyone there around a massive table and then Demon teleports over covered in oil making all of us gasp and Eve says "what have you been doing Jack" Demon then replies " **I was making the machine remember and something else for four people I know** " Foxy puts me down and we sit down and Fred says "okay well... we know the rules to a truth or dare don't we" we all nod and he continues "okay.. so" he pulls a empty wine bottle saying "we're going to use this and who it lands on first will ask a question to the next person it lands on.. it's kind of spin the bottle but truth and dare version" we nod and he then spins it. it slows down and it points to Chica and Fred says "okay.. so Chica is asking" he spins it again and it spins for a while until it lands on TC and Chica says "TC.. truth or dare" we all look to TC and she replies "um.. truth" then Chica says "is it true that you a stash of your beaks in my kitchen freezer" we all say "ooohhh" then TC says "um.. n..n yes" Chica then says "told you Goldie" Goldie then says "dammit.. ugh" then Freddy asks "what was the bet" Goldie then says "we made a bet if TC hides some of her beaks in the freezer and if one us loses then we have to pay ten pound" me and Foxy smirk and Fred then spins the bottle again. it lands on Fred and he then spins again and it lands on Craig so we look and Fred says "truth or dare Craig" Craig then says "I'm not doing any dares so truth" Fred then thinks as Demon says " **I thought you would of gone for a dare saying that...cause you all ways do that** " Craig nods agreeing and Fred says "I've heard that you went on a date with Eve before she became a boyfriend to Demon.. is that true" we look back to Craig as he stays silent and he says "I went out with her once and that's it.. after that Facala took her" we smile and Fred spins again. it lands on me then Fred spins again and it lands on SF so I say "truth or dare SF" he thinks replies "I'm going to with.. dare" the others stay silent and listen as I smirk and reply "go kiss Goldie then" the others laugh as the two golden animatronics blush and SF says "I chance my mind I want a truth" I shake my head replying "you know the rule SF.. you know the rule" they both groan I say as everyone stops laughing "okay if your embarrassed them kiss somewhere else" they nod saying "great idea" they then walk out and Freddy says "good luck to those two" we nod as Fred spins the bottle and Foxy asks "where did you get the bottle anyway" the bottle lands on Freddy as Fred says "I found in the kitchen and I found Craig passed out so I though he was drinking" he spins the bottle as Craig says "I was tried and I emptied the bottle because I was thirsty" Foxy nods agreeing and the bottle lands on Fiona so Freddy says "truth or dare Fiona" Fiona thinks and says "dare" then Demon smiles rubbing her hair saying " **that's my girl** " me and Foxy smile and Freddy says "I dare you lick any guy in here but not your dad" the men then gasp while us girls laughed a little and Fiona says "ugh.. fine" she then gets up and licks FB beside her and she says "ugh.. fur all in my mouth" we laugh and Fred says "here Freddy.. you spin now.." Freddy then wastes no time and spins and the bottle points to Foxy so Freddy spins again and it lands on Demon so Foxy says "truth or dare lad" we look to Demon as he says " **dare** " I smile saying "like farther like daughter" he nods and Foxy says "um.. I dare you to... kiss TB in-front of Eve and Fiona "we all gasp and TB says "are you crazy Foxy.. I do like him but I'm not kissing him in-front of his family" I face Foxy saying "you have gone a bit to far there Foxy" he nods saying "okay maybe a bit but they both have to kiss just not in-front of his family then" TB looks to Eve asking "is this okay with you Eve" we all look to her as she says "hey.. it's just a dare I don't mind.. just don't make out with him" TB nods and I hear the door open so we look and I see SF and Goldie back and I ask "what took you two so long.. making out in the office" they shake their heads and Goldie says "we went to the back of the office and we got stuck in their because I couldn't get the door open" we turn back round as Demon and TB walk out and Goldie asks "where are they going" Foxy says "I dared TB to go kiss Demon" she nods and sits back down beside Fred and Freddy spins and it lands on Fiona so Freddy goes again and it lands on Foxy so she asks "truth or dare captain" me and Foxy smile and he replies "truth lass" Fiona then says "when you were first build into this world.. did you love Bonnie at first sight" we both blush and Foxy rubs the back of his head and we both say "uh. well.. um" Foxy then stops saying "um.. I did because I thought she was a pirate but when she told me she wasn't yet I still stayed in love with her" they all go in aw and I hide my face embarrassed but Eve says "come on Bonnie.. Demon told me he loved me in a public place" I look back up as Freddy spins the bottle and then it lands on me. Freddy puts his paws on the bottle when the door opens making us look round and we see Demon and TB back and they back down and Freddy spins it and it lands on him so I say "truth or dare Freddy" he thinks and says "i'll go with.. um truth" I think and I say "what did you think when FB retired leaving me with you" he smiles replying "why.. I was happy but I felt sad for FB since he was retiring but I was that you came with me" I smile and Freddy spins the bottle again. it lands and TC and he spins it again and the door bashes open making us look to see one of the wolfs there panting so he says "oh thank god your here.. we need help it's one of our female wolfs" Demon walks over to him saying " **what's wrong with her** " he replies "her water broke and we don't know what to do" we gasp and Demon says " **okay.. pause the game.. Bonnie.. you know a thing or two about doctors don't you** " I nod and I follow him out and I ask the wolf "who is it" the wolf replies "you know Betty and Bob are together right" me and Demon nod and he says "well this vixen and her boyfriend are having a baby but we don't know anything.. the only doctor we had was killed because he was doing his job wrong back at base" I gasp and Demon says " **don't worry lad.. we know what were doing** " we reach the basement door and we walk down to see the wolfs around the female wolf with her legs covered in a blanket and the wolf who got us says "I got help Suzzie don't worry now" me and Demon walk through the wolfs and we get on our knee's as the boyfriend says "thank you both.." we nod and says " **may I touch you girl mate** " he nods saying "it's fine" I stand up and I walk over to find more blankets and I find some so I walk back to Demon and I give him one and he places one under the wolf and I give him the rest then stand up saying "if anyone can turn away for a moment so we can deliver this baby" they all turn the opposite way and I get back down to Demon as he has his arms up the blanket and he says " **okay.. now push** " Suzzie then holds her boyfriends hand and pushes, she stops to catch her breath then she pushes again so I look under the blanket and I see her vagina splitting a little and I say "come on.. keep pushing" Suzzie then pushes again and she screams in pain so I say "come on push" she keeps pushing and Demon says " **I see the head come on Suzzie.. PUSH** " she screams in pain and pushes and Demon says " **a little more come on Suzzie.. almost there just one more push** " she then takes a deep breath and pushes to her hardest and then as she pants I hear a baby animatronic cry so I look to see a baby wolf in Demon's arms so I take a towel and I rap it round the baby and I give to Suzzie as Demon says " **it's a girl.. congrats** " the other wolfs turn round in aw and she faces us saying "thank you both.. so much" we nod smiling and then I hear the basement door open so I look to see Jason there and he says "oh.. are we done here" I nod and he walks down asking "so.. boy or girl" Demon gets down beside Suzzie replying " **baby girl** " I look to Jason as he says "cute anyway.. I've got bad news for everyone" everyone looks to Jason as he says "Springtrap got out somehow so Mike and Jeremy checked the cameras and it showed that he got a file from somewhere and got out that way" they wolfs gasp and I ask "do you know where he is right now" Jason nods replying "I but a bug on him while he slept and I have the scanner here" he takes a scanner and he shows me and I see a face with Springtrap on it not far from here and as he puts it back he says "also so he left a note saying that Bonnie, Fred-bear and Spring-Freddy will never see Spring-Bonnie again" I growl and I turn into my legend form and Jason backs off making Demon say " **Bonnie.. calm down.. you can kill him when I get my machine the get him out of him** " the wolfs gasp and Jeff says "you mean you made another machine to free that purple guy" I turn round to see Demon nodding and he says " **but since Bonnie is close to him.. i'll let her take the gun cause I turned it to a gun** " I smirk and Betty says "but the machine was meant to kill that spring-Bonnie.. if you made a double that means in the same result" Demon then says " **that's because they were using to much energy.. an animatronic can only take five hundred volts and putting that into energy wise were talkig about enough energy to fill a hotel.. I lowered that so Spring-Bonnie will be able to live and have enough energy so we can bring him back so we can fill him up again** " I nod and I say " **lets go get it then** " Demon smiles replying " **there's the second legend I know and love.. lets go** " we teleport to the office and Demon goes behind the stack of TV's and takes out the machine that looks like a flamethrower so I take it and strap it onto my back. we teleport to the main room and I see SF loading a pump shotgun coming out backstage and FB asks "how did you get that SF" SF puts it onto his back saying "um.. don't ask.. I just found it backstage" Craig then teleports away then back saying "okay it's not my guns so he's lying somehow" everyone looks at him and he backs away and I see a piece of fur missing on his foot and I see a symbol that's like the heart so I gasp and I walk over to him saying " **why is there a symbol on your foot like the heart** " he looks down then back up saying "okay I give up.. I've been hiding this ever since Bonnie came into the dinner" he walks off to the door and FB says "what is it SF.. we've been working together for years so there's no way that was there back then" SF turns round saying "it was.. I just his it over the fur.. I did want to tell you in some time but I didn't because every time I tried I couldn't.. that's why when I said there's something wrong I mess it up and cover it over with something else" Demon then says " **lets see it SF.. I know all the symbols from the back of my hand** " Demon walks over to him and he backs into the wall saying "no.. stay back I'm not hurting you Demon" Demon gets on his knee and then a spark hits him and he flys backwards into the stage making Eve say "JACK" and Fiona says "DAD" they run over to him and I look to SF as he says "I warned you didn't I" I walk over to him saying " **what did you do to him** " he shakes his head replying "I didn't do that.. this symbol did.. it's uncontrollable" I then hear Ed saying "okay.. who's the smart guy to knockout my good side.. that's my job not theirs" then Freddy says "we don't know Ed.. SF says it was that symbol on his foot" then Ed teleports to SF's face saying "so you did this then" Sf shakes his head but doesn't say anything and Ed smirks and takes two steps back saying "i'll teach you a thing or two then" he then punches SF in his stomach sending him to his knees. Ed then says "never do that thing again got that" SF then says "I didn't do it though.. it was the symbol for the last time" Ed then pulls his fist back ready for another blow and he says "alright then" he then sends the punch but it stops before it hits SF and Ed tries again but the same thing and Ed says turning to us "who's guarding him" I look and they all shake their heads so I look back to SF and I gasp as I see his head turn purple so I say " **um guys.. something's wrong with SF** " they all look and they gasp but Ed says "get up" he tries kicking SF but SF's left leg stops him and SF says " **never hurt me again** " Ed stays still with us and then SF's body is all purple and his eyes are purple white and he scans the room saying " **all of you must die** " Ed says "try hold him off while I get Demon up" he then disappears and SF walks forward but I block him with my arms spread saying " **no way SF** " we stare at each other and then SF's eyes flicker white to blue then back to white so I say " **SF** " SF then walks round me so I block his way again and he says " **out the way number two.. these fools must die** " I go wide eyed from what he called me so I say " **who's number two.. SF snap out of it** " he then says " **have it your way then** " he then slaps me across my face sending me onto my back then I hear Foxy yelling " **you bastard** " I loom up to see Foxy jumping at SF but SF moves out the way and elboes his back so I say " **NO** " I crawl over to Foxy to see him panting and trying to get up but he falls onto his stomach and I look up to SF as stares at Freddy so I say " **SPRING-FREDDY** " everyone looks at me including him. I say " **YOU START ACTING WEIRD SO WE TRY HELP BUT YOU KNOCKOUT DEMON AND HURT ME AND FOXY.. WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU** " SF doesn't reply and I continue " **YOU TURN PURPLE AND START HURTING US FOR NO REASON AND THEN CALLING ME NUMBER 2... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU** " I stand up but SF kicks me back down and I hit my head off the wall as he yells " **NEVER MIND ME WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU NUMBER TWO.. I'M DOING WHAT I CAME HERE FOR AND THAT'S KILL ALL THAT LIVES** " I get back up but then SF points the shotgun at me and fires at me stomach and Foxy says " **BONNIE** " I gasp and I fall onto my knee's holding my stomach and SF says " **NEVER YOU STICKED TO THE RULES IT WAS ALWAYS PROTECT TO INOCENNT BUT THIS TIME I'M NOT TAKING IT.. YOU CAN DIE A MERCYLESS DEATH** " I look up as Demon gets up and he looks different, his skin has gone white and his eyes are black with a white dot in the middle, he has twin swords on his back and black spikes on his arms and legs, he also doesn't have a shirt on letting us see his six pack while his trousers are black. Demon stands up and walks over to SF and take the gun off him making SF say " **ah number one.. your here finally.. let us watch number three die a horrible death** " then Demon slaps him across his face and SF says " **not you too.. what has gotten into you two** " Demon just stands there and I see fire on his legs and arms and Demon then says " **it's that symbol SF.. it needs to go** " SF smirks replying " **make my day captain** " I close my eyes in pain but Foxy says " **please don't die on me Bonnie.. I need you** " I open my eyes again looking at him and I reply " **i'll be fine i'll just heal remember** " he nods and I try healing but nothing happens and SF says " **good luck healing number two.. those bullets in you disable your ealing power** " everyone gasps and Demon says " **YOU KNOW WHAT SF** " everyone looks at SF as Demon starts to float and Demon says " **THAT THING INSIDE YOU HIS KILLING EACH CELL IN YOUR FUCKING BRAIN.. NOT THAT YOU HAVE ONE** " I stand up with Foxy's help and Demon says " **TRY HIT ME.. SEE HOW THAT GOES YOU BITCH.. COME ON HIT ME RIGHT HERE COME ON** " I look to see Demon getting hit but he doesn't move and SF holds his hand in pain saying " **this should be happening.. my hits all ways hurt** " Demon smirks replying " **not when I'm the victim.. you shoot Bonnie for no reason because she was trying to put some sense into you and you still shoot her** " SF eyes flicker again but I fall on my knee's in pain and I groan saying " **Foxy.. help me** " Foxy then picks me up and carries me in his arms as SF says " **okay I get the point.. i'll that weaklean go.. but I wont** " Demon growls and says " **let.. him.. GO** " SF then says " **and what are you going to do Jack.. kill me.. killing me will kill that weaklean** " Demon then makes a fist and says " **I tried being nice.. guess you didn't want to be nice** " he then punches threw SF's body but his fist goes threw his endo-skeleton and fur and SF falls over with his eyes closed. Demon turns back to black and SF jerks up and his eyes are back to blue and SF says "please don't kill me Demon.. I know you know what happened just please don't kill me" Foxy then says " **KILL THE BASTARD.. he's hurt you, me and now he's killed Bonnie** " I feel my self powering down so I let the machine go and I say " **I don't** think I'm going to.. make it" I close my eyes but I open them to see Demon over me and he says " **get her to her room.. i'll be over soon** " I close my eyes as Foxy says "stay with me Bonnie please".

DEMON'S POV

Foxy teleports away with Bonnie so I pick up SF saying " **your lucky you didn't hit the heart or her spark.. you hear me in there** " no response so SF says "I think he gets the message just thank you for not killing me" I nod replying " **next time.. block attacks so that thing doesn't get out** " he nods and FB says "what just happened" I turn round to see everyone scared and Fiona crying in Eve's arms so I sigh and I close my eyes saying " **I made a second one** " everyone looks at me confused so I say " **I made a second heart** " they all gasp and Craig says "since when.. you never told me or the others this" I nod replying " **I know.. I made it after you died and at the time you remember our enemy back then wanted us dead** " Craig nods and I say " **well they found me so I hid it far away from the first one but what didn't know was that SF and Bonnie were in the same place... that's why I visited them and also that reason I explained before** " FB nods and I say " **just.. keep away from me for a while after I fix Bonnie.. please** " I teleport as I see Eve walking over to me. I teleport beside Bonnie as her eyes are closed but she's breathing and her bed is covered in oil so I touch her stomach and I pull the bullets out of her then I take that hand off then put my other hand on her healing the wounds. I take off my hand as Foxy says "is that her fixed" I nod saying " **as I said to the others.. leave me alone** " I turn round as Foxy says "why.. is something wrong" I sigh and I say " **i'll tell you both this.. no one was meant to see my legend form.. no one because it's just to powerful** " Foxy then says "okay but how long until Bonnie wakes up" I sigh walking to the door and I reply " **let her rest for five days the she'll wake back up** " I then teleport away.

TIME SKIP, FIVE DAYS LATER, BONNIE'S POV, 10:26AM

I open my eyes and my first site is Foxy holding my hand with his eyes closed so I say "F..Foxy" Foxy opens his eyes looking at me replying "Bonnie.. oh thank god your okay" I try sit up but my stomach stops me so I fall back onto my back and Foxy says "lay down Bonnie.. those shotgun shells did a number on you so you have to rest". I look at my stomach remembering that SF shot me so I lay me head down saying "brilliant.. but who fixed me then" I look to Foxy as he frowns replying "Demon.. but he left saying to leave him alone.. and you've been out for five days" I gasp saying "so that means Demon has been missing for five days" Foxy nods. Foxy stands up saying "I'm going to tell the others your wake" I nod and he walks out my room leaving me here so I say to myself "I wonder why Demon wants us to leave him alone" I rest my eyes but then the door opens so I open my eyes to see Freddy, SF and FB walk into my room and FB says "how are you feeling Bonnie" I sit up saying "my stomach hurts like hell" SF then says "I'm really sorry.. I did have control of my body" Foxy then walks in saying "okay.. three people are coming in at a time" I nod and Freddy says "I'm just relived you okay.. SF came here while you were still out of it and said he was sorry" I smile replying "I know he is.. I understand he had no control of his body" SF smiles and FB says "okay.. we'll let someone else talk to you Bonnie" I nod and they walk out. then Fiona runs in and hugs me while Eve and Craig walk in and Eve says "she has been worried about you ever since you were shot" Craig then says "its the same with all of us.. just thank god Facala fixed you" I frown nodding replying "he is missing remember" they nod and Craig says "I know.. this has never happened before.. even to me and we've been friends for a long as I remember" I nod and Eve says "he has never done this is in his and I'm guessing it's about that form he was in" I nod agreeing and I reply "I'm thinking the same thing" then Fiona lets me go as Eve says "come on baby doll.. let someone else talk to Bonnie" they walk out and then Goldie, Jason and Marry walk in and Jason says "you are one strong bunny Bonnie" I smile replying "and that proofs that I'm stronger than I look" they smile and Marry says "I wish we could of done something to stop SF from shooting you" I smile and Goldie says "Marry.. you saw what happened to SF.. something in him made him do it.. you cant blame your self for this.. she's been blaming her self during the last five days" I frown replying "Marry you shouldn't blame your self.. I'm fine now okay" she nods and Jason says "well once your better we'll get back to finding Springtrap" I nod and they walk out. Chica, Mike and Jeremy walk in next and Chica is carrying a pizza box and she says "here.. I made this for you.. it's your favourite pizza" I open it to see ham and pineapple pizza so I close it replying "thank you Chica" she smiles and Mike says "were just happy your okay now because when Foxy came to say Fiona just went running to him asking questions" I smile and Jeremy says "yeah she just went from on the stage to Foxy just like that.. Demon has been training her or something" Mike then says "she's half king of gods remember Jeremy" I giggle with Chica and Jeremy says "oh yeah" they then walk out. TC, TB and TF walk in and TB says "Bonnie.. how are you" I nod replying "I'm fine part from the fact my stomach hurts like hell" TC then says "yeah.. did Chica give you that pizza" I nod and TF says "I told her she shouldn't because of your stomach" I frown saying "just because I got shot in my stomach doesn't mean I cant eat" Foxy then says "besides.. Demon took the shells out of her then let filled the holes with the skin" I nod and TF walks out and TC says "he all ways wants his way" we nod agreeing and I say "yeah... I'm just really happy everyone was worried about me" they smile and TB says "I think SF was the most worried about more than all of us combined" I nod and they both walk out. everyone else has talked to me leaving me and Foxy alone so I say "so.. what now" Foxy sits down beside me saying "I don't know.. here" he stands up continuing "i'll bring you to pirates cove" I smile and I grab his shoulders and I hang onto his back as he takes my legs and he carries me out my room.

 **OKAY GUYS THAT'S ALL AND I'VE GOT SOME NEWS FOR YOU AND THESE PIRATES**

 **BONNIE, FOXY :WHAT**

 **THERES GOING TO BE A LEMON LATER ON WITH THESE TWO**

 **BONNIE: WHAT'S A LEMON.. IF YOU WANT A LEMON JUST GO TO THE KITCHEN**

 **NOT THAT KIND OF LEMON THE LEMON THAT INVLOVES THE A MANS AND WOMENS BODY**

 **FOXY: OH I THINK I READ AN OTHER FANFICTION THAT HAS WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT**

 **YEAH WELL YOU'LL KNOW IN ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT UNTIL THEN WE'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**

 **FOXY, BONNIE: BYE**


	17. OPERATION PURPLE OUT 3

**HELLO GUYS I'M HERE WITH FB AND SF SAY HELLO OR HI**

 **SF: HI**

 **FB: HELLO**

 **OKAY SO WE WENT THROUGH SOME ROUGH TIMES WITH THIS CHAPTER**

 **FB: WHEN EVER WE SAVED IT KEPT CRASHING BUT IT'S FIXED NOW**

 **YEAH THANK GOD BUT ANYWAY HERE'S "OPERATION PURPLEOUT PART 3"**

 **SF: FINALY**

BONNIE'S POV, PIRATES COVE, 5 MIUTES AFTER WE LEFT OFF

I sit beside mine and Foxy's little ship on the stage called the purple fox, Foxy was giving it a new wax job while I sat watching so I ask "can I please help you" he sighs and replies "come on Bonnie.. you know you have to rest your stomach until you can work again" I frown nodding in agreement but then the door opens so I look to see Craig walk in saying "there you are Bonnie.. is Foxy here too" then Foxy says "as all ways lad" Craig walks in and I see Suzzie with her baby and Craig says "Suzzie was looking for you and Facala" Suzzie then says "can someone please tell me who this Facala is.. I'm was looking for Bonnie and Demon" I giggle and Foxy calls out "Facala is Demon.. Craig calls him that cause it's his nickname" Suzzie doesn't reply and I say "well.. what's up" Suzzie then says "oh yeah.. I came to thank you both again and I name my little girl" I smile and she continues "we named her Cathy" I smile and Foxy says "that's a nice name for a wolf" Suzzie nods and I say "well say to your boyfriend me and my boyfriend thinks a beautiful name for her" she nods smiling and Craig says "okay.. i'll teleport you back down" then she disappears making Craig say "how are you Bonnie.. doing any better" I nod replying "it's getting better just hurts now and then" Craig nods and says "good to hear.. by the way Jason found Springtrap" I stand up and I hear a hammer drop and Foxy saying "where is he" I look to see Foxy walk over wiping his hands on a towel and Craig replies "he found him at that secrete base that you two and Demon went to" we look to Craig and I see something behind so I say "what's that behind you Craig" Craig turns round and I see a black mist in the main party room so we walk over to it. I see Freddy and Goldie there as-well and Freddy saying "where did this come from and what is it" Craig shakes his head replying "no idea.. never seen it before" I walk to beside Craig and the mist flies up to the ceiling and blends with the ceiling and then Craig says "hang on.. I've seen this before" we look at him as he says "it happened when..." he doesn't say anything else making Foxy say "when.. what Craig when what" then a deep echo-y voice says " _ **never do that again**_ " I then say "that's sounds like Demon" everyone nods and I hear Fiona yelling "DAD" I look to the door to see Fiona run in and Eve running after her with TC and TB behind her. I catch Fiona saying "calm down Fiona.. it's an echo" Fiona stops and Eve says "thanks Bonnie" I look to Eve to see her panting with TB and TC then the voice says again " ** _either put it down or I kill him_** " I look about then to the mist to see it float above Freddy then to Craig then Foxy and stops above him. the mist then dives down into Foxy's spark making me let Fiona go and run to Foxy saying "FOXY" I stop from my stomach hurt and Foxy holds his chest where his spark is and he says "oh god.. what is that thing" I stand back as Foxy lets go and stands straight then says "Jesus.. you would not belief what I just saw.. ugh" I walk to him asking "what is it" he replies "I just saw Demon at the machine.. or what's left of it and I saw Springtrap there as-well holding a shotgun at Demon" we gasp and Fiona says "if he kills my dad.. I'm going to kill that bugger" SF and Jason run and Jason says "we need to go.. like right now" we face them as SF says "Springtrap fixed that machine and Demon is there... Foxy then says "no way.. I just saw the machine broken" Jason shakes his head saying "no.. we looked at the cameras when that black mist went in you.. and we saw the machine broken but then it was fixed after Demon gets there" we gasp and I say "let's go get him back then and explain why he left us" everyone nods except Foxy as he frowns and TC asks "what's wrong Foxy.. don't you want Demon back" I nod with the others and Foxy turns round saying "he told me.. Demon told me something and I hid it for the last five days" we stare at him and Craig says "what did Facala tell you then" Foxy sighs replying "he told me why he left.. he said this when Bonnie was out of it" we gasp and Foxy continues "when Demon fixed Bonnie.. he was about to leave when I asked him why he wanted to be alone.. he said no one was meant to see that form" I then say "Demon doesn't have another form.. it's just when he turns demonic then back to human... unless you mean that white thing he turned into" Foxy nods saying "that's the form.. he said it was his legendary form" we gasp and Foxy says as he turns round "he told us that black form is his demonic form not a white one with spikes and fire on his legs and arms" I hear Craig punch a wall and Eve says "he told me and the others back home the same thing" I face her saying "so he was hiding his legendary form from us all.. and back in his dimension" Eve nods and Craig says "bastard lied to me all these years.. just.. fuck him" Eve walks over to him saying "Craig calm down.. I'm sure my husband has reason.. does he Foxy" I look back to Foxy as he says "Demon said that his legendary form was to powerful.. which I don't get.." we think then I remember Demon saying to SF to punch him across his face but SF hurts his hand doing so. I call out "remember when Demon told SF when that thing took over his body, Demon told him to punch his face but SF hurts his hand doing that" they nod and SF says "it makes sense because my hand felt like it was broke" then Craig says "so that's what he meant.. he was to powerful because if you punched or hit him in anyway.. you would break something and he'd leave without a fucking dent" Fiona says "stop swear Craig... it's not helping any of this" I nod agreeing and Foxy says "you all can go.. I'm stay here because he lied to us all" Craig nods and everyone walks over to him leaving me, Eve, Fiona and TB there so Eve says "fine then.. we'll go get my husband back if you bitches wont help" we nod and me, Fiona, Eve and TB head to the main door and Freddy says "what about Bonnie's stomach" I growl and I rip the bandages off turning into my legendary form saying " **it's better.. I'm going to save Demon** " I walk out and Goldie says "you still haven't..." I cut her off by stopping and I turn round facing them and I say " **I DONT CARE IF IT HASN'T HEALED.. I'M STILL GOING TO SAVE DEMON.. WITH OR WITHOUT HELP** " I turn back round and walk to join the girls. before I leave I feel my stomach hurt but I ignore it and keep walking but then I hear something in me stop working and my left leg doesn't work anymore so Goldie says "your hurt Bonnie.. just come back and we'll fix your leg and stomach" I refuse and I reply " **I'm still going to help Demon** " I walk and my leg gets live again somehow and my body feels more powerful.. so powerful I could run round the world and not break a sweat so I stand up and my stomach doesn't feel sore anymore so I say " **lets go** " I stand straight and I lead Eve, Fiona and TB to Demon.

We walk outside the secret base to see no one there so I say " **be careful around here** " they nod and we walk in to see a lot of dead wolfs around and Fiona says "this is dad's work isn't it mum" I look to see Eve nodding and she walks to the closest dead wolf and says "see this mark on his chest" I look with them to see a mark the shape of a horn and she continues "this mark is on Demon's tip of his sword... he calls it the horn kill" we stand back and then a gun shot goes off from across the room and TB says "what was that.. it came from in there" I look to see a label above the door saying *machine* so I say " **they're in there** " we run over and I ram the door open too see Demon and Springtrap struggling over a shot gun so Eve past me and I run after her and I hear " **DEMON.. DUCK** " Demon's gets down as I jump and I tackle Springtrap and I punch him saying " **you.. son.. of.. a.. bitch** " I get off him panting and I look back to see Demon and I say " **you have a lot of explaining to do Demon** " he frowns nodding in agreement and Eve asked him "where's flame thrower thing you made" he points to the corner saying " **I'm sorry I left... I was under depression** " I pick up the machine and I point it a Springtrap as he gets up and says "burn me then.. kill me and Spring-Bonnie then" I smirk and I shoot and a beam comes off and hits Springtrap making him split and I see SB and that purple bastard come apart so I keep firing. I stop as SB is free and he's on his knee's and the purple man is free and he says "ha.. haha... I'm free... I'M MOTHERFUCKING FREE.. (*insert evil laugh here*)" we gulp but I drop the machine and I run over to SB saying "SB" I put his arm round my shoulder as he says "ugh.. B.. Bonnie" we walk over to the others saying " **lets go home** " they nod but Demon say's " **leave me here.. i'll take this bastard on** " we nod and Eve kisses his check saying "get home not dead okay" he nods and I teleport, SB, Eve, Fiona and TB home with me. we get back and Eve says "thanks for helping us ye bitches" I help walk SB to backstage and SF says "SB" I say " **stay away from him you asshole** " I teleport us into backstage and I lay him on the table as he says "please let SF in here" I shake my head replying " **no way.. he didn't help us get Demon back just because he lied about something** " I walk over to the shelves and I pick up a box of spare sparks as SB says "what did Demon do" I sigh and I put the box down replying turning back "he lied about his legendary form.. that got the others mad except me, his family and TB" he lays his head down saying "I'm not mad at him" I nod and I say "I'm going to replace your spark for a fresh new one okay" he nods and I open his chest to see his spark dull so I open the box and I take a shiny spark and I take out SB's old spark and put in the new one. I close SB's spark hatch and he then shoot's up letting me see his green eyes shiny and he says "I feel like a new man now.. thanks Bon" I smile and hug him saying "I've missed you so much" he hugs back saying "I know... I've missed the years of calling you Bon" I nod and I let go saying "you understand why Demon lied about his legendary form" he nods replying "he lied to protect us.. he told me before that purple bitch took control again and shot him.. he missed by a mile cause I moved my arms" I smile and i reply "I'm just glad your safe now" he nods and i he gets up saying "lets go tell the others off about this" i smirk nodding and we walk out to see TB getting slapped by TF again and Eve arguing with Craig and Foxy while Fiona was being held back by Freddy so SB yells out "ENOUGH" everyone stops and looks at us as i cross my arms with SB and he says "EITHER STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER OR ELSE" no one replies and he says "good.. now what the hell is going on here" then everyone starts complaining at the same time. me and SB face each other then back yelling "SHUT THE FUCK UP" everyone stops talking and SB says "is this about Demon lying about his legendary form" they nod and SB sighs annoyed replying "you should be ashamed of your selves.. Demon lied to protect you all" Craig then says "he lied protecting my ass.. aye right" SB then says "come at me then.. see how much of a man you are" he doesn't reply making SB say "aye that's what i thought" i then say "let him explain what Demon told him or i'll kick ye out" they listen and SB says "i had control of my body when Demon says that he lied because if he was damaged enough then he's turn into his legendary form which is white with black eyes with white dot in the middle, black spikes on his arms and legs and back, fire around his arms and legs and twin swords on his back that if your stabbed with them they'll leave a horn mark on you" they stay quite and SB says "i lied about his demonic form is his legendary form because he didn't feel anything when hit" i nod and i say "he was fighting the purple guy when we got there and they were struggling over his shotgun, plus when we got there we found a bunch of dead wolfs with that horn mark on one of them" they stare and SB says "Springtrap fixed that machine to kill me but Demon took his machine and when Bon got there she freed me and that purple bastard apart" Freddy then says "what about the purple guy then.. where is he" i frown and SB says "why would any of you care.. Demon is fighting him and we left without him when the whole part for these women was to save him.. they brought me home but didn't bring him back.. Eve kisses her husband good bye and Eve's daughter wont know if her daddy will make it back" they frown except Eve, Fiona and TB as i say "now do you asshole understand why he lied.. we didn't care if he lied.. we just wanted him home safe" then Demon says " **and that's what i thought of you all** " we look to the main door to see Demon there in his legendary form and he's leaning on the wall crosses armed. he stands straight and walks beside me and SB saying " **what these two were true.. once i left i went to look for SB and once i did i killed every wolf in my way in this form... in this form i cant feel anything.. including emotion unless i want to feel emotion.. so next time i lie to everyone and a massive debate goes out.. you fight me and i'll teach ye a lesson** " they nod and SF says "were sorry girls.. okay" we nod and Demon says " **and just to make sure TF never hurts a women again I'm taking his hands off until he learns to not hit women again** " i then look at TF's hands as they disappear and FB says "Demon.. why didn't you say so" i say for Demon "he was under depression from hurting SF and worrying his family.. that's why he didn't say anything" they look down in shame and Demon says " **thank you Bonnie... now come on guys.. lets just forget about this and get on with our day** " we nod and Demon turns into his demonic form then back to human. i over to Foxy and then a portal opens right in-front of me making me fall over on my arse and then a dark figure in wearing a hood and then i see two of them and one of them says in a male voice "is this mate" the other one in a female voice says "i dont know" Demon then says "your in the right place you two.. come on out" then a female wolf comes running and tackles Demon then red fox like Foxy comes our crossed armed saying "really lass" he looks down at and he raises his hand out saying "up ye come lass" i take his hand and he pulls me and as the portal closes Freddy says "hang on here.. which fox is our fox" i look at the other Foxy saying "the one that looks like he's going to kill someone" Foxy laughs replying "that's me booty knowing me" i smile and i look to Demon to see that wolf hugging him and Eve saying "okay Lucy your brother has gone though a lot right now" she lets go and we all say except the Demon, his family, Lucy and the red fox "BROTHER" Demon and his sister then face us and Demon says "this is my little sister Lucy.. she was human but she's fine in a suit now" she nods saying "hi" the red fox then walks beside Demon as they shake hands whit hook and Demon says "hows the family Foxy" we gasp as that Foxy says "me sea godess and son is doing well.. we came to pay a visit and tell you, Craig, Eve and Fiona something important" Craig then walks over and Foxy says "hang on.. so your name is Foxy too" the two Foxy's look at each other and Craig says "i cant take this anymore" he then knocks him self out making Demon, Eve, Fiona, Lucy and their Foxy laugh and their Foxy says "aye me name is Foxy te mate.. i be guessing your Foxy too then" my Foxy nods and i walk beside my Foxy as the other Foxy says "and this be you treasure" Foxy smiles nodding and replying "yep.. this her and her booty" i blush and Demon says "come on Foxy.. you can tell us in the office" he nods and he then picks up Craig and carries him over his shoulder while they walk off. they leaves us here confused and SF says "so.. that just happened" we all nod and i say "should we wait until their done then ask one of them what's wrong" they nod agreeing and we wait here until they get back

 **OKAY I'M NOT ENDING IT YET BUT I HAVE SOME NEWS THAT WILL SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU**

 **FB: AND THAT'S THE FNAF 4 TRAILER RELEASED ABOUT 10 HOURS AGO AND WHEN IT COMES OUT HAS CHANCED**

 **ALL OF US HAS ALREADY WATCHED IT AND SCARED THE HELL OUT OF US**

 **SF: WE ASK YOU TO WATCH IT BECAUSE IT HAS A MASSIVE PLOT TWIST TO THE OTHER GAMES**

 **IT REALLY DOES.. BUT BACK TO THE STORY**

TIME SKIP, FIVE MINUTES LATER

we all waited for Demon and the others to come back so we played some truth or dare while wait and then the door opens making us look and we see Demon walk in and their Foxy walk in followed by Eve, Fiona and Craig who's awake again. Fred then asks "so what is it.. what's wrong" Demon shivers and replies "everyone back home had to hide in our basement from a massive attack from the city back home because a debate broke out to get rid of the pizzeria back home" we gasp and Foxy say's "everyone is still down there and Soulless removed the elevator" i stand up saying "let's go help your family then" Demon smiles replying "that's why i like you Bonnie.. all way's wanting to protect your family and friends.. including me and my family" i nod and Demon turns demonic continuing " **okay then.. you can come help us.. anyone else want to help** " i look about and then see SB stand up saying "i'll come help you too" i look back to Demon as he says " **okay then.. Foxy** " everyone looks to my Foxy as Demon says " **i'm leaving you in charge so here** " Demon then hands him that god gun saying " **this gun can kill everything and anyone.. except me and Craig** " Foxy nods and me and SB walk over to Eve as Demon walks back saying " **okay then.. after this i'll send these two bunny's back here and we'll stay home.. i'm getting a bit home sick** " the others nod agreeing and then a portal opens and their Foxy run's through then Craig, Eve with Fiona then Demon and me and SB hold hands and run through.

IN AN OTHER DIMENSION

we run out the portal as it closes and i see a bunch of animatronics and one of them says "ah.. monsters" then they all run towards me so i turn legendary saying " **stay the hell back from me and SB** " they back away and Demon says " **Bonnie calm down.. i'll tell them** " then a golden bear says "hang on Demon.. the only Bonnie here is my Bonnie.. why did you bring that thing" then a purple bunny nods that looks like me. Demon then says " **people.. this Bonnie from that dimension Craig traveled to drunk.. but i'd be careful around her** " then a female wolf holding Fiona says "then why is that Bonnie all black and can turn into that thing" i sigh annoyed and Demon says " **she's the second legend and you all know who the first one is** " they gasp then nod and i say " **okay then.. now we have that over with** " i turn back to myself and Demon says " **the golden bunny beside her is SB.. or Spring-Bonnie who has seen some tough time's** " the other Bonnie then asks "why what happened to him" i sigh and i ask Demon "can i explain please Jack" Demon nods and Lucy says "my brother must really trust you to let you call him by his real name" i nod saying "SB here had the purple man inside him but Demon build a machine to free him from SB.. i freed him afterwards" they nod along then a large gray animatronic covered in a black goat says "how do we know your not evil" i growl and turn legendary replying " **if i was evil i would of killed Demon and Craig when they first came to my dimension** " Demon then says " **i did warn you Soulless.. cant say i didnt** " this Soulless then backs away and Demon walk's in-front of me in turning into his legendary form making them gasp and Bonnie says "what the is that Demon" he frowns and i say " **did you tell them the same thing you told us Jack** " he nods and he says " **this is my legendary form** " i hear growling so i walk in-front of Demon blocking people and i see the golden bear walk towards me saying "move it.. i'm going to show him what's up" i smirk and Demon says in my head " **he'll break his hand remember** " i walk out his way and he punches Demon and breaks his hand making him scream in pain and their Bonnie runs to him saying "what the hell happened Goldie" i cross my arms as he replies "i dont know.. it's feels like i broke my hand punching Demon" i look to Demon as he says " **that's because in this form i cant feel pain and all the pain i'm hit with gets shot back at the fighter or fighter's** " Goldie then says "why didnt you tell us about this form before then" SB then says "it's the same reason he lied to us back in our dimension... he lied to protect us" they gasp and Demon says " **also you hand isnt broken Goldie.. it's just sore.. mt body in this form makes my skin unbreakale and hurts alot** " i then turn back as a male voice says "can you please then explain why that Bonnie is all black and can turn into a legend" Demon then says turning human "may i Bonnie" i ask in his head "you want the heart Demon" he nods and i open my spark hatch and he takes the heart out saying "this is why Jackdaw.. the heart" i close my hatch back over as everyone gasps and Demon says "the heart Craig made has been in this Bonnie for many years turning her into a king of gods.. but the day i was getting it out of her.. Bonnie's boyfriend the Foxy back there thought she was cheating on him with me" they nod and i say "he beat up Demon and hit me and that's when i can into my legendary form" they nod and i see a baby wolf in the arms of a female wolf crying so Demon say's " **what's wrong with him this time** " she shakes her heading replying "i dont know.. he wont stop crying and i dont know how to stop him" i look at Demon turning back and he says " **Bonnie here know's a thing or two about baby's.. have her look at him** " i then ask "does he have a name" the wolf shakes her head saying "Demon saved him from dying from a flying factory height" i go wide eyed and she gives me the crying baby boy and i bonce it softly sshhing it and i say "that's a good boy.. who's a good boy" the baby then stops crying and looks at me smiling and then fall's asleep making Demon say "see.. master with baby's" i hand the baby wolf back and their Foxy says "um Demon lad.. did ye forget why we bruaght you back here" i look to Demon as he nods saying "i remember Foxy.. i was just getting things out the way first" he continues turning demonic " **we'll go up and see what's up and then afterwards i'm sending these two bunny's back home** " they all nod and i turn legendary and Demon says " **okay, i'll go up with, both Bonnie's, Soulless, Foxy and his family and Cathy.. we'll back down soon** " they nod and then i see Cathy is the wolf that had the baby wolf and i say " **Cathy right** " she nods walking to me and i say " **me and Demon helped a wolf we saved in my dimension have her baby and she named her Cathy too** " she smiles and we get teleported up to the surface and i gasp to see the building in pieces and people out side it so Demon turns legendary and i follow beside him as a male human says "oh Jesus christ what is that thing" they all look round and see me and Demon so i swing my hand making a field around them and us letting and then a women says "who ever you are please don't hurt us" Demon then says " **then give me a reason not to blow up your homes then.. come on** " then a man says "wait.. Demon is that you" i nod saying " **answer him or you'll have to deal with me instead of him** " they shake in fear and one of them says "a massive debate went on in city hall to take the place down" Foxy then walks forward saying "why and what reason" a man says "we dont know.. we were all there and was told to destroy the place.. we agreed but we love this place so when we got here we didnt destroy it but the mayor just send a men to destroy it" Demon growls and Cathy says "Demon.. calm down.. you can kill the mayor in a minute just let them explain" then i see some tanks come at us so i say " **i'll take this guys** " i then fly out the field and a helicopter flies above the tanks and a male voice says "this is the military.. move and you'll be destroyed" i smirk replying " **BITE ME** " then i tank fires at me but i catch it with one hand saying " **really shouldn't of done that lads** " i then toss the tank shell up and shoot it. Bonnie then says "holy crap.. that was bad-ass" i nod and the five tanks then shoot so i think and i make a field around me then the tank shells hit it and explode. i lower the field and i lift the tanks up and i take the men out them and put them into the field with Demon and the others, then i drop the tanks and i fly up to the helicopter and i say " **surprize assholes** " i then pull out the men and fly down to the field and put them down as the heli explodes. Demon then says " **did he mayor send you men to kill us** " they all nod and Demon says " **why.. why does this mayor want this place gone.. our home** " one of the tank drivers then says "he wants the place gone because he thought it was a waste of space" we then growl at the same time and Demon says " **Foxy,Bonnie, you and your family stay here.. we're going to have a little chat with our mayor** " him and his family nods and i say to Cathy " **hop on** " she then hops onto my back and we fly with Demon. i follow him to see a massive building long wise and Demon flies through the ceiling so i do the same but i go through the same hole and as i land Cathy jumps off as Demon says " **mister mayor.. mind explaining why you want Freddy Fazbears gone** " i look to see a man in a black suit on his chair behind a desk. he replies "now i think you have gone a bit over board with this Demon i can explain" i reply " **come on then.. why is the pizzeria being destroyed** " the mayor then presses something making men come in and surround us so Demon says " **you two fly up.. i'll show these men why they cant hurt me** " we nod and i fly up bringing Cathy up with me and the men in suits punch or shoot Demon but they all get hit back with broken bones and Demon says " **mayor you know not to anger me.. and i'm on the tip of the mountin of flipping shit** " i look at his feet to see fire grow up his legs and the mayor says "your never going to stop me from destroying that filthy place" Demon growls and says " **that filthy place is my home.. i wonder how you feel if i destroy you home hm** " the mayor then says "you dont even.." Demon cuts him off saying " **it's outside the city and has a nice view over the city in the country** " the mayor keeps his mouth open as Demon says " **i've been there and then.. you have a nice house ass-well.. nice place, good lighting and a perfect swimming pool in the back for the kids and wife** " the mayor then says "okay.. okay. you win.. i'll send some men to fix the place.." Demon then says " **and send about a thousand pound for what you've done** " he nods and Demon says " **okay girls.. lets go tell the others** " nod and teleport back to the pizzeria.

 **OKAY THAT'S ALL GUYS**

 **FB: HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

 **ALSO SOME NEWS.. THE LEMON IS THE NEXT CHAPTER SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT**

 **SF: AAAAHHH**

 **WHAT IS IT**

 **SF: NIGHTMARE BONNIE GOT ME AGAIN**

 **FB: THAT'S THE SECOND TIME NOW**

 **I AGREE..BUT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **SF, FB: BYE GUYS**

 **YEAH.. BYE**


	18. LEMON TIME )

**HELLO GUYS I'M HERE WITH MY FRIEND JASON AND GOLDIE SAY HI**

 **JASON: HI**

 **GOLDIE:HELLO**

 **OKAY SO I DIDN'T TELL THESE TWO WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER YET**

 **JASON: I REALLY WANT TO KNOW.. YOU ONLY TOLD US IT'S ABOUT BONNIE AND FOXY**

 **THERE'S GOING TO DO A BIT OF THE NASTY TOGETHER**

 **GOLDIE: OH MY GOD.. THIS IS GOING TO BE BRILLIANT**

 **I FEEL LIKE PERV TO BUT.. I DID BUT THERE WILL BE A LEMON SO HERE IT IS "LEMON TIME"**

BONNIE'S POV, OUTSIDE THE BROEKN PIZZERIA

We fly back and i see float down to Foxy saying " **the mayor is going to send some men over to fix the place** " Foxy nods and he walks back to his family and i put Cathy down as their Bonnie runs up to me asking "so.. um" i nod agreeing that this is weird and Bonnie says "your boyfriend in your dimension is Foxy over there" i nod again smiling and i reply "he's harmless... unless you anger him then he's not" Bonnie nods along and Cathy says "i'm going back to Eve.. see you down there Bonnie" she nods and she walks back in leaving me and Bonnie her so i ask her "how did you and your Goldie get together" she blushes replying "he asked Demon for help and he did and after that we got together.. then Balloon boy died because Craig got pisses with him" i smile replying "same thing happened in my dimension" she smiles saying "well that's Craig.. killing the people he hates.. but Demon is different.. he kill's Demon at times but he comes back every time.. he never told how though" i reply walking in "well.. i trust him to his secrets.. and he trusts me" she nods she says "well Demon trusts everyone here.. except his rivals of cause" i nod agreeing and Demon says " **alright Bonnie.. i'll bring SB up and then you two are going back home** " i face as he walks over and i say "alright Demon" he teleports away and i feel Bonnie hold me hand saying "here.. Foxy gave me it" i look in my hand to see a condom pack and i say "no i cant take this.. i want a family" i give it back and Bonnie puts it back saying "okay.. i'll just keep it just in case" i smile then Demon teleports back with SB and Demon says " **i'll come visit once in a while.. go tell the others that too** " we nod as a portal opens and SB walks through but i stop as i hear Fiona saying "BONNIE" i turn round to see Fiona running to me and she then hugs my leg saying "i dont want you to leave" she starts to cry and Eve says "come on sweetie.. you can visit her with your farther when he visits" Fiona shakes her head refusing so i say "Fiona.. you can come visit us one day okay" she looks up saying "why cant you stay.. your my bestfriend" i smile and i reply "i know but i need to be with my family.. so do you" Fiona then gives up and lets go and i wave and everyone there waves back and i walk through the portal.

I end back up home in the main party room and then the portal closes and Foxy says "here she is" i smile and i hug him as Goldie says "get a room you two" we all laugh and Freddy says "oh Bonnie, Foxy" we both look to him as he says "we found a note in the office and it said they left a pressent for you two" we face each other then back asking "where" Freddy then says "it's outside.. that's why we hid you until the portal came back Foxy" i then pull Foxy to the main doors and i walk and gasp at the site of a massive ship that's purple and Foxy says "oh my holy god" i nod and i hear Freddy saying "the note said that they knew your little show ship was called the purple fox so they made you two a fridgete for you two.. it was made by Craig, Demon, their Foxy and it didn't take long to make" i climb to the ladders and i ask "does it say how they made it float like this" i hang on the side as Foxy says reading the note "it's say that it's magic keeping it up.. nothing else.. lets give her a test run" i nod and i continue climbing up. i reach the deck and i look about to see the floor is really shinny and the captains cabin is under the steering wheel so i help Foxy up and he says "ah she's perfect for us" i nod and i walk over to the captains cabin as i hear someone climbing up. i open the glass door and i look about to see photos of all of us in them around and a seat behind an oak desk so i walk over to it and i sit down on it and put my feet on the desk as Foxy walks in saying "comfortable" i nod smiling and as he looks about i say "did i ever tell you this Foxy" we face each other and i continue "did i ever tell you i wanted a family.. just me you and some.." Foxy replies "i think you did.. i cant remember but.. that was really sudden don't you think" i nod laying my head back saying "i just wanted to say just in case i didnt say" i look back up as the door opens and i see SB walk in saying "this the pirates cabin then" me and Foxy nod and i get up as Foxy says "hey Bonnie" i look over to him as i see him walk through some red curtains in the back and i see gasp as i see a double bed covered in flowers and a note on it. i cover my mouth shocked in joy and SB walks through saying "wow.. they knew what you two like" i nod tearing up and Foxy picks up the note and reads it "to Bonnie and Foxy, Craig had the idea of maybe you two would do the nasty any time soon so when i finished with your room he added all the flowers and i wrote this note when we found out.. by Demon and freind's.. p.s.. me and Eve left a gift for Foxy in the drawer left of this note" Foxy puts the note down and i walk over to him as he opens the drawer and i gasp covering my mouth again as i see a photo frame with me, Foxy, Demon, Eve and Fiona in it outside the pizzeria" Foxy takes it out and holds it saying "i thought we lost this photo" i nod and SB say's "i'll leave you two along now okay" i look to see him leave and i look back as Foxy puts the photo on top and closes the drawer. i sit on the bed saying "this is so nice of them" Foxy nods and replies "way to nice" i then say "wait.. what's going to happen to my room if i'm sleeping here now" Foxy then says "we can give it SB.. give a look that he likes and he can sleep there while we sleep here" i nod and i hear the door being tapped so we peak through the curtains to see Freddy and FB there so i walk out and open the door saying "yes ye landlubbers" they smile as Foxy laughs and Freddy says "how are you two doing here with your new home" we nod and Foxy says "alright Freddy lad.. we were just saying how we were going to chance Bonnie's old room and give it to SB" they nod and FB says "good idea.. we'll get on that once were finished checking the purple fox" we nod and they off and we follow them but we go down stairs as they go to the wheel.

TIME SKIP, MIDNIGHT, BONNIE'S POV, CAPTAINS CABIN

i walk through curtains in my pink pyjama's with bunny's on them and i see Foxy in bed not wearing a shirt and i say "how do i look" he faces me and says "well.. um" i giggle and i walk over to the bed as he says "you cuter than ever" i smile and i pull the cover over me then i hug him saying "this is amazing.. finally sleeping in the same bed as you" Foxy nods and replies "you know what" i look up at him as he says "i'm sure everyone is asleep right now" i smirk replying "oh you" he then says "let me check and i'll be back" i nod and i lay back as he teleports to check and as i lay my head down i feel a lump so i lift up the pillows to see a envolope. i open it and i take out a note saying "hi.. it's me Craig and if you found this then take this.. it's for the special part in the birds and bee's" i smile and i see a condom in the envolope so i take it out and i put in the drawer next to me and i put the letter on top as i close the drawer. i lay back as Foxy teleports back in bed saying "everyone is asleep" i smile and i reply "i'm i think what your thinking" he smirks replying "you dirty girl" i smile and kiss him.

 **OKAY ALL YOU VIEWERS.. THE LEMON IS FOR 18 OR OVER SO SKIP THIS UNTIL YOU FIND US AGAIN**

 **JASON: BUT IF YOUR OLDER THEN KEEP WATCHING**

 **SO HERE WE GO**

I rap my arms round Foxy and we start to make out and we explore each other's mouths. we break softly and i say "make me your's pirate king" he smiles and and pushes me down on my back lovingly and i pull my shirt off showing him my breasts and he blushes making me say "you blushing so much it matches you fur" he smiles making me smile and he says "you'll be blushing more when you see this package" i smile and he pulls his shorts off making me gasp and drool falls out my mouth as i see Foxy's 9 inche dick and i say" me like a lot" he smiles and i sit up and i pull my shorts off letting my vagina feel the wind flow through it. i lean down and start stocking Foxy's cock and he moans in pleasure so i speed it up. i then stop and i rap my mouth round it and i suck his dick and i say in his head " _i cant belief i'm doing this.. having sex with Foxy_ " i speed up and Foxy takes my head then pulls my head towards him and i take all his dick making me gag a little and he keeps down slowly. he stops and i take it out my mouth saying "yum.. tasty fox dicks" he smiles and i fall on my back and i spreed my legs saying "but lets see if you can find the treasure captain" he smiles and he puts his wet dick at my entrance teasing me so i say "you tease" he smiles and moves his hips and his dick slips into my inside's making me gasp in pleasure and he moves slowly making the bed rock and i say "oh my god.. it's so big" i moan more and then he speeds up and i feel my climax so i say "F..Foxy.. i'm a.. i'm a" Foxy then speeds up more saying "me too.. me too" he then pulls out and then he shoves all of his dick in making me scream in pleasure and i feel his seed and my cum flow about. we pant and he takes his dick out and i look down to see my juice on his dick and some of his flow out of me so i lay back saying "that.. was fun" Foxy then replies "yeah.. it was" i look at him and i say "i'll just put my shorts back on" he nods and i take my shorts and put them on as he puts his on too and we lay back in bed together and i pull the covers up. i kiss his check saying "night my sexy fox" he smiles and we close our eyes and fall asleep

 **OKAY SO YOU DID HAVE TO LOOK FAR BUT.. I DONT LIKE MAKING LEMON'S TO LONG**

 **JASON: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID**

 ***GOLDIE PUNCHES JASON***

 **GOLDIE: NOT FUNNY**

 **AND THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER SAY THAT IN-FRONT OF WOMEN**

 **JASON: BUT CRAIG SAYS IT TOO.. HE SAID IN-FRONT OF TC**

 **AYE BUT HE MAKES A JOKE AT SOME OF THE TOUGH TIMES.. BUT HE KNOW'S NOT TO. BUT BACK TO THE STORY**

THE NEXT MORNING, 9:00 AM

I wake up and i see Foxy is gone so i take my shirt and put it back on and i walk past the curtains to see Foxy at the desk and i say "morning Foxy" he turns round smiles replying "morning Bonnie" i kiss his check and i say "want to go get breakfast" he nods and says "okay.. do want to go to the kitchen here or down to Chica's kitchen" i think and reply "just use some cereal.. i'm going to bathroom to take a pregnantcy test" he nods and we walk out to the deck and down the stairs. i walk into the bathroom and i open the cabinet above the sink and i take (the thing that women use because i dont know what it's called) and i sit down on the toilet and i test if i'm pregnant. (i also dont know how they do it.. and i dont want to know.. not offending women how have baby's) i turn it up side down and i pull my shorts back up and i walk to the kitchen not looking at the result and as i walk in the kitchen i see Foxy setting two bowls on the counter and i say "i haven't looked at the results yet" he turns round and i walk beside him and i say "ready" he nods and i see two lines which means i'm pregnant so we cheer and he hugs me saying "were going to be a happy family" i nod and he puts me down saying "okay.. oh.. should we tell the others this" i nod replying "of cause.. lets just get our breakfast then get dressed and tell the others" he nods agreeing and we sit down at the little table and eat or breakfast"

TIME SKIP, 5 MINUTES LATER, AT MAIN DOOR

We walk in to see everyone there at a table in PJ's so Foxy says "morning landlubbers" they face us and wave replying "morning" i hide the test results behind me and we walk to the others and Freddy asks "and how are my two lover birds" we smile and i say "so happy it could be banned" he smiles and SB asks "what's up then" me and Foxy face each other and i hand Freddy the test results and he gasps making Chica say "what is it Freddy" he looks at us and then hugs me saying "i'm so happy for you two" i then see everyone walk over to us and Freddy stops and turns to the others saying "do you all know what this is" it sticks the results in the air and they gasp making Marry ask "wait.. positive for negetive" Freddy lowers it saying "our Bonnie is carrying a baby" everyone then cheers and i tear up in joy. he gives me it back and he says "we are so proud of you both.. we should tell Demon and them when they visit" we all nod and speaking of it a portal opens and we all look to the door into here and i see Demon walk through with Eve and Fiona. Demon then says " **hello guys and a good morning** " we wave and SF runs up to them saying "you guy would not belief what we just got told" they look worried and then SB runs beside him saying "you would never belief how had is having a baby right now" the three of them gasp and they look to me and Freddy says "these two love birds right here" they smile and walk over to us and Demon says " **Bonnie.. Foxy.. we are so proud of you two** " Eve nods and i say "thank you all.." i tear up and i hug Foxy and i hear Eve saying "i'll tell the others back home and i'm sure they'll be happy to hear" i nod and then another portal opens behind us so i look and see a dark figure run towards me carrying a knife so i make a field making it run into it making it say "agh.. bitch move" the man thing gets off and Demon past me saying " **Dovahkiin.. what the fuck is wrong with you** " he gets up and then Demon says " **what went through your head that made you think of killing Bonnie** " this Dovahkiin then says "baby.. no i was hunting her" i gasp and i turn legendary saying " **and why me to hunt.. just because i'm a bunny** " i pick him up his neck and Demon says " **Bonnie** " i face him as he crosses his arms and he says " **put him down and i'll take him back and chat about this** " i drop him turning back and Demon takes his arm and a portal opens on them and close again letting us see them gone and Foxy says "are ye alright lass" i nod replying "just what an asshole.. thinking just to come here and kill me" Foxy nods and Eve says "Dovahkiin is a hunter.. he kills what the first thing comes to mind" i growl and Foxy says "so he thought of me Bonnie and try kill her" Eve frowns and nods but says "but you cant blame him.. it's a habbit.. he's been doing it for thirty years non stop and we managed to stop him doing it" we gasp and i feel bad for him now but then Demon comes back with Dovahkiin saying " **he's sorry but wants to say to her in person** " Dovahkiin then says "look i'm sorry.. i'm a hunter with a killing habbit" i nod replying "well next time.. try and control it and keep your mind of people like me and my family" he nods and then disappears.

 **OKAY GUYS I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I COULD'T CONTINUE ANYMORE SO I'M SORRY BUT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**

 **JASON, GOLDIE: BYE**


	19. WAITING

**HELLO GUYS I'M HERE WITH EVE AND CRAIG SO SAY HI**

 **EVE: HI**

 **CRAIG: HOW DID I GET HERE**

 **YOU WALK HERE REMEMBER BUT ANYWAY I COULND COME UP WITH A TITLE SO FORGIVE ME BUT ENJOY "WAITING"**

 **CRAIG: WORST TITLE EVER**

 **AGREED**

BONNIE'S POV, 5 MONTHS AFTER LAST CHAPTER, CAPTAINS CABIN

I sit behind the desk with mine and Foxy's baby in me and a lump showing and I'm waiting for Foxy to come back down from the wheel. I then see Eve walk in saying "you alright in here Bonnie" I nod replying "what's happening up there" she walks over saying "well I left the boys to their thing and I came here to keep you company" I smile reply "that's nice of you" she smiles and takes a chair and sits beside me. I then ask "what was it for you carrying Fiona in you" Eve replies "you do get back pain but it's the most happyist moment for a women to carry her family" I nod and I say "was it pain full" Eve nods replying "it is but you'll power through it.. your a tough bunny, and you have a strong man as the farther" I nod replying "I'm just wondering one thing" Eve moves closer and I face her asking "how did Demon propose to you" she smiles and replies "well lets just say we saw him die protecting us and a massive screen appears with his face on it and he proposes to me" I nod then Eve says "and let me guess.. your worried if Foxy doesn't ask to be your husband" I nod saying "I'm just scared he wont and we'll stay boyfriend and girlfriend" Eve puts her hand on my back saying "hey.. me and Jack were boyfriend and girlfriend for nearly two years until he proposed" I smile and then the door opens making us look to see Demon walk in and he says " **I'm I interrupting you girl talk** " we shake our head and Eve says "you know what.. come on over" he walks over and Eve says "poor Bonnie here is scared Foxy will never ask the question" me and Demon then face each other and Demon says " **funny thing as-well.. me and Foxy were just talking about this.. he was worried if you didn't love him enough** " I frown saying "of cause I love him.. I let him inside me didn't I" they laugh and Demon continues " **well trust me Bonnie.. it took me about a year to propose to Eve.. Foxy might be less.. just wait and you'll see** " I smile and Demon says " **until then.. just watch your baby** " I nod touching my lump and I feel a kick so I say "oh.. it's a kicker" Eve smiles replying "baby's do that.. it happened to me about.. how many times" Demon then says " **about five I think.. five or less** " I smile and I hear the door open making me look to see Foxy there wearing his pirate captain hat and he says "we be back home mates" we get up and walk out into the deck and I walk beside Eve as Demon climbs off the ship after Foxy and I look over to see were back at the pizzeria back door. we teleport down and walk back in as I hear Freddy saying "find anything captain" I walk in to see Foxy replying "remember lad.. we just went on a trip.. if we were looking for booty then I would of brought half the pizzeria full back" we laugh and Demon says " **okay pirate.. don't have to explain your greatest when we know ye are** " he nods and I then feel something drip down my legs so I look down and me and Eve gasp and we look back up as SF asks "what's wrong" I feel weak and Eve says "her water broke.. she's in labour" they gasp and Foxy and Demon run over and Foxy holds his head panic-ing and saying "oh god oh god oh god" I take deep breaths and I see Demon grab Foxy by his shoulders saying " **Foxy calm down.. calm down lad and get some towels** " Foxy nods and then I see Freddy run over to us holding spare curtains saying "here.. so we don't have to look" Demon takes it and tosses it up and I form into place around us and Freddy walks back and I groan in pain saying "oh my god" Eve holds me hand saying "come on Bonnie" I see Foxy back with towels and he gives them to Demon then he gives one to Eve and she asks "lift your body up for a moment" I lift up and Eve puts the under me and I sit back down and then Demon says " **honey.. if you can get Bonnie's shorts off** " Eve nods asking me "can I" I nod and I scream in pain making Foxy panic more so I say "F..F..Foxy" he walks over to me and takes my hand saying "just hang in there" I reply "I.. I'm sacred" Eve then says taking my shorts off "like I said back on the ship.. it's going to be pain full but work through it and you'll be okay" I nod and I feel a towel on my legs and Demon says " **right** " I look down at him as he lifts my legs up softly and I let him work saying "oh god.. this is going to hurt" Demon then says " **Bonnie just take a deep breath and push okay.. push** " I take a deep breath and I push while groaning in pain. I stop and take a breath then push again making Eve say "that's it.. relax and push" I say "how can I relax when I pushing a baby out of me" I push again making Demon say " **I see a head come on harder** " I push harder making me groan in pain "agh" I then say "I cant do this" Eve then says "no you are not stopping" I nod and I push my hardest making me scream out "AAAAHHHHHH" I then feel the baby out so I relax and I then hear a baby animatronic cry so I loo down panting to see Demon holding my baby rapped in a towel and he says " **well done Bonnie.. it's a boy** " he then walks over to me and gets down and gives me my baby boy and I see a beautiful red bunny and I say "he's beautiful" Foxy then looks at our baby saying "he looks just like you" I smile and Eve gets up as I let my legs fall and I she covers me with something so I look to see Eve covering my lower body with a towel and Demon takes the curtains down saying and I hear TB saying "so what is.. boy or girl" Demon then says " **baby boy** " then there cheering and I hug my baby boy to my chest and Foxy says "what are we going to call him" I think replying "I don't know yet" I then look up to see Freddy get on his knee's beside me saying "i am so proud of you Bonnie" i smile and i give our baby to Foxy and i hug Freddy. i then see Demon and Eve above me and i say "thank you both.. i cant thank you enough.. you helped Foxy give me my necklace, made the purple fox and now helped me with our baby.. how can we ever repay you" they shake their heads and Demon replies " **you don't need to.. we help anyone and everyone** " i nod agreeing and our baby then starts crying so Foxy says "ssshhh.. daddy id here" he then calms down and i smile as he looks at me. Eve gives my shorts back saying "might want these back" I take them and I put them under the towel and as I take towel off Eve helps me up, I then lean down and pick up mu baby so Foxy can get up and I hear Craig saying "um.. guys" we all look to see Craig looking out the window and he says looking back at us "Facala.. what happened to the purple guy when you fought him" Demon then says " **he teleported away before I could kill him.. why** " Craig backs away replying "because there's a fucking army out there and there's about.. I don't know half the city of wolfs there's" we run over to the window and we gasp to see a massive hoard of wolfs there running towards us so Demon says " **everyone onto the purple fox.. NOW** " everyone then runs away leaving me, Foxy, Eve and Fiona there and Eve says "please don't tell me what your thinking" Demon turns round and kisses Eve forehead saying " **just get to the ship.. i'll be right there in a minute** " we nod and I say "be careful Demon" I smiles replying " **I will just get to the ship and get to the ocean** " we nod and we run to the ship leaving him there. I teleport up beside Foxy as he says "is everyone here" they nod and TB asks "where's Demon" I then say "he's staying for some reason.. he said we would get here though" TB looks just as worried as Eve and Fiona but Foxy says "hang on lads and lasses.. we're headin to the ocean" the ship then flies up making me look down to the pizzeria and I see the army there stopping so I say "they stopped.. why" everyone looks and the ships stops and I see Foxy looking as-well and then Demon walks out in his legendary form and then I see the purple guy in-front of the wolfs, he then points to Demon and all the wolfs run to him but lighting hits Demon in clear weather which was weird making Freddy says "how did he use lighting.. when there isn't a cloud in the sky" we nod and Craig "any type of god can do that" we look back and I gasp to see Demon gone and the wolfs looking about so I say "where's Demon" I look to the others as they look to and then the ground shakes and the ships shakes too making FB say "what the hell is going on" it stops so we look and nothing different and then Demon yelling " **LETS FUCKING GO** " then a black blur shoots past sending us on our backs. I get back up with Foxy's help and Goldie says "what the hell was that thing" we look again and I see half the wolfs dead making Foxy says "what ever it was.. it just killed half of them" we look about and I see the blur again so I yell "INCOMING" then everyone gets down and the ships rocks again. we stand up as I hear Demon saying " **you think you have power ye fuck.. look what I have** " we all look back and gasp to see a dragon the size of the pizzeria and it's floating above it and on top of it is Demon standing on it. we cheer his name and the dragon then makes a battle cry while shooting fire in the air in a circle. I then hear the purple guy say "this isn't over Demon" he then teleports away and then Demon says " **lets go girl** " the dragon the flies up to us and Demon jumps on saying " **raise your hands if didn't belief me** " no one raises their hands but Craig says "how in fuck did you find that thing" Demon walks over to him replying " **this dragon is my pet.. she's called Flame** " I look at Flame to see she has a red outline around her wings and red claws, she has yellow eyes and a horn on the tip of her nose and that's black. Foxy then walks to the wheel saying "can she fly her self" Demon then says " **aye.. she's coming with us.. if you need me i'll be with her** " we nod and Fiona says "can I ride too dad" Demon replies " **why not.. mum can come on too** " Flame then reaches her wing out and Demon walks over it followed by his family and Foxy says "LET GET A GOING" I walk down the our cabin as the ships moves again and I close the door behind me and sit down behind Foxy's desk and say to my baby "what I am going to call you" I think for a while but I stop when the door opens by Freddy and Chica. they walk in and Chica asks "so.. thought of a name yet" I shake my head replying "I was just thinking of name for him" Chica then sits on the table as Freddy says "well.. I'm sure you can think of one.. we can help if you want" I nod and they both start thinking with me until a small voice says "j..ja" we look about and Chica says standing up "what was that" I look to my baby to see his eyes open and he has purple eyes and he says "j..jack" we aw and I say "awe.. his first words are.. wait" we look at each other and Freddy says "did he just say Demon's real name" I nod and I say "that can be his name then.. Jack" we smile and look at Jack and I say "hear that.. your Jack" he then reaches his hands up so I put my finger above him and he grabs it and plays with making Freddy laugh saying "you used to do that when you were a baby" I look at replying "how do you know.. I move with you until FB retired" Freddy then says "FB told me when I showing him about the place" I look back to Jack saying "should it be Jack junior.. so we don't get mixed up" they nod as I look up and I stand up saying "i'll go tell Foxy Demon and his family" they nod and Chica says "i'll go tell the toy's and Marry" Freddy then says "i'll tell the rest" we nod and I walk out first and up the stairs to see Foxy turn the wheel then take it again with one hand. I walk up to him saying "Foxy" he faces me saying "yes me treasure" I smile replying "me, Chica and Freddy were in the cabin and got the name" he smiles asking "and what did ye come up with" I smile replying "we didn't come up with it... Jack junior did.. his first words was Demon's real name" he gasps and says "our baby is a miracle then" I smile and kiss his check saying "I'm going to go tell Demon and his family" he nods turning back to the wheel making me walk over to walk over to Flame as she flies beside us and I say "Demon Eve Fiona" the three of them look over and Eve says "yeah Bonnie.. what's up" I say "I've got tell you something" Demon then pats Flames head saying " **raise your wing out girl** " Flame then sits her wing beside the ship and the three of them walk off and Demon says " **so what's up** " he turns back to demonic as I reply "I got the name for him" they smile and Fiona asks "what's his name bestie" I smile saying "well.. I didn't come up with it.. his first words made us give him name" they gasp and Demon says " **didn't it take about half the year for Fiona to say her first words** " Eve nods and she says "so.. what's his name I really want to know" I then say "he said Jack so were calling him that" they smile and Demon says " **well.. your boy is a miracle.. a baby should be talking so soon** " I nod and Eve says "do you think that since Foxy and Bonnie are gods and she's a legend" Demon crosses his arms replying " **must be.. you weren't a king before.. you know when** " she nods and Fiona asks "when what dad" I laugh and Eve says "wait until your older and we'll talk about it then" she nods and Demon says " **okay then** " he then walks back onto Flame saying " **if you need me i'll be taking Flame on a joy ride** " we nod and then Flame shoots of ahead making the ship a little and Foxy says "that dragon is really fast" we nod and i say "hope fully nothing broke down stairs" Fiona then says "i calling some one will come up and where my dad is and they'll say something broke" we smirk and then Craig comes out covered in water saying "where's Facala" Fiona then asks "why.. what did my dad do" she smirks evilly and Craig says "when the ship rocked i was on the shitter and i fell off and water flew at me.. ugh" we smile then burst out laughing. we calm down slowly and Fiona says "called it" Eve replies "yes you did" Craig then says "so where is Demon so i can kill him" i reply "he's went off on a joy ride with Flame.. that explains why the ship rocked" Craig growls saying "he's fucking lucky.. ugh I'm going to have to show with bleach now" we smile and he walks back down stairs when i hear more laughing and Craig saying "FUCK YOU GUYS" we laugh and Foxy says "Demon is going to have a hard time when he gets back" we nod and i see Chica crawl up stairs laughing with TC and Freddy behind her making Eve ask "let me guess.. you saw Craig covered in toilet water" they then laugh harder and Chica then rolls on her back as TC then falls on her stomach and rolls as well and Freddy calms down saying "ow.. my stomach hurts now.. haha.. oh man.. that was toilet water" we nod and Chica says "oh my god my stomach hurts.. ugh if we were human we all would have six packs like Demon.. oh man" we nod and Foxy says "might want to hang on to something" we look over board and forward to see Flame back and Demon on her head then she lifts her head up sending Demon up and he back flips onto the ship and after he lands he says " **good shot Flame** " we look at Flame as she floats beside us. we look to Demon and asks " **what's wrong you three** " Eve then says "when you left.. Craig was using the toilet and he fell off and toilet water.. falls on him" we all start laughing but we stop when i hear Craig yelling "DEMON" Demon then jumps onto Flame as Craig runs up still covered in water and Demon says " **hey Craig.. had a shower or something** " Craig then says "a shower my left ball.. I'm going to fucking kill you" we look at Demon as he says " **good luck catching us then** " Flame then speeds off and Craig growls saying "GET BACK HERE YOU PUSSY" he then flies after them at top speed making Eve says "that's what i meant to never piss Craig off" we nod and Foxy says "at least the wind will dry the water off" we nod agreeing and TC says "he'll come back tried out... i'll go make dinner.. coming Chica" they then walk off and Freddy walks up to Foxy leaving me and Demon's family here and Eve says "I'm happy for you Bonnie" i nod and she says "come on... we'll get some food from the chickens cooks" i nod and as we walk off i ask her "is that what your calling them when there in the kitchen now" she nods and replies "not bad isn't it" i nod agreeing and i ask "can i ask you something about something" Eve then says "is it about Jack junior" i nod and Eve stops making me stop and she says to Fiona "we'll meet you in a minute.. give us sometime to talk in private" Fiona nods and walks down stairs and Eve says as she gets back up "so what is it" i blush asking "i heard about.. breast feeding.. did you do it" she nods saying "Bonnie.. breast feeding is before bottle feeding.. and i did it.. and if you don't want to do it in-front of your friends then just do it in your room.. i did it in my room and Demon was in the room but i was fine with it" i smile and i say "thanks Eve" she puts her hand on my shoulder replying "anything to help a friend out" i smile and i hear running so i look to see Demon run towards us with Craig behind tried and Flame was above the ship. Demon says " **come on Craig.. it's just piss water** " he flies up as Craig says "THAT DOESNT HELP" we laugh and i hear Fiona saying "hey mum" we look down to see Fiona at the bottom of the stairs saying "dinner's ready" next thing i know i see Craig run past saying "FFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD" we laugh and Demon floats down to us saying " **man.. well that show never anger Craig** " i nod replying "noted.. never get Craig angry" Demon nods and he says " **well lets get some food before i steal it all** " he then runs down and Eve running after him with Fiona. i walk down and i hear Foxy saying behind me "wait up lass" i stop and i look up to see Foxy walk and i say "you hungry dear" he nods replying "i could smell Chica's cooking from a mile away" i giggle and we walk down to the kitchen.

TIME SKIP, A WEEK LATER, MONDAY, BACK AT PIZZERIA, 1:00 AM

I sit in the main party room rocking Jack jr in his cradle Foxy made, I feel tried so I close my eyes but I open them again as I hear the door open and I see Foxy walk and when he looks at me he says "here.. i'll take over.. you go and sleep" I nod thanking Foxy and I say "thanks dear" I then walk out rubbing my eyes and I walk to pirates cove. I walk onto stage and over to our show ship and lay down and close my eyes.

FOXY'S POV

I sit beside Jack letting Bonnie sleep from her hard work. the door then opens and Freddy walks in and says "morning Foxy" I nod and Freddy raises his arms saying "ah.. have you been here long" I shake my head replying "no.. I just woke up and come here to see me treasure tuckered out.. I send to our cove to sleep" he walks over replying "well that's nice of you Foxy" I rock Jack juniors cradle and I say "yeah.. she must of been up all night taking care of Jack junior" I look to Freddy as he replies "ah well that's a mothers thing.. sometimes it's the farther while the mother slept" I nod agreeing and I say "don't mind me asking but.. why are you up so early" he replies "well.. i thought i heard something crash in the office but when i checked.. every thing was the same as we left it" i become worried and he then asks me "what got you up" i look to Jack saying "Jack came to mind so i came to check on him and that's when i send Bonnie to sleep" i feel Freddy's paw on my back and he says "your a great farther Foxy.. were proud of you" i smile and i hear a crash and Freddy says "that's same crash i heard before" i get up and pick up Jack and i hide him in my arms as we look around i say "where did it come from" it goes again and Freddy says "it's coming from the hallway" we walk over to the door and as Freddy opens it i see a black blur run past and i run into the hallway and i don't see anything so i look up and see something like Mangle. i back away and i give Jack junior to Freddy saying "here.. keep him safe" Freddy nods taking Jack so i turn back to the monster as it lands on the ground and i see a black mist the same height as me and has white eyes so i say "who ever you are.. I'm not going to hurt you" "but make the wrong move.. i'll hurt you" i then it's a female and she says " **i should of guessed** " i become confused and she says again " **i should of known you liked that slut of a bunny** " i growl and i say "never call Bonnie that ever again or i will kill you" it then says " **or.. what.. i couldn't hear you from all the rage mister Foxy** " i growl as it says my name and i scream at it and tackle it to the ground. i sit on it as she laughs saying " **oh.. i forgot your a fighter** " she then punches my face and then kicks me off and i lay on my back. i get up and i say " **i did warn you** " it smiles i run at it but some thing blocks me so i look to my left to see Goldie there pointing her arm at me and i see she's not happy from being woken up. Goldie then says "better have a good reason for me not to kill you more than this angry fox" i cross my arms and the thing says " **i was wondering when you would show up Goldie** " we become shocked as she knows our names and i say " **i swear to god I'm going to kill you** " i bash the field and Goldie says "Foxy calm down" i calm down and the thing says " **and what is angry fox going to do** " i then see Demon turn visible behind the monster and i smirk saying " **don't focus on this handsome fox.. better on him** " she then turns round at Demon as he crosses his arms and she says " **so... the master Demon here to kill me.. good.. like a haven't died already** " Demon just stares at her and Goldie says "hang on.. what do you mean died already" the thing punches Demon put he falls over and turns out to be a card board cut out of him and the real one walks past me saying " **nice to see you found my evil side** " the cut out then melts and Ed comes out of it saying "really should of punched the evil Demon" Goldie lowers her arm and the field goes down too and the monster panics and jumps to the ceiling but falls on her back and Demon says " **good luck trying to get out that field lass** " i walk up to Demon as he looks at me asking " **you two alright** " i nod and i look to the thing asking "now.. answer my question... who.. are.. you" the thing stands up and the mist fades leaving the black monster and i see it looks like Mangle which makes me think to my self " _that cant be Mangle.. could it_ " the thing then says "you guys should remember me now" it's eyes then turn pink and i gasp as i see it is Mangle and Goldie says "what Foxy" I'm to stunned to answer and Mangle replies "really Goldie.. don't you remember me" she the growls replying "i don't.. what did you do to Foxy" she smirks and replies "i did do anything.. he knows who i am.. i died here ages ago" i then say "how are you here Mangle.. we saw you die" everyone gasps and Demon says " **okay then.. I'm giving you one chance at this.. don't screw it over hear me** " Mangle nods and the field disappears and Mangle says "now.. i can explain some things" i nod replying "a lot of things.. first off.. how are ye here" Freddy walks beside as Mangle replies "i don't know.. last thing i remember is dying.. then i end up here with Freddy holding a baby and.. who ever you are" Demon sighs replying " **one of you say.. I'm gong back to bed with my wife** " we nod and he teleports away and Mangle asks "who is he" Freddy replies "he's Demon.. master of kings of gods.. i'll explain later right now we need to tell the others this" we nod and Goldie asks "wait.. Mangle" Mangle faces Goldie as she says "if you were dead.. did you BB as well" Mangle then says "BB.. no i haven't" i then ask "okay.. do or did know what that black mist around you was and why your eyes were white" she thinks and replies "i happened a month ago.. that mist came to my body and i got energy and oil back in me.. but it took over my body and that's when i got here" we look at each other and jack junior starts to cry so i take him form Freddy saying "i'll be in the main party room" they both nod and i walk off saying to my son "it's okay Jack.. daddy is here" he doesn't stop so i walk into the main room and i put Jack in his cradle and start rocking him softly saying "ssshhh" Jack then stops and falls asleep making me sigh in relief. i look at the clock as it hits 1:30 am so i look back to Jack and continue rocking him softly.

 **OKAY GUYS.. THAT'S ALL AND I HAVE SOME BIG NEWS.. THAT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY**

 **EVE: WHAT IS IT**

 **WELL MY DAD IS COMING HOME FROM 15 WEEKS IN HOSPITAL**

 **CRAIG: JESUS CHRIST.. 15 WEEKS**

 **YEP.. BUT THING IS HE STILL HAS HIS BRAIN TUMER SO PEOPLE AND ADDED RAILS TO OUR HOUSE AND WOMEN WILL BE COMING OVER TO CHECK ON HIM TO MAKE SURE HE'S EATING AND GETTING WASHED.. SINCE THE BRAIN TUMER MAKES HIM FORGET A LOT OF THINGS**

 **CRAIG: DAMM.. I FEEL YOU JACK.. AND DONT TAKE THAT WRONG OR I'LL BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN**

 **EVE: I HOPE DOES OKAY**

 **I'VE BEEN HOPING THAT EVER SINCE HE WENT IN HOSPITAL**

 **BUT ANYWAY GUYS I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**

 **EVE: BYE**

 **CRAIG: BYE MOTHERFUCKERS**


	20. UPDATES

**HELLO GUYS.. I DONT HAVE A CAHPTER BUT I'M WITH FREDDY HERE.. SAY HI**

 **FREDDY: HELLO**

 **SO SINCE I DONT HAVE A CHAPTER BUT I'M MAKING A QUICK UPDATE WHEN I LOOKED AT THE STORY DETAILS AND I SAW THAT I HACE TEN FOLLOWERS.. SEVEN REVIEWS AND FAVORITES... THAT REALLY MADE ME HAPPY**

 **FREDDY: YEAH.. WHEN I TOLD THE OTHERS WHEN YOU TOLD ME BEFORE THIS.. THEY WERE ALL SHOCKED**

 **SO AM I.. I MEAN I'M NOT A NUMBERS PERSON TO FOLLOWERS BUT TO PEOPLE WHO ARE STRUGGLING OR THINKING OF MAKING A FANFICTION I'LL SAY THIS**

 **I THOUGHT OF MAKING A FAN FICTION SO ONE DAY AT SCHOOL I TOLD CRAIG AND IT TOOK ME ABOUT A WEEK TO MAKE IT. I WAS SCARED AT THE TIME BUT AFTER A MONTH I STARTED GETTING MORE CONFIDENT IN MAKING THESE CHAPTERS FOR POEPLE AND YOU GUYS. WHEN I WAS MAKING MY OTHER FAN FICTION I THOUGHT OF MAKING THESE FAN FIC AND I DID SO I HAD TWO FAN FICTIONS ON ME SO I WAS FINISHING MY FIRST ONE BEFORE I FINISH THIS ONE WHICH WILL BE SOON WHICH I'M SORRY, ALSO I'M STILL THINKING OF WHAT TO DO FOR THE FAN FICTION AFTER THIS AND MY OTHER FANFICTION.**

 **ALSO.. THE CHAPTERS WILL BE SLOW BECAUSE MY DAD IS HOME AND AS I SAID IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MY DAD HAS A BRAIN TUMER WHICH MAKES HIM FORGET A LOT OF THINGS.. HE EVEN FORGETS WHEN HE HAD HIS DINNER AND HE JUST HAD IT A FEW MONMENTS AGO.. THAT'S HOW BAD IT IS SO CARERS WILL BE COMING OVER TO HELP HIM WITH ME, MY LITTLE BROTHER AND ME MUM TO HELP HIM BECAUSE SOMETIMES HE REFUSES TO WASH AT TIMES.. WE ALSO GOT SURPOR RAILLING UP OUR STAIRS SO HELP HIM UP AND DOWN.**

 **FREDDY: IT'S WEIRD AS WELL BECAUSE YOU ALREADY HAD ONE THEN YOU GET MORE RAILING**

 **I DONT GET T EITHER BUT IT'S TO HELP HIM SO HE DOESNT FALL SINCE I HAVE A LOT OF STAIRS TO CLIMB**

 **BUT THAT'S ALL JUST AN UPDATE AND SAYING CHAPTERS WILL BE SLOWER BECUASE WHAT I'VE TOLD YOU.. ALSO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FREDDY WILL BE HERE STILL WITH TWO OTHER PEOPLE INSTEAD OF TWO SO WE'LL SEE YOU UNTIL THEN BYE**

 **FREDDY: BYE**


	21. THE LAST LEGEND NEW DEATH

**HELLO GUYS. I'M BACK WITH FREDDY AS I SAID BEFORE AND WE ARE HERE WITH BONNIE AND FIONA SAY HI**

 **FREDDY: NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN**

 **BONNIE, FIONA: HI**

 **OKAY, SO JUST TO SAY.. EVE IS ALSEEP BUT THIS WEE RASCAL IS STILL AWAKE SO DONT DISDURB HER... YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S LIKE WHEN SOME ONE WAKES HER UP**

 **FIONA: I KNOW AND I WONT**

 **GOOD BUT ANYWAY ONTO "THE LAST LEGEND"**

DEMONS POV, MAIN ROOM, 1:36 AM

I walk into the main party room to see Foxy with Jack so I say walk over to him saying " **you alright Foxy lad** " he looks up to me nodding then back to his son saying "did you hear what that thing said about Bonnie" I nod replying " **don't let that into your head captain... she said to Freddy she didn't have control** " he doesn't anything but he replies "one thing which is confusing.. how does she have power and how she knows ye" I cross my arms saying " **I'd like to now that to.. all well.. I'm sure we'll find out soon** " Foxy nods agreeing and I turn away but Foxy says "Demon mate" I turn round and walk back as he says "if I'm a god and Bonnie is a king and legend.. what makes our baby" I think and reply " **well.. he would be a.. um.. we're going to have to wait until he grows up until then i'll find out** " he nods and Foxy says "don't mind me asking but what is Fiona" I smile replying " **she's a king of gods.. the first to be the youngest.. but will properly be taken by Jack here.. if he is a king of gods** " I can see Foxy smile. I hear the door open behind me so I look to see Bonnie there rubbing her right eye and Foxy says "Bonnie.. it's only.. two a clock" I look at the clock and I see it is two o'clock and Bonnie replies as I look back to her "I couldn't sleep" she then walks over to Foxy and sits down beside him making me say " **okay.. I'm going to check on Freddy okay Foxy** " he nods and I teleport to Freddy and Mangle. I walk towards them saying " **that's Bonnie with Foxy now** " I turn back to human as I get over to them and Freddy says "do you think we should tell her yet" I shake my head replying "wait until everyone is up.. then we'll say to them but until then..." I hear a rattling so I turn to the hallway saying "any one else hear that" Goldie replies "yep" I walk to the pile of broken TV's and reach behind it and take out and katana and I walk down the hallway saying quietly "stay behind me and stay quite" they nod and they follow me down the hall. I look in party room 3 and I don't see anything but darkness so I close the door again saying "nothing here either" Freddy then says "must of come some where then" I nod agreeing and I hear it again and it was louder so I peak round the corner to see a brown figure looking in the main party room and as it backs away I move back saying quietly "don't say anything.. tango round the corner" the three of them nod and I peak back round as I see it holding a pistol and has a sword on it's back so I turn demonic and I run at it and I teleport behind it and ram the both of us through the main party room door filling the room in smoke. I get up and I see the sword swing at me so I dodge and I swing back at the thing but I miss so I growl and i turn the smoke into water and it all falls to the ground letting me see the thing shoot my head but i say " **you have to do better to kill me** " i heal my wound and i kick it and it falls on it's back and lands with a thud and says in a male voice "ah.. fucking hell" i stab the sword next to his head making him stay still looking at the sword and i say " **next time it'll be your head.. unless you tell me who you are** " the thing looks up at me and i see red eyes but a brown coat covers his body and face. he then says "please don't hurt me.. I'm just an animatronic following orders" i pull the sword out and pick the animatronic up and carry him over my shoulder as Freddy says "well that's one way to get someone breaking in" i nod and i walk over to the stage and i drop the animatronic on the stage and he lands on his back. the thing backs up into the wall and i say " **what's your name and who send you** " he then says "my name is fox.. i was sent to kill Foxy by my boss" i hear Foxy growl and i say " **don't bother Foxy.. I've got this** " i then jump up onto stage and i say to Fox " **why Foxy of all people... what has he done** " i take Fox's face cover and he grabs my arms saying "please don't take off my mask" i keep my hand on but i ask " **why** " he then sighs and says "you wont like what my boss did" i take it off and i gasp in horror as i see a wolf with half his face turn off and endo head showing so i growl and i help him up saying " **who's your boss.. tell us now** " he then says "the only wolf that has a captain hat" i look into his eyes and i see Fang in his head and he has a hole in the middle of his head and he has an eye patch over his right eye. i let the wolf go and i punch the wall making my hand go in it saying " **we killed that bastard** " the others gasp in horror and Goldie asks "who did this to you Fox" i pull my hand out and face her saying " **Fang.. that bastard is alive** " they all gasp and Fox says "oh man Fang is going to have my head when he hears this" i face him saying " **he wont.. i take you to the other wolfs** " Fox stares at me and i say " **lets go.. i'll show you** " he nods and i teleport us to the other wolfs. i walk down the stairs to see every wolf awake so i walk in say " **how are we all** " they nod and i say " **good.. because I'm not.. your wolf leader Fang is alive** " they all gasp and Suzzie's boyfriend says "oh god.. he's going to have our heads" i then say " **he's going to have to pass through me to get to you all.. beside i found out just now by a wolf who's joining you lot** " they look and i look back to Fox and i say to him " **Fox.. these wolfs are here because they're the ones of got wiped or raped.. your a new one to join them** " he then walks beside me and the other wolfs gasp and then Jeff says "Fox.. what the hell happened to your face" he walks in as i reply for him " **Fang tore it off.. he was hiding it.. and plus he was sent by Fang to kill Foxy** " they gasp and one of the male wolfs says "i know i don't like Foxy but i wouldn't kill him.. I'm not that cruel" the others nod and Fox says "i didn't want to kill Foxy either.. but Fang did this and after that.. if i didn't go... oh god" i falls on his saying "if i didn't go he would kill Demon's wife.. i don't even know who Demon is" i growl as Betty says "he's Demon behind you" he turns round and i say " **so your telling me if you didn't kill Foxy.. he would kill my wife** " he nods slowly saying "I'm sorry Demon but i didn't know what to do.. my mind was clouded and i didn't know Foxy was married" i reply " **he's not married.. yet.. he has a son named after me.. I'm going to kill that bastard** " i make a fist and Suzzie says "go kill Fang then.. he raped my sister isn't that right sis" her sister nods and i say " **the more reasons the better i can kill him.. just stay here and i'll be back** " i then teleport out and back to the others and Goldie says "what took yo." i cut her off saying " **the kid didn't have a choice** " they look at me confused so i continue " **it was either Foxy or Eve... his mind was clouded and didn't know Foxy was with Bonnie so he went for him to keep his boss happy** " they growl and Foxy says "I'm goin to kill him again and i'll keep killing him until his body turns to nothing but holes and marks" i nod and Freddy says "isn't that a bit extreme" i reply to him " **not if family is in a fight that has nothing with them** " Foxy nods as his eye's turn black with a white in the middle and he gives Jack junior to Bonnie saying " **don't worry about me.. keep our son save from all harm** " she nods and i see Craig walk in saying "i heard that bitch Fang is alive" i nod replying " **and a wolf had to either kill Foxy or Eve** " Craig growls and says "give me one fucking minute" he then runs off and Goldie asks "where is he going" i reply " **properly getting a tank or gun** " they look at me and then Craig teleports back holding a load of swords in his arms and has a machine gun raped on his back, he then says "lets do this" i nod and i take my katana and another on and stick them on my back and i pull out my god gun as Foxy takes a two cutlasses and puts them away at his waist. i then see Fox and Jeff run in and Fox says "i forgot to say something important" i walk over to him as he says "Fang.. he's in the middle of the ocean.. and the only way there is by boat or a teleport machine the wolfs there set up" i smirk while replying " **we've got both** " they just stand catching their breath and i see Mangle peak her head in so i motion her to hide and she moves making Bonnie say "what was that about Demon" i face her replying " **nothing.. lets go boys and kill a wolf leader** " then Foxy and Craig nod and i hear betty say "were coming with you then" i loom round to see all the wolf up hear and i say " **okay then.. Suzzie and her boyfriend will have to stay though.. it's to dangerous for them** " they both nod agreeing and Foxy says " **to the purple fox** " we then run following Foxy and the wolfs behind us. Foxy climbs up and i call for Flame and then she flies down beside the purple fox so i teleport on and Jeff says "Jesus Christ.. is that a mother fucking dragon" i nod replying " **yep.. she's my pet Flame.. now get aboard the purple fox** " they then climb onto Foxy's ship as he asks " **did you add when we made this Demon** " i shake my head but then i click my fingers and i turn the purple fox into a man o war with over a hundred cannons and Foxy says " **this is more like it** " i smirk and i say " **the cannon room is just below and has about.. over a hundred cannons aboard** " Foxy smirks and Craig says "lets get er goin" i laugh and we fly to the ocean with Flame just beside them at a slow pace and then i hear a male wolf saying "Demon mate" Flame move forward and i reply " **aye lad** " i see a wolf with an eye patch replying "what if Fang gets us" i smile replying " **mate.. he wont get any of you.. the first her gets is either me or Foxy.. maybe Craig too.. so you'll be fine.. all of you** " the wolfs nod and Foxy says " **ocean dead ahead** " i then take Flame up and she flies above the ship and i turn flame upside down saying " **i'll keep an eye out** " Foxy nods and i turn up right again and i sale across the sky and i see an island so i yell " **ISLAND AHEAD CAPTAIN** " the wolfs then run over to see and Fox says "that's the place all right.. there should be an building in the middle of that island" we nod and I say " **alright.. you wait here and i'll go check it out** " I then turn me and Flame invisible and we fly over to the island

we float over to island to see a massive base in the centre and it has defences all over the place so I look about and see a tower just out of site from a distance and I see Fang looking out side through a window over looking the base. we fly back and as I get to the purple fox I turn us back visible saying " **Fox is right.. their base in the centre of the place and there's also a tower just below the tree line and Fang is in there** " the others nod along and a male wolfs says "what's the plan then" I smirk replying " **we do what were best at.. blow shit up.. we'll get the ship in close enough and shoot the shit of the place.. i'll protect the ship with a field so we don't get hurt** " Foxy then says " **what happens to Flame** " I rub her head replying " **she'll be back at the pizzeria.. i'll send a message in Bonnie's head to tell them** " with that I teleport onto the ship and Flame flies off making me say into Bonnie's head " **Bonnie.. I'm sending Flame back.. tell the others she coming and were attacking the base** " I walk to the end of the ship and Bonnie replies back in my head "okay.. i'll tell them.. good luck to you and the others" I smile and I say " **okay.. lets do this** " then they cheer and a male wolf asks "hang on for a moment" I look back to see the wolf with a scar on his stomach from the wip I think. he walks over to me asking "cant we just take over the base in stead of destroying it.. we can keep it there and some one can be in charge of the place" I think and reply " **alright then.. it's a plan.. we take over the base and one of us can be in charge of watching over.. so destroy things that doesn't need to be there.. got that Craig** " Craig nods and Foxy teleports behind the wheel and he moves the ship forward into battle.

We get into range and Foxy turns the ship so I stand on the side and I see the tower, then the alarms go off so I yell " **FFFIIIRRREEE... FIRE NOW** " then one round of over one hundred cannons fire at the base then two more shoot. I see smoke come from the base so I say to Foxy " **Foxy.. fly closer.. i'll put up a shield so non of them hits us** " Foxy nods and he faces the ship forward and I teleport to the end of it and I stand on the edge again crossing my arms. we get closer and some rockets come at us so I put a field blocking them and they explode as they hit the field and more fire so I keep it up saying " **keep the ship steady Foxy.. this is going to be a bit rough** " rockets just keep hitting the field but then they stop so I lower the field looking down and then some thing hits the ship and I try stay on and I hear a female wolf say "DEMON" I look back to see a wolf walk over but something hits the ship again and I fall over board. I turn to face the ground and then I stop while feeling something catch me so I look behind me to see a fox holding me with her hook and she says "I've got ye Demon" I smile replying " **thanks lass.. who are you** " she smiles replying "I'm vixen.. the fox legend" I nod and I reply " **so your the third legend** " she nods and she lets me go as I float saying " **that explains why you can fly.. i'll ask where you came from later Vixen.. right now were taking on this base to capture it** " she nods and we fly back up. I land back on as Craig says "you alright Facala" Vixen then grabs his neck and I say " **hey Vixen.. calm down that Craig** " she lets him go saying "sorry Craig" he holds his neck and Jeff asks "how did she get here.. and who is she" I walk over to him replying " **she's Vixen and she saved my life** " she walks over to me and Betty asks "how.. she just got here" I nod and I say " **think about it.. how do gods get about without walking.. she's the third legend** " they gasp shocked and Foxy says " **glad to see the third legend but we have rockets coming in** " I then turn round to see ten of them so I fly up and make a field stopping them. I turn to Foxy saying " **land the fox.. were going in** " Foxy nods and he lowers the ship into the ocean and I teleport everyone out and onto the island. I turn into my legend form while taking my twin katanas and I walk to the main door with Vixen beside me and then I see the main door so I fly to it and ram it down saying " **hello fuckers** " I then swing my swords slashing one wolf in his chest and cutting a wolf's head off then I kick one over and then stab him, I take his dagger and throw it at the last wolf at the gate and it goes into his head. I motion the others in and Vixen says "that was awesome" I nod and she turns different. Vixen's fur has turned purple and her eyes are pure red, her clothes are the same colour and she has a sword and dagger with a gun beside her. I then ask her " **legend form** " she nods replying " **found out I had one a few days ago** " I smile and I look forward to see wolfs and AST's but Craig walks in front of me and fires at them saying "get to the tower.. we'll cover you two" me and Vixen nod and run towards the tower but an AST blocks us so Vixen jumps over it and brings it down as she lands and keeps running with me, I then say " **nice move** " she smiles and she replies " **thanks.. learned that myself** " I hear an explosion behind us but we keep running until we stand out side the tower. I punch the wall and the massive hole opens with smoke and we walk in after the wall falls over but then gun fire hit us but i cant feeling it and as they stop i hear wolfs groan in pain. i look behind me to see Vixen walk in as she says " **how did you do that** " i reply " **in this form i cant feel pain.. the pain hurts the people who try hurt me but doesn't kill them** " she smiles and i walk past the smoke to see wolfs on the floor holding gun holes in their legs but i walk past them with Vixen behind me. i punch a AST down grab the wolf then pull him out saying " **where's Fang** " the wolf then replies "he's on the top floor.. over looking the base" i snap his neck and drop him then look to Vixen as she shoots a wolf in his stomach and she turns round saying " **where are we going Demon** " i point up replying " **to the top floor.. Fang's up there** " she nods putting her gun back i teleport us up outside the door to see two wolfs guarding it. i take my god gun and shoot the left one then the right then put my gun back as they fall dead, i kick the door open to see Fang looking out a massive window over looking the base. he then says "well done Demon.. you found out I'm not dead" i walk in replying " **why aren't you dead.. i saw you die** " he turns round letting me see an eye patch over his right eye and a hole in his head, he says "Foxy missed and hit me right eye" i growl and make a fist but then he pulls out a gun saying "and if you don't surrender... i'll kill your wife" i growl replying " **if you hurt my wife.. i'll kill you myself** " he laughs evilly puling out a button and he says as he stops "this button will your wife's brain's up into a million pieces" i drop my weapons and i tell Vixen " **drop your weapons.. i cant take the chance** " i then get on my knee's as Vixen does as well. i then see Foxy hanging at the window and he then puts a thumbs up and i nod making Fang says "what are you nodding to" Foxy swings back and Fang turns round as Foxy comes crashing through the window making Fang drop his gun and the button so i dive and catch the detonator. Foxy and Fang then fist fight and i walk back taking my weapons and as i put my swords on my back, i hear Foxy scream in pain so i turn round to see Fang has stabbed him through his stomach so i " **FOXY!** " he falls over and Fang turns round holding the machete covered in Foxy's oil making me and Vixen growl and i say " **you bastard** " he laughs but then Foxy grabs him saying " **shoot this bastard.. do it** " i take my god gun pointing at Fang saying " **move Foxy.. I'm not shooting you too** " Foxy doesn't move but says " **i don't care.. just shoot this bastard before i lose my grip** " i aim at Fang's chest and look away as i pull the trigger. i look back to see Fang on the floor and Foxy holding his chest in pain so i run over dropping my gun saying " **oh god Foxy.. I'm so sorry.. stay with me please** " Foxy smiles replying "it's alright Demon.. just... look after.. Bonnie for me" he then falls over letting his chest go and i yell at the top of my lungs " **FOXYYYYYYYY** " I fall on my knee's and i hear Vixen sobbing and then i look down and then i hear Craig saying "Demon.. what's wrong" i look at him with tears in my eyes and he runs over to me and looks at Foxy and Fang dead and he says "oh my god.. Foxy" i look at Foxy as Craig says "did that bastard kill him" i shake my head replying " **he didn't move out the way.. i shot them both** " Craig gasps in shock and he says "why did he do that" i get up saying " **Craig i don't know.. he was already dead from Fang stabbing him in his stomach** " i walk over to Foxy but i stop when i reach Fang's body. i make a fist and i pick up Fang's body and then i toss it out the window in anger then back to Foxy's body and i carry his dead body in my arms saying " **we need to tell the others the news.. including Bonnie** " Craig nods and we teleport to the wolfs and i walk past them as one of them says "oh my god.. what happened to Foxy" i don't reply and i keep walking saying " **he sacrificed him self** " i call Flame and she comes flying down so i teleport onto her and i say " **back to the pizzeria girl** " she then takes off and flies back.

We land back at the pizzeria and i teleport into the main room to see everyone here they gasp in shock but Bonnie screams "NOOO.. FOXY" she runs over to me crying and she looks at Foxy's dead body and i hear them crying so i say " **he dead saving me** " i feel a tear fall down my check and Freddy says "oh my god.. Foxy" i look at Bonnie as she falls on her knee's and covers her eyes sobbing out loud and i walk over to pirates cove. i place Foxy beside the little purple fox and i say " **may your soul rest in piece Foxy** " i then teleport back to the others to and i then i walk over to Bonnie saying "he dead protecting us all" she hugs me tightly and Goldie asks "did he.. say anything.. before he died" i nod replying " **he asked me to look after his family** " Bonnie sobs out in my arms and i say to her " **i don't want to make you worse Bonnie but** " she looks up and i give her a small box saying " **it found it hanging out his pocket when flying back.. you should have it** " she takes and opens it and i look in it to see a golden ring and Jason asks "what's in it" i face the others replying " **it's ring.. he was ask the question.. he never will now** " he look back to Bonnie as they gasp and Bonnie says "if.. he. was still alive.. i would of said yes" i smile and she plants her face into my chest sobbing out and i rub her back. then i look to the others as Mike asks "who killed him because i saw a hole in his chest and a stab wound" i frown replying " **he came through the window knocking Fang over as he had me and.. some one else on our knee's.. he dropped his gun and the detonator to kill Eve** " they gasp including Bonnie as she stakes her face off my chest. i continue " **he then got stabbed in his stomach with a machete.. me and.. that person.. had out stuff back but Foxy grabbed Fang and he.. and he** " i walk away breaking Bonnie's hold on me and SB says "and he what" i don't face then replying " **i shot him** " they gasp in shock and i continue " **i shot him and he died with Fang.. he didn't move when i ask him to** " i turn round to see Bonnie to start punching me saying "why did you shot him.. he didn't have to die" i nod replying " **he asked me to shoot him.. he grabbed Fang from behind and i shot him in his chest.. i thought the bullet wouldn't go through him and hit Foxy** " she stops but keeps her hands on my stomach as her hands slid down and she says "why did he do that" i get down to her level replying " **he did it for you.. he made sure Fang wouldn't come and get you or Jack** " she sobs out and i hear Fang saying "and your the same shoot as Foxy" i look at him as he stands at the entrance and i say " **you bastard** " i teleport and grab him then punch him into the ground and i kick him, punch him then pick him up say " **you made me shoot Foxy for no reason.. and here you are alive when he should be alive.. you make me sick** " i then toss him to the wall and i stab him and he falls holding his stab wound. i back up and i see Bonnie run over and slash Fang's head and she keeps doing it so i grab her saying " **Bonnie.. Bonnie.. calm down you got him.. you got him** " she struggles and breaks free and continues slashing Fang so i grab her again and she says "let me go.. let me kill him" Fang doesn't move as he face his messed up with cuts and his lays in a pool of oil. i reply " **Bonnie.. he's dead look.. you made sure he's not coming back look at him** " she looks at the body and calms down but then Fang's hand moves and he gets up slowly saying "ah.. you fucking slut.. you destroyed my face" he stands up and Bonnie struggles again but then a red blur runs past and then Fang's head is gone making the head less body fall onto it's back. i look to the entrance to see Vixen there holding his head and i say " **thanks** " she nods dropping his head and then Freddy says "ah.. who are you" Vixen then replies "I'm vixen.. and i saved Demon's live so a bit more respect thanks" i pull Bonnie back as she calms down again as Eve says "and how did you save my husband" i let Bonnie saying " **something hit the ship and i fell off and Vixen caught me while i was falling** " i face Eve as she smiles and she says "well then.. at least we know your not an enemy then" Vixen nods and Bonnie says "oh god.. Foxy" i look back to Bonnie and i say " **i cant do anything.. I'm sorry and i wish i could** " she sobs out and i see SB walk over saying "i'll look after her for a while" i nod and i walk to pirates cove and Jeremy asks "what are doing" i open the door replying " **saying thanks to Foxy for saving mine and Vixens lives** " i then walk in and slam the door shut. i walk over to Foxy's body and i knee'l down beside him saying " **I'm sorry Foxy.. I'm sorry that had to happen** " i look down and i see his hand is making a fist so i open it and i see a green pill and it says revive. i smirk saying " **Foxy.. you stealing bastard** " i stand up saying " **don't worry mate.. I'm bring you back** " i then out holding the pill and Mike says "what's wrong" i reply " **cant talk.. need to do something** " i then teleport to the office back room and i board it up. i face the back of the room and i pull down the wall but it isn't but it's a work bench. i place the pill on to bench and i teleport to the kitchen and look in the fridge and see a plain pizza so i take it and i hear the door open so i look to see Chica and TC there and Chica runs over saying "HEY" i teleport back to the bench and i place the pizza down and i put the pill in it and teleport back to kitchen and i open a drawer and see notes saying favourite pizza's" i take them and look for Foxy's. i hear Chica say "what are you doing here" i find Foxy's and i take it saying " **thanks girls** " i put the notes back and teleport back and i look to see Foxy likes cheese pizzas. i teleport to the kitchen fridge and i hear the doors open but i look in the fridge and i take the cheese while hearing TB saying "what the hell are you doing Demon.. your acting really weird" i close the fridge and TC says "and what's with the cheese" i teleport back to my bench and i spawn a knife and cut slices of cheese and place them on the pizza. i spawn a oven and i put the cheese in and then i take the cheese and teleport back to the kitchen and open the fridge putting the cheese back. i close the fridge and i then TB takes my arms saying "what's going on here" i sigh and i ask " **can i get my arm back first** " she lets go and i say " **thanks** " i then stop time and spawn a music player and place it on the counter set it to play the troll song. i resume time and hit play then teleport back snickering to myself. i wait for the pizza to finish and then i hear a ding so i open the oven and i take the pizza out and get rid of the oven and put spawn a pizza box and put it in and then i put take it and put the bench back so no one see's it and i take the boards off the door and then turn the pizza invisible and teleport ouside pirates cove and i hear Freddy says "Demon" i face him to see him holding the machine and i say " **what** " Eve then says "what is wrong with you.. you run our then teleport back and forth from the kitchen to some where and then you put cheese back in the fridge then play that stupid troll song... and you act like nothing happened" i smirk replying " **that's half right.. you'll find out soon** " i then walk into pirates cove and board the door saying " **but you cant find out** " i hear some one bash on the door so i walk over to Foxy's body and i turn the pizza visible and then i open the box quickly and then i open Foxy's mouth gently and i say " **okay.. this should work** " i then put a slice of pizza in his mouth and i close his mouth and i hide the pizza behind the ship. i then sit waiting and i hear some wood snap but then i see Foxy's fingers move and then his eyes jerk open and he takes in air saying "oh my god" i smile and i say " **ssshhhh hide behind the curtain and don't move** " he looks at me and he says "what's going on.. i told you to shoot me" i hear the door slam open so i stop time and i say to Foxy " **and you stole a revive pill from me** " he smiles replying "I'm a pirate.. that's what we do" i laugh and i say " **well.. I've got the others mad at me because i was acting weird without telling them** " he nods and i look at the door to see Bonnie there beside Goldie. i look back to Foxy saying " **when Bonnie comes up here.. give her and Goldie a wee jump scare.. i'll make a shield around you so they don't hurt you** " he nods and he gets up and he walks over behind the curtain. i walk back and i make a shield around Foxy then i start time again to hear Goldie saying "where are you Demon" i reply turning human "back here" i then see Goldie and Bonnie climb up and walk past the curtain and i nod to Foxy and he sneaks behind the girls as Bonnie asks "where's Foxy.. where's his body" i smirk evilly and Foxy yells "BOO" the girls scream in fear making me and Foxy laugh and Foxy teleports beside me and we fall over laughing. i turn Foxy invisible before the girls look back and Goldie says "what the fuck was that.. wasn't that Foxy scaring us" Bonnie nods and i say "oh man.. that was great Foxy" Foxy then says walking over to Bonnie and he says "that was.. oh man" the two girls look around and then Freddy runs in saying "what happened.. i heard you two scream" i get up as Foxy yells at Freddy "BOO" Freddy then screams and we both laugh again and i Bonnie slaps my arm saying "not cool.. who did that" i lean on wall saying "oh my god.. ow my stomach hurts now" Foxy then replies walking over to me "mine te.. oh god" they look about and i say "it's Foxy scaring you" Goldie then says "Foxy is dead.. he cant be doing this.. where is his body" i see Foxy on ceiling so i turn him visible and i say "just don't look up" the two girls look up and Foxy falls downs looking dead and they scream making me and Foxy laugh on the floor. we high five and Bonnie gets down beside Foxy hugging him say and she starts to cry again in his chest as Goldie says "but.. how... what" i get up replying "all ye need is pirate to get the stuff you forget about" Foxy nods saying "very true" i hear Freddy saying "HEY GUYS.. FOXY'S ALIVE" then i hear running and Foxy gets up and Bonnie doesn't let him go as everyone runs in. they gasp and FB asks "but.. how" i smile replying "i have a secret stash of reviving pills.. Foxy must of found them and had one on him.. that's why i was all over the place" Chica then climbs up asking "then why with the plain pizza and cheese and with the notes" i reply "the pills have to be in something so they can work.. like pizza" Chica crosses her arms saying "why cheese only then" Foxy then says "Chica you should know i only take Cheese with my pizzas.. you keep everyone's favourite on a note book" i nod and she feels stupid now. Bonnie then says "thank you so much Demon.. i don't know what i would do without Foxy" i look down at her as she hugs Foxy and i reply "i would be the same if Fang pressed that button.. speaking of which" i face Eve asking "come with to backstage for a minute Eve. i need to check something" she follows me and Fiona asks "can i come" i look down at her replying "no sorry.. i need to check mums head because there's something in there that shouldn't" i face my wife as she looks scared so i say "it'll be fine.. i just need it out" she nods and i teleport us to backstage and Eve lays on the table so i open her head. i see a red chip and i say "here it is" i take it out and close Eve's head as she says "what is it" i show her replying "this thing would of exploded if Foxy didn't stop Fang" she smiles and says "i should thanks Foxy then" i nod and we teleport back and Eve says "thanks Foxy" Foxy then asks "why.. oh because of that thing Fang had.. no problem" i then look to Vixen asking "where's the head" she lifts it up and i take it and i put the chip in it's mouth, then i teleport out side and i toss Fang's head in the air and i pull out the detonator. i press the button and Fang's head explodes into pieces and i say "try come back again.. you cant with no head" i then walk back inside and walk to pirates cove with everyone else.

 **FREDDY: THIS IS A LONG ONE**

 **YES IT IS.. BY THE WAY.. DID ANYONE CRY... BECUAUSE I KNOW THESE TWO DID**

 **BONNIE, FIONA: WE WERENT CRYING**

 **YES YOU DID.. I TEAR ON YOUR CHECKS**

 **FIONA: OKAY MAYBE I DID THEN**

 **BONNIE: BUT IT WAS FOXY DYING.. MY BOTFREIND**

 **AYE WELL I BROUGHT HIM BACK SO I DONT GET HATERS ABOUT FOXY BEING DEAD.. IF YOU ARE HATING THAT FOXY DID DIE.. THEN FUCK YOUR SELF AND CRAWL BACK INTO THE HOLE YOU CAME FROM**

 **FREDDY: CALM DOWN DEMON**

 **OKAY.. SORRY JUST HAD TO GET THAT OUT.. ANYWAY UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **FIONA: BYE**

 **BONNIE, FREDDY: BYE**

 **BYE UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER**


	22. LEMON 2 )

**HELLO GUYS.. I'M BACK AND HERE WITH TB AND TC SAY HI GIRLS**

 **TB, TC: HI**

 **AND I BET NO ONE KNEW THERE'S GOING TO BE A SECOND LEMON.. NOT GOING TO SAY WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE DOING THE NASTY BUT**

 **TC: WHAT'S THE NASTY**

 **IT'S A NICKNAME ME AND CRAIG USE.. DONT THINK TO MUCH INTO IT**

 **TB: SEX HAS NICKNAMES**

 **.. YEAH. SOME PEOPLE CALL IT WOOHOOING WHILE SOME PEOPLE CALL IT THE NASTY**

 **TC: AND LET ME GUESS.. BABY MAKING**

 **YEP.. ENOUGH OF THAT ON TO "LEMON 2"**

DEMON'S POV, BACK ROOM FROM OFFICE, 8:00AM

I sit back on a chair as I put my legs up on my bench waiting for someone to tell me i can out. i look at my watch to see it says 8:00 am so i rest my hands behind my head and rest my eyes to wait for someone, i hear the door open so i open my eyes as i hear TB say "you can.. what's that thing" i look at the bench and i say "oh that... it's just a bench i use here" i move my legs off the bench and stand up she says "okay.. does Fred know about this" i nod and i push it up into the wall and TB says "wow" i look back and i put the chair beside the wall saying "alright then.. can i come out know" she nods and then turns round and walks into the office and i follow her. i then i close the door and i see Fiona's ear above the pile of TV's so i say "honey if you want to scare me you'll have to try better" she groans and stands up saying "how did you see me" i point at her ears and TB says "we'll try again next time" i cross me arms as Fiona teleports out beside me and then Jason comes running round to corner holding a newspaper and TF running behind him. Jason runs up to me saying "Demon... you have to read this" he hands me the paper and i read where Jason had it open and i go wide eyed when i see a picture of when i blew up Fang's head there and i read the title out loud "weird explosion" i look beside the picture and read out "yesterday outside the famous Freddy Fazbears pizzeria, a explosion its the air and oil, metal and grey fur flies around the area scaring the people as they see and hear the explosion" i walk behind the desk and sit down continuing "i talked to a man who saw the explosion and took a piece of fur and he said that it must been something with that black monster on a massive black dragon the same size of the pizzeria, we don't know the name if it has a name of the anonymous black monster or dragon but the council has come to idea to rid of the thing when it shows again" i rip the paper apart in anger while turning demonic and TF says "i told you it was a bad idea" i stand up dropping the paper making them look at me and i say " **they think they can kill me.. they can try but they'll be hurt a real bad** " i then teleport into the hallway and walk down it when i hear Jason saying "Demon wait" i ignore him and keep walking and i feel the fire on my legs. i slam the main party room door open and walk to the main door as SF asks "what's wrong Demon" i hear Jason saying "he read the paper we read" i make a fist and Craig says "Facala don't do what i think your going to do" the fire reaches my torso and i stop at the door as Goldie asks "what is he going to do" i turn round turning my eyes red replying " **telling these bastard who their messing with.. thinking they can kill me.. HA.. let them burn in hell** " i turn back to the door and slam them open and walk out with fire leading behind me. i see men and women run in fear while screaming then i helicopter flies above so i stop and it says "THIS IS THE POILCE.. STAND YOU GROUND OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE" i smirk evilly and i look at the pilot and i raise my arm at him and the men in the copter fall out put i catch them and i pull them towards me. they reach me and the pilot says "ugh.. who are you and what are you.. doing" i continue smirking and i reply dropping them " **your worst nightmare** " they shake in fear but then i get shoot in my head so i look to see police cars and men pointing at me with guns and i laugh saying " **you really think bullets will hurt me** " then a man in a police uniform and white cap says "OPEN FIRE" then the fifty police men start shooting me but i teleport their helicopter crew behind them and bullets start hitting me all over. they stop and i stand and heal my wounds but then as i take out my swords i hear Foxy saying "OI LAD" i turn round putting my swords back to see Foxy standing behind me with Bonnie behind him. he then says "LEAVE THE POILCE ALONG AND WE WONT HAVE TO DO THIS LAD" then i officer says "hey that's Foxy.. go Foxy" i smirk and i turn round to Foxy replying in an Irish accent " **and it be a same to be faced with the hero Foxy.. try and stop me lad.. it aint working** " Bonnie then says "this is not the master we know" i cross my arms and i turn back to the police and i lift their cars up leaving them exposed and i toss the cars up and as they fall back down they get down on their knee's and i hear Eve yelling "DEMON" i stop the car's from crashing and i turn round to see Eve in tears, Craig and Jason there with Bonnie and Foxy. i say " **I'm not going to kill them.. just hurt them until they know who their messing with** " then Ed teleports beside me saying "just let him take revenge" Foxy then replies "says his evil side.. were talking the good side" Ed huffs so i say " **Ed.. your turn** " then the others stare wide eyed and Ed takes my body as Bonnie and Eve say "DEMON" Ed turns round and teleports in-front of the police men and says " **now your stuck with me fuckers** " he then forces them into the walls of buildings and he walks past them saying " **move out the way next time boys** " he then teleports away to the city hall to see men there and tanks points at us so i say to Ed "go wild.. but don't kill them" Ed nods and teleports the tank drivers out and lifts tanks and tosses them into the ground behind us and the men start firing machine guns at us and Ed says " **you take over.. turn legendary** " i take back over when Ed falls on his knee's and the gun fire stops so i smirk and turn legendary and the fire starts again but didn't lasts long until men start falling in pain and groan out loud. i walk to the front door and i see the purple guy there so i say " **out the way.. i need a wee talk with the mayor** " he smirks replying "me too.. how about we talk together" i nod and we shake hands and then we kick the door open to see men in bullet proof vest behind the mayor at his desk and he says "who the hell are you both" i cross my arms as purple guy replies "just call me purple.. and this is Demon.. he's the first master of kings.." one of the guards says "of retarded ness" they laugh so i teleport to the guard and grab him by his neck then teleport back saying " **wrong answer** " i punch his stomach and toss him into another guard and Purple says "should of said that to the first master of kings of gods" they gasp and the mayor says "what.. what do you want with me" i reply " **just asking why you want me dead.. i saved this city from this bastard.. maybe i should let him and go back to my dimension** " the mayor's guards the point guns at me and the mayor says "put them down boys" their guns lower and the mayor continues "explain why there was an explosion behind the pizzeria then mister Demon" i let my arms go replying " **the explosion was to make sure my enemy wouldn't come back** " Purple then says "i didn't like Fang anyway.. fucking rapist" i nod agreeing. the mayor then asks "then what do you want mister purple" he smirks replying "oh nothing.. just to warn you about what's going to happen" we listen in and he continues "you see.. i did a stupid and made a nuke to kill everyone here.. including you" we gasp and the mayor then asks standing up "where is the nuke" Purple replies "i don't know.. my second Fang took it and hid it.. and thanks to this retard i don't know where it is" i then say " **hey it was self defence** " Purple nods agreeing and the mayor says "then go find it and destroy it.. and mister Demon" i face him as he sits back down saying "i'll tell the army to stop hunting you.. your not the enemy" i nod and Purple says "lets go.. i'll show you where i hide" i nod and we turn round and walk out. we walk out and i see Foxy and the others in-front of the tanks and Foxy says "what are ye doing with that purple bastard" i cross my arms replying " **not the time Foxy.. and don't follow me.. me and Purple are going some where to fix something** " Purple nods and Freddy says "great.. your working with him now.. brilliant" i shake my head replying " **no... it's not like that.. this idiot made a nuke to kill everyone.. including us** " they gasp and i continue " **so.. were going to fix it aren't we** " Purple nods saying "also.. sorry for being killed in you Spring-Bonnie.. i truly am" they gasp again in shock and i say " **i'll follow you mate** " Purple then runs left so i follow him leaving the others.

TIME SKIP, 5 MINUTES LATER, PURPLES SECRET BASE

We teleport to an base under ground and he says "the panel is over here come on" i nod and i follow Purple to a wee control panel and he puts in the password and then a massive screen pops up in-front of us. Purple types away and i look up at the screen to see Purple open a file and then he taps on a file called nuke and a picture comes up of the nuke making me ask " **is that the nuke** " Purple nods and he scrolls down and says "okay.. that wolf bitch" i look to see a count down from 24 so i ask " **is that when i launches** " Purple then replies "that bastard found the password to start to count down.. he's set the nuke to blow in.. in 24 hours.. i set it for a week.. bastard" i slams to panel and i say " **no time for that.. come on we have to find it.. did you put a chip on it** " Purple nods and takes out a tracker and he says "bingo.. it's in the centre of the city" i nod and we teleport to the centre of the city which is a park. i look about as Purple says "come on.. dig to save a live" he tosses me a shovel and i start digging. we dig and then i see a bit of yellow so i say " **found it** " Purple then runs over and says "yep that's it.. come on dig around it" i nod and i fly up saying " **or** " i then pull the nuke out care fully and place it down softly saying " **okay.. disarm it Purple** " he then opens a hatch on the massive box and he says "this will take a while" i float down and i hear Goldie saying "there he is" i turn round to see everyone run towards me so i react and make a field around me, Purple and the nuke making Eve yell "JACK... DONT DO THIS" i sigh relying " **were doing this to keep you safe.. all of you safe** " i turn to Purs e as he cuts a wire and i see the timer stop at 23 so we sigh in relief and then i disappears and turns to 10 so Purple says "FUCK... this isn't going to work" i panic and i think of a plan and i pick up Purple and toss him out the field and he lands and leans on the field saying "are you crazy.. do you know what your doing" i nod and i look at the nuke to see a bunch of wires and a bunch of bombs so i say " **I am crazy** " i then punch a bomb and then teleport out the field saying " **RUN** " the others run and i stay facing the bomb as it explodes so i touch the field keeping it in place and Purple yells "THAT NUKE IS GOING TO KILL YOU.. GET AWAY FROM IT" i shake my head replying " **NO WAY.. GET TO THE PIZZERIA.. I'LL HOLD IT BACK** " i see the field crack so i teleport the others back to the pizzeria and the nuke explodes making me fly back and i fly into the ground and i close me eyes.

BONNIE'S POV, MEANWHILE AT THE PIZZEIA

We get teleported here and then Purple says "that idiot" I then run back with Eve and TB but then a explosion goes off where Demon is and Eve falls on her knee's and says "no.. no.. JJJJJJAAAAACCCCCKKKK" she sobs out into her hands as I say "oh my god.. Demon" I then feel Foxy's hook on my shoulder as Craig says "he was all ways was a dangerous bastard.. thought of others instead of himself" I hold Foxy's hook and SB says "he cant be dead.. can he" I look back to Purple as he replies "there's is a chance but very slim.. I made that bomb so that it can destroy the city and this place.. all that power in a small place will end up someone dying for sure" I look back to the mushroom cloud and then look down. I look back up as the mushroom cloud disappears so I say "I'm sure he's alive.. I'm going to check" I let Foxy's hook go and I then walk forward but stop when someone grabs my arm so I look to see Purple grabbing my arm saying "if you are going to look for Demon.. look quickly and be careful" I nod and he lets me go and I teleport to the centre. I look about to see the place destroyed and a massive hole in the middle and then I see Demon trying to crawl up so I slid down to him saying "DEMON" he stops as I get to him and he says "B.. Bonnie.. is that you" I nod and he closes his eyes and falls over so I panic teleport back to the others saying "Foxy Freddy.. come help me" they both run towards me and Foxy asks "calm down lass.. what's wrong" I grab their hands and teleport them down to Demon. I let them go and I run over to Demon making them gasp and I say "help me move him back home" they nod as I look at them and they run over and Foxy takes Demon's arms as Freddy takes his legs and Foxy says "get him to our room Freddy.. we'll look after him" Freddy nods and I teleport us to mine and Foxy's room on the purple fox and they lay Demon on the bed. Foxy then says "me and Freddy will tell the others.. can you watch him Bon" I nod and they teleport away and I sit down beside Demon as I hear him breathing faintly and slowly so I relax and stay with him. I get up and walk circles around the room and then I hear Demon groan in pain so I walk over to him as his eyes are open and he tries siting up but falls back down on his back making say "relax Demon.. sit lay down" he looks at me saying "Bon... Bonnie.. is that you" I take his hand replying "it's me Demon.. Bonnie" he smiles and says "thank you" I smile and Demon sits up and he moves back onto my side of the bed saying "ah man.. everything hurts right now.. ow" I pull a chair over saying "Purple was saying there was a slim chance that you wouldn't live that blast" he smirks replying "I'm a lucky bastard then aren't I" I nod smiling and I reply "I found you in a hole from that nuke so I went back and got Foxy and Freddy to get you out" Demon then asks holding his arm "where are they now.. is Eve all right" I nod replying "Foxy and Freddy left to tell your alive.. also Craig called you a dangerous bastard.. thought about others instead of your self" he nods agreeing and I hear the door open so I turn round as I see Foxy come in with Eve and Fiona and they both run over and Fiona jumps onto the bed and hugs her dad as Eve sits next to me. Eve then says "thank god your alive.. we didn't think you were" Demon nods replying "to be honest.. when the nuke blew up I didn't know if I was alive.. all I know is that when I teleport everyone away it exploded and I fell into a hole.. then I black out for a while" I don't say anything but just listen as Demon continues "then I wake up in a ditch and... and" he stutters making me, Eve, Fiona and Foxy worried so Foxy asks "and.. what lad.. what happened" I see fear in Demon's eyes and he says "I saw everyone dead.. everyone around dead.. in half.. arms heads and legs all over" we gasp and he continues "then I hear Bonnie as I start crawling out so I stop and then I see Bonnie in one piece beside me" we look at each other and Foxy says "that is weird.. really weird" we nod agreeing and Demon says "it's true though.. everyone was dead and after Bonnie got me.. I blacked out and then I end up here with Bonnie circling the room" I nod and Foxy says "I'm going to ask Purple what that's about" I nod standing up replying "stay here and we'll be right back" the family nod and we teleport to Purple as he leans on the wall in the main party room with the others. I hear Craig then ask "how is he" Foxy walks forward to them replying "he's fine.. it's just that" he faces me frowning with me and TB asks "just what.. he's not dying his he" we shake our heads making the others sightin relief and I say walking over to Foxy "it's just that he told us that after the explosion he saw all of us dead.. and our body parts was all over the place in the ditch" they gasp and I look to Purple as he gets off the wall and I ask "so.. what was that bomb made of" everyone looks at him as he replies "nothing to make a person go crazy and see everyone dead around them.. must of been that thing Fang added" we stare at him as TB asks "and what was that thing" we nod and Purple replies "he added a potion that makes a person true fear to be seen.. Demon's biggest fear must be us being dead" we gasp and I ask "did he make other's like that" Purple shakes his head replying "he only made the one.. he tried making others but I stopped him before he could because he was going crazy about finding fears of others to use that on them" I then hear someone teleport over so I look about and see Eve holding Demon's arm around her shoulder and Demon with his eyes closed and Eve says "some one help him" we run over to him and FB asking "what happened to him" Eve then replies "he hit head when he freaked out and he hit his head off the ground.. he's knocked out now" Foxy then asks "why did he freak out.. he was fine before" Eve nods replying "he was until he start scanning the room and then he got up and fell off the bed knocking him self out" we gasp and Purple says "he must be seeing his fear again.. get him on a table now" Eve then walks over to a table past us as we walk out her way and she lays him on a table close to them. Purple then looks at Demon's arms and legs as Eve backs away scared and Purple lifts up Demon's arm and says "here we are" he then reaches at his under arm and then says "oh it's a fighter" he pull then pulls something out and Demon shoots up screaming in fear whiling punching Purple. Eve runs over to him as Demon pants slowly and Purple says "okay.. that's that out" he then shows us a little bug dead in his hand making Goldie ask "what the hell is that thing" Purple then says "this thing is the thing Fang made to show a persons fear" he then tosses it on the ground and stomps on it saying "it's dead now" he looks up saying "he should be fine now.. just don't be a retard and mess with one of my bombs again" Demon faces him replying "we'll see about that" we laugh and Demon jumps off the table saying "well I'm better than ever now" I smile and he says "thank you Bonnie Foxy and Freddy for getting me out of that hole" he then turns to Purple saying "and... for you.. don't do anything evil ever again" Purple nods replying "done.. I was giving up anyway after I lost that fight because of your dragon" Demon smiles and Foxy says "can I talk to you for a minute Demon" Demon faces Foxy and he nods and they teleport away making me say "what was that about" I then look and see a figure at the door so I walk over to it as it then runs off and I say "get back here" I then run and Freddy says "Bonnie wait" I don't and I run into the hallway and I see a white and pink blur run round the corner so I run after it and I see it run into party room 1. I run in and look about to see it in the corner and it says in a female voice "please don't hurt me Bonnie" I walk over to it but I stop as I feel Freddy grab my arm saying "what has gotten into you Bonnie" I turn round replying "chasing after something that broke in here is a crime now" Freddy then replies "she didn't break in here.. we found her here" I become confused asking "who's she.. is it that white and pink thing that looks like Mangle before she died" Freddy then says "that is Mangle" I go wide eyed and I look to Mangle to see her standing up facing me and I say "oh my god.. Mangle" she nods and Freddy lets me go making me say "but.. how we saw you disappear dead" Mangle nods and Freddy replies "me, Foxy, Goldie and Demon found her possessed by a dark mist that took over her body.. she's back with us now".

DEMON'S POV, ON THE PURPLE FOX

I listen to Foxy as he says "so.. I need help with this" I nod replying "I get it Foxy.. all you have to do is get on the one knee and ask the question showing the ring.. that's all" Foxy then says "yeah I know that.. I just need help with it.. I need the others distracted while I talk to Bonnie here.. I don't eionven know she loves me enough" I lay my hand on his shoulder replying "captain Foxy.. she does love ye enough.. she let ye into her cove.. that's enough proof that she loves ye enough" he smiles replying "your right Demon.. your right.. also Bonnie asked me this after you send her and SB back" I let his shoulder go replying "what's that then" Foxy then says "she asked me that she wanted to repay you in her way" I cross my arms confused and I reply "do you know what way she wants to" Foxy nods replying "the way in bed together" I go wide eyed "Foxy.. she knows I have a wife.. and your asking me for advice about marrying her.. what will Eve think about this" Foxy then says "Demon lad I said you had a wife and she said she would ask if it was all right to do so.. I only agreed so I can some time to prepare" I sigh replying "oh man.. this either going to end in either her being in a fight with Eve or even worse" Foxy then says "Demon trust me.. she knows what she's doing okay.. she asked me to tell you and then she would come to you once Eve agreed" I sigh walking away saying "okay then.. did she when were going to do that" Foxy nods replying "at midnight.. in our bed.. i'll be at the wheel" I sigh and I say "okay then.. lets just pretend that never happened and you just asked me about the ship alright" he nods and we teleport back to the main room and Goldie asks "so.. what went down" I cross my arms replying "Foxy just asked me about something he missed on the ship.. just something about storage" they agree and I see Bonnie walk in with Freddy and Mangle saying "so.. how long was Mangle here for" me and Foxy face each other with Goldie and we say "oh" I then say "well we were going to say soon.. just when Mangle was happy back" Mangle nods agreeing and Bonnie says as she walks over to Eve and asks "can I talk to you Eve" she nods and they walk making me and Foxy face each other thinking the same thing as Freddy asks "is.. something going on between you two Foxy" we look to Freddy as Foxy replies "no Freddy mate.. she's properly asking advice about raises our old Jack" they agree and Foxy walks off into pirates cove to take care his baby. I sit down and i look down holding my head and then i hear TB asking "you okay Demon.. your seeing things are you" i let go while looking up and i reply "no.. just thinking about something that bothers me" then Craig says "BULLSHIT" and he walks over continuing "i know when you do that and you all ways say that something is bothering you a little.. what's up you can tell us" i sigh and i reply "it's just when i got mad about this dimension going to kill me.. i didn't do anything wrong here did i" he shakes his head as Goldie replies "Demon if you did do something wrong.. I'm sure you would made an alibi for it" i nod and i see Eve and Bonnie walk back and SB saying "is something wrong with you and Foxy Bonnie" she shakes her head replying "i was just Eve about something.. just some advice" they look at me and i say "and what did Foxy say.. see nothing is wrong with them.. happy to the tip of the ice berk" Craig then says "except a ship rams into it in the movie" i laugh as they stay confused except Eve says "if you didn't get it.. they watched titanic" i stop laughing replying "hey you watched it too Eve.. you ended up crying at one part" she crosses her arms replying "and I'm surprized you two watched the entire thing with out breaking the TV" me and Craig then reply "you made us watch it" then the others start to laugh and i say "what ever.. I'm going heading to the office" i then teleport to the chair behind the desk and i look through the camera's and see i look about. i click onto party room 1 and i see Mangle talking to Goldie and when i move away i see Bonnie at the door way making me jump a little and i say "Jesus Bonnie... don't do that" she giggles and i look back to the camera's and i hear Bonnie walk over to me so i click onto the main party room to see everyone moved and TC, TB, Eve and Fiona are playing in there. i sit back and i close my eyes as i hear Bonnie saying "so.. how was your day" i reply "alright.. and you" i wait for an answer but i hear TF and Eve arguing through the camera's. i open my eyes and sit back looking at the camera's to see Eve and TF yelling at each other and i see TC, TB and Fiona behind Eve. i sigh annoyed and Bonnie asks "what's wrong" i stand up replying "TF.. he's venting out again" i then teleport to him as he says "I'M NOT MAD.. YOU ARE" i cross my arms as Eve replies "YOU SCARED FIONA WHICH MAD HER HIT HER HEAD OFF THE TABLE" i look at Fiona in tears holding her head as TF says "SHE'S AN ANIAMTRNOIC.. SHE'LL BE FINE" i then say "she's half human half animatronic asshole" they face me and Eve says "Jack thank god.. this asshole scared Fiona making her hit her poor head and now he wont say sorry" i sigh as TF says "SHE'S AN ANIAMTRNOIC.. SHE'LL BE FINE" i walk over to him replying "did you not hear me.. my daughter is half human and animatronic.. human brain and heart like me.. I'm half animatronic" they gasp except Eve and TC asks "how are you.. you look perfectly human" i then pull off the skin on my arm showing an animatronic arm and they gasp and i say "my body was cut into pieces and back home put me onto a endo-skeleton and now i have an endo-skeleton for bones" TF then says "that doesn't explain how Fiona is half of each" i sigh annoyed replying "when a human and animatronic have a baby.. it's comes as a animatronic but has human organs" he looks like he's calming down so i say "so say sorry to Fiona and she'll properly not hurt you... she is half me and has learned moves from Craig" TF then faces Fiona saying "I'm sorry" Fiona nods replying "just say that more when you do something wrong" i smile and i hear the door open and i hear Goldie saying "oh my god Demon.. your arm" i look at my arm replying "yeah.. what about it" Goldie then takes it replying "what about it.. it's endo-skeleton arm and you arm is right there" i free my arm replying "really.. oh yeah i didn't tell you guys didn't i" i turn round to see Bonnie and Mangle behind her as she says "tell us what" i then say "I'm half animatronic and so is Fiona" they gasp and i say "my body was cut in pieces and back home.. they put me onto an un used endo and now i have that instead of bones" Mangle then asks "then how is Fiona half human" i sigh and i reply "i'll tell you in the hallway.. she's not old enough yet" they nod and they walk into the hallway and i follow them but before i leave i say to TF "oh and TF.. try and hold your anger next time lad" i then walk into the hallway. i say to the three girls "look.. when me and Eve did the nasty.. and when a human and animatronic have a baby it comes out as an animatronic but with human organs like the heart and the brain" they nod agreeing and Bonnie asks "so if my baby is all animatronic" i nod and Mangle says "i have really missed a lot when i died" Goldie nods saying "here.. i'll tell you the rest before bed" i then look at the clock as they walk away and i see it's nearly nine 0'clock at night. i then walk into back main party room again saying "alright.. you two can go home.. for bed" Eve nods as Fiona asks "why aren't you coming dad" i reply "I'm just staying so i can make sure purple doesn't anything.. just in case" she nods and i a portal opens and they both walk through and after that it disappears and i say "where is Purple anyway" TB then replies "in with Foxy i think" i then teleport to Foxy and i see him and Purple there talking and i say "you two okay" they face me nodding and i say "what are you going to do Purple" he then stands up replying "stay here i guess.. i turned over a new leaf and i have no where to live" i then say "okay then.. I'm sure we'll get you a room to sleep in.. heck you might even have to bunk with someone" Purple then says "i don't mind where i sleep" Foxy then says "we don't really have a free room but you can bunk with.. who ever and I'm sure they'll let you.. everyone here is happy" i then reply "except TF at times" Foxy nod agreeing and Purple says "um.. i don't know.. let one of the others choose then" i then say into everyone's head "okay.. so Purple is stay with you but doesn't have a room so he'll have to bunk with someone.. everyone to the main party room and we'll talk about it" i then teleport the three of us onto the main stage and then i teleport everyone except the wolfs because they are happy where they are. SB then says "we'll wont have enough time to set a room for him Demon" i then say "then someone can bunk with Purple and they can share a room and i'll set the room up for him" they then stay quite until Marry says "he can sleep with me.. i mean i have a big room so we can have half the room" i nod agreeing to the plan so i clap my hands together replying "is that okay with you Purple" he then shakes his head saying "not at all mate" i then teleport me, Marry and Purple to Marry's room and i say "okay.. so i'll put the bed where you want it and you have powers right Purple" he nods and Marry says "you can put opposite of my bed" i then look across from her bed and i walk to the door and then i turn round and put the bed to the corner beside Marry's bed and i say "okay.. you two can agree to things now" they both nod and i teleport back to the main room.

TIME SKIP, ON THE PURPLE FOX, AWAY FROM THE PIZZERIA, MIDNIGHT

i look at the night sky as Foxy says "okay.. i'll be up here if ye need me" i nod and i walk into the captains cabin to see Bonnie with her feet up on the desk relaxed. i close the door as Bonnie says "be honest Demon" i look back see her get up and she says "did it shock you when i said i was going to repay you like this" i nod replying "it shocked me a lot.. is it alright with Eve" she nods replying "she said it was fine and she understood because she told she would of done the same if Foxy brought you back to life" i smile replying "she would if she likes people like the way you like me" she blushes and i say "come on" she nods and we walk into their room.

 **OKAY GUYS SO.. LEMON UP AHEAD**

 **TC: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED UNDER 18'S**

 **WHAT TC SAID.. UNSUITABLE FOR UNDER 18'S BUT IF YOUR OVER 18 KEEP READIN**

 **TB: IF YOUR UNDER THEN SKIP THE WRITING UNTIL YOU MEET US AGAIN**

 **BACK TO THE STORY**

Bonnie crawls on her bed letting me see her ass and then she sits on her knee's facing me and starts to rub her body saying "I've learned a few things about this" i smile and she then messes about with her D sized breasts moaning as she does. she then moves her hands down her stomach as i walk closer and she then reaches her vagina and then she moans in pleasure making my trousers feel tighter as she does that more. she then stops as i get beside her and she then takes my shirt off and then tosses it aside and i see her drool looking at my chest making me say "did you do this with Foxy too" she nods and then she stops and wipes the drool off. i unzip my trousers and as i take them off my dick pushes on my boxes as i toss me jeans to the side and then Bonnie takes my boxers off and gasps as she see's my 9 inch cock and she says "just as big as Foxy" i feel weird hearing that but i ignore it and then she takes it and moves her hand up and down on it making me moan in pleasure and she speeds up and then she stops after a while. she then backs off a bit and then she takes her shirt off letting me see her tits and then she tosses her shirt away and then she lays on her back and she lifts her legs up and pulls her shorts off. she then tosses her shorts away and then goes back to the pink panties and then as she pulls them off I see her pussy and she lays her legs down saying "come get your prize Master" I smile and I climb up and I lay my wet dick at her entrance and I say to her "ready for the demon" she nods and then she raps her legs around my waists and then I push in making a gasp of pleasure come from Bonnie and she says "it's so big" I smirk and I move slowly making her pant. I slow speed up and then she takes my shoulder and pulls me down and we end up making out and as we break I hear Bonnie scream softly in pleasure so I stop as I feel her cum flow out and some onto my dick. she pants saying "haven't.. had.. enough eh" I shake my head and she says "don't stop then" I go again but faster from when I started and Bonnie starts to make sex noises while moaning in pleasure. I feel my climax so I say "ugh.. I.. I'm close" I thrust hard and Bonnie say's "take me in me ass" I stop saying "are you sure.. you wont be able to walk for a while" Bonnie then gets up on her knee's as I pull out and she say's "I'm sure.. explore deeper into my cave" I smile and I put my cock in her ass making her in pleasure but in a bit of pain so I say "just tell me when your okay with it" Bonnie nods replying "i'll be fine.. go ahead and pound my ass" I then thrust hard into her ass making her moan in pleasure saying "oh yes.. ugh come into my ass" I thrust hard and fast saying "give me an minute.. nearly.. nearly there" I speed up and I then I feel me climax so I thrust deep into Bonnie's ass filling her with cum and we moan in pleasure. I pull out and some of my cum flows out her ass and onto the bed making Bonnie say "oh my god.. that's was awesome" I nod and I reply "it's one way to thank someone".

 **OKAY SO AS I SAID INT THE LAST LEMON.. I DONT LIKE MAKING LEMONS TO LONG**

 **that's what she said**

 **BECAUSE I RUN OUT OF IDEAS**

 **TC: WHAT DID YOU SAY**

 **NOTHING WHY.. JUST EXPLAINING WHY I DONT MAKE LEMON'S LONG AS OTHERS**

 **CRAIG: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID**

 **TC: CRAIG**

 **ALL WAY'S THAT PERSON THAT POPS UP IN EVERY JOKE**

 **CRAIG: I'M THAT GUY IF YOU NEED IT**

 **TB: LIKE HOODINI**

 **THE WORLD IS CORRUPT WITH VANOSS MAKING THAT JOKE**

 **BUT THAT'S ALL WE HAVE FOR YOU GUYS.. UNTIL NEXT TIME**

 **TC, CRAIG, TB: BYE**

 **BYE**


	23. A NORMAL WORK DAY?

**HELLO GUYS, I'M HERE MYSELF FOR THIS BECAUSE I'M GOING TO SAY A WEE PREVIEW ON WHAT THE NEXT FAN FICTIONS ARE GOING TO BE LIKE FOR BOTH MT FANFICTION, BONNIE'S LOVE AND A PLACE TO REMEMBER.**

 **FOR A PLACE TO REMEMBER YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THAT FIRST BUT I'M GOING TO SAY THAT THERE'S A ZOMBIE OUTBREAK.. THAT'S ALL**

 **FOR BONNIE'S LOVE IT'S GOING TO BE JUST GOING TO BE SOME DARES AND Q &A'S**

 **BUT ONTO "A NORMAL WORK DAY?"**

A MONTH AFTER LAST CHAPTER, BONNIE'S POV, 7:00 AM

I wait for kids to walk and once I see Fred open the door kids flow in like a wave hitting the beach and I move back into the closed curtains with Chica and Freddy behind me. I turn round to them saying "look's like it's going to be a house full" they both nod and I walk into my spot and I face the curtains as I pick up my guitar. I then see Demon walk through human saying "you three okay" we nod and he walks deeper in saying "there is a lot out there.. i'll be in backstage so if something happens out there.. call me" we nod agreeing and as he walks past, Freddy asks "does Fred know about that" we turn to face him as he looks at us replying "well.. I do protect the pizzeria with the dimension" we smile and turn back as Fred says "good morning children and parents.. how are we today" then there's cheering from children making me say "ready gang" they both nod as Fred continues "good now since because of all the attacks on our city and to our.. visitors we heard from the news that saved us from them" I look back at backstage door behind us to see it closed but I look back as Fred continues "I found out their names of these gods.. their leader Demon with a heart to all he protects.. Cs raig the most powerful god that can fly into the sun and not be burned" I look to Freddy and Chica as Fred says that. Fred continues "then Demon's wife Eve.. nice as she seems but can destroy half the earth if angered" I hear Demon saying "trust me.. Eve can do that" we turn round to see Demon leaning on the wall and Chica asks "can I ask you something Demon" I hear Fred continuing but I ignore to listen to Demon replying "go ahead Chica" Chica then asks "so.. if something goes wrong and your backstage.. one of us goes back there to get you" Demon nods crossing his arms and then puts on a green cap replying "aye lass.. i'll be here for a little while then back stage looking after Jack" I smile saying "me and Foxy really like you for that" Demon crosses his arms leaning on the wall with one leg on the floor and on the wall behind him. we turn back as Fred says ".. so who ever for the original band scream aye" then children scream aye so Fred says "here you go then" the curtains start to open slowly and in I see Fred walk down with Craig and Jason behind him.

The curtains open fully and Freddy says "hi kids and parents" the family's wave back and some children say hi back making Freddy say "I see some new Fazbears out there.. do you see them too gang" me and Chica nod and Freddy says "well.. I'm Freddy Fazbear.. my lady friends beside me are Bonnie the bunny and Chica the chicken" we wave saying "hi kids" Freddy then says "who's ready for Freddy and the gang" kids then go crazy screaming me so Freddy say's "that's the fazbear sprit" I then start to pull a wee song as Freddy sings away and Chica sings with him. I hear Demon walk away but I don't stop playing and I look at Freddy as he and Chica sing at the same time so I look back to children in-front of me and I see Craig talking to TC behind the crowd so I smile but I hide it and keep playing.

TIME SKIP, AFTER SONG

everyone starts to clap and I see TC kissing Craig's cheek so no one could see in-front of them and I hear Freddy saying "who enjoyed that" that makes me look to children who are raising their hands and saying me again and then Fred walks past me clapping his hands saying "I sure did Freddy.. we all did" we smile and Fred says "now.. we have the toy's up next after this and while that these guys will walk round giving pizza or gifts.. but the pizza will be all by Chica" me and Freddy laugh as Chica stay's silent and when I look after she's smiling and then Fred says "okay guys.. get your stuff and the toy's will take place" we nod and the curtains close slowly. As the curtains close I put my guitar down on a sterio and I walk to backstage door, I open it and I see Goldie there with my son so I say "hi Goldie.. wasn't Demon here" Goldie nods facing me and she replies "he was.. he's in the office cheeking the camera's" I walk over to her and I sit down saying "so.. how did you end up here" Goldie look's to Jack jr replying "well.. I was walking past and Demon asked me to watch him while he checked the camera's so I said I would" I smile saying "well.. thank you Goldie" she smiles and I hear the door open and I look to the door other door to see TC, TB and TF walk in and I say "good luck up there guys" they nod smiling and they walk past. I look to my son as he sleeps making Goldie says "baby's are so cute when they sleep" I look to Goldie replying "yeah.. but Foxy isn't a baby" we laugh quietly and Goldie says "yep that sounds like something you would say about Foxy" I nod agreeing and I say "well" I get up saying "I'm giving gifts in a minute so see you until closing time" Goldie nods replying "see you then" I walk out at the other door that the toy's walk in and I'm beside the stage. I walk over to the kitchen to see Chica walk out holding pizza boxes making me say "can you handle all that Chica" she nods replying "i'll be fine Bonnie.. thanks for the offer though" I smile and she walks to the family's and then someone taps my shoulder so I turn round to see Freddy holding two gift bags, one purple and one brown and he say's "Fred say's there's going to be a raffle at the end of TF's band song.. there's going to be two winners so here's one" I take the purple one and I reply "so ait here then" he nods and we wait looking at the toy's song go on. I hear the door open so I look left to see Foxy walk in making me say "Foxy.. over here" he looks over to us and walks over saying "how are we" I nod as Freddy replies "all right captain.. how are you" Foxy replies "alright... just had a wee talk with Mangle and Eve about you know.. women stuff" I smile as Freddy say's "trust me Foxy I have to stand next to two wild one's" I look at Freddy as he say's "come Bonnie.. you do get a bit wild at times on stage with Chica" I cant argue with that so I say "true.. not all the time though" Foxy smiles replying "aye.. but your me wild bunny" I blush a little making Freddy snicker to himself and I say "don't say that during work" Foxy nods smirking and then I hear the song ending so we look to the stage to see Fred clapping his way to the toy's saying "brilliant guys.. good job" the three of them nod agreeing and Fred says "now.. to the raffle.. two winner's will be winning either a plush of Freddy or Bonnie depending on their ticket colour" I look to Freddy as he says quietly to me "there's a brown ticket and purple ticket.. and there's twenty of both" I look back stunned and Fred takes out a brown ticket saying "our first winner with a Freddy plush is number... 36" then a little girl cheers out holding her ticket in the air making Fred say "and there she is" Freddy walks over to her and gets down on his knee's handing her prize and they hug making Fred say "well done to lucky number 36" then there's clapping and Freddy gets back up and walks back over to me as Fred pulls out the purple ticket winner and says "and our Bonnie plush winner is number.. 24" then another little girl hands her ticket straight up making Fred saying "there she is" I walk over to her and get down to her level handing her prize and we hug as clapping goes on. I get back up as the girl lets me go and I walk back to Freddy and Foxy as Fred says "now out next show is fo.." he stops as Demon walks up to him and says something into his ears quietly and then as Demon stops Fred looks shocked so he says "a moment people.. we are sorry but something has come up that I must deal with.. be right back" and with that, him and Demon walk off in a hurry leaving us confused. then Jason comes out of backstage so a man asks "hey Jason" we all look to him as he looks at the man as he says "where's your boss going" Jason doesn't reply but says "as Fred said.. something came up he and his number two must deal with" me, Foxy and Freddy face each other as a women says "and who is his number two.. that guy in the green cap" we look back as Jason nods replying "miss.. if we can calm down and Fred and D... his number two will come back" we look at Jason and I say in his head "Jason.. don't tell them that they're here or we are dead" Jason nods hiding it but a man says "what are you nodding at" then Fred and Demon walk back and Fred says "sorry for keeping you all waiting.. one of our camera's wouldn't work.. anyway" we sigh softly in relief and Fred continues but I don't listen but then someone say's "is that your number two" we look to see Fred and he doesn't reply but then he says "who.. oh you mean Desmond.. no he's just my head in IT" they seem convinced and Fred says "you know what.. how about we get Foxy and get him to tell one of his story's to you all" they nod cheering and Foxy says "all ready here captain" everyone looks back as Foxy walks up to the stage. Foxy walks up to the stage saying "and I hear ye all want a story from the best captain out in the seven sea's" they cheer and Foxy smiles saying "well.. this one is on when I met the lass of me dreams" I blush but I hid it as Foxy continues "it's was a stormy day out in west indies.. me crew and purple fox.. were put to the test when a rouge wave comes at us and hits us off guard knocking half me crew over board" the family's gasp and Foxy continues "but we got them back just in time but then a man o war comes at us and fires it power at us nearly sinking me te Davy jones" I see Demon walk over as Foxy says "but then.. an frigate comes and blasts the man o war with it's cannon's and it's grey flags with skulls and cross bones.. this ship was called the queen of sea's" they listen in and so do we and Foxy says "this ship sunk the men o war in three shoots of it's fire power so me and me crew cheer as our enemy ship sinks to Davy jones locker at the bottom of the sea.. the ship then points at me ship so I run to the wheel but lighting hits our mast and it falls to deck making half me crew jump into the ocean as the ship catches fire.. and to the sea rules the captains goes down the their ship" I hear gasping in fear and Foxy frowns saying "the purple fox's gunpowder explodes splitting me ship into half and I go flying into the sea as wood hits me eye which is how I got this eye patch" they gasp and then Foxy smiles looking in my direction saying "but the ship came got me out before the tide and took me out of me pirate days.. I lie on deck of this ship with a broken eye and no crew left to sail with.. until the captain's men helped me into their med bay and gave me an eye patch and I help to the captain and once I got their I saw the captain and two lasses behind him, then, i see a fox like me with a hook behind the captain and we look at each other.. the other lass then say's their names and i hear the foxes names.. Mary Jones the pirate wolf with her sister and captain" i smile and Foxy jumps off stage saying "the captain and his crew were human and he says that he found the lasses stranded with food so he took them in.. turns out the crew were pirates as-well.. the lady's were animatronics like me and me crew here.. after months of hunting the English and French with help from black beard and his lads we were unstoppable until" he stops and frowns making a boy wearing a pirate hat says "what happened Foxy" Foxy gets on his knee's saying "Black beard took on a gallon and got slashed from the back ending his life and the gallon destroyed his ship and nearly gets us.. but it's misses and then i see a man swimming towards us so i climb over board scaring a few crew mates but i come back up with a pirate wearing a strange hood and uniform" Demon then walks forward saying "did he have a symbol like a triangle on the shoulder" Foxy nods and Demon says "they were called assassins... them and the pirates fought for years" we gasp and Foxy asks "how would ye know lad" Demon then replies "my uncle was an assassin.. better than the rest and could send anyone to Davy jones" Foxy stares wide eyed and then Foxy says "well lad.. that war has been over for years now.. tell me and me little crew about your uncle" then kids crowd round Foxy with their fake swords and their pirate hats. i leave and i walk down the hallway until SF comes running past and i stop him saying "where's the bus SF.. calm down" SF pants replying "why should i.. FB is dying here" i gasp and i grab him saying "take me to him" he nods and he runs off with me following him.

We get into the back room in the office and i gasp as i see FB on the floor with a pole in his chest and SB beside him so i say "what happened" SB looks up to me replying "we came to get something and FB heard something in here and next thing we know after he goes.. i hear him scream in pain so we come to look and see him like this" i rush over to FB and i get down beside him and i grab his hand saying "don't worry FB.. I'm not letting you die on me" FB just looks at me as i tear up and he smiles replying "it's.. okay Bon Bon.. i'll be.. fine" i look up to SF saying "get Demon.. anyone that can help" SF nods and runs off. i look down to FB as he closes his eyes but opens them again making SB say "FB.. stay with us.. your like a farther to us" i nod agreeing and FB opens his mouth but he spits out oil so i tip his head so he doesn't choke and i tip it back up as he says "thank you" i smile but then i hear foot steps run towards us so i look to see SF back with Demon and Freddy. Demon rushes over saying "what happened to him" SB replies "we found him like this.. a pipe in his chest and we don't know why" Freddy gets down beside me as Demon says "okay um.. ugh i cant use my powers.. um ah fuck it" he then teleports us to back stage and FB is on the table dying and then Goldie says "what the.. FB.. guys what happened to him" Demon goes across from me and says to FB "i'll have to act quick so you don't loss any more oil or energy so bear with me okay" FB gives a scared nod and Demon looks at the wound and goes wide eyed making me say "what.. what's wrong" Demon looks at me replying "it's gone through his spark" i gasp covering my mouth and i look to FB as he says "take.. care.. guys" his eyes then close and i hide my face in Freddy hugging him and SB says "cant you revive him" Demon then replies "i cant.. it's hit his spark and his spark is out dated he's live with out a spark" i sob out as Freddy rubs my back saying "it's okay Bonnie.. it's okay" i hear Goldie then say "some one should stop people from coming in here.. just in case" i let go as the others nod and SF says "i'll block the door" he then walks out and closes the door quickly and i face FB's dead body and Demon says "I'm sorry Bonnie... like i said his spark is out dated" i face him replying "who would of done this.. FB didn't hurt anyone.. he would harm a fly" Demon nods replying "i know.. i know he wouldn't even fight back unless it was important" then SF says "ssshhh.. some ones at the door" we become quiet and i hear TB saying "why cant we get in.. has something happened" then SF says "like i said TB.. i cant let you in what ever the cost" me and Freddy face each other and then back as SF says "look.. just wait until the family's are gone then i'll let you in how's that" then my son starts to cry so i look over to Goldie and TB says "isn't that Jack.. what's going on in there" i walk over to Jack jr and i cuddle him trying to calm him down and he does making SF say "don't worry about Jack jr.. Goldie has him controlled for Bonnie" i look at the clock to see there's only 5 minutes until we close so i whisper "only five minutes guys" they nod and then i hear TF saying "just let us in and be over with it SB" we look to the door as the knob turns and then Demon holds the door shut with his body and TF says "what the.. something is blocking the door" i then say in everyone's head in the room "let Goldie say that some boxes are blocking the door" they nod and Goldie gets up and walk over to the door as TF says "Goldie.. are you alright in there" Goldie then replies "I'm fine.. some boxes fell over and are blocking the door.. i'll be fine though" then a silence starts and then i hear Fred saying "alright I'm sorry but that's us closing now.. see you next time though and we'll have a jolly time" we sigh in relief and TF says "okay then.. can you get those boxes" Goldie then replies "why just because I'm a women doesn't mean i weaker than a man.. I'll be fine moving these back" then footsteps walk away and then i hear the main door closing so Demon lets the door go and says "okay.. i'll teleport you guys back and me and Goldie will stay to make it look like we stayed for the day" we nod and we get teleported into the office. i walk down the hallway still carrying my son saying "who's a good boy" he smiles and i walk into the main room to see Foxy, TB, TF at the backstage door and SB blocking them but then it opens slightly to see Demon's head there and TB asks "Demon.. what are you doing in there.. it thought it was just Goldie and Bonnie's baby" Demon nods replying "aye.. but me and Bonnie teleported over and Bonnie took Jack jr while i stayed and helped moved the boxes out the way" i then walk closer and then TB turns round and see's me. she then asks "is that true Bonnie" i nod replying "yeah.. it's not a big deal" Foxy then turns round and says "were you crying lass" i don't reply and Demon "why were you crying Bonnie.. you weren't when you got Jack" i nod replying "i don't know really.. must of thought of something that made me" then i see Mike and Jeremy walk in laughing so TF asks "what are you two laughing about" they face us and Jeremy replies "you should of seen Fred's face.. oh Mike really did it this time" they high five and Mike says "i put a paper over my head and put boo on and it scared Fred with it" i smile and then Fritz walks in saying "did you guys see Fred's face.. it looks like someone just pranked him" the two then turn to Fritz but i don't listen but then i then Foxy walks over and then he looks past me and pushes me away saying "OI" i look to see Foxy tackle a man in a jockey mask and in black. Foxy picks him up saying "who are ye and what we are ye here" the man then replies "please don't hurt.. i didn't mean it okay.. he came up behind me.. it was an accident okay mate i didn't mean it" i look at him angry and Foxy says "what are ye onto about lad... who did ye hurt" the man then frees him self and falls and crawls saying "i said I'm sorry.. that bear guy came up behind me and scared me.. i climbed out before someone else came in and saw him" i walk over to TB and give her Jack and then i teleport to the guy and i pick him up saying " **you killed him** " Foxy then says "Jesus Bonnie.. what are ye worked up ab.." he stops as TB screams in fear so we turn round to see Demon has opened the door to let us see FB's dead body and the guy says "oh god.. please i didn't mean to.. he scared me and came at me with a knife please" i turn back to him saying " **FB would never have a knife on him.. never** " Demon then says "um guys... bad news" i look to see Demon holding a knife in his hand and the guy points at it saying "see that's the knife he threatened to stab me with... it was self defence see" i drop and he lands with a thud as i say " **FB.. why** " i tear up and i teleport to my bed and sob out on the bed saying "you said you would never hurt a fly.. why" i continue to sob out and then i hear someone teleport here so i look to see Foxy there and he says "what's wrong Bon" i plant my face into my pillow replying "FB said he would never hurt a fly" i feel Foxy sit down beside me and he says "i know lass.. i don't know why he would either" i lift my head up and then i look to see Foxy beside me so i hug him saying "why did he have to die" Foxy hugs back replying "no one deserves to die with out reason... FB died for no reason" i sob and then i hear Demon yelling from the pizzeria so me and Foxy look at each other as we break the hug.

We teleport back to see Demon demonic and having a black mist in his grip on the wall and i ask TB as i run over to her taking Jack back "what is that thing" TB shakes her head replying "i don't know.. it came out of FB and then Demon just pinned it to the wall" Demon then says " **what the hell are you** " we look at the mist and then it replies in a male voice "your nightmare" Demon then punches it and then it falls on the ground and as it rolls about Demon says " **the only nightmare here is me.. now who.. are.. you** " the thing lays on it's back replying "I'm nightmare.. controller of nightmares" Demon then picks him up saying " **I AM A NIGHTMARE** " Nightmare then closes his eyes and TF, TB and Foxy scream in fear making nightmare say "i make fears come true.. and i sense your fear Demon.. scared of losing everyone you love or care about.. including that bunny with that stupid baby" i growl and Demon grabs it's neck saying " **call that baby one more thing and i'll kill ye bastard** " Nightmare laughs evilly replying "if i do i'll just send your nightmare on you" Demon lets him go saying " **try me i cant be broken** " Nightmare then closes his eyes and nothing happens so Nightmare opens his eyes again saying "no no no no.. you have a fear why isn't it working" Demon grabs him replying " **because i cant be broken.. i may fear my friends and family's death but it wont work on me ever** " nightmare then gulps and Demon grabs his head and tears it off. he drops the body and head and Foxy says "what.. just happened" Demon then replies " **you just saw your fears.. but it didn't work on me or.. Bonnie which is weird** " i stare at him as TB asks "why.. everyone has a fear including you Demon" he nods agreeing and replies " **but it didn't work on Bonnie somehow. do you have a fear Bonnie** " i nod my head replying "aye.. losing my son and Foxy.. and my friends like you.. i don't know why it did work on me" Demon then thinks and then says " **oh.. because you still have the heart in you.. the heart blocks off anything that seems dangerous from getting to your head like Nightmare using your fear** " there's just a silence now and it breaks when Jack starts to cry so i look down to him bouncing him a little and Demon says " **you guys do what ever now.. i'll clean up this body and take that pipe out of FB's spark** " we nod and i teleport to my bedroom and i place Jack in our cradle up here and i then sit down beside it as Foxy teleports over and he sits down beside me on bed.

 **OKAY SO THAT'S THAT DONE AND I DIECIED TO HAVE FB KILLED BECAUSE WELL.. HE WAS KILLED BECUASE IT WAS A MISTAKE AND SELF DEFENCE WHICH I WILL SHOW IN NEXT CHAPTER WHY BUT UNTIL THEN BYE**


	24. THE FINAL

**HELLO GUYS I'M HERE WITH BONNIE AND FOXY WITH THEIR SON JACK SAY HI**

 **BONNIE, FOXY: HI**

 **SO SAD NEWS.. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER AND I KNOW SOME PEOPLE DIDNT WANT THIS TO HAPPEN**

 **BONNIE: WHAT'S THE NEXT FAN FIC GOING TO BE ON AGAIN**

 **A Q &A AND DARES.. I'LL BE MAKING THE DARES WHILE THE Q&A HASNT BEEN WORKED ON YET**

 **FOXY: WHY DONT WE JUST ASK THEM FOR THE QUESTIONS LAD**

 **OH YEAH.. BUT ONTO "THE FINAL" =(**

DEMON'S POV, MAIN PARTY ROOM, 3:PM, SUNDAY

The pizzeria is closed so we all just relaxed and played about like on the xbox 1 or ps4 and some of us are just chilling on the stage. I then hear voices from outside so I sit up confused and I hear TB saying "what's that" I look to her ask she walks over. I get off the stage and I look out the window going wide eyed to see people cheering outside and I see the mayor there and some police with some army men. I look back to see Craig and Freddy walk in so I say "you should really look out the window" they walk over with TB and they gasp, then Craig says "Facala what did you do this time.. blew up a base again" I shake my head replying "Craig.. we all knew that was you.. though we cant blame you because he did call you fat and other things" Craig crosses his arms as I turn demonic and then the mayor says into a mic or something "mister Demon and friends.. if you can please come out the pizzeria for a chat" I face the others saying " **stay here.. i'll go and see what's up** " they nod and I teleport outside the main door. I then say " **yes mayor.. what's up** " the mayor walks towards me saying "it has come to me that you and your friends are not hostile so we say our sorry to you all" I cross my arms replying " **okay.. then why is half the city here then** " the mayor then frowns replying "you see.. our army got word that an other army are going to attack out beautiful city and kill our people without mercy" I growl asking " **who's the bastard commanding the attack** " he then turns round saying "commander.. if you please explain" a man in a suit and wearing a army hat says "we just need the defences so we can hold the city and my men will prepare the weapons because this man is dangerous" I un fold my arms saying " **how** " the mayor turns back replying "he has taken down city's around the world here and killed their people without mercy.. it's a waste of life them" i look about as everyone has gone silent so i face the mayor replying " **where do you want the wall and i'll get onto it** " the mayor smiles asking "just around the city and the commanders men will work on weapons and you can with you want" i nod replying " **alright then.. i'll add a wall around the city and i'll help when they attack** " the commander then sticks his hand out to me saying "glad to have a master to help our city" i smile shaking his hand and i ask him " **when is the attack** " the mayor then says "a month from now" i nod and i say " **the wall wont take long so your army can get ready and after the wall is built.. i'll work on a weapon to help** " they nod and the mayor says "thank you Demon.. we are great-ful" i reply " **just call me Jack sir.. it's my real name.. Demon is just the name i work with** " he nods and they walk off. i walk back to see everyone there and Fred asks "so.. what did the mayor ask of you.. we saw you and the commander of the army shake hands" i nod replying " **we made an agreement** " i then walk past them to get my weapons on and Jeremy asks "is something going on" i nod replying " **aye.. the city is going to be attacked** " i then teleport to my weapons in the office. i put my swords on my back and my god gun beside me and i teleport back to the others and then they face me and Freddy asks "who's attacking the city" i reply " **a man with his army that has killed people from other city's without mercy.. it makes me sick so I'm making a wall around the place while the army here are getting ready to fight** " they gasp in fear and Bonnie asks "when is the attack Demon" i walk towards the door replying " **a month today.. the wall wont take long so i'll be working on a weapon** " i then hear Purple saying "mind if i make some weapons to" i nod replying " **you can make weapons for everyone to defend themselves** " i then teleport out to the mayor as he walks down the street so i say " **mister mayor** " he faces me saying "yes.. is something wrong" i shake my head replying " **no not at all.. i just came to check on you** " he nods replying "thanks for the concern Demon" i smile and fly up above the city and i clap my hands together and then i spread my arms and walls around the city. i turn round and continue making walls around the city and i make sure around the pizzeria and i stop as the reach together so i fly down to hear a women screaming in fear so i look about and i see a man wearing a sock mask stealing a women purse so i fly down in top speed and i fly across the ground, i grab the man by his arm and i fly him up with me saying " **give it here** " the guy looks down saying "oh god please put me down.. I'm feared of heights" i smirk replying " **as you wish** " i then drop him and he falls down screaming so i teleport under him catching him and i say " **learned your lesson** " he nods and i teleport us down taking the women's purse. i take us down giving the purse back and she takes it saying "thank you" i nod and i teleport to the police station making some of the men there jump and i say " **here's a buddy for you lads.. stealing a women's purse** " a man takes the thief and a man behind the desk says "is the wall built then" i nod replying " **yep.. if you want a wall done before an attack just ask me or any other god** " he nods saying "thanks for the help" i teleport to the pizzeria and i see everyone talking to each other. i walk past and i walk to the door as someone takes my arm so i stop and turn round to see Foxy there and he asks "are ye sure about this lad" i nod replying " **aye captain i'll be fine. you just worry about.. you know what** " Foxy smiles and lets me go and i teleport to the back room of the office and i pull my bench down.

TIME SKIP, A DAY BEFORE THE ATTACK

i look at the weapon on the bench and it's two mini guns on the shoulders of a manikin and a suit of armor with a energy ball in the middle (like iron man) and it's made of the strongest metal to man. i also made a the rest of the armor to it so i put the chest on firsts then the legs, then boots and then i take the helmet and i carry it under my arm and i turn round and walk into the office. i walk down the hallway and i hear the others chatting so i walk into the main room getting everyone to face me and they stare wide eyed making me smirk and Freddy asks "is that what you've been working on all month.. armor with mini guns on your shoulders" i nod and i say "aye.. I'm fighting like this just to show off and plus so the other army doesn't know I'm a god" they nod agreeing and i walk past them as Marry asks "is the mini guns your only weapon" i shake my head stopping and i reply "no.. i have a secret weapon that i made when everyone was asleep and i made a chance to someone" i turn round as they look about and Foxy asks "where's Bonnie" i smile and then Bonnie walks in all purple again and she says "um guys.. I'm not black anymore" they smile and Eve asks "how did you do that Jack" i reply "easy.. i just took the heart out and chanced some things about and she's purple again" she hugs me taking me by surprize and she says "thank you Demon" i smile and she breaks the hug and walks over to Foxy as i walk out to see some jeeps park outside the pizzeria and i see the commander climb out saying "so Demon.. this is what your fighting with" i nod putting the helmet on and i reply "it's to make sure the enemy wont know I'm a master of kings of gods" he nods agreeing and says "well you can hop on.. were just heading over to the east wall so you can help.. that's where they're hitting us" i nod and i walk to the back of a jeep and i climb up it and i sit down beside two other men back here. the jeep starts to move and the man across from me asks "Demon" i take the helmet off replying "aye lad" he then asks "is that wall you made going to hold" i nod replying "it's hold mate.. it's made of the some strong iron so it can with stand a lot of damage and can hold all of the city and more" he smiles and the man beside me asks "don't mind me asking Demon but can i ask" i face him as he asks "do you have a girlfriend or wife because i heard about it back at base" i nod replying "yep.. she's my wife by the way" he nods and i say "it doesn't really offend me mate.. you was just wondering" the other man then asks "i also heard that you have a daughter or son" i face back to him replying "daughter called Fiona" the jeep then stops making me teleport us out and i see that we are at the wall so i put the helmet on and i say "alright.. let me just get my weapons on" i then look at the screens inside me helmet and i say "weapons on" then the mini guns start to spin showing they are on. i climb up the stairs to see the commander there looking out and he says "i see them.. they'll attack as the sun rises so be prepared boys.. lets do this for our city" then the men start to cheer and i look over saying "i'll watch guard as your lads get their weapons ready" the commander then nods and i watch the other army camp in the distance and i then see a light from there and i look closer to see a man climb into a AST and then wolfs walking past it making me say "the fucking bastards" the commander then asks "what's wrong" i turn round facing him and i reply "those wolf bastards are working with that army.. they've given them AST's" they gasp in shock and i say "well i can dirty too" i then say in Purple's head "hey mate.. some of those wolfs are working with the other army.. mind joining us" then Purple teleports here replying "if those wolfs die I'm in" i smile as some men jump and the commander says "so your that purple guy my men were talking about" Purple nods replying "aye.. I'm here to get rid of the rest of my wolfs" then a man asks "wait.. if your with us now then why are they still fighting" Purple then says "because they think I'm hiding but I'm good now" i nod agreeing and i say "he's turned over the evil side ad joined the good" they nod and we all look at the other base waiting.

I then see a flare fly up and men running towards us so i say "WARNIG WARNING.. RETARDS RUNNING TOWARDS WALL.. RETARDS RUNNING TOWARDS WALL" the men laugh and a rocket hits me so i jump down saying "ye want te fucking play then.. lets fucking play" i then fire the mini guns on my shoulders and wolf and men fall over dead and then a rocket hits the mini guns and screen comes up saying that they are disabled so i growl and i take off the armor and the commander says "ARE YOU CRAZY MAN.. THEY'LL KILL YOU" i smirk replying "chance of plan commander.. just fuck the other plan" i then walk towards the army and a man runs over with a sword and stabs me through my chest saying "good night" i smirk and i pull the sword replying "wrong way round lad" i then turn demonic and i pick up the guy and toss him into the air and a man yells "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING.. KILL IT" i smirk and i teleport back up as the commander yells "FIRE" then bullets go flying down hitting some men and wolfs as they fire back but then some AST's walk over so me and Purple face each other and nod. we look back and jump down and i pull out my sword saying " **are ye bastards ready for your worst nightmare** " i then dash to men wolfs slashing at them while Purple fires a gun at them and i hear a wolf say "KILL THE BLACK THING AND THE PURPLE THING TOO" I look a AST piloted by a human and he tries punching me but I jump over him and I as I land behind him, I grab his head and pull it over me and I hear something tear off and as the AST falls over I look in my hands to see the guys head so I drop and look back to Purple. he's getting over run by men and wolfs so I run over and I ram my swords into two wolfs in-front of me and I take my gun and shoot another man then I get over to Purple saying " **need an help** " Purple nods tossing a knife at a wolf replying "I'm out of ammo and I need a weapon to kill these bastards... duck" I duck as a rocket flies over my head and hit's the wall but it doesn't do anything. I then kill a man and take his pistol ammo and then I turn to Purple saying " **here.. catch** " I toss it and he catches it and then reloads his gun saying "thanks.. oi behind you" I turn back round to see a AST there and he smacks me across me face sending me into the wall. i shake my head as i hear Purple saying "get your hands off me fuckers" i look up to see a AST being controlled by a man and he says "nice try you monster.. good night" he then punches me and i close my eyes.

i open my eyes to see everyone gone so i teleport up to see dead men around and then i hear a groan to my left and i see a man crawling towards me so i get down beside him asking " **what happened** " i see the guy has a bullet hole in his leg and he replies "they took the commander and everyone else.. some of us died trying to stop them from getting up.. there was to many of them though" i growl and i look to the city to see it on fire and then something explodes near the pizzeria so i start the fire at my feet saying "I'm getting you out if here mate" i then pick him up and carry him on my back and i run to the pizzeria. i run down the street to see some dead body's about of people so i grow the fire larger and i run round the corner to see some men and wolfs shooting into the pizzeria and i see Goldie, Foxy, Freddy, SF and SB firing back behind cover of some party tables. i get closer and i put the army man down and i face to the enemy army men pulling out my swords yelling " **HET FUCKERS... FORGET ABOUT ME** " i then lunged at them and i stab a few in their head before they turn round and i see two wolf in a line so i run at them and jump, stab one in it's head and then head to the other one stabbing it in it's chest. i turn to one behind me and shoot it in his leg making him fall on his back and then i walk over to the army man and i pick him up as he says "that was awesome Demon" i smile but i keep the fire there and Goldie, Foxy, Freddy, SF and SB look up pointing guns at me so i say " **guys calm down it's just me** " they lower their guns and i ask " **where's the others** " they frown and Foxy says "some of those bastard came in and took Bonnie, me son, Eve, Fiona, Jason and Craig.. they knocked him out somehow" i growl raising the fire to my hips and i drop the army man saying " **he survived when those bitches got over the wall.. I'm going to get the others back and maybe wake Craig up** " they nod and i teleport to the centre to see men and wolfs shooting the police so i fly up and drop down punching the ground and the enemy fall over and i make a hole and they fall in. i teleport over to the police saying " **where's the rest of them** " one of the police men then answers "a lot came over and we took a lot of them but i saw some of them taking a guy wearing a hockey mask into a truck" i grow the fire to my torso saying in a deep voice " **where** " they shake in fear and a man says "Demon calm down.. we've almost got them out of the city" i then say " **how should i calm down.. those bastards took my wife and daughter.. and one of my best friends girlfriend and son.. that son is named after my real name... where was the truck going** " then a man says "it was facing to the west wall" i then fly up and i call for Flame and she comes flying over to me and i teleport onto her saying " **lets go Flame** " she then shoots fire in a cheer while dragon roar and i lead us over the west wall. i see a truck driving away so i say to Flame " **fly over to truck girl and keep hover over it okay** " she then moves down so i jump onto the truck and i move over to the driver side, i lean over the window and i pull out the passenger and toss him onto the road and then i pull the driver out saying " **good night fucker** " and i toss him to the road and then i jump to the back and i open the back to see Bonnie and the others there making me say " **guys come on** " they then walk over and the truck starts to move left and right so i say to them " **stay there and hang on** " they nod and i teleport back onto Flame saying " **grab the truck girl and fly up before it tips over** " she then goes down and grabs the truck with her arms and legs and she flies up making me teleport to the others saying " **is anyone hurt** " Jason then replies "were fine part from Fiona scared and Craig knocked out" i then look to Fiona as she looks at me and i see her left eye is missing so i growl saying " **what happened to my daughters eye** " Eve then replies "she put up a fight but a wolf pulled her eye out without mercy" i put the fire up to my neck saying " **Flame.. head back to the pizzeria.. I'm going to make these bastards pay for what they have done** " i then fly out and i head back over to the city. i look over to see Purple on his knee's beside the mayor and commander and a man with a man in a suit circling them so i fly down pulling my swords out and i stab a wolf and man under me and i then pull out my gun pointing at the man in the suit saying " **forget about me fuckers** " the man in the suit then points at me saying "why are you alive" he then smirks replying "and it seems your on fire so you wont last long" i smirk and i reach the fire to my head and my eyes turn red while turning legendary saying " **i control fire.. i control all of the elements in the world.. do you even know who i am** " a wolf then says "Demon.. the first master of kings of gods" i then look to the wolf beside him as he has a knife that has some blood on it and he then says "i meet your daughter and wife Demon.. that little bitch put up a fight until i pulled her fucking eye out" he then shows Fiona's other eyes so i lift him up with my mind and i pull him over saying " **do you know what happens to people who hurt my family... DO YOU KNOW YOU LITTLE BASTARD OF A WOLF** " he doesn't do anything but says "and what are going to do" i smirk and i toss him into a building and i spawn a tank, mini guns and rockets facing him and i say " **THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS YOU BASATRD.. THE WORST DEATH YOU CAN THINK OF** " i then fire and keep firing laughing evilly. as i stop and get rid of the weapons and a massive hole goes through the building making a man say "your fucking crazy" i turn round replying " **THEN DONT FUCKING PISS ME OFF.. EVERYONE WILL DIE AND I WONT SHOW MERCY EVEN IF YOU ARE GOOD YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE** " they gulp but their leader says "so.. i don't fear death" i smirk and i say " **you should.. because if you don't... you fear me** " he then laughs so i shoot and i stop the bullet before it hits his head and he stops and stares at the bullet saying "nice move.. but I'm still not scared of a poser" i then shoot three more times and i stop them at his dick and both of his balls saying " **insult me one more time and say bye bye to you dick and balls.. if you have any thereto shoot** " a wolf then says "he was born with out those asshole" i then shoot the wolf saying " **I DONT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HIM.. MY DAD DIED ON MY BIRTHDAY AND YOU DONT SEE ME FUCKING COMPALINING** " i then look to the AST that knocked me out and i say " **and you.. are you going to say anything** " he shakes his head so i say " **good boy** " i then send a bullet through his head and as he falls over their leader says "he didn't say anything you bastard" i then say " **if you wont show mercy.. neither will i** " he then shoots at me but he then gets hole in his chest saying "agh.. what the hell" i lower my gun replying " **you cant hurt me in this form even if you send a nuke on me i wont be hurt** " the man then stands straight up and i send to four bullets i stopped at him and he falls over dead. i untie the three men as i turn demonic asking " **you guys okay** " they nod and the commander says "to be honest.. I am really scared of you now Demon" i face him replying " **you don't need to commander.. your a friend** " he nods saying "also all my men is dead now.. great" i then say " **not all of them.. one guy is back at the pizzeria with a bullet in his leg** " i then teleport us to the pizzeria to see everyone there and i say " **everyone alright** " they nod and the commander asks "where is my last man standing" the army guy then walks in holding onto Mike and Jeremy says "I'm right here sir.. everyone back at the wall is dead though" the mayor then says "and can i say.. me and the commander is scared of Demon now.. you should of seen what he did to that wolf with his daughters eye" they gasp and Goldie asks "what happened" i cross my arms replying " **lets just say there's a massive hole going through a building and the wolf is nothing anymore** " they gasp in shock and i hold Fiona's eye behind me and Fiona asks "did you get my eye back dad" i nod replying " **i'll give it to mum and she'll add it back in for you** " she nods agreeing and Foxy asks "what about their leader.. is he dead" i nod replying "died with a bullet in his head and three others in.. somewhere he didn't have" Craig then says "his balls" i nod and he starts to laugh saying "we did you shoot there then" i smile replying " **because i killed the wolf that told me.. and that wolf that pull Fiona's eye out.. cocky little shit** " they laugh and the mayor says "well mister Demon.. me and the commander are great-full for saving our city" i face him replying " **no problem mayor.. anything to help a dimension out** " he smiles and Fred says "were going to have to fix the city though after the damage.. and that hole Demon made" i nod and i click my fingers and lighting hits outside making some people jump and Mike scream like a girl making us laugh and Mike saying "shut up.. not funny" i stop laughing saying while turning human again "okay.. also look outside everyone that lighting did something" then i teleport everyone out and they gasp as they see that i fixed the city and i say "also.. kept the outside walls up just in case and some guns on them to help the army and police" the commander then says "that will help a lot in case of attacks" i smile and teleport everyone back.

TIME SKIP, OUTSIDE CITY HALL, AFTERNOON

i stand next to the mayor as he gives speech to the people of his city and the commander beside him and i see the others in the crowd and the mayor then says "and with the attack over and our city fixed to our army and our master Demon.. we can live in peace" then there's cheering and the mayor says "and to my respect of being mayor.. the pizzeria animatronics and workers will be given a suit to all live in and will be on top of our tallest building" i nod saying "i will be making each bed room of their choice after i finish their kitchen bathroom and other rooms needed to call home" they cheer and the mayor continues "and to their boss Fred Fazbear.. i'll be giving him a million pound to help with the money if needed" Fred then calls out "thank you sir" the mayor smiles replying "no need it should be me to thank you for making the children have a place to relax and enjoy themselves while watching these wonderful animatronics" they all smile and i see Craig fly down with Flame saying "Jesus Christ.." he climbs off making me say "he's not here Craig.. check in later" the crowd then laughs and Craig says "oh wrong stop then" i laugh and the mayor says "so.. our army have a new defence, our city is fixed and Freddy Fazbear's workers are given a new home while their boss gets a million.. all thanks to this man standing beside me.. Demon" then the press start taking picture while cheering happens and a man with a microphone says "mister Demon down here if you please" i jump down beside him as a camera points to me and him as he asks "what is that made you a mater of kings of gods" i smile replying "it just takes a lot of things.. but you have to earn it and not just ask any god to become one.. it doesn't take anything.. you just need to be trusted by any god or me because me and my friend Craig are the only masters in this dimension" then a women comes over asking "but i thought that purple guy was a master too with those powers he has" i cross my arms replying "Purple is just a king of gods.. close to a master but not one of us.. he still needs to repay for what he did when evil.. then he'll be a master" then the man asks "also.. I've heard from interviews with people that you have a wife with daughter" i nod replying "aye.. Eve is me wife and me daughter is Fiona if you want to know out there" the women then asks "is there anything else you want to add" i smile replying "yeah.. if any criminal is listening or watching.. **watch you back** " the mayor then says "same goes to anyone here.. mess with Demon and it's either him or the police" they then nod their heads making me say "that's what I'm glad to see" Craig then shoots a gun into the ground making us face him and he says "sorry.. safety wasn't on.. there we go" i sigh saying "classic mistake Craig" he then says "it happens to everyone doesn't it" i nod agreeing and the mayor says "end of speech.. we'll start on the new home for the animatronics and we will be a happy city again" we cheer and i stay silent but smiling.

 **OKAY GUYS SO THAT'S THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS**

 **FOXY: WE KNOW YE DIDNT WANT IT TO END**

 **BONNIE: BUT JACK HERE CANT KEEP WRITTING**

 **YEAH.. BUT I WILL KEEP MAKING OTHER FANFICTIONS.. AND MAYBE SOME NON LEMONS.. I SAID MAYBE BUT I DONT KNOW YET**

 **BUT THIS THE END FOR THIS FANFICTION SO**

 **BONNIE, FOXY: BYE**

 **JACK JR: BUB BYE**

 **AW THAT'S CUTE ISNT IT.. ANYWAY BYE GUYS AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED BONNIE'S LOVE**


End file.
